Forevermore
by Angel Spirit
Summary: Takuya's returned, right when Kouji needs him the most as he's gained a stalker who wants nothing more than to be his lover. Only Takuya can save Kouji now, if he'll let him. Sequel to Eternity-currently on temp hold because of revisions in progress
1. Unfortunate Circumstances

Disclaimer: Takuya + Kouji = Takouji = the fact that I so don't own Digimon...(no matter how HARD I wish that I did)*sighs*...  
  
Author's Notes: Okay all you fabulous readers-since so many of you asked me to write a sequel for Eternity, I went ahead and did it-and this is it. This fic takes place five years after Eternity, and ages go as followed: Kouji/Koichi=20, Takuya and Izumi=19, Junpei=21, and Tomoki and Shinya=16.  
  
The way I have this fic working so far, is that the first chapter is centered around Takuya, the second (which is also up with chapter one) is centered around Kouji and so on until they all come back together-which will happen at one point during this fic (I can't very well tell you when, for it'll ruin what'll probably be the best part of this...and that's all I am saying). So I hope you guys enjoy these first two chapters...and let me tell you ONE more thing about this fic-not all will be as it seems...there will be many twists and turns, and surprises throughout. If you guys liked Eternity, you'll love this one even more...but if you found this one WITHOUT having read Eternity, then I suggest that you might want to go and read Eternity- some of the stuff will be explained during this fic as to what happened in the first one, but it'll be more helpful to you if you go and read the first one. ^-~ Enjoy...(and don't forget to review and let me know what you all think!)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warning: Yaoi/slash ahead...don't like? Then I suggest you leave now or forever hold your peace...you've been for warned...  
  
Pairings: Takuya/Kouji w/ Koichi/Izumi  
  
Time Setting: Sequel to first fic, Eternity-takes place five years after  
  
Summary: Five years ago he left...and Kouji thought he'd never see him again. But when Kouji finds out that Takuya's going to the same college as the rest of them, his life is turned upside down and inside out. Unfortunately, Kouji's got bigger problems...the fact that he's got a stalker- a serious one...one who wants him for his very own. When things start getting out of control, Kouji finds himself turning to Takuya...who might be the only one who can save him...  
  
Forevermore  
  
(Sequel To Eternity) Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter I: Unfortunate Circumstances  
  
It was raining.  
  
He hated the rain.  
  
Hated it since before that horrible, god awful night...  
  
But at the moment, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't control the weather-and if he could, he'd just have it be all dark and cloudy-something that fitted his mood at the moment. And it sure as hell wasn't sunshine.  
  
Nineteen-year old Takuya Kanbara stood at his apartment door in New York City, closing his eyes tightly as he wished the door would just go away and be replaced with the one that belonged to the apartment his mother and younger brother Shinya lived in, in Japan.  
  
He hadn't seen them for five years...oh, sure, he was allowed a phone call here and a phone call there just to let them know that he was alive and doing well...  
  
Doing well...  
  
Takuya snorted at that, as he sighed, opening his eyes and getting out the key to the apartment. Walking into it, he shut the door behind him feeling the tears start.  
  
He hated his life. He hated all of this. The apartment was a disaster area-again. No matter how many times he tried to clean up the place, his father would always seem to come in and mess it up...making Takuya do more work. If the apartment wasn't clean by the time the old man got home...  
  
Takuya closed his eyes again, not wanting to think about that. Instead, he headed up the short flight of stairs to his incredibly small bedroom and tossed his school bag onto the bed. His room was probably the only clean room within the whole apartment...and his mother had thought that he was a messy person. That was an understatement.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Takuya headed back down the stairs to do some cleaning, and at least have the apartment looking semi-clean before his father came home. Takuya shuddered a bit as he picked up a couple of beer bottles he was sure his father had downed within seconds the other night, tossing them into the small recycle box they had in the apartment-a recycle box that needed emptying badly. And there was no way in hell Takuya was going to go out in the pouring down rain and get soaking wet all over again...which, reminded him...he needed to change his clothes.  
  
But first, he was going to clean up the kitchen-which, seemed ten times as worse since Takuya had left for school this morning. The brunette sighed...how was it that his father could be such a pig? He had never been like this when...when...  
  
Again, Takuya closed his eyes, shaking his head. He wasn't going to live in the past. It was over, done with. And besides, dawdling within it only made him feel depressed and miserable.  
  
Depressed. That would definitely describe the way Takuya felt most of the time. He knew he had depression...all his friends knew it too, just by watching him at school, the way he acted. But there was no way in hell that Takuya was going to admit it to his father. Not like his father would actually do anything about it anyway.  
  
Sighing, Takuya finished cleaning up the kitchen, making a disgusted face every once in awhile as he tossed stuff out and then realized that the trash was going to have to be taken out. Letting out a groan, Takuya realized that he had no choice but to go back outside into the pouring rain and dump the trash-and he might as well take the recycles with him.  
  
It didn't take very long to do so, but when he had gone to do it, the phone in the apartment had rung, and he hadn't been there to answer it. Instead, the person left a message-and Takuya hadn't even realized it until much, much later when his father had gotten him...drunk. Again.  
  
It seemed to be happening more and more often these days...his father would get off working at his so-called 'Empire' and then go and hang out in the bar with the slums on the street-and come home drunker then the day before. When he did that, Takuya would often make some sort of excuse just to get out of the house...he'd learned from the first time, that it wasn't a wise idea to be around when his father was drunk.  
  
And that time he'd only gotten away with a few minor scrapes and bruises. He didn't want that to happen again.  
  
But tonight it seemed like he'd slipped up...and it all started with the message on the answering machine-it had been from his younger brother. Who, of all people knew not to call the apartment...Shinya knew that he had to call Takuya's cell phone when he wanted to talk to Takuya directly. It was one of the few things that Takuya's father didn't know about. The cell phone Takuya had, had been his savior and lifeline one too many times for the brunette to count. It was his only connection back home without his father finding out that he kept in touch with his mother and younger brother-and friends-back in Japan. The only reason that Takuya's father didn't know about the cell phone was because Takuya's mother had agreed to pay the cell phone bill after Takuya had bought it with money that she had secretly sent him for that exact purpose. And his mother was more then willing to pay it. It was the least she could do. But Takuya wished sometimes, that his mother could do so much more-like get him out of this hellhole.  
  
He had been sitting upstairs on his bed doing homework...Trig. He was really starting to hate that class. He supposed that he had been too involved in working out a particular difficult problem, that he had heard his father come in, but he hadn't heard the message on the machine be played. But he had heard his father's angry growl, and Takuya felt his body tense up. He hadn't done anything, as far as he'd known, to upset his father. It was bad enough that Takuya had to keep up his grade-all A's and B's, nothing else-it would make his father unhappy. And Takuya had never been a very good student-and when he'd started High School in New York he'd been behind already as he'd register late. If it wasn't for the few friends he'd made, helping him along the way, he doubted he'd be making it as well as he had. And at the moment, he had a C in Trig-a C that if his father found out about it, Takuya knew there'd be trouble.  
  
But there would already be trouble tonight. Takuya sensed that much as he heard his father's angry footsteps coming up the stairs, and he sighed and hung his head a bit as he continued to figure out the problem he was working on. Was there nothing he could do to make his father happy? Apparently not.  
  
Within seconds his father had reached his bedroom door, and flung it open...standing in the doorway, looking very unhappy. Takuya felt his body tense some more as he looked up from his homework, putting on an unreadable expression-he'd gotten so good at it lately, he was starting to think that he was better at it then Kouji.  
  
Kouji... The thought of the dark haired teen that he had left behind so quickly in Japan caused his throat to tighten a little bit. But he shook himself out of his small reverie as he faced his angry looking father.  
  
"Uh...hey dad...so...how was work?" Takuya found himself whispering, and he winced a little bit. He hated acting like he was scared of his father. But truth be told, he was.  
  
"Work was just fine Takuya. Unfortunately though, my day was pretty much shot when I came home and found a message on the machine...for you. From your little brother, sounding concerned about you because you hadn't called lately." Takuya bit his lower lip and looked down at his textbook, wondering if his father was slowly figuring out Shinya's deciphered message. If his father found out about that cell phone...  
  
"So Takuya, tell me...you just called your little brother last Sunday...surely you told him everything was alright here?"  
  
All Takuya could do was nod a little bit and try not to let the fear show.  
  
"You haven't been doing something behind my back that I should know about, have you Takuya? Like...calling home and telling them...certain things...?"  
  
This time Takuya shook his head. Sure, there'd been plenty of times, and plenty of opportunities as well, where Takuya wanted to tell his mom and his younger brother-someone-what was going on here. What was happening to him...but he couldn't. Here he was, the 'fearless leader' of the Digi Destined...cowering in front of the man he called his father.  
  
"No dad...there's nothing wrong, so why would I tell them that something was wrong?" Takuya asked quietly, making believe that everything was perfect-the way his dad wanted him to do. But it was getting harder and harder to do so, and Takuya wasn't sure how long he could keep up the lies that he'd built up around him.  
  
"I don't know Takuya...but if I do find out that you've been doing to much talking, then I'll be even unhappier now then I am at this moment." Takuya felt himself shrinking back a little bit, and nodding...not trusting himself to say anything.  
  
And then the unthinkable happened-his cell phone rang in his bag. He'd forgotten to turn it off...  
  
And his eyes opened wide. Who would be calling him at this time of night?!? Back at home, they all knew not to call him now...his father was home, and at least they knew how edgy his father could be, even if they didn't know all the details.  
  
"I know that's not the apartment phone...so go ahead...answer it Takuya." Takuya let out a little groan that sounded more like a whimper as he riffled through his bag and brought out his cell phone, feeling miserable as he saw on the caller ID that it wasn't anyone he knew-someone who had dialed a wrong number.  
  
Shakily, Takuya answered the phone...and indeed, it was someone who had the wrong number.  
  
"Dude, sorry man I've dialed the wrong number! Sincerest apologies!" Takuya nodded at the voice on the phone, still not trusting his voice, but when he looked at his father, he sighed in resignation.  
  
"It's okay...don't...worry about it." Takuya murmured quietly as he hung up the phone and held out the cell phone to his father for the old man to take it. He knew he wasn't going to see it again.  
  
Instead of taking it from him though, his father knocked it rather hard out of his hand, causing a sharp pain to sear through his wrist and upper arm as Takuya bit his lip to keep from crying out as his cell phone went scattering to the floor, hitting a wall and lying silent.  
  
"I know I didn't give you that damned thing! So who did? Your mom?!? And don't tell me that you've been using it to call that son of a bitch back in Japan..."  
  
His father was seething and Takuya started to feel angry.  
  
"Kouji's not that way dad!" All his father did was snort.  
  
"Sure, right."  
  
And that was when the fighting, and the hitting and the yelling all started.  
  
By the time it was over, finished, Takuya felt sore all over and even more miserable then when it had all started...the cell phone had been smashed to pieces.  
  
It had ended when someone had come knocking on the door, a voice declaring that it was the police-that someone had called in saying there was a disturbance of the peace in the apartment complex. It ended with a vase nearly being smashed into Takuya's face, had Takuya not decided to move last second, allowing it to hit the wall instead.  
  
The cops had come through, and, upon seeing the situation, realized exactly what was going on.  
  
Before Takuya knew it, his father was having his rights read to him, and being put in handcuffs.  
  
Another cop came up to him and asked him if he was all right...but Takuya still felt dazed, and he felt his knees go weak.  
  
"Whoa there son...take it easy okay? We're going to have one of the EMR's take a look at you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Takuya found that he couldn't answer the police officer-he was too scared as he watched while his father was hauled away. And then the tears came.  
  
It took awhile for Takuya to really realize what was happening. The cops had called his mom in Japan, after finding out from Takuya that he indeed did have other family members, and told her a smaller version of what had happened to him. In reply, his mother had said that she'd be on the next flight to New York City.  
  
Five years...five very long years...and it was over...right? He'd be able to finally go home, to finally see Shinya and his friends...and...Kouji...Kouji.  
  
The very thought of the dark haired teen, made Takuya want to call him right then and there. Would he be able too though? Would they let him?  
  
Sure enough, when Takuya hesitantly asked if he could make a phone call, they let him.  
  
And he knew exactly whom it was that he was going to call.  
  
One Ring...two...three...  
  
Takuya crossed his fingers, hoping beyond hope that someone would answer at the Minomoto residence. But to his dismay, all he got was the message machine. And he didn't really want to talk to a message machine...he only wanted to talk to one person. And that one person wasn't there. When the answering machine beeped for him to leave a message, Takuya found that he couldn't.  
  
What could he say to someone he hadn't talked too in five years? Someone he had once loved...and still loved. But someone who Takuya wasn't sure if he still loved him back. And suddenly, Takuya felt very much alone.  
  
TBC... 


	2. So Insecure

Disclaimer: Takuya + Kouji = Takouji = me not owning Digimon.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to be a nice author and put up two chapters instead of one...^-^ Besides, the way I had this going, the first two chapters are kind of connected to each other. More will be explained later on, for this story is really just beginning...if u feel at all confused now, TRUST me when I say that I'll definitely be explaining more of what's going on as this fic goes on...five year's is a lot of time... (Looks up at author's note and blinks...wow...that's GOT to be the SHORTEST AN that I've ever written...lol...-_-;; ah, well, there's better things to do then write AN's at this point in time...like...finish working on chapter III and then work on Different Journey's some more...^-^ Enjoy...)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: If you don't like slash/yaoi or male/male pairings then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace-you have been for warned!  
  
Pairings: Takuya/Kouji w/ Koichi/Izumi on the side  
  
Time Setting: Takes place five years after Eternity-this is the sequel to that fic so I suggest that if you haven't read Eternity, then you might want to go read it...some of what happened in Eternity will be explained throughout the story, but not all of it.  
  
Summary:  
  
Forevermore  
  
Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter II: So Insecure  
  
The sun was shining, the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight...  
  
So why did Kouji Minomoto feel so miserable? Weren't people supposed to be happy and enjoy the sunshine? So the weather forecasters said on the news whenever they pronounced a sunny day. So he would've said if he was here.  
  
Kouji shook his head and let out a very low, practically inaudible growl as he headed toward his dorm room, determined not to think about him. He didn't want to think about him anymore. It was bad enough that his stepmother wanted him to go and see a psychiatrist because he still had nightmares on the occasion about the 'incident' as his family members called it now...all he really wanted to do was forget about it.  
  
And it wasn't happening.  
  
Every time he told himself to forget about him, it never happened. His face came surfacing up, those dark brown eyes that seemed to stare straight through Kouji's own soul, that caused Kouji to smile-and be happy whenever he had looked into them.  
  
Looked...looked.  
  
He wasn't looking into those dark brown eyes now, and he doubted he ever would again.  
  
Bringing out his key, he fumbled with the lock for a few minutes, attempting to unlock his door. And then he heard a voice that he hadn't wanted to hear all day-a voice belonging to a person he'd been trying to ignore all day. Belonging to none other then Sen Konoe.  
  
Kouji couldn't place it, but he thought he'd seen Sen somewhere before. And personally, the guy gave him the creeps...Kouji wasn't sure what it was, but he always felt a chill run down his spine whenever Sen came real close to him, and he always had the feeling like he needed to get away and shower whenever Sen was too close or tried to touch him. Yes, there was definitely something creepy about Sen Konoe.  
  
"Minomoto...I was wondering if I'd get to see you today...having key problems? Here, let me help." He said in that all-too smooth voice that made Kouji want to cringe whenever he heard it. He wished that Junpei or Koichi were with him...at least whenever one of them were with him, Sen usually left him alone and didn't bother him.  
  
As Sen's hand brushed by Kouji's to get the key, Kouji instantly jerked back, and he heard Sen chuckle a little bit. It didn't help, that Sen was only two doors down away from Kouji's own dorm room. It also wasn't fun, when Sen kept on insisting that Kouji should move in with him, to free up a dorm room for someone trying to get one, as both Kouji and Sen had a dorm room all to themselves, which, shouldn't have happened...but, it did anyway. And Kouji wasn't going to move from his dorm room and into Sen's, even if Sen tried to pay him a million dollars.  
  
"Take it easy their Minomoto, I'm not going to bite." Sen whispered, putting his mouth a little too close to Kouji's ear for his liking as Sen inserted the key into the doorknob with no problem and twisted it open at the sound of it unlocking.  
  
"There you go Kouji. So, what do you say about my offer to move into my dorm room and share one?" To Sen's question, Kouji snorted.  
  
"In a million years Sen...that's not going to happen. And how many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone?" He growled, suddenly wishing for Sen to not be there. He desperately wished that Rei was there with them-she was the leader of their hallway, and she hated Sen as much as Kouji did. But as he allowed his eyes to do a quick glance throughout the hall, it turned up an empty search. No one was going to rescue him from Sen this time but himself.  
  
"Someone's a bit on the grumpy side today...why don't we go and get some coffee and you tell me all about what's bothering you, huh Kouji?" Kouji moved away from Sen's touch, and narrowed his dark blue gray eyes at Sen-a look that most people would've shied away from, not Sen however. Sen had, quite unfortunately, grown too used to the 'look'.  
  
"I don't drink coffee Sen, you know that...and if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't drink it in your company...now move out of the way so I can get in." He heard Sen sigh and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine with me Minomoto...can't blame a guy for trying at least." Kouji felt himself shudder as he brushed past Sen, and into his own dorm, nearly slamming the doorway in Sen's face. He shook his head as he dumped his book bag onto his bed, and looked around the room...half the room was bare, with a bed that needed to be occupied. While Kouji did like being alone, he wished that someone would hurry up and take the opportunity to live in the dorms so that Kouji wouldn't have to deal with Sen anymore.  
  
"He's so irritating!" Kouji growled out loud, and then reached for his cell phone, knowing that his twin wouldn't be due to be in his Chemistry class for another few minutes, he dialed Koichi's number...he had to talk to someone...someone to make him feel better. Kouji couldn't get Sen's creepiness out of his mind.  
  
"Koichi speaking..." Kouji felt himself slowly relax at the sound of his twin's voice as he answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Koichi."  
  
"Kouji...what's wrong? I've got class in a few minutes." At this, Kouji raised an eyebrow...how did Koichi know that something was wrong? As he asked this, Koichi laughed gently.  
  
"Kouji, we're twins. Just call it a twin intuition on my part if you'd like...and by the panicky sound in your voice, I'd say that you had a run in with Sen." Kouji just shook his head...he'd immediately told Koichi about Sen the first day when he'd met him, and had had bad vibes about the guy.  
  
"All too true. He was just here...Koichi...I really don't like the guy...I mean, I really don't like him...he...he makes me feel...I don't know...I mean, I don't feel safe around Sen anymore." There was a small silence on Koichi's end, before Koichi sighed.  
  
"Okay. So we go and talk to Rei. She'll figure out something. In the meantime, are you alone, or are you with someone?" At this, Kouji rolled his eyes.  
  
"So much for twin intuition bro...I'm alone." Koichi sighed, and on his end he was grinning a little as he was met up with Junpei who was in his Chemistry class.  
  
"Listen, Junpei and I have to get to Chemistry now...when we're done, why don't we go off campus for dinner tonight, we can nab Izumi and just go and enjoy ourselves? It is Friday after all...you don't have any more classes today, right? You just have English and Trig?" Kouji nodded at his twin's question, and then, realizing that Koichi couldn't see him nod, grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done for the day...I was thinking of finding Rei, Kita, and Kai and maybe hanging out with them for a bit."  
  
"Sound good...I'll call you when we reach the dorms, okay? Just...steer clear of Sen if you can, okay Kouji?" Kouji sighed and shook his head, but agreed to do so as he said goodbye and hung up with his twin.  
  
"Yeah...I try to stay away from him...but somehow, it's as though he's got this little radar going on all the time that always seems to pinpoint exactly where I am." Kouji murmured, as he dialed another familiar number, and waited until Kita Minami picked up the phone.  
  
"Kita, it's Kouji."  
  
"Kouji...what's up?" Kouji smiled. He and Kita got off to a great start, and were pretty good friends...maybe it was because Kita had a twin brother, Kai, and reminded Kouji very much like him and Koichi sometimes.  
  
"Not much...you and Kai don't have classes today, right?" Kouji could hear Kita's grin through her voice.  
  
"Correct! Man, lemme tell you, having Friday's off is a BLAST! And you're done, too, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah Kita, I am...hey...listen, want to keep me company while I wait for my moronic twin brother and Junpei to get out of their Chemistry class? I can't believe that they signed up for Friday afternoon classes." Kita laughed.  
  
"They're just over achievers and don't know how to have a good time Kouji! Sure, I'll hang with you...Kai's here too, and I'm sure that he won't mind...maybe we can grab Rei and do some stuff-go downtown or something. Sound okay?" Kouji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool...as long as it keeps me away from Sen, I don't care what we decide to do." He heard Kai's voice asking something from the background, and Kita told Kouji that she was passing the phone to him, as Kai came on the line a few seconds later.  
  
"Is that jerk still bothering you Kouji?" It wasn't the first time Kai sounded concerned-the brother and sister didn't like Sen as much as Koichi and himself didn't-their feelings toward the sandy haired boy were pretty much mutual.  
  
"Yeah...he is. Unfortunately for me...I just want to get out of here for awhile...and I'll be glad for the company until my twin and Junpei can join us."  
  
"Sure think Kouji...hey, there's this new Arcade opening in the downtown district at one of the local piers...why don't we go check that out tonight and we can have pizza and stuff?" Kouji laughed.  
  
"Sounds like you and my twin are thinking of the same thing Kai, Koichi said he wanted pizza for dinner too. Alright...why don't I meet you guys are your dorm room in the next fifteen minutes or so?"  
  
"Sounds good Kouji, see you in a little bit, alright? And call us if you run into trouble with Sen on your way down here, okay?"  
  
"Sure...thanks you guys."  
  
He said goodbye to the twins as he hung up, feeling slightly better then what he had when he'd entered his dorm room. Deciding to change clothes, he put on a pair of black jeans and a three quarter length black shirt, and took out his ponytail so he could brush it a little bit before redoing it.  
  
Once he was done, Kouji nodded at him self, satisfied at what he saw as he grabbed a jean coat from the closet.  
  
"Man...I wish that this closet was a bit more full...and this room a bit more occupied." Kouji muttered, as he headed out of his dorm room, double checking the hall to make sure that Sen was nowhere in sight as he was quite relieved that he wasn't, and then headed down the stairs and out to the next dorm building over, where Kita and Kai were waiting for him.  
  
~***~  
  
A couple of hours later, found him with Koichi, Junpei, Izumi, Kai, Kita, and Rei, as they were hanging out at one of the local Arcade arena's that were within a couple of blocks from the University.  
  
"I can't believe that you had another run in with Sen." Koichi murmured, as the two twins had stepped outside for some fresh air, leaving Junpei and Izumi at the Dance Dance Revolution machine, with Izumi kicking Junpei's butt-and two other players calling the winner...it looked like Izumi would be busy for some time that evening...she was better then she or anyone else had thought she would be.  
  
Kouji only nodded at Koichi's question, not really wanting to talk about it...and his twin, realizing this, decided to start a different conversation-one he knew that his twin might hate him for, but he knew he had to at least see if Kouji would understand what he was hinting at. For, he knew something that Kouji didn't know...and he just wasn't sure how he'd tell him-or if he'd tell him at all.  
  
"So...Kouji...you know, how we're in a University and all, right?" Kouji gave his twin a strange look and mutely nodded his head as he looked out at the pier, toward the water and then up at the stars that were starting to come out.  
  
"And you know how things to with University's and all that, how there are tons of people there from anywhere you can possibly think of?" Another nod, and another suspicious look...Koichi found himself getting nervous for one of the first times since he met his twin nearly eight years ago, and he softly bit down on his lower lip, not quite sure where he was going with this, but knew he had to give it a try...he knew that he had to at least give his twin enough hints to let Kouji figure it out for himself.  
  
"You know that there's a few students that're coming to Shibuya University from New York City? Wouldn't that be cool to get to know them? I mean, they're from America...makes things a little bit more interesting, right?" Kouji still didn't say anything, and Koichi sighed, suddenly feeling irritated-was his twin just being stupid, or was he just not seeing the picture that Koichi was trying to paint for him?  
  
"You know..." Koichi paused, wondering if he should take the risk that he was going to take, and then shrugged his shoulders and decided to go for it-the least Kouji could do was to storm off and then declare that he was giving Koichi the silent treatment until his anger wore off-which, when it came to his twin brother, usually wasn't very long. Koichi could be thankful for that.  
  
"I haven't heard from Takuya lately...I...wonder how he's doing you know? Where he's going to school, what's up with him..." That seemed to do the trick. He saw Kouji's slightly smaller frame stiffen a bit, his dark blue gray eyes still looking out at the water...Koichi couldn't read the expression that was in them, and he really didn't think that he wanted to know what was going through his twin's mind either at the moment.  
  
"I...don't...care." Kouji suddenly spoke, so softly that Koichi had to strain to hear the words spoken from his twin, for another small burst of wind had picked up, and carried them out toward the ocean. Koichi sighed and shook his head...what was his twin saying? He didn't care anymore? Back when Takuya had figured out how to call them, Kouji would always want to know how the brunette was doing-even if he couldn't talk to him...it meant that Koichi still could. And now that Kouji remembered, lately the phone calls had been few and far in between-and Kouji had slowly stopped asking about his koi who had moved so far away.  
  
"What do you mean you don't care?" Now Koichi found himself getting angry. After all those years of his twin pining away for Takuya, being miserable because Takuya couldn't be there with him...now he was saying he didn't care anymore? How in the hell did this suddenly happen?  
  
And how will Kouji react when I tell him what I might have to tell him? Koichi thought, as he stared his twin down, as Kouji had glanced over and met his dark blue gray orbs with what was almost exactly like mirror reflections of his own eyes...except that the expression on both twin's faces were different...in fact, Kouji Minomoto looked pissed off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Takuya Kanbara, alright? I've stopped having nightmares about that night, about him...and I don't want them to start up again, okay? He's gone, he's not coming back, and I've got to move on! I think I'm going back to the dorm rooms now Koichi." With that, Kouji made to leave, but Koichi held him back suddenly, as he reached out and grabbed his twin's upper forearm and held it tight.  
  
"Who is that speaking Kouji? Is that you, or that damned physiatrist that mom had you go and see for those two weeks were you were miserable, because you told me that she told you that same exact stuff, and you told me that you didn't believe her! So don't tell me now that you believe her Kouji! I know you too well you're my twin! I can see it in your eyes...you practically wear your emotions in them...as hard to believe as it is. When I look into your eyes Kouji, I can see just how much you still love him!" Koichi hated arguing with Kouji, but he had to make his twin see how wrong he was in thinking what he was thinking.  
  
"Knock it off Koichi...Takuya is gone...when was the last time you got a phone call from him, huh? When was the last time you remember talking to him, and him asking you questions about us? If I remember correctly, the past couple of times you talked to him, you never sounded as excited as you used to after talking to Takuya...forget it...forget him, he's in a different country altogether! I wouldn't be surprised if he has another boyfriend now, okay?!? So just drop it already and leave me the hell alone!"  
  
With that, Kouji stormed off he pier...going around the arcade instead of through it.  
  
Koichi blinked for a second, feeling stunned, and then sighed as he rubbed his temples with his forehead...that...hadn't...gone well. Not well at all. Kouji knew that it wasn't Takuya's fault...he knew how bad Takuya felt...he knew that Takuya only loved him-he had told Koichi to tell him that so many times. But now that Koichi remembered, whenever he'd talked to Takuya recently Takuya sounded more tired then usual...sounded more...lonesome. Could Kouji be right? Koichi doubted it...he doubted that Takuya would ever back out on someone he loved as much as he loved his twin. Koichi could always see it in Takuya's eyes, the love that the brunette had for his twin.  
  
Now suddenly, Koichi didn't really want to go back inside the arcade, with the bright lights and cheerful people, loud noises...  
  
And he was in luck, for just as soon as he was about to go inside, his cell phone rang.  
  
Saved by the bell...or in maybe this case phone... Koichi thought as he snagged it out of his leather coat pocket, and turned it on.  
  
"Koichi Kinmura speaking." He answered, and was incredibly surprised at the voice who answered, sounding as though the person had been crying.  
  
"Koichi...it's me...I-I'm coming home..."  
  
For a few minutes, Koichi stood there on the pier, feeling a bit stunned, and then he slowly shook his head to clear it as a smile lit up on his face.  
  
"Takuya...that's great! It's great to hear from you! Are you-are you okay?" Koichi whispered suddenly, feeling that something was wrong with his friend. He had no idea just how right he was.  
  
"Y-yeah, I-I'll be okay, it's really good to talk to you...I...I've missed you guys so much, you have no idea...I can't wait to come home." Takuya's voice came over the phone, and Koichi realized he had been right- it definitely sounded as though Takuya had been crying, and he raised an eyebrow in concern as he turned around again to face the ocean.  
  
"Takuya...are you alright?" A small pause from the other, and then:  
  
"I'm fine...actually, I feel really tired...but otherwise, fine." Koichi just sighed, as he had a feeling that there was definitely something Takuya wasn't telling him.  
  
"If you're sure...so when are you coming home? Are you going to come to Shibuya University with the rest of us?" Another pause, this time a slightly longer one then the last, and then a small sigh. Takuya really did sound tired, and this had Koichi worried about his friend...what had happened to the perky, upbeat Takuya that he had used to know? Something was definitely not right.  
  
"I'm coming home next weekend...on Friday, mid-morning...I've got some stuff that I have to have taken care of down here, and then I'll come back...Koichi...can you...can you do me a favor?" Koichi nodded, having a half a inkling as to what that favor was that Takuya was going to ask, and was surprised what it wasn't what he thought it would be.  
  
"Can you and the others...can you be there at the airport? I...I really want to see you guys. And it would be great to see you there." At Takuya's request, Koichi grinned and then waved at Izumi and Junpei who had left the inside of the Arcade to find him and Kouji when they had noticed that they weren't anywhere inside, and Koichi noticed that Izumi had a water bottle with her, her eyes were shining happily and she was sweaty too...looking like she had just had the time of her life. Koichi started to wonder silently to himself just how many guys she'd beaten with the Dance Dance Revolution game. He had known that she was a good dancer, but he hadn't known that she was that good.  
  
"Sure thing Takuya, we'll be there. Count on us...when do you fly in?"  
  
"Eleven thirty is when my plane arrives...hey Koichi, I've got to go...but...I'll call you back later, okay? Say hi to everyone for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Takuya...can't wait to see you, we'll hang out together that weekend if you want to...I'm excited that you're coming back." If Koichi could see Takuya, he'd see the small smile that the brunette held when he heard this-a smile that reached his eyes...something that didn't happen very often with him these days.  
  
"I'd like that...thanks Koichi...really." Koichi said goodbye and hung up, feeling bad for he had the feeling that suddenly Takuya felt alone-his goodbye held such a longing to it-as though he wanted to talk longer. And Koichi promised himself that he'd stick by his friend, no matter what. Whatever Takuya's problem was, he knew that eventually Takuya would tell him...he wouldn't press it.  
  
Koichi had completely forgotten that Izumi and Junpei had walked over to him, and he was brought back to reality when Izumi was gently snapping her fingers in front of his face, looking worried as she grabbed a hold of his hand the moment he came too.  
  
"Everything alright?" She asked softly, as Koichi thought about the question for a minute, before he nodded-oh yeah, he thought...everything was going to be just fine.  
  
"Where's Kouji?" Junpei asked, and Koichi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"He got mad at me and stalked off...I...I did a stupid thing and brought up Takuya." Izumi sighed.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand your twin." She murmured, and Koichi only shrugged as they started to very slowly walk back to the arcade to meet up with the others their hands still intertwined together as Junpei walked on the other side of Izumi.  
  
"I don't think I understand him now. He got angry at me for mentioning Takuya's name...what're we going to do when he finds out that Takuya's going to be coming to school with us?" The other two did a double take, and stared at him with wide eyes, and Koichi could see all the questions that flowed through them.  
  
All Koichi did was grin at them though.  
  
"Yeah, you guys heard right...that was Takuya I was just talking too- he's coming home!" Izumi reacted exactly the way Koichi knew his girlfriend would. She squealed and hugged him tight, doing her little 'happy dance' as Junpei had started to call it, bouncing up and down.  
  
"I can't believe it...you're serous, aren't you! Oh my god, I want to see him so badly! When is he coming home Koichi?" Koichi chuckled.  
  
"Slow down Izumi, slow down! He's coming home on Friday, his flight comes in at eleven thirty in the morning, and he wants us to be there." Junpei nodded, a big grin on his face and his dark brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll definitely be there! I hope you told him we would...It'll be so good to see Takky again!" The other two teens giggled, at Junpei's old nickname for Takuya-he'd been the first one to start calling him that, and then nickname stuck-much to Takuya's dismay-it wasn't one of his fondest nicknames to have.  
  
"Yes, it definitely will be...and he's coming to school with us, are you sure about that Koichi?" Koichi nodded-while he hadn't heard the exact word from Takuya, Shibuya University was one of the very few University's close by in their area...he just had that feeling that he was right when he was telling his friends this.  
  
"I hope he's in our dorm residence! He's got to be, oh I'll have to talk to Rei and see what we can do! I'm sooooo excited!" And Izumi was off and running, her excitement too much for her to contain. Junpei just laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You know man, there are times when I'm so glad she's your girlfriend and not mine...I don't think I'd be able to keep up with her! I don't know how you do it Koichi." Koichi just grinned at the brunette and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know how I do it either. Come on, we'd better go and find her so that way we can help her calm down and explain to the others some more about who Takuya is, before she confuses them to death." Junpei nodded as they headed off into the arcade, but before it got too noisy, Junpei asked the one question that Koichi was dreading to answer.  
  
"So...Koichi...does...does Kouji know that Takky's coming back? I mean, that'd be too awesome for them, right?" All Koichi did was sigh and shake his head and Junpei started to remember that Koichi had said that he and Kouji had argued when Koichi had brought up Takuya's very name. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Koichi...Kouji still loves Takky, right? I...I don't see him with anyone else, I'll admit that. I thought they were perfect for each other...Kouji hasn't given up on Takuya, has he?" Junpei whispered, as Koichi eyed him, not having seen this side of Junpei before-sure, he knew that Junpei was definitely okay with Takuya and Kouji being together as a couple when they'd first announced it-but he had never shown concern over them being together or not together. All Koichi did was sigh and shake his head at his friend.  
  
"I don't know Junpei...I don't know." And that was the best reply he could give.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN2-Hides Don't hurt me...please? I'll update again soon, I've got so many ideas for this fic now that I've managed to start it again! (I'm saying again cause this is a sequel...so to me it's just like an expansion of the other fic...^-^) And to those of you who are even starting to think that I'm not going to bring Takuya and Kouji back together...how can you THINK THAT?!? But it WILL be awhile before they get back together...just to warn you there. Let's just say that there are some people who don't want them together...Kouji's stalker being one of them! (Is it Sen? Or is it someone else...hmmmmm...you guys will just have to continue reading to find out! evil laughter inserted here) And what is it that Takuya's really hiding from Koichi...well now, u know what to do to find out, right? (Go click on that little GO button at the bottom and review! Tell me what u think...^-^) 


	3. Back Again

Disclaimer: Takuya + Kouji = Takouji = cute couple to drool over = not owning Digimon pouts

Author's Notes: I am **so** sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. I just needed a break from writing. But now I'm back! So here's chapter III for all of you, and I'm working on chapter IV now and the next chapter of Different Journey's as well. For you Takuya lovers, you'll adore this chapter-as it focuses mostly on him for the most part. Otherwise then that, not much to say here...so enjoy...^-~ 

Story Rating: PG13

Warning: If you don't like the thought of male/male pairings (slash/yaoi) then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace, cause that's what's in this fic...you've been for warned. :P

Also, if you found this fic without reading the first one-Eternity-then I suggest that you go and read that one first cause it'll explain things that might help you understand this story a bit better...some of what happened in Eternity _will_ be explained in this fic, but not all of the events will be. 

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji and Koichi/Izumi

Time Setting: Five years after my first fic, Eternity...the DD's are now in college (save for Tomoki and Shinya-who I know _isn't_ a Digi Destined, but he does play a role in this fic...so ;P) 

****

Forevermore

Author: Angel Spirit

Chapter III: Back Again 

He couldn't believe it...he just couldn't. 

Fifteen minutes from now he'd be in his mother's arms, and seeing his friends again-friends whom he hadn't seen for five years...and he was longing to see them. While he _hadn't_ been able to see them, he had still been able to send emails-and call-up until his father had found out about the cell phone ordeal a week ago. 

But that was last week-this was this week...and he was out of his father's care, who was in jail...for reasons he'd rather not say.

Takuya Kanbara sighed and buried his head into his arms, which were resting on the small plastic table that came off of the seat in front of him. He hated flying...had never really been a big fan of it, but flying alone was something he never wanted to do again-and it didn't help that he was feeling completely miserable about his life either.

Just fifteen more minutes...fifteen! He thought, trying to keep his spirits up so he wouldn't start crying again. He'd done enough of that. A part of him desperately hoped that Kouji would be at the airport with the rest of his friends, so he could just run into his arms and tell him how much he loved him over and over again. That they wouldn't be separated anymore-that he was there to stay for good. His heart ached for it...it would be a better ending to the horrible story that Takuya knew he'd have to eventually tell his friends. 

But you don't have to unless you want to a sly voice in the back of his mind told him and Takuya tried to brush it away. Sure, he didn't _have_ to tell the others what had _really_ happened to him during the past five years...but...a part of him knew that he wasn't sure how long he could hold it in as a secret if that's how he wanted to keep it. 

He had the trio of seats to himself...the flight was only half full, so Takuya didn't have to answer to anyone who'd see him crying as he was. And now he was probably a mess all over again...he was sure of it. Not exactly the way he wanted to make an appearance in front of his friends after five years. He wasn't sure if they'd even recognize him...he knew he'd change...the real question was though, would he recognize _them_? 

Koichi, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki...and even Shinya who had promised him first that he'd be the first person he'd see when he would get off this _stupid_ plane. His eyes widened as the plane started to descend and he banged his fist softly against the table before the flight attendant came on over the speaker and told them the 'usual speech' as his father had once called it-to put away all electronic devices, and to make sure their seats were in the upright position and that their small tables were cleared and put away. Making sure his seatbelt was still fastened, Takuya leaned back into his seat and watched as they finally descended into Japan.

A part of him was nervous-but most of him was excited. His mother hadn't been able to come to New York to get him even though she had _wanted_ to...so badly, Takuya could hear it in her voice over the phone when he had called her to tell her what had happened. 

He had to stay with a friend until he was able to come home...and even then that was all he had cared about-was coming _home_. New York had _never_ been his home. And it would never be-he didn't plan on going back there ever again. Not even to see that one friend that he'd made. That was behind him. 

When they'd finally landed and docked at the gate, Takuya stood with the rest of the passengers, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he grabbed his carry on pack and started out with them. He hated really big crowds...they just weren't his forte anymore. And he used to not mind them as much when he'd been younger, but now...all he wanted to do was to get out of the crowd of people that were trying to get their way off the plane. 

He was only focused on looking for Shinya when he stepped out of the gate door and off the ramp, into the airport. His tired dark brown eyes shifting through the crowds of people swarming around him-suffocating him. Just as he was about to panic, someone flew at him, and wrapped him in a big hug, holding him tight-saying his name over and over again in nothing but pure excitement. 

It took Takuya a few seconds to gain control of himself and the situation before he realized that the person who was hugging him, was indeed his little brother Shinya-who wasn't so little anymore...he was almost as tall as he was. And that took Takuya by surprise when Shinya looked up from the hug, his own dark brown eyes shining with excitement and happiness. 

"Takuya! You're actually here, you're here, you're _home_...!" Shinya squealed and hugged him again as Takuya returned the hug, not wanting to let go. He let out a sigh of relief at the brotherly contact and was almost scared when Shinya let go and gave him a small, questioning look-and then chuckled.

"I almost didn't recognize you Takuya-you're..._different_ in some way. I don't know what it is...but...I'm really glad you're back bro." Takuya was touched by the words, but yet he also felt out of reach in a way too. Five years was a long time. He almost took his hand back when Shinya grabbed hold of it-but his hold was too tight so he wasn't able to-and pulled Takuya through the crowd, who barely had a hold of the backpack that he'd taken with him onto the plane. He almost lost it once or twice until they finally made it through the crowd, and Takuya was enveloped in another strong hug as he hugged his mother back. 

"Oh Takuya..." Was all she said as Takuya clung to her, feeling like a lost child-and in a few ways, he did. After several minutes she finally parted away and looked him over, letting out a little sigh. 

"You're thinner then I remember." She murmured, and Takuya was sure that she hadn't missed the feeling of bandages over his bruised ribs that he'd gotten from the last fight he had had with his father-the one that had sent the old man to jail-finally. But then she smiled softly.

"But we can fix that with a nice home made meal-right Shinya?" Shinya nodded, putting a hand on Takuya's shoulder and squeezing it gently...Takuya winced at the small contact, but didn't pull away, reminding himself that this _was_ his family-they weren't going to hurt him. He just had to keep on remembering that. He saw Shinya give him a worried look, but Takuya only grinned at him and slung an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Is it just me Shinya, or are you almost as tall as I am now?" He joked, and Shinya grinned as he shook his head, giggling.

"Nope-it's not just you! Even mom said that I must've had a growth spurt or something over the past summer!" The two brother's laughed as they made their way to the baggage claim area to pick up what Takuya had brought with him-it was only when they were nearly there, when Takuya realized that he had yet to see his friends. He pulled away from Shinya, and gave him a questioning look.

"Shinya...I...I asked the other's to come and be here...I...where are they-?" 

Before he got to finish asking his question, a squeal of happiness from the right of him and an excited cheer caused him to turn around as he was soon enveloped in another hug-this time by Izumi, who held him tightly for quite a few seconds...Takuya was only glad that his ribs were mostly healed, because he was sure if they hadn't been, then Izumi probably would've broken them all over again. When she pulled away, she was smiling so much that her smile reached her bright blue eyes, causing them to sparkle. 

"Takuya! Oh my god...it's so _good_ to see you! You have _no idea_! Just talking to you on the phone isn't enough!" She said, finishing her sentence in a whisper as she fingered his hair for a minute, which was a little bit longer then when he'd left he was sure, and also a little bit on the curly side now-not a lot though, just enough to make it look good...it was natural, much to Takuya's dismay-he'd liked it when it was straight. But he'd gotten used to the 'new look' as people had called it. 

"It's good to see you too Izumi...I missed you guys a lot." Takuya felt his voice start to crack, so he stopped talking as he saw Junpei come up and also give him a hug...the brunette had changed quite a bit, more then Takuya had actually-he'd lost quite a bit of weight, and looked tan from all the time he'd spent out in the sun that summer doing all the volunteer work that he had done. 

"I'm with Izumi, it's good to see you Takuya." A new voice joined the other two, and Takuya smiled as Koichi approached him, arms outstretched.

"We've all got a lot of catching up to do, you know? Five years is a _long_ time...too long." Koichi said, as he hugged Takuya a little bit harder then the other two had-but Takuya didn't mind one bit. This was what he had longed for, for the past five years. When he and Koichi departed, Takuya looked around and sighed when he didn't see who it was he _really_ wanted to see. And when he looked at Koichi for an explanation, the dark haired twin sighed. 

"I'll tell you what's going on later, okay Takuya? Right now, we're just all really glad that you're home!" 

"You bet we are! Hey Takuya!" One last hug-this time from Tomoki, who had just spoken and agreeing with Koichi-Tomoki had grown nearly as much as Shinya had, and his hair now long enough to put in a ponytail...it wasn't as long as Kouji's though, but quite a bit longer then Koichi's. 

"Hi Tomoki-I was wondering if you had come or not-good to see you." Tomoki nodded and then stepped away and stood next to Shinya, as he reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand...and then grinning shyly over at Takuya, and gave him a little wink. Takuya was a little bit taken aback-but not by much as he only smirked and ruffled his younger brother's hair, who protested at the movement as he fixed it back into place.

"You didn't tell me that you and Tomoki were together Shinya!" He exclaimed as he helped Junpei get his bags off the carousel, and Shinya looked sheepish as he shrugged.

"They've been together for nearly four years now...they got together awhile after...well, you know." Izumi said, looking a bit uncomfortable, but smiled suddenly as she laced her arm through Takuya's who had given his large duffel bag to Shinya, while Junpei had gotten a cart and took his other two suitcases he had with him. 

"There is _so_ much we need to do! So much to talk about! I'm _so_ glad it's the weekend...wait till' you see Shibuya University Takuya, you'll _love_ it! And we can introduce you to Rei and Katsume, and Kita and Kai..." As Izumi talked on and on, Takuya only laughed and shook his head, listening to every word she said-from the way she was talking, it sounded like they were all having a blast at Shibuya U...making Takuya wish that he had been there when they had first started...making him wish even more that it had been them that he'd graduated with from High School. Koichi came around to Izumi's other side, and laced his arm through her spare one. 

"You know Izumi, as you said, we have the _whole_ weekend ahead of us! And Takuya looks like he needs a nap or something, I think he's ready to fall asleep on his feet." Izumi giggled as she realized that Koichi was right-and Takuya realized that the dark haired teen was right as well, as he found it hard to keep his eyes open and he stifled a yawn.

His mother chuckled as she opened the van door on the side and let the Shinya and Tomoki clamber into it. Izumi and Koichi and Junpei had come in the Saturn that Izumi owned, and so they were going to meet them at Takuya's place-but as Takuya was climbing into the van, he suddenly changed his mind...as much as he knew he wanted to spend some time with his mom and Shinya, he suddenly felt the urge to go with Koichi and the other two. 

"Mom...?" He started, but his mother only nodded and waved him off in the direction of Izumi's car a couple of parking spaces down.

"Go on, get out of here and hang with them...we'll meet you back at home, okay Takuya?" Takuya nodded as he flashed a smile of appreciation at her and called out Koichi's name as he headed back in their direction.

"Mind if I catch a lift with you guys?" He joked, smiling at Koichi who nodded and changed places with Junpei last minute, so that Koichi was riding in the back with Takuya and Junpei was in the front with Izumi. 

"You look tired though-sure you won't mind us chatter boxes on the way to your place?" Koichi joked back as Takuya only shook his head and grinned at him again, just happy to be home...and this time he truly felt like he really _was_ home. It felt...good. Even if Kouji wasn't there for whatever reason, he knew he'd see him eventually. 

So Takuya sat in the backseat and listened to the other's tell him more about Shibuya University...more about Rei Ashia, their hall leader-a hothead from the sounds of it at times, yet a sweet and gentle girl when you got to know her-and Katsume her roommate-who Koichi and Izumi started arguing with Junpei at one point if whether or not they were actually going out as a couple at all. Junpei protested they were just friends-it seemed as though Junpei had a thing for Katsume-but Koichi and Izumi had very good points that even led Takuya to think that the two girls who they'd all befriended _were_ a couple-and he hadn't even met the pair yet. They had just started to tell him about Kai and Kita, the other set of twins on campus-it seemed like it was just Kouji and Koichi, and then Kai and Kita who were the only twins throughout Shibuya University-and everyone knew it...and his eyes started to close. He had started to fall asleep against the window, but Koichi pulled him over so that he was leaning his head against his shoulder. 

"More comfortable that way and I don't mind...it's good to have you home Takuya...I'll tell you about Kouji later." He whispered, as Takuya nodded and fell asleep the rest of the way...not knowing anything more until much later when he woke up in his own bed. 

After looking around his room, he realized that it hadn't changed to much since he had left. The walls had been repainted and such, but otherwise then that...

He let out a small sigh of relief as he tumbled out of bed, landing lightly on his feet and standing, stretching as he did so. Hearing conversation coming up from downstairs, Takuya grinned. From the sound of the voices, it sounded as though his friends were still there...and a quick glance at the clock, told him that it was only a little after seven at night...he felt so out of it from coming from New York-what a major time difference. 

Deciding to change out of the clothes he'd worn on the plane-and then slept in-Takuya grabbed a pair of semi-baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt, changing quickly as he could so that he could go downstairs and see what was going on. 

When he headed into the kitchen, he saw that his mother was just finishing up the duty of cooking dinner, and she grinned at him as he came in. 

"Feel better?" She asked, and he grinned back at her and nodded.

"Yeah...I do, thanks for letting me sleep the day away! I didn't mean to..." his voice trailed off and his mother chuckled.

"It's fine-you looked like you needed the rest. Why don't you go out to the dining room? Your friends are still here-they hung out with Shinya and Tomoki for most of the day, but I have the feeling that they'll be really happy to see that you're up." Takuya nodded at her and he did as she said, and headed out to the dining room where he saw his friends and his little brother sitting around the kitchen table in some kind of fierce debate. Koichi saw Takuya enter, and grinned at him, waving at him to come and take the seat next to him.

"Come on in and join the fun...Shinya's kicking Tomoki's butt at this new Battle Monster card game that just came out-and they're trying to convince the rest of us into playing it." Takuya smiled as he saw that Shinya was indeed winning, who threw his older brother a wild grin as he set down his last card-defeating Tomoki, who tossed his hand of cards that he held down in defeat. 

"I give up...you're impossible to beat these days Shinya." Tomoki muttered, and winked at Takuya in greeting, who only chuckled as he got a look at the cards. 

"New game?" He asked Shinya, who nodded, his eyes shining as he collected the cards that Tomoki had thrown down from his hand.

"Yeah-and the consequences of loosing are that the winner gets to take the cards from the players last hand-so I've just gained myself ten new cards!" Tomoki only smacked Shinya playfully, who laughed as he shuffled the deck so that it was nice and neatly stacked again.

"I'll play you for them again, if you want Tomoki-and I'll go easy on you! Unless if someone else wants to play..." The others all shook their heads, and Tomoki grinned and shrugged as the deck was cut in half and cards dealt out.

"Alright then. Your loss." 

Koichi only chuckled as Shinya started dealing out the cards again between him and Tomoki, and the dark haired teen headed away from the kitchen table and out to the living room...Takuya got up and followed him. While he really did enjoy spending time with everyone, he just felt more connected to Koichi at the moment. He had no idea why-except for maybe it was the fact that Koichi _was_ Kouji's twin, and that Koichi _had_ told Takuya that he _would_ tell him about Kouji. Koichi headed out to the balcony and Takuya followed as they looked out into the late fall sky, which was softly turning from twilight to actual nightfall. 

"So...where's Kouji?" Takuya asked softly, as a gentle wind blew through the late fall air. 

"Takuya-there's something that I've got to warn you about Kouji...I don't know how you're going to take this, as this _is_ your first day back and all...but you seem to really want to know, so I'll tell you. He's changed Takuya-a _lot_. He's-really not the Kouji you'll remember. When you see him-he still looks very much the same, but...you'll feel that he's _different_. I'm his twin...and I _know_ that he's changed." Takuya sighed and shook his head, putting a hand across his eyes.

"I knew he'd change...but did he change so much that he doesn't even care about me anymore? Doesn't even care that I'm back now? Come on Koichi, tell me the truth. The _honest_ truth. I know that I could always get that from you and Izumi. So don't start lying to me now." Koichi bit his lower lip, and then forced himself to look directly into Takuya's eyes the best he could.

"I won't lie to you Takuya-he cared so much...he...when you left he was...distraught I should say. He was actually downright miserable. For the longest time-until one day he got up one morning...and changed. He was just-_different_. No longer the Kouji that any of us knew, and yet he was still the same. Do you...do you remember how he was _before_ the Digital World...or even during the Digital World adventure we all had?" Takuya nodded. He knew that all too well.

"It's like he was like that angry person again-except different. He was angry only when he chose to be-or something like that, I don't know. It's like...it's almost like he's forgotten how to love...and sometimes it scares me." As Koichi said this, something inside Takuya snapped and he felt more despair then what he had when he had to leave five years ago. So this was it...had he lost Kouji for good? Was his father really right...had he come back for _nothing_? 

"Takuya...the reason why you didn't see Kouji at the airport today, was because I didn't...I didn't tell him you were coming back today." When Takuya didn't say anything, Koichi took a small breath and continued on.

"I was talking to him the night you called me-remember? We were on the pier just hanging out with our friends at the Arcade and Kouji had stepped out for some air so I joined him-and I mentioned you...kind of hinted that if you were going to come back, that this might be the time you'd do it. And...he kind of flipped out on me. Almost like he didn't want to hear your name again...Takuya, I know this is hard on you-it's hard on _us_ too. Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Shinya, and myself...we _wanted_ to see you two get back together again _so badly_. I _know_ that you two are _meant_ to be together...don't ask me how I know but I just know." 

The sliding glass door opened then, and Shinya stepped out, his eyes shining with happiness as they heard Tomoki groaning again from the dining room-it sounded like he was loosing and they were in the middle of their game, as Shinya still held the cards he was getting ready to play.

"Mom says that it's time for dinner and she cooked enough for everyone, if not a little more so you two had better come in and eat and...Takuya? Are you okay?" Shinya asked, suddenly feeling that something wasn't quite right. Koichi suddenly looked a little uncomfortable as he excused himself and headed inside to join up with the others as Shinya stepped out and took his place, putting a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. Was it just his imagination, or did it look like Takuya was crying? 

"Takuya...what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, when Takuya's head snapped up sharply and he looked at Shinya with a hard look in his eyes...a look that Shinya had only seen five years ago during the time of their parents divorce. That time when he'd gotten angry at him...he wasn't angry with him now, was he? He didn't think he'd _done_ anything...

"What's wrong?" Takuya hissed out, and Shinya only sighed. Oh yeah...his older brother was angry-or he sounded angry anyway. But then again he had a right to be angry...right? Shinya only closed his eyes waiting for the verbal onslaught that he knew he'd get from Takuya until Takuya ran out of angry things to say and would break down sobbing...or so he hoped that it would go that way as it had gone that way before. 

"What's _wrong_ you ask?!? I've been gone for the past five freakin' years! I hardly know my friends anymore, and while I'm happy to see them, the _one_ person that I want to see, doesn't even seem to want to _see_ me or talk about me! I _wish_ that it _hadn't_ been me! Shinya...you ask me what's wrong...you really lucked out, you know that, getting to stay here with mom. You've got _everything perfect_...just the way you want your life to be. You've got Tomoki as your boyfriend, and I'm sure you guys are as happy as Kouji and I would've been had _I_ been the one to stay...! And that's not even _half_ of it! You didn't have to deal with dad in New York, no...I did! I don't even know why he wanted me in the first place, and now that I've been through the experience, the only reason that I can come up with as to why he wanted me to go with him was just so he could use me as a punching bag! Trust me Shinya, when you ask me what's wrong and I tell you that _everything_ is wrong...it is. And I wish that I could go back five years ago and fix it all but I _can't_...all I want...all I want...never mind. What I want I can't have...you happy now? Now you know what's wrong." With that said, Takuya turned and opened the sliding glass door again, fleeing as he headed up the stairs and back to his room. 

Shinya only stayed where he was, feeling a little shocked and a bit miserable as his brain processed what it was that Takuya had just told him. Sure, he knew that his older brother had been through some pretty tough things in New York, living with their father and all...but he hadn't...he hadn't really _told_ him just what he had told him. 

Minutes later, he was still out on the balcony, and it was Tomoki who came to fetch him.

"You okay?" He asked softly, and Shinya shook his head as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. He couldn't cry-he didn't think he _could_ cry...he just needed someone to lean into. And at the moment, Tomoki was the perfect choice. 

"My older brother just told me something that I don't think he's even told mom yet Tomoki...mom and I only know a little bit about what happened to Takuya in New York...but...I think he just told me a little bit more...and...god Tomoki, you know sometimes I _do_ wish that it was me instead of Takuya? He's changed...he's not who I remembered he was...he's not the courageous, energetic, outgoing older brother that I used to know and love. And I've only been with him for a _day_ out of the past five years..." All Tomoki did was comfort him, saying soothing things and rubbing his back lightly with one hand. 

"I know it's hard...I...I wish that there was more I can do to help." Tomoki whispered, and Shinya looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"You're helping now...by being here with me-thanks." His boyfriend smiled back and kissed him lightly.

"Anytime...come on, I'm starving and your mom's meal looked really good. Maybe you can take some food up to Takuya later on and he'll feel like talking about it?" Shinya nodded as he took Tomoki's hand as Tomoki led the way inside. His mother sent him a questioning look when they sat down at the table, but he avoided her gaze-he really doubted now that she knew half of what it was Takuya had just told him...and he didn't want to make her worry-she was just so happy that Takuya was home...the happiest she'd been in a long time really, and Shinya didn't want to break her happiness. So he just started to eat. Someone had been nice and filled their plates so they didn't have too. Shinya also realized that there was an extra plate, filled...Takuya's. 

"Is Takuya going to eat?" Shinya heard his mother whisper softly to him, and Shinya sighed and shook his head. 

"I don't think he's going to come down and eat mama...he...he was kind of upset a few minutes ago. I think he's just really still tired from the flight." He explained, not wanting to go into further details at the dinner table. All his mother did was nod though and continue to eat as she made light conversation with Takuya's friends. Eventually, she asked Koichi if they wanted to spend the night. 

"I know that you kids wanted to show Takuya the University tomorrow...if you spend the night you won't have to meet up later on, and I think Takuya might like that." Koichi nodded. He seemed to have taken the roll of leadership for the group since Takuya had gone...and he was hoping that he could eventually give that role back to Takuya once he got settled in enough to take it off his shoulders. Not like he didn't mind it...but sometimes it felt strange to hold a position that you knew belonged to someone else. 

"Sure, we'd like that Ms. Kanbara...if Takuya wants us to stay, we will." Koichi said, and the other's nodded in agreement and finished eating. After dinner, Shinya got up and started to take the dishes into the kitchen, and then offered to take Takuya his dinner...but Koichi stepped in and asked if he could do it instead. When Shinya gave him a questioning look, Koichi only nodded to the living room where Shinya stepped out to so that the two could talk.

"I think I was the one who upset Takuya first Shinya-I-I told him something about Kouji...and I think that's what got him started of...you've got to remember Shinya that he's been gone for the past five years-I don't think it'll be easy for him to get readjusted back into his old life as easy as he thought it was going to be...and not being able to have Kouji right there with him as he had when he had left...that's going to be major for him." 

Shinya only nodded, understanding a little bit about what Koichi was saying and then handed the tray over to Koichi, who nodded back at him as he started up the stairs...he knew that Takuya had to be hungry-he'd slept all day, and from what Koichi had the feeling of, he had the feeling that Takuya hadn't ate that morning either. He looked a lot thinner then when Koichi had last saw him five years ago.

He knocked lightly on the door a couple of times to Takuya's room, balancing the tray. When he got no response, he opened the door to see Takuya in his bed, his face buried in the pillows his shoulders heaving up and down as he looked like he was crying...and had been for awhile. Koichi put the tray down on Takuya's desk, and headed over to the bed, putting his hand on the brunette's back. Takuya stiffened a bit at the touch, and then turned to see who it was. 

"Koichi...?" Koichi only nodded at Takuya's softly spoken inquiry. 

"Takuya...come on...let us help you. We're your _friends_...we understand how hard this is for you-and trust me when I say that I _especially_ know how hard this is for you. Remember who didn't know he had a twin for how many years? It was strange getting back into life with Kouji in it...and it's kind of the same for you now. Come on...let us help-please? We're here for you. We always have been and we always will be, I doubt that'll change." His friend seemed to hesitate before Takuya sat up and then launched himself at the dark haired teen wrapping his arms around him and burying his head into his shoulder and upper chest as he started to sob again. 

"I...didn't want to leave in the first place...and I come back and everything's different...I...the one person I want to see isn't here, and doesn't _want_ to be here...gods...Koichi, I still love him so much...it hurts." He whispered, as Koichi only comforted him in the best way he could. 

Takuya felt miserable. Sure, it was good to have that one shoulder to cry on...and he knew that Koichi _did_ understand a little bit about what he was really going through. But in a way, their situations were completely different. As he sat back a little bit and wiped the remaining tears that threatened to fall away with his sleeve, Koichi gestured to the tray of food on his desk.

"Feel like eating something?" He murmured, and as if to respond, Takuya's stomach growled and he only sighed and nodded. 

"I think I'd better or my stomach might tell me otherwise." Takuya joked as Koichi grinned and brought the tray over, helping Takuya balance it while he ate as they just talked about random things-anything besides Kouji...and he began to feel better. Koichi was making it a little bit easier for him...and he knew that Koichi was right. He was just going to have to take the time to adjust. 

When he was finished, Koichi put the tray back on the table, and Takuya sighed, still feeling tired as he lay back on his pillows. Koichi seemed to realize this, and grinned as he got up.

"Hey...I forgot, your mom said that we could spend the night if you wanted us too...and we can maybe take a trip out to Shibuya University in the morning or late afternoon...? I _know_ Izumi wants to show you around...she's been so excited about it. And maybe we can even introduce you to some people there. I happen to know one of the stars on the soccer team-and he might be able to get you a spot on it." Takuya nodded, liking that idea.

"Yeah...if you guys want to stay, that'd be cool...um..." Takuya wasn't sure how to ask what he was going to ask, but he decided to just come out with it anyway.

"My room's big enough for all of us to fit into it...so that way you guys wouldn't have to sleep in the living room and stuff...I..."  


"Want the company? Sure, no problem." Takuya sighed, glad that Koichi had read his mind...in a way, it sounded like something that Kouji would do-and he ached for him right then and there. If Koichi _had_ been Kouji, Takuya was sure that they'd be cuddled up in his bed right now...if...if and only if. Would it always be if between him and Kouji? 

"I think we're just going to leave and get our stuff...we'll only be gone for a little bit, okay?" Takuya yawned and nodded as Koichi took the tray and winked at him as he headed out.

While they were gone, Takuya took a hot shower and changed into his pajama's. He had just started to unpack some of his things, when there was a light knock at his door and Koichi poked his head back in. Takuya looked up in surprise.

"You guys are back already?" Koichi shrugged, and grinned at him.

"It took Izumi the longest." Protests from Izumi arose, and Takuya chuckled as Koichi came in and the rest of them dumped their stuff on the floor and after everyone changed (Izumi declaring that she was going to change in the bathroom for her own privacy of course) they were soon sitting in various positions on Takuya's bed-which was Queen sized so it was able to hold all of them. 

"You know, it feels really good to be back?" Takuya murmured, as he was already kind of _in_ bed, so the other's were really situated around his legs. The other's only chuckled lightly and Izumi reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"We missed you Takuya-and we're so glad you're back, we really mean that. I know it might take awhile...but...I think everything will really be okay." Takuya had the slightest feeling that she _just_ might be talking about the current situation he had going on with Kouji. And he only hoped that she was right. 

Minutes later, everyone was sprawled out on the floor in sleeping bags, with the exception of Koichi who had won the number draw for who got to share the bed with Takuya so that person wouldn't have to sleep on the floor-in a way Takuya was _glad_ that it was Koichi as he still felt the most comfortable around him then the others. And he knew that just what Izumi had said earlier, that it _would_ take awhile. 

"Hey Koichi?" He whispered, and Koichi rolled over and looked at him, one eye squinted open as he looked like he was ready to fall asleep any second. 

"Hmmm...?" 

"Thanks...for coming to the airport and spending the night and everything...I...needed this." He heard Koichi chuckle light as he reached under the covers and found his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"We're your friends Takuya-best friends...I think if you even asked us to jump off a cliff with you, we'd probably go through with it." Takuya chuckled as well, and squeezed Koichi's hand back before releasing it. 

"Night." He murmured, as he heard Koichi mumble something along the same lines and rolled back over. Takuya sighed and got a bit more comfortable, listening to Izumi's light snores (as much as she protested that she _didn't_ snore at all in her sleep-she did-and much to her horror, Koichi now had proof) and Junpei's slight moving around as he tried to get comfortable on the floor.

Takuya suddenly felt quite at home, surrounded by his friends...and family. But there was only _one_ person that he knew could make tonight _so_ much better...

"Kouji...I still love you..." Takuya whispered into the darkness, before he finally fell asleep. Koichi had heard Takuya whisper this, as he hadn't quite yet fallen asleep yet, even though he was very close. 

"I know he still loves you too Takuya...don't give up. We won't let you." He reached out and squeezed Takuya's hand again before he finally fell asleep as well, being the last one to do so. So that when Takuya's mother came to check on them before she finally went to bed, all four teenagers were sound asleep. She smiled softly at the scene before her, as she shut the bedroom door and turned out the hall light. 

TBC

AN2-ah...best friendshipness going on there...I know I'm an evil, horrible person for leaving it there, and I'm even more of an evil person for having making you guys wait so long to finally read this chapter. So I made it extra long for you wonderful readers...^-~ So...let's see...next chapter...I'm thinking that Kouji just _might_ get what he wished for in the last chapter and gets a new roommate...is it Sen or someone else though? (I'm not telling! ^-^ I'll let you guys think on that question for awhile...) But Kouji also starts getting the eerie feeling that someone's watching his every move, Takuya gets into a fight with someone who he wishes he hasn't, and ends up getting into a predicament...that involves Kouji! 


	4. Shibuya University

Disclaimer:  Nope...I still don't own it...*sighs*

Author's Notes:  

*Gives computer a hard glare*  stupid, stupid, _stupid_…*blinks and realizes that people are actually reading this    

*^-^*;; sorry bout that!  It's just that I got a new comp upstairs in my room, and I'm still getting used to working with it-that includes a new word processor, which for some reason didn't save the changes that I made to this chapter as I went and grammar and spell checked it *before* I went to dinner so that way when I came back all I had to do was go downstairs and upload it and you guys could take it from there!  BUT…*sighs and shakes head* it didn't save the corrections and reverted back to the old form of it :P making me do it all over again!  

BUT-I went ahead and re-edited it real quick, just for you guys!  (Cause all you reviewers are too awesome, and I didn't want to make you wait any longer then what you had already!-let me know if you guys see any *major* mistakes in this, and I'll eventually go back and fix them all.  I think I got everything though…)  

Seriously though, I'm *so* sorry for the wait in this…I've got a couple of reasons…the first one is that I was being lazy and didn't really feel like reading through this chapter and correcting all the mistakes that I had in this as it's a little on the long side and I had typed it up fast-so I knew there'd be quite a few errors in it (and I'm not even sure if I caught all of them)

And the *second* is that I just got a new job…so my schedule is all out of whack, but hopefully after the next few weeks of me being there and getting trained all the way, my schedule will be settled out and I can get back to doing what I believe I personally do *best* in my life at the moment-writing!  (Minus the grammatical errors that I know we all have from time to time!  :P)  

So without further ado, the next chapter to Forevermore…^-~  

Story Rating: PG13

Time Setting: Five years after my first fic, Eternity...the DD's are now in college (save for Tomoki and Shinya-who I know _isn't_ a Digi Destined, but he does play a role in this fic...so ;P)

Warning: Contains slash/yaoi-if you don't like male/male relationships then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace...you've been for warned.

Pairings:  Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Koichi

Response to Reviewers (who've all be so awesome in being so patient for my update-Thanks!)

*PrincessSwifty*-  **Down girl, DOWN!**

Your review made me laugh so hard I almost fell out of my chair!  ^-^  And yes, I know Kouji's acting like a really big dolt at the moment…but hey…I've got to have Takuya suffer just a _little_ more…and then _maybe_ when I feel like he's suffered enough we'll let him have a little lovings…and then maybe some more suffering…(Grins mischievously)…or not.  I don't know why I'm having so much Takuya angst, but I'm having fun with it (normally for me, it's all Kouji angst…but…dunno, muses are pulling toward making Takuya suffer at the moment.)  You won't hate Kouji for long…trust me.  (Besides, who _can_ hate Kouji for long?  Seriously, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's still a loveable character…at least for me he is!  ^-~V)

*Kimra Dattei*-

I almost made you cry -_-;;  I didn't mean to!  (You know I didn't, right?)  Why is it that everyone thinks that Kouji's being an obnoxious brat?  *glances at past chapters she's written and sweatdrops again*  Oh, yeah…heh…maybe that could be why!  Don't worry…he'll soon be turned into a puddle of mush soon…hehe…can't say nothing more though!  (I don't want to give _everything_ away, do I?  Besides, you already know _some_ of the things that're going to happen….I can't give away all my secrets however!)  And I know I'm a horrible tease…it's all in the fun of being a writer…sometimes you've just gotta do it!    
  


*Kelly Q*-

Thank you!  *Gives authoress a hug and then glares at her*…you need to do the next chapter of Bleeding Hearts, or, I'll…I'll…*shakes fist*…I'll flood your inbox till' you do!  Your beta reader commands you to do it!  NOW!  (Wait, what am I saying?!?  Read this chapter first, and _then_ go and do the next chapter of Bleeding Hearts!)  Hehe, sorry, couldn't help myself!  Take all the time you need on it…I'm sure I've done plenty of that with this fic of mine so far!  And how many times do I have to tell you that Takouji rules?  Is there _any_ way that I _could_ write a Takouji fic _without_ them getting together in the end?  OF COURSE they'll be together!  ^-~  (Whether Kouji-kun wants it or not! *drags the bratty Kouji to the depressed Takuya and makes them make up and live happily ever after.)  

*Dragi*- *Gives author a hug*

I know I can always count on your review!  You have no idea how happy I always am to see your name among the others!  Hope you like this…^-~

*Chibi Kitty*-

It's all good, I like long reviews… *^-~* I'm so glad you're liking this and wanted to read more of it, and that you also liked Eternity!  Here's chapter four…and trust me when I say that I'm *just* really getting started with this…you haven't seen anything yet… 

Forevermore 

Author:  Angel Spirit

Chapter IV:  Shibuya University   

Kouji sighed as he unlocked the door to his dorm room, happy for once that Sen wasn't around.  But, for that matter Koichi, Junpei, and Izumi weren't around either.  All Koichi had told them was that the three of them had something important to do that weekend and to not expect them around much.  Otherwise then that he had been pretty cryptic as to what their plans were.  

He snorted as he dumped his school bag onto his bed and stretched, feeling his sore muscles wince in protest.  He had just been with Rei, and the two of them had attended a martial arts class that was held at the campus in the gym every Friday night.  Rei had just asked him one night awhile back if he wanted to come with her-because she hadn't wanted to go alone, and Katsume hadn't been interested.  So he'd agreed-and they'd had so much fun that they just kept on going back.

But for some reason tonight, Kouji couldn't concentrate.  He sighed as he stretched a little more before grabbing his towel.  Maybe a hot shower would help-but that would mean that he'd have to go downstairs to where the dorms showers were located...and he didn't want a run in with Sen again this weekend.  

Kouji shook his head.  Was he actually admitting that he was now _afraid_ of Sen?  He knew that the others knew that he was afraid...but was he now finally admitting that to himself?  He hated admitting fear...but...Sen _did_ scare him.  He bit his lower lip and decided that a shower would be worth running into Sen-if Sen was around anyway.  

So he grabbed a pair of baggy dark blue sweat pants and a white shirt, along with his towel and headed back out of his dorm room into the hall.  As he got to the stairs though, he heard shouting from the end of the hallway and sighed as it sounded like Rei and Katsume were arguing again.  They'd been doing that a little _too_ often lately-and while normally it would be Katsume who started the argument, Rei's voice was actually louder this time.  

Debating whether or not to go and interrupt, as he knew that the last time things had gotten out of hand, Katsume had accidentally slapped Rei, he was rescued when Rei opened and slammed the door, her own shower things in hand-and she looked _pissed_.  

"Stupid, arrogant little-Kouji?  How...how much of that did you hear?"  She whispered, looking a bit distraught as Kouji bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"Not a lot...just the tail end of it-not enough to know what you two were arguing about."  He replied back softly, and Rei sighed as she brushed her rebellious dark brown bangs out of her dark brown eyes.  

"You're heading to the showers too?"  Kouji nodded and she led the way.  

"Katsume got angry at me when I came back because she still thinks I need to spend more time studying-somehow she had found out from one of my Trig classmates that I've got a test on Monday, and she thinks that I should've been spending my time studying for it instead of 'hanging out' with you-and going to Karate."  All Kouji did was shake his head.

"You've been studying for that test all week long...so what has she got to complain about?  If you've been studying as much as _I've_ seen you, don't you think that she'd have seen you been doing it as well?"  Rei laughed.

"Yeah right.  The only times she sees me is when I'm with the cheerleading squad-my "preppy" group as she calls them.  I can't believe her lately Kouji...it's as though she's ignoring me whenever she gets the chance too, except to tell me off for 'not studying'-since she's such a bookworm herself, she thinks that everyone else has to be!  She drives me crazy-I don't know what's wrong with her."  Kouji chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"She knows you're not like the rest of those "preppies" on the cheerleading squad-and she knows that next year you're switching to the dance/drill team anyway, right?"  Rei nodded gloomily.  As much as she loved being a cheerleader, the only thing that was keeping her on the team at the moment was just the fact that she _enjoyed_ doing it.  Izumi had turned down a position on the team earlier in the quarter because many of the girls had dissed her friends-including her boyfriend.  When Rei really thought about it, the girls on the cheerleading squad had gotten far worse then what they had started out as.  

"I know she knows that.  I just don't know what she's on lately because she used to not act like this...she's _so_ confusing.  One minute she's all...I don't know how to call it-cuddly maybe?  And the next day she wants to throw me across the room!  Last night we were curled up on _her_ bed watching _my_ TV that I had brought with me here from home.  Laughing over an old Science Fiction movie that was on.  And tonight-I bet you she'll be 'faking' sleep when I go back in there."  

"At least you're giving her time to cool off."  Kouji told her and Rei smiled.

"True.  Thanks for listening to me rant and rave at you Kouji, I know I can always count on you for that!"  He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, well, turn around is fair play Ashia.  I listen to you and you listen to me."  Rei laughed along with him.

"Deal.  I'm going to take a hot shower...and I think you probably want to do that as well.  But if things are still not good between me and Katsume when I get back...do you think that...um..."  

"You can use the unused bed in my dorm room?"  Rei sighed.

"Yeah...I know you've been nice and done that with me before, and I know that got both of us into trouble because people that that we were dating when we really weren't-that was a mess...I just don't want that to happen again."  Kouji laughed.

"You're cute and all Rei, and maybe if I _wasn't_ gay, I would _maybe_ ask you out.  But as it stands-"

"You are."  Rei said, finishing it with a broad grin and giving him a playful push in the direction of the guys designated shower area.  

"You've got that right.  But hey Rei, I _doubt_ that anyone will _really_ think that we're dating at all after the last incident."  Rei giggled at this.

"I think Katsume was at her wits ends with that one...go take a shower Kouji, you stink."  She held her nose as she walked toward the shower stall she most commonly used as she heard a faint 'do not' reply from Kouji.  She only giggled as she turned on the water and changed out of her clothes, enjoying the warm water, thinking about what Kouji had just said.

The _last incident_ had involved many rumors spreading around debating whether or not she was dating Kouji Minomoto or not.  As many times as she had said no, the fact that she had been sleeping with him in his dorm room on the spare bed he had because she and Katsume had had a major fight and she had been afraid to go around Katsume, only caused the rumors to heighten.  

It had taken one bright sunny day after an exhausting cheerleading practice and an unusually acting Katsume, to end all the rumors.  Plenty of people had been watching their practice outside that day as there was going to be a football game that night.  Rei remembered walking off the field and tossing her pom poms off to where she had put her duffel bag, and grabbed her water bottle-looking up a second later to see Katsume standing very close to her-black trench coat on and everything, looking a bit bright eyed.  

'Katsume?'  She had asked, wondering what the dark haired blond had been doing there in the first place-Katsume had _never_ watched her cheerleading practices-_never_.  She believed it to be a 'waste of time'.  But she had been there that day...

Rei sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, still remembering what had happened after that.

'We need to talk'.  Kastume murmured, and Rei shrugged.

'So talk-I'm listening.'  Rei knew that it would be about the rumors that had been going on lately.  

'In private.'  Katsume had replied back.

'I can't-I've got to go with the girls and get prepped for the big game tonight...which, I know you're not going to be there cause you never go so I'm not even going to ask you to be there to cheer me on as I've got a solo cheer tonight.  So just spit out already what you want to talk to me about and-'  

Rei had been abruptly cut off when Katsume had suddenly pulled her close and kissed her.  She had ended up dropping her water bottle on a guys head as she had stashed her stuff on a bleacher bench a few rows up from the bottom and the guy had turned around to see what was going on behind him.  As he stood up sputtering, Katsume broke the kiss.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.  I _know_ you're not going out with Minomoto-and now the rest of these preppy jocks know that you're not either.  Because you're _mine_ Ashia.'  With that, Katsume had stalked off.  And Rei hadn't even bothered turning around to face the squad, all she had done was gather her stuff as quickly as she could and bolted away from the stadium...knowing that there was no way she could do the game that night.  Not after what had happened.  The kiss had left her startled-_frantic_ for a talk with Katsume as to the reason behind it.  But Katsume had been nowhere to be found.  And Rei had just dumped her stuff in their dorm room and gone out to look for her...despite the fact that suddenly the day was no longer sunny and it had started to rain.  

Koichi and Kouji had found her hours later, sitting on a swing in the park still in her warm-up clothes that she wore whenever the squad practiced.  They had heard what had happened-rumors spread quick.  

Rei had been sick all the next week for the time that she had spent out in the rain.  And Katsume wasn't around to take care of her.  When Katsume _had_ come back, she'd been...different ever since.  As though the kiss had never happened, and hadn't meant anything to her.  The rumors about Rei and Kouji being a couple had stopped...but now the cheerleading squad was as nasty as ever to her, and she was ready to quit any day...she had given them enough notice to find a new person...and once her replacement was found, she was out of there.  

They didn't want to associate with people like _her_.  All because of a kiss that didn't mean anything-or supposedly didn't mean anything.  She felt like crying again, but dashed the tears away as she turned off the shower, having no clue as to how long she'd been in there.  She figured that Kouji had already left because it was too quiet as she changed into her pajama's-a pair of dark red and white flannel pants and a white T-shirt...she'd given up long ago on changing into street clothes after showering and _then_ going up to her dorm room and changing into her PJ's.  It was a waste of time.  

She was towel drying her hair, when she bumped into Sen on her way upstairs-and his _friend_.  Someone who gave Rei the creeps whenever he hung around Sen; but then again Sen was just a creepy guy in general.  

"Sen." Rei murmured, trying to avoid looking him and his friend in the eyes, as Sen nodded in greeting and then waved a hand in the direction of his friend.

"You know my pal Hirotaka right?"  He asked, and Rei nodded.  

Hirotaka grinned at her and eyed her with a strange look in his dark gray eyes, which caused Rei to shiver as his smile grew wider.

"Rei…aren't you looking lovely tonight…you know you can call me Hiro instead of Hirotaka, right?  Not many people are allowed to call me that-just my_ closest_ friends."  He made to reach for her hand, and she snatched it back as Hirotaka attempted to shake it...or worse (she thought with a shudder) kiss it.  There was no way in hell she was going to be a 'close friend' of his anytime soon.  

Only when Hell freezes over…and then I want to freeze along with it instead of being in _his_ company!  Rei thought bitterly.    

"He's not allowed to stay much longer you know that right Sen?  Lights out at midnight, as it's a Friday night and it's now eleven o' clock straight up.  Your 'friend' goes home in an hour...got it?  If I find out he's still here in this dormitory I'm calling security in to help him on his way _out_..._understood_?"  She sneered, not really caring about her chilly attitude at the moment.  She didn't feel like putting up with Sen's crap tonight-she already had Katsume to deal with if she was still awake.  Sometimes, she hated being in charge of her hall…why did she have to get the hall with all the creepy people in it?  Besides Kouji and his friends…and Katsume-that is, when she wasn't acting like a major bitch.    

"Fine, fine...an hour it is Rei.  Cranky much?"  Sen tried to joke as he headed up the stairs, and Rei followed, allowing the two boys to go up before her-it made her feel safer.

"Oh, and one more thing Sen-_don't_ bother Kouji...not even to _try_ to somehow get him to come out and introduce him to this friend of yours."  The other brunette laughed.

"Don't worry Rei-_kun_, I wasn't even planning on bothering Kouji."  Sen smirked at her as she scowled at him for attaching 'kun' to her last name-the only people she allowed that to happen with, were close friends.  And Sen was _not_ an exception.  

"Whatever.  You know the rules, stick with them."  She sneered, and headed back to her own dorm at the end of the hall.  Before she got to it however, she heard Hirotaka ask Sen: "Is she always that bitchy?"  And then heard Sen reply with: "Her bark is worse then her bite."  

Growling under her breath, Rei walked into the dorm room that she shared with Katsume, to find it empty...and she sighed when she saw the note that Katsume had left her in her nice cursive handwriting that was impossible to read sometimes-to make matters worse, Katsume had written it in English.  No doubt to test how much she was learning in her English class.

"She just did this to piss me off even more no doubt...why can't she just write in Japanese like everyone else does around here?"  Rei muttered as she picked up the note and scanned it, sighing as she got the jest of it.  

REI-

Got called into work.  We'll talk later-after you've chilled out.

KATSUME

It said more, but that was basically what Rei got from it.  Snarling at the note, she crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage can.  

"Work...who works at eleven pm on a Friday night?  Oh, yeah, that's right..._Katsume_ does."  Throwing herself onto her bed, Rei picked up the phone in their room and dialed the extension to Kouji's dorm.  She figured that he'd let her rant and rave a little bit at him before bedtime...that's what best friends were for, right?  Right.

~***~

Morning dawned too early for Takuya, and by the time that he was up and out of bed, the others had already gone downstairs-save for Koichi, who was still fast asleep next to him.  

Takuya groaned and stretched as he shook Koichi awake.  Like Kouji had once been, Koichi awoke a second later at Takuya's wake up call, and stretched as well.  

"Damn...Takuya, your bed is _so_ much more comfortable then the ones at the dorms."  Takuya winced as Koichi said that-he didn't want to hear _that_.  Here he was, in his bed for the first time in five years, only to maybe in the next week or so have to probably move into the dorm rooms at Shibuya University, to find out from Koichi that the beds there were probably just as hard as the one that he had had when he had lived with his father in New York-perfect.  

"Dude, don't _tell_ me that!"  He muttered, as he slipped out of bed as Koichi chuckled, following suite.

"Sorry man...actually, Kouji _likes_ the mattress he has..._so_...I think it might just depend on the room that you get-or whatever.  I don't know.  Are the other's downstairs already?"  Takuya pretended that he hadn't heard Koichi say Kouji's name-he was _not_ going to let that ruin today as it had ruined last night.  He assured himself that there would be a time where he could probably manage to get to talk to Kouji-but that would probably be much later.  

"Probably...smells like mom's making pancakes-if we don't hurry, there's going to be nothing left-if I remember correctly, she's probably making her special chocolate chip ones-Shinya's favorite."  Koichi only shook his head and grinned as he followed Takuya downstairs, watching as Takuya gave his mother a hug and ruffled Shinya's hair, who was helping her in the kitchen.  He turned to where Izumi and the other's were sitting in front of the television, making fun of one of the newer anime's that were on.  Deciding to let Takuya have some time with Shinya and his mother, Koichi headed over there and sat next to Izumi, putting an arm around her.  

"Shinya...can I talk to you for a minute?"  Takuya muttered, still feeling a bit sleepy as his mother handed him a mug of coffee that he greatly accepted as he motioned for Shinya to join him back out on the small balcony that their fight had taken place the other night.  Shinya only nodded, biting his lip as his mother pushed him gently into the direction that Takuya had headed off in.  

By the time they were outside, Shinya wanted to turn back and go back into the kitchen.  But he also knew that he had to hear his older brother out.  

"Look...bro...about what I said the other night...forget it, okay?"  Shinya's eyes widened as he looked at Takuya, who avoided looking anywhere but into Shinya's own dark brown eyes.  

"What do you mean by forget it Takuya? Forget what you told me?  Forget that you were even trying to hint to me, that dad was abusive to you physically?  Takuya...niichan...if that is _true_-you need to tell mom.  I mean it."  Takuya's head jerked up as he suddenly managed to look into Shinya's eyes and he licked his lips.

"You-you didn't tell mom what I said?"  Shinya shook his head and looked out to where the sun had just risen.

"No.  I didn't.  Only because I think that it's something that _you_ need to tell her Takuya-why you haven't told her _yet_, I'm not sure.  I don't know all the details either, and I know that you'll probably tell me when you're ready.  If you're ever ready.  I know that I lucked out big time with the divorce and all-but...you can't blame me Takuya.  As much as you wish it were me, I spent the past five years _really_ wishing that it _was_ me.  I hated seeing you and Kouji so...angry and sad.  When Tomoki and I finally got together, in my heart I wanted it to be you and Kouji holding hands and stuff.  So please Takuya...don't be mad at me for that..._please_?  If I could go back and switch places with you, I would."  

For a little while, Takuya said nothing.  And Shinya sighed, getting ready to go back in, but Takuya reached out a hand and placed it gently onto his shoulder, stopping him as he set his coffee cup onto the ledge.  

"Shinya...I...I'm not mad at you.  There are times when I _want_ to be mad at you-and to tell you the truth, you have no idea how many times that I _was_ angry at you because I always thought that it should've been you.  But then when I realized what started happening, I knew in a way that I was glad that it was me and not you.  It felt like I was protecting you.  So no matter what, you're still my little bro...okay?"  Takuya pulled him into a tight hug, and Shinya sighed happily as he hugged Takuya back.  He knew that his older brother had been through a lot-how much, he wouldn't know until he was ready to tell him.  But Shinya would be by his side no matter what.  

"Hey Takuya...?"  Takuya only looked at him when Shinya sheepishly looked back into the living room where the others were watching television and eating a freshly made batch of pancakes.  

"Two things."  He finished, and Takuya only nodded at him, a questioning look in his dark brown eyes.

"Thing one-can...well, Tomoki and I were wondering if we could come with you guys to Shibuya University today-and mom thought that I should probably ask you first before we asked the other's because you know, you would probably want to hang out with them and all...and the other thing...we're missing breakfast."  Takuya's eyes widened as he realized what his little brother was actually looking at, and he laughed.

"Okay Shinya-two things."  Shinya only raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother, who actually had a smile on his face.

"One-of _course_ you and Tomoki can come with us!  Tomoki's my friend-just like everyone else...and you're, well, you might be my kid brother, but you and Tomoki look like you're practically inseparable.  So sure, you guys can come with.  That just means that someone else might have to drive...and thing two-let's go inside and get some of those pancakes before Junpei and Tomoki eat them all!"  Shinya giggled as he and Takuya tried to wrestle their way into the doorway, and when they tumbled inside, the other's only chuckled as they both fell to the floor as Izumi held up a pancake, a playful glint in her eye.

"Hey guys-there's _one_ pancake of that last batch left..."  Both boys launched for it, and caused her to fall over as well, shrieking as she did so.

As Takuya's mother watched from the kitchen where she was making another batch, she sighed and shook her head, allowing a giggle to escape as she watched her son interact with his friends and his younger brother.  

"I'm so glad you're back home Takuya."  She murmured, as she went back to flipping pancakes while listening to the laughter in the other room.  

~***~

"So this is Shibuya University?  Damn...this place is _huge_!"  Takuya exclaimed, as Koichi chuckled and nodded.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it though!"  He replied back as he headed toward his parking spot which, was relatively close to Izumi's.  Koichi had taken the twin's jeep in order for them to take Tomoki and Shinya.  Junpei had agreed to ride with Izumi, and Shinya and Tomoki had decided to ride in the backseat of her car, saying that she was a lot more fun to ride with.  

But Takuya knew that Shinya, Junpei, and Tomoki had really done it to allow him some time alone with Koichi-which, had been wonderful.  They'd talked about anything and everything-besides Takuya's stay in New York City, and Kouji.  Both topics which both of the boys had decided without words, could be avoided.  And so they were.  Now Takuya was in much lighter spirits then he had been the other night when he had come home...and he had to admit to himself that he was actually excited.

"Do you think they'll really let me in after this quarter is over?"  Koichi nodded as he parked and they got out of the jeep.  Since it was a gorgeous day, Koichi had opted to have the top off- and both boy's hair was rumpled from the wind.  

"Of course...new students come in every new quarter-its how it's done here...that's what we all did.  I'm sure you'll get in without a problem...you've got your transcripts with you, right?"  The first mention of Takuya's stay in New York-but, it wasn't as bad as Takuya thought it would be-he managed to keep from wincing as he nodded and only fingered the sealed envelope that he had tucked away in the inside of his jean coat, where he had a hidden pocket.  Koichi grinned.

"Good, then as long as you show that to registration, and get an application filled out and turned in, you'll probably be able to sign up for classes today for next quarter-and I recommend that you do that all today or else there won't be any good classes if you decide to sign up later."  With that said, they met up with Izumi and the others-and Izumi looked _more_ then excited.

"I can't wait to show Takuya everything, I'm ready to _burst_!"  She exclaimed, as they all laughed. 

"Before we give Takuya a whirlwind of a tour of our school Izumi, why don't we show him into the registration building _first_?"  Izumi nodded happily as she led the way, and turned around so that she could talk to everyone and point out things to Takuya for him to look at.  Takuya chuckled inwardly-she was acting as he might've acted had he come there with them...but he shook his head.  He wasn't going to think like that today.  He was _home_...and that's what mattered-home with his brother, his mother, and his best friends.  

"So the registration building is that brick one right up there and...oh! There's Kai and Kita!  Takuya, you've _got_ to meet them!  They're the other twins in the school...the only _other_ set of twins that is!"  Koichi chuckled as she dashed over and grabbed the brother and sister pair by the hands and dragged them over.  Kita looked flushed at having to have walked so fast, and Kai was only grinning like a mad man at Izumi's sparkling blue eyes.

"Excited much Izumi?"  He joked, as his eyes looked over the group and finally landed on Takuya.  At first Takuya looked away, only to catch the same dark brown eyes of Kita.  And as he looked from one twin to the other, he felt himself starting to relax slightly.  He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt...okay with them.  Like they were just a part of his group of friends-and if they wanted to be friends with him, then he was more then willing to do the same.  So when Kai stuck out his hand, Takuya shook it gladly and flashed the other dark haired teen a smile.  

"Name's Kai and this is my twin sister Kita."  Takuya nodded at him as he let go of their handshake to take Kita's slender hand and do the same.  The girl was smiling as she used her other hand to brush back her auburn colored hair, which was nearly down to her waist.  

"Nice to meet you..."  Kita started out, and then stopped suddenly and turned to look at Izumi.  Izumi giggled when she realized suddenly the twins really didn't know who he was...even though she had talked about Takuya to Kita plenty of times-and Kita had always replied with how much she'd wanted to meet him because he sounded like a fun person to meet.

"Kita, Kai, this is Takuya-you know Kita..."  Izumi winked at her, and Kita's dark green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Takuya, who found him self smiling back.

"So _this_ is Takuya...Izumi, why didn't you tell me to begin with!"  Izumi giggled and pat her friend on the back. 

"Because I wanted to watch you make a fool out of yourself, _that's_ why Kita!"  All Kita did, was chuckle as she withdrew her hand from their handshake.

"So is Izumi-kun over there giving you her unofficial 'tour'?"  Takuya nodded sheepishly as Kai laughed and put his arm around Takuya's shoulders.  There was just something about the twins that made Takuya feel completely at ease with them.  

"Let me guess...she hasn't even taken you to the registration building yet, has she?"  Izumi blushed as she smacked Kai's arm away from Takuya's shoulders, glaring playfully at him as she did so.

"We were on our way and we spotted you guys...where were you two off too?"  Kai shrugged and looked at Kita, who only shook her head, smirking at her twin.

"_He_ was going back to the dorm rooms to take a nap..._I_ was thinking of going for a swim or something...anything is better then sitting on my lazy butt on a gorgeous day like this.  Isn't that _right niichan_?"  Takuya found him self chuckling with the other's as Kai shrugged again.  

"So, I want to take a nap-what's the big deal?"  Kita muttered something of a 'waste of time', when Kai reached out and tickled her.  She shrieked playfully and swatted his hand away.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out with us today?  We're only showing Takuya around.  I think we were planning on going back to that pizzeria place that we found a week back for dinner."  Koichi asked, as Kita eyed Kai, who sighed and shook his head.

"Okay-fine...we're in.  There goes my nap Kita...are you happy?"  Kita only nodded as they joined up with the others and they headed over to the registration building.  As they stood at the door, Koichi groaned-it looked incredibly busy in there.

"There's no way we're all going to fit in there-especially since it's just one of us really needing to go inside."  

"But Takuya shouldn't go in there alone."  Izumi insisted, as Koichi grinned at her and squeezed her hand as he released it.  

"He won't go in there alone-I'll go in there with him, why don't you guys hang out here in the sunshine?"  The other's nodded, as Kai suddenly waved at a pair of guys who were walking toward their group, and Izumi gave a squeal of delight.  Koichi groaned and grabbed Takuya by the shoulder.

"Those're Taichi and Yamato-I swear...doesn't anyone go home during the weekends anymore?  Come on...let's head in there and get done what needs to be done before Izumi starts introducing you to everyone we run across...I had no idea she was _this_ popular."  Koichi muttered, suddenly sounding very much like Kouji to Takuya, as he grinned and they headed into the building.  Though as they headed into the building, someone brushed passed Takuya, and he suddenly felt a very familiar presence.  He turned quickly, despite the fact that it was crowded in the building, and thought that he could've sworn that he saw Kouji walking away.  Takuya wanted to call out to him, but knew that now was not the time.  

I'm attending here...I'll see him again, and I _know_ that it _was_ him.  He thought, as he waited in an incredibly _long_ line with Koichi for a better part of the afternoon.  

~***~

Kouji jumped as he brushed past someone in the Registration building, looking around wildly, his dark blue gray eyes opened wide as he tried to find out who it was...he suddenly had that _feeling_-a feeling that he had used to get whenever Takuya was around and near him.

Don't do that to yourself anymore!  He's not here, so get _over it_ already!  Kouji thought, scowling as he headed out into the bright and sunny day, and was surprised to see Izumi and the other's, standing on the steps of the registration building, along with Shinya, Tomoki, and Yamato and Taichi.  He placed a hand on Izumi's shoulder, causing her to jump, and he chuckled at the startled expression as she turned around to face him.  

"Kouji Minomoto, don't DO that to me anymore!"  She hissed, and Kouji only smirked.

"Nice to see you too Izumi-where did you guys run off to yesterday?  And did I hear correctly that my twin and Junpei actually ditched their Chemistry class for the afternoon?"  Izumi nodded and Kouji shook his head.

"I don't believe it."  He muttered, as Junpei grinned.

"Yeah, we "overachievers" as I know you and Kita, Rei, and Kai like to call us, actually ditched class-we had something important to do yesterday, that's all."  Kouji raised an eyebrow and nodded a hello to Shinya and Tomoki, who were holding hands, and Tomoki used his free hand to wave at him.

"I just can't believe that there was something more important to do then to attend you Chemistry class, with the quarter ending and all."  Junpei snorted.

"Yeah, well bud, sometimes there are more important things."  Like Takuya. Junpei thought to himself, but he'd never say that in front of Kouji.  Not since they were keeping Takuya's arrival a secret from Kouji.  He was dying to tell the dark haired teen standing before him that his koi was back-but he bit down on his lip to keep from saying it aloud, obeying Koichi's orders not to tell him.  It hurt not to.  And was it just his imagination, or did everyone else besides him look really uncomfortable. 

"Hey Kouji, we just met a really great guy that Izumi introduced us too...he's pretty cute, and I know how you're single and all, and I-" Izumi elbowed Kai harshly in the ribs, who grimaced and glared at her as he rubbed that spot.  Kouji only smirked as Kai mumbled something about harsh treatment and Izumi chuckled nervously.

"He's already _taken_ Kai...didn't I tell you that already, hmmmm...?"  She asked with a pointed look as Kai seemed to understand an encrypted message that Kouji couldn't read as he just chuckled.

"Why do I have the feeling that you guys are hiding something from me?"  He questioned the group, as his friends all shrugged and Kita actually remained silent for the whole conversation-a very Kita-unlike thing for her to do, as she was usually quite talkative-right in their with Rei.  Speaking of whom...

"Hey, you guys haven't seen Rei come out of that madhouse yet, have you?  We were gonna just hang out today."  The others all shook their heads no, and Kouji sighed...he couldn't believe that she was still in that zoo.  Meaning that he'd have to wait for her until she came out…or face her wrath for _not_ waiting.  She must've been having problems signing up for her classes.  

"Great, now I'm going to have to wait for her.  Hey...did you guys know that she and Katsume fought again?"  Izumi nodded, suddenly look downcast.

"Yeah...I wish that they'd just come to an understanding already-they used to have a lot of fun together...but it's almost as though Katsume's changed lately."  Kouji nodded and shrugged as his watch beeped and he let out a low curse.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go...tell Rei to meet me in front of our dormitory building, okay?"  As Kouji waved while he walked off, the other's all let out a sigh of relief.

"So Izumi, what was _that_ all about?  Why didn't you want me telling Kouji about Takuya?"  Izumi only bit her lower lip and tried to think of the best answer to give Kai.  

"Um...because...well...um...he already _knows_ Takuya."  She said softly, as the twins raised an eyebrow, as did Yamato and Taichi.  

"You know, I'm thinking that there's a story behind this story."  Taichi said, as Izumi nodded and looked sad suddenly.

"Yeah, but that's something for another day-something that I think Kouji or Takuya are going to have to tell you guys when they're ready."  The other two boys nodded as Taichi squeezed Yamato's hand.

"Come on Yama...didn't you have practice with the guys today?"  Yamato nodded as he held up his guitar so that everyone could see, looking sheepish and Kita grinned.

"Don't tell me you formed another band Ishida!"  All the blond did was grin at her and give her a wink.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't...who knows?  It's a good weekend-thing...know what I mean.  We'll catch you guys later, okay?"  They all nodded as Izumi shouted at them to meet them at the pizzeria for dinner, and Taichi hollered back that they would as they walked off.  

"And I wanted Takuya to meet them too-Taichi especially, I think they'd get along great!"  The twins only smirked and shook their heads.  

"What-is Takuya as much into soccer and obsessed with the sport as dear old Taichi is?"  Kita asked, as Izumi nodded and Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, they'd get along just fine then."  The group sat on the steps and continued to chat, still waiting for Takuya and Koichi to come out, so they could start on their plans for the day.  

~***~

Kouji still couldn't get over the feeling of being watched.  He'd felt it when he had left the group, and continued to feel it as he made his way to his dormitory.  He bit his lower lip as he continued to move at the same pace he had been, but decided to quicken it a bit as the growing sense of danger heightened.  

He wasn't fast enough, and when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, he was unprepared and fell backwards into a pair of unfamiliar waiting arms...

TBC

AN2: 

*Gives readers a wicked grin*…I know, I'm bad.  I can't help myself though…^-~

I know you guys all just love me and my writing so much that you want to just go down there to the GO button right NOW and click on it and review…*bats eyelashes and gives everyone a puppy-dog eyed pleading look*…you _know_ you want to!  Seriously, I live on reviews these days…but doesn't everyone?  *^-^*  

So, some new characters in this chapter-but the ones that I introduced are the only ones that will probably have any main parts in this fic.  Remember, they're in college now-and I thought it would be a bit more fun if I added a few twists and turns.  And you guys thought that Kouji and Takuya are gonna have a problem…wait until you find out more about Katsume and Rei!  This is my first attempt at anything Yuri, so it's not going to be heavy Yuri…probably just strong friendship between those two (eventually).  And yes, I'm sure you all know the Taichi and Yamato I'm talking about…  

I *KNOW* that Kouji's acting like a major brat…but…he thinks now that he's already seen Takuya.  Wait till' next chapter…^-~  

And just because I feel like it, here's a list of first and last names _and_ ages of the new characters that I've got introduced in this chapter-you already have met Sen, so I'm not gonna worry about putting him here.  

Rei Ashia-Age: 19

Katsume Ebina-Age: 21

Hirotaka (Hiro) Masumi-Age: 19

Kai and Kita Minami (twins)-Age: 20  


	5. Truth and Logic

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon-if I did, Takuya and Kouji would be a couple forever and ever, and Izumi would NOT be paired with either one of them. :P (Then again, that's just my own personal opinion)  
  
Author's Notes: Wow...for some reason, this chapter was one of the hardest to write so far. I wasn't sure what it was that I wanted to do with it, and then when I finally felt like I was getting somewhere, I'd get stuck. So eventually I had just written it out in sections, and then my only problem was starting it out. So I'll admit, the start of this chapter might be a little bit on the weird side-just to warn you. I also don't think that this chapter is my best one...but...shrugs. And I know I keep on promising that I'll tell you guys who Kouji's new roommate is, and when I say this time that it'll be in the next chapter, I really mean it! No lying on my part this time. This chapter focuses quite a bit on Kouji, so all you Kouji lovers enjoy...  
  
Oh, and a big thanx to everyone who's reviewing and keeping tabs on this fic. I'd thank everyone separately, but I'm too tired at the moment and I've got a lot of writing and betaing to do...so you'll all be thanked individually eventually...but a big hug to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys really are awesome!  
  
Story Rating: PG13  
  
Warning1-if you don't like yaoi/slash then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace-you've been for warned :p Warning 2-I'm positive by NOW most people know that this is the sequel to Eternity, so if you haven't read that, you might want to go and do that. However, if you haven't read it, and you've gotten this far without getting confused at all, then do feel free to continue reading and just ignore this warning!  
  
Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi  
  
Time Setting: Five years after Eternity  
  
Forevermore  
  
Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter V-Truth and Logic  
  
Kouji Minomoto was now officially late...well, he had actually been officially late about an hour ago. But usually, being late was something only Rei Ashia did incredibly well. Kouji was never one to be late-he was always punctual, always there when you told him to be there, or when you needed him to be there. No, being late was Rei's job.  
  
But tonight it looked like it belonged to someone else.  
  
Someone who Rei was starting to get very worried about. This wasn't like Kouji...he was never, ever late. And yet here she was an hour later still sitting on the front steps of the dorm room where Kouji had told Izumi to tell her to meet him. And he still had yet to show up...and the wait was starting to make her paranoid.  
  
What if something had happened to Kouji? Or was happening to him right now while she was just sitting here? She'd feel horrible if that were the case.  
  
But she'd already dialed his cell phone-twice. Actually, more then twice. And come the seventh or tenth time that she'd dialed it, she'd finally left a message on his voicemail, telling him that whatever had happened, he'd better have a good explanation for ditching her, and that she was worried about him. She bit her lower lip and stood, walking back down the steps and onto the sidewalk as she walked a bit back and forth, trying to maybe catch a glimpse of Kouji running in her direction and apologizing profoundly for being late, giving her some silly excuse that she'd definitely take and accept his apology and they'd be off on their plans for the night.  
  
Pizza, some studying, and then just doing stuff that best friends did when they had spare time to hang out together.  
  
And Kouji had wanted to do it as much as she had tonight...so why wasn't he here? He'd never ditch her. He respected her too much for that, and if he couldn't make it, she knew that he would've called her at the least to tell her that he couldn't make it. He'd never leave her hanging. Just as she had never left him hanging...sure, she was late...but at least she'd call and say she was going to be late, and by now she knew Kouji usually just expected her to be late. Which, was fine with her because then it saved her a phone call.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking in a small breath, Rei wondered what she should do. She knew that Koichi and the other's had plans tonight, and were no where near the University. Katsume was actually here, but studying hard for her midterms, as usual...that was no surprise. Rei didn't really want to go back in, because she knew she'd hear about how she was supposed to be studying for her midterms too...and she would be...as soon as Kouji got here, as he'd promised to help her study with at least the classes they had together.  
  
So she sat down and waited a little bit more, and about fifteen minutes later, Rei's cell phone went off, causing her to jump a little bit as it was a pretty quiet evening. And when she looked on the caller ID screen, she sighed in relief. Kouji.  
  
"Kouji, you'd better have a good excuse for not being here!" She knew it wasn't the greatest greeting in the world, but...she wanted him to know that he was scaring her-or had given her a scare anyway.  
  
But the person on the other end of the line, wasn't Kouji. And when she heard the unknown voice, it sent a horrible shiver down her spine.  
  
"This isn't Kouji. But someone calling to tell you that Minomoto is a bit tied up at the moment. So he won't be joining you this evening." Rei felt her blood freeze, and her hand that was holding her cell phone started to tremble.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with him?!?" The chuckle that sounded on the other end of the line, threw Rei into sudden panic...it was too creepy for her, and she held back tears of frustration.  
  
"Let's just say that if you saw who I was, you'd know who I am. And as to where he is...well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that...not specifically anyway. But I can have someone show you where he is...and when you get to him, deliver him this message for me Ashia. Tell him that he'd better stay far away from Kanbara, if he knew what was good for him...or else he'll be in a world of hurt...in more ways then one." As the phone line went dead, Rei felt her face suddenly grow pale as she debated whether or not she should run up and get Katsume and tell her what was going on.  
  
But just as she was going to dash up the stairs, she heard the sound of a motorcycle approach, and the driver stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and she immediately knew that this was who the voice on the phone had meant when he had said that he could show her where Kouji was.  
  
"You're here to take me to Kouji." She had to at least make sure that what she was thinking was correct. The biker nodded and motioned for her to get on behind them. Rei bit her lower lip as she slowly approached the biker, noticing that there was no extra helmet. Sure, she'd ridden on a motorcycle before, but she'd also worn the equipment needed when riding one as well. And tonight she was only in a pair of flared khaki pants, a dark red tang top with her jean coat over that and a pair of ankle high boots...not exactly motorcycle riding material. But, if she wanted to get to Kouji, then she knew she had no other choice.  
  
So she stradled the bike and signaled to the biker that she was ready as they took off second later, and she felt the wind rushing past her.  
  
They seemed to drive on for quite some time, and Rei was starting to get a bit cold, and she looked up to see dark storm clouds coming in off the harbor area, making it look like it was going to storm and she sighed...she was going to get drenched if they didn't get to wherever this person was taking her. And as time wore on, she started to feel more then a little nervous. She shouldn't have done this...she should've gone straight to Katsume and told her what was going on, gone with her first instinct.  
  
"Where are we going?!?" Rei asked, having to holler over the wind, but the motorcyclist didn't answer as he made a sudden left turn, and Rei found herself holding on a bit tighter. Unbeknownst to her, underneath his helmet, the biker smiled at this.  
  
Rei had figured that the biker was a guy...if only from the muscles that she felt underneath his leather coat. And when she heard the voice curse softly when it finally did start to rain, the voice sounded too deep to belong to a female. Unless the female worked out 24/7, and knew how to disguise her voice...  
  
"I thought you were taking me to Kouji! Where ARE we?!?" Before she had even finished her question, the biker suddenly turned and came to a fast halt...nearly throwing Rei off.  
  
"I'm not supposed to do what I'm going to do, but I'm going to help you out tonight. If he ever finds out, he'll kill me...or he'll try to anyway. But what I've seen tonight, I don't ever want to see again. You look like a good person Rei, so if I were you, I'd stay as far away from all this mess as you possibly can...don't get deeper into it then what you are already. And the boss meant what he said about the message he gave you to give to Minomoto. If Minomoto doesn't apply it, more people then just himself will get hurt. Get off the bike." Raising her eyebrows, Rei did as she was told, already getting wet and feeling cold as she felt herself shiver.  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere. I want to know what's going on." The biker only held up a hand though, and she knew what that meant as she stopped talking and only trembled a bit as a gust of wind suddenly blew hard through the alleyway they'd stopped in.  
  
"Just listen." And she did. Within seconds she heard the sound of another motorcycle tearing its way down the other side of the alley and as the rider rushed passed them, dropped someone off before speeding up again and disappearing into the rainy night.  
  
When Rei saw Kouji's limp form lying on the street, she almost screamed. Instead, she somehow managed to keep her cool as she knelt down next to him and glanced up at the mysterious biker who had yet to actually reveal themselves, and Rei wondered if they ever would.  
  
"What happened to him?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as the biker looked away for a minute.  
  
"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Was all that was said as she heard Kouji groan a little.  
  
"I need to get him out of here, and you said you'd help me." Rei whispered, looking up at the biker who nodded and pointed to the street.  
  
"Go out to where I turned, there's a van waiting for you with it's back doors open. Get in, they'll take you back to where I picked you up. I hope I never see you again Rei...and I'm only saying that for your safety." Before she could say anything else, the biker leapt onto their motorcycle with grace that Rei had never seen before, and then before she could even blink, sped off into the night.  
  
Realizing that she now had to carry Kouji, she quickly picked him up, surprised by how light he was. Then again, she had managed to throw him across the room in their martial arts class the other Friday night...but she didn't think that he'd be this easy to carry.  
  
True to the biker's word, there was a van waiting for her...black, with no windows looking out save for the passenger and driver's side, but those were all tinted, and she couldn't see who was driving it. Biting her lip, Rei knew that she was taking another gamble. But it was a gamble she'd have to take...especially when she realized that the biker had somehow pawned her cell phone off of her, when she went to reach for it from where it should've been in her pocket.  
  
Letting out a low curse, she managed to haul Kouji into the van and then climb up into it after him, slamming the doors shut...and not a second after, the van took off, causing her to fall off balance and landing hard on her rear. Cursing again as she heard Kouji moan once more she managed to crawl her way to him in the dark, and brushed fallen hair out of his eyes. This was actually the very first time that she'd ever seen him without his hair in a ponytail, or with his bandanna on...she had had no idea how long his hair really was.  
  
"Hang on Kouji...just hang on, okay? When we get back to the University, I'll take care of you until Koichi gets back, alright?" She murmured, letting him know that she was there as she sat in the darkness with him pulled up into her lap, for the duration of the ride...  
  
Last night hadn't been fun...not a fun night at all.  
  
And now, she felt miserable...like someone had slammed her head against the wall a few dozen times. Rei found her eyes slowly opening and she groaned as she brought a hand to her head, closing her eyes tightly as the world started to spin about her.  
  
Had what really happened last night, really happened? Had she really been through all those crazy things? The phone call...the motorcyclist...finding Kouji, the van ride...  
  
And yet now here she was, waking up in her own bed in her own dorm room, feeling like she'd been hit by a truck.  
  
"Katsume?"  
  
She had felt another presence close by, and when a cool hand was brought to her forehead, Rei winced at the soft, gentle touch.  
  
"You know, staying out in the rain all night long isn't really a smart thing to do." Katsume's voice sounded louder then usual, and Rei made a face as she struggled to sit up.  
  
"Not so loud...I feel like I have a hangover or something..." She murmured, and saw Katsume shake her head.  
  
"You and Kouji probably both do...you know, I never thought you two were the drinking type." Rei frowned, trying to figure out what Katsume was trying to say.  
  
"Drinking types? Kat, you know that Kouji and I don't bother with the stuff, why...?" Katsume sighed as she brought Rei a glass of water.  
  
"Alec and I found you and Kouji passed out on the front steps to the dorms last night. Alec figured you two might've gone to a bar or something, because you both stank so bad...Alec took Kouji to his dorm room and I took care of you." Rei's frown deepened. What Katsume was saying didn't make any sense.  
  
And then she remembered...the van...she'd suddenly smelled an odor in the back of the van and hadn't felt very well...and she'd passed out.  
  
"How's Kouji?" Katsume snorted.  
  
"Probably just feeling the same way you were. Though Alec said that he looked a little bit banged up, like he'd gotten into a fight or something. That doesn't surprise me with the hot temper he tends to have sometimes." Rei groaned. Now she was stuck with having to listen to Katsume chastise her and Kouji all day long...great.  
  
"None of this makes any sense." Rei murmured, as Katsume shrugged.  
  
"When you get drunk, the next morning never makes any sense." Katsume walked away a minute later, and Rei found her eyelids slowly drooping...  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being woken to the harsh sound of the phone ringing, Katsume nowhere in sight. Sighing, she managed to open her eyes all the way and fumble for the phone. She dropped it once, but managed to pick it up quickly before it hit the floor.  
  
"Ashia speaking...it had better be good." Rei still felt lousy.  
  
"Rei-kun? You sound as horrible as I feel." Kouji. The minute Rei heard his voice, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"And you sound as horrible as I feel too...do you feel like you've been run over by a truck a few times over?" She heard Kouji chuckle a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, I do...but...what Alec, Koichi, and Katsume are telling me what happened, doesn't make any sense. I don't remember anything of last night...and yeah, while we've got the symptoms of having hangovers, I've got no memory of getting drunk-what about you?" Rei hesitated for a moment, before she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"It doesn't make sense to me either, I told Katsume that and she just told me that the next morning after getting drunk doesn't make any sense. But Kouji...I...what I remember, doesn't involve us drinking...what...what do you remember about yesterday?" Kouji frowned.  
  
"That's the thing Rei...I...I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is bumping into Izumi on the steps to the registration building and telling her to have you meet me in front of our dormitory...after that...it's all a big blank." Rei sighed, feeling that what little bits and pieces from the other night that she did remember, was all just part of a whacked out dream. Maybe she and Kouji had gone drinking last night, without thinking about it...but she'd remember going to a club or a bar, wouldn't she?  
  
"Rei?" She hadn't even realized she'd spaced out before Kouji called her back to the present.  
  
"I'm okay...just...have a really big headache-too much thinking and confusion for me and...and...Kouji, I...I'll be right back." Her stomach suddenly felt nauseated and she quickly dropped the phone despite Kouji's worried inquiries that she heard as she dashed off to the bathroom, barely feeling like she was able to make it.  
  
About an hour or so later she heard the door to the dorm room open and groaned as she heard Katsume's soft footsteps approaching.  
  
"You scared the wits out of Kouji Rei-kun...you feeling any better?" She whispered, as Rei only shook her head. And whimpered a little bit, as she leaned over the toilet again. She didn't think she had anything left in her stomach.  
  
When she had finished dry heaving, Katsume gently picked her up and carried her back to bed, pulling the sheets over her trembling body and getting a wet cloth to wipe her face and arms down with.  
  
"Just get some sleep Rei...I'll leave a pot by your bedside in case you need it." It was the last thing she heard before she felt herself pass out...  
  
"Rei?" Groaning as she heard her name being called, Rei gradually opened her eyes, and blinked them a couple of times.  
  
"I need you to drink this, okay...?" She knew that voice, or at least she thought she knew that voice. She'd heard it before...the other night...  
  
She felt a mug of something being brought to her lips, and she drank as much as she could, trying to keep it down. Then she groaned and laid back onto her pillows as she felt a cool hand brush itself gently across her forehead.  
  
"Just sleep again, okay Rei? You'll feel better soon...I promise..."  
  
More promises...promises to be broken...Rei wasn't sure how that thought entered her mind, but she soon found herself slipping off into sleep again, wondering why she felt so bad...  
  
"It's the effect of the gas sir. I thought you said that there were no effects?"  
  
"I never said that...I said that there would be potential effects Lieutenant."  
  
"Bullshit, I'd remember if you said that. Now my girlfriend's back at home lying in bed sicker then a dog. You'd better have a good excuse for having had them use that junk."  
  
"I do have a good excuse. Neither of them remember anything of what happened that night, and as I do recall that's exactly what we wanted to have happen."  
  
The Lieutenant snorted.  
  
"This case is getting out of hand. I don't want my girlfriend to be getting involved in it."  
  
"You might not have much of a choice. She's close to Minomoto-too close. I told you to keep her away from him, to prevent this from happening, and what happens? You don't do your job."  
  
"Every time I've tried to keep her away from him, she rebels on me. It wasn't something I couldn't stop from happening. They've got too much in common."  
  
"Maybe I should put someone else on this case Lieutenant?" An angry sigh.  
  
"Hell no. This is as personal as it gets. I didn't plan on falling in love; I didn't plan any of this. All I was supposed to do, was my job...and now it's like I'm living two different lives. Trust me when I say that she has no idea that it was really me the other night, trust me when I say that when I tell her I go off to work, that she's got no idea what it is I do. She's clueless...but she's not stupid. If we're not careful, she's going to figure something out and then our cover's going to be blown."  
  
"You mean if you're not careful Lieutenant. This is your deal, and you can't jeopardize it. That gang's been on the loose for too long now. They've molested more people then I can count on my fingers and toes. It's bad enough that you believe one of them has an obsession with Minomoto."  
  
"I know for a fact that it's a true fact sir. I just need proof."  
  
"You're running out of time for that proof."  
  
"There's something else sir."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?"  
  
"Minomoto's old boyfriend is back in town...and is going to be attending Shibuya University real soon...like at the end of this weeks midterms soon. There's bound to be trouble and friction. I don't think that I can keep Minomoto away from him if he falls back in love with his old boyfriend."  
  
"Actually, this old boyfriend of his might be the trick we need to lure the gang banger who you think has the obsession with Minomoto out...he might try to do something he thinks he can get away with. Keep an eye on this developing situation Lieutenant. The stake out went well yesterday, but it could've gone better. Next time, don't get your girlfriend involved." Another sigh.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll try not to...I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry is just a word Lieutenant. Actions speak more then anything else. So get going...I don't want to see you back here until you've got some proof. And keep an eye on that girlfriend of yours by the way. I hear that cheerleading squad's getting nasty tempers as of late."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kouji took a deep breath of fresh air as he headed down the stairs and walked across the street, heading toward his Trig class. He had been hoping to meet up with Rei and walk with her, to talk about what had maybe happened to him the other night.  
  
But from what he heard from Katsume, she still wasn't feeling too well, and probably wouldn't make it to her morning classes.  
  
Koichi hadn't been too happy about what he and Rei had supposedly done.  
  
'I didn't think that by leaving you alone for one night you'd get into so much trouble...' His exact words the next day after Kouji had woken up with a killer headache.  
  
And none of it still made any sense.  
  
And he still couldn't remember anything-it was starting to drive him crazy, really it was. It was like having a day erased from your memory, and yet you knew something had happened. Something important...  
  
He decided to take a detour to the café and get some coffee. He knew that he told Sen a few weeks ago that he didn't drink it. And normally he didn't...only every once in awhile. And this was definitely one of those times when he felt like he needed it. And there was this little place inside the café with a barista who made an awesome mocha...  
  
By the time he got to his Trig class, he was shocked to see who was sitting in the seat next to his usual spot. Rei had decided to come to class, but still looked pretty wiped out. She offered him a wry grin as he slipped into he seat next to hers, somewhere toward the last couple of rows in the classroom.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come." She chuckled.  
  
"I was actually planning on coming...Katsume didn't think I looked well enough to come, but I needed to come...this is one of the few last classes before our midterm and I need to turn in the assignment from the last time- remember? Any assignments she gives us this week have to be turned in the next day or they don't count? Mean instructor...and I didn't want to miss this class as she's going to give us information we need on our midterm final. And you got coffee and didn't get me any." Rei pouted, and Kouji grinned as he took a sip and handed it off to her, glad that he got a Grande sized coffee.  
  
She only grinned back at him in return as she took a long gulp and sighed before passing it back.  
  
"Good java...good...you went to that one person you like making your mocha's, didn't you?" Kouji chuckled and nodded.  
  
"But of course. If I get coffee, I want it to be good."  
  
"And you don't mind sharing with me?" She held out her hand for the cup again as Kouji passed it to her.  
  
"Nah. I knew there was a reason for me to get the slightly bigger size today." Rei laughed softly as the instructor-Ms. Penn, came in and briefly smiled at her students before heading to the front of the class to begin the lesson. If it was one thing Rei liked about their trig instructor, it was that she didn't mind if they had coffee, any other type of drink or food in the classroom as long as they cleaned up after themselves afterward. It made sense, as it was one of the early morning classes offered. Most early morning teachers were fairly lenient-so Rei had found out plenty of times.  
  
Thanks to the coffee Kouji had gotten, they'd both managed to stay awake throughout the class and take a sufficient amount of notes to study from.  
  
When class was excused, Rei yawned as she stood and Kouji followed suite shortly after.  
  
"That was fun." He murmured, and Rei scowled.  
  
"We've got History next-that is so going to suck...I'm feeling miserable again and I always end up falling asleep during that class...do we have enough time to get more coffee?" Kouji chuckled as he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Probably-only if we hurry though. Want to share another one?" Rei nodded.  
  
"Definitely, I can never finish a full cup myself. Let's make it another Grande and I think I might be able to make it through the rest of the day without anything disastrous happening." She flashed him the best smile she could manage as she slung her arm around his shoulders and quickly guided him back to the coffee stand in the café...  
  
"How were your classes for the day?" Rei nodded as she slipped of her shoes and grinned at Katsume, who was sitting at the table drinking a mug of tea.  
  
"Fine...I managed to get through them without falling asleep anyway." Katsume smiled at her as she came up and wrapped her arms around her. Rei could've sworn that she saw Katsume's smile grow a little wider at this.  
  
"Any homework or studying you've got to do tonight?" Rei hesitated before nodding her head a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, just some Trig that's all...it's an easy assignment, Kouji and I got it mostly done during our hour and a half break earlier today. I've just got a few problems left."  
  
"Maybe I can help you with them?" This time Rei didn't hesitate before nodding. Katsume was in Calculus with Izumi and Koichi...she knew what she was doing when it came to math. And besides, the faster that Rei got her Trig homework done, and her History reading completing, the more time she could spend with Katsume...if that was what Katsume was indicating that that was what she wanted.  
  
"You have the night off work tonight or something?" Katsume nodded, and Rei smiled.  
  
"Awesome...so if you help me with the last few Trig problems I've got and let me finish reading that awful chapter in my history textbook, then..."  
  
"Then you and I can have some fun." Katsume finished as she stood.  
  
"Why don't you start reading your history assignment while I start making dinner?" A Kastume-cooked dinner compared to the stuff she sometimes got from the café...Rei really liked the sound of it as she nodded at Katsume and flashed her another big smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me. And then later maybe we can watch a movie?" Katsume nodded at her before she disappeared into the kitchen, and Rei silently pumped a fist into the air. Tonight was getting better, and better...then again, a night without arguing with Katsume was always better...  
  
Kouji sighed as he slammed his Trig book shut, grumbling about how stupid math was as he stood and stretched, deciding to head over to the small kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
He debated about whether or not to call Rei and invite her to go and get something to eat with him, but then he remembered how tired she had looked all day...that and the fact that he hadn't heard the sound of her arguing with Katsume at all that night, and figured that maybe it was one of those nights that Rei liked best.  
  
So he decided to leave her be...only hoping that she'd remember to get the homework they had all done.  
  
He couldn't call Koichi, he knew that Koichi was spending time with Izumi tonight...just the two of them, alone. Sure some of it involved studying, but Kouji knew that lately Koichi hadn't been able to actually get much alone time with Izumi.  
  
He knew that something was up-everyone was being really quiet toward him. Including Junpei, who looked like he had a secret he wanted to tell Kouji so badly but couldn't.  
  
So were they all hiding something from him?  
  
And what about what had happened to him and Rei the other night? Why could he still not remember anything? Was he really not supposed to remember anything?  
  
He tried not to think about it, as he rummaged around in the miniature fridge for something to eat, when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
Wondering who it was, knowing that most of his other friends were busy, he debated about going and opening it. What if it was Sen on the other side, only coming to bother him on a night he really didn't feel like being bothered? But he heard the sound of rustling as he looked toward the door to see a slip of paper being shoved through the small slit at the bottom of the door.  
  
Frowning, he headed over to pick it up, and unfolded the note, smoothing it out so that he could read it. In big, block letters that had obviously been cut from a newspaper or magazine clippings, it read:  
  
DON'T FORGET WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TOLD TO DO  
  
Kouji bit his lower lip, trying to figure out the meaning behind the note. Problem was, he didn't remember what he'd been told...  
  
TBC 


	6. You're My New WHAT?

Disclaimer: Since this fic contains the wonderfulness of Takouji...then obviously I don't own Digimon...sigh

Author's Notes: Okay...I know for some of you it's felt like forever since I've updated-and I'm REALLY sorry about that! I've had a LOT happen to me (and my family as well) lately, and my life has just been chaotic...so I wasn't able to update this like I had originally planned. However, now that my personal life has settled down, I've got some extra time to write! And as I've already had this chapter written up, I was able to finally spell check and grammar check it, and am now updating for your reading pleasure! And might I add that THIS chapter is probably the chapter that many of you have been waiting for? I only hope that it's up to everyone's expectations...watches as authoress gulps and glances around nervously...please don't hurt me for what happens in this chapter...I promise I'll make it up to all you Takouji lovers in the next couple of chapters...(Oh, and I also might add that there's some Koichi/Kouji brotherly love in this chapter-not a LOT, just a little...you'll see what I mean in the first couple of pages)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warning: if you don't like slash/yaoi (or the thought of male/male pairings) then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace! You've been for warned. :P  
  
Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Koichi  
  
Time Setting: five years after Eternity, the first story to this two-part story arc  
  
**Forevermore  
Author: Angel Spirit**  
  
Chapter VI: You're my new _what_...?!?  
  
It was one of those days where Kouji Minomoto had wished that he had never gotten out of bed.  
  
Finals were finally finished and done with-much to his, and everyone else's relief, and now they had a week off before starting the next quarter. Not a bad treat considering all the studying that he'd been doing. But today he'd woken up with a cold...which meant, that he was probably going to spend the beginning part of their small break getting over the cold.  
  
Not like it was a horrible cold though-at least, he wasn't going to allow him to stop from doing some of the things that he had planned on doing this week.  
  
Like going home and visiting his parents. He'd packed his stuff the other night, and now all he was doing was waiting for Koichi to hurry up and finish so they could leave.  
  
If it was one good thing about this week, it was that he could spend some brotherly time with his twin...as lately it seemed like Koichi had been spending more time with Izumi then himself. Not like he didn't mind the fact that his twin had a steady girlfriend like Izumi, it just felt like since he had gotten angry at Koichi when he'd mentioned Takuya-that Koichi had been a little more then distant with him.  
  
And Kouji hoped to change that when they went home this week to visit their parents. From what he knew, Izumi was staying at the University, as her own parents had gone back to Italy. One of the key reasons why Izumi had worked so hard to get them all dorm rooms for this quarter at school-so she wouldn't have to worry about finding an apartment to stay with, or leaving with her parents-if it had come down to that. But she'd gotten lucky, and managed to figure it all out on her own. To Kouji, Izumi had always sort of seemed to be that independent type of person.  
  
He had just walked out of his own dorm room, making sure he had some Kleenex with him as his nose was feeling all stuffed up, when he glanced over and saw Rei walking out of hers.  
  
"So are you still going home Rei?" He asked her as he waved at her and she waved back and gave him a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I'm bumming a ride off of Taichi and Yamato who're also going back to Odaiba for the week. I...I extended the offer for Katsume to come with me so she wouldn't have to stay here, but she said something about having to work overtime this week since there weren't any classes." Rei shrugged, and Kouji gave her a small grin as she caught up with him and walked with him part of the way.  
  
"I take it you and Koichi are also still going home?" Kouji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we are. I'm hoping that maybe we can spend some time together, just the two of us...we haven't done very much of that lately." Rei nodded as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black zip up the front hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Anyway, I'd better get going, Yamato said that he and Taichi were planning on leaving around ten, and it's a quarter till'...they've already got my stuff, so...I'll see you after the break, okay Kouji? Don't get into any trouble." Kouji smirked and extended his arms out.  
  
"Me? Trouble? That seems to be my middle name lately." He chuckled, and Rei smiled.  
  
"Mine to. I'll see you next week Kouji." She waved at him as she headed down the stairs and Kouji waved back as he watched her leave. Was it just Kouji's imagination, or did Rei not seem that happy to be going home? Either way, he knew that she'd at least have Yamato and Taichi close by in case something happened.  
  
And speaking of happening...he knew that he'd promised his stepmother and his father that he and Koichi would meet up with them for lunch that day-even though it was Friday morning, his parents were planning on taking the afternoon off to hang out with the two of them. And then Saturday night, he and Koichi were going over to their mother's for the rest of the weekend and then splitting up the remaining time between their families.  
  
It would be a long haul at parts, but Kouji was still a little happy to be able to sleep in a better bed then the one in his dorm room. He had only told Koichi that it wasn't that hard of a mattress because it really wasn't, if only to just rile him up because he himself had spent the night once on Koichi's bed in the dorm room he shared with Alec, and it was as hard as a rock.  
  
Reaching Koichi's dorm just down the hall, Kouji didn't even have to knock as Alec opened it a second later and grinned at him as he nodded to where Koichi was still tossing a few things into his bag.  
  
"Your brother is as bad as a girl when it comes to packing Kouji, I swear." The blonde gave a shake of his head as Kouji grinned at him and shrugged.  
  
"I've known that for awhile now...come on Koichi we should get going before we're late meeting dad and my stepmother for lunch." Koichi's eyes opened wide and he smacked his hand against his forehead.  
  
"I completely forgot we were doing that today! No wonder why you're already ready to go! Kouji, why didn't you remind me last night?" Kouji snickered and from the corner of his eye, he saw Alec grin wildly-for some reason, it amused Alec to no end when Koichi got frenzied as he was now.  
  
"Because I thought you remembered. Come on, we really need to get going, Shibuya's at least a three hour drive from here." Koichi, mumbling as he grabbed his duffel bag after quickly zipping it up, pushed past Kouji as Alec started to laugh.  
  
"Why is it that they call it Shibuya University when it's not even in Shibuya?" Kouji's twin asked, as Kouji cracked a smile as Koichi tossed him the keys to the jeep and he caught them in one smooth motion.  
  
"Because it's on the very outskirts of the city my dear brother, you should know that-you got a better grade in Japanese history then I did, remember?" Koichi snorted as he waved goodbye to his roommate, as Alec was left behind, still wiping the tears from his eyes from all the laughter he'd been doing.

* * *

"How'd Izumi react to you going back home for a week without her?" Kouji asked, blowing his nose a few seconds later as Koichi winced at the noise.  
  
"She's okay with it. She knows that it has to happen at times-are you sure you're up to driving?" He asked, as Kouji nodded.  
  
"For a little bit of the ways anyway-at the hour mark I'll let you finish off...I can't believe I'm sick...no one else is." Koichi chuckled and put a hand on his twin's shoulder.  
  
"Dude, that's because you got so stressed out over the past couple of weeks, I'm surprised that this didn't come sooner." Kouji only sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, right...you try forgetting a whole afternoon and night and see where that gets you afterwards...I don't even want to talk about it." He added sharply as Koichi opened his mouth to say something, but shut it almost immediately after Kouji practically snapped at him.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, save for the Linkin Park music playing on low sound in the background. Kouji frowned, and Koichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
They were like that until they finally got to the rest stop, where, as Kouji promised he switched places with his twin and sighed as he laid his head against the window of the passenger seat. He suddenly felt more miserable then he did that morning when he woke up.  
  
Koichi, noticing his twin suddenly get a bit paler then usual and looking quite exhausted, only smiled a little.  
  
"Get some sleep Kouji...we've got another couple of hours before we get home and you look like you need it." Kouji only nodded tiredly, as he allowed his eyes to slowly close shut...  
  
**_"You know you still love me."  
  
"I don't love you Takuya...how many times do I have to tell you this?" Across from him, he saw the dark haired brunette cross his arms over his chest.  
  
"You don't or you can't?" Takuya asked, and Kouji inhaled a sharp breath, feeling dizzy. He was surrounded by darkness, the only person standing in front of him being Takuya and even Takuya's lean, muscular figure was starting to phase in and out on him as though it was debating on whether or not to disappear on him completely.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Takuya-I don't love you anymore! I stopped loving you when I realized you weren't coming back to me five years ago!" The brunette looked like he was ready to cry at Kouji's suddenly harsh words, and Kouji suddenly wished that he could take them back.  
  
"I know you don't mean that Kouji, I know that somewhere deep down you still love me. There's something you stopping that love, and I swear to god Kouji somehow, someway I'll make you remember just how much you really love me! Because I still love you Kouji, I always have and I always will." Takuya's figure started to disappear completely, and Kouji suddenly realized that he didn't want Takuya to leave, he didn't want him to go...he didn't want to be left alone in this darkness that he seemed to be felt trapped within.  
  
"Takuya! No! I...I don't want to be alone anymore...please...please come BACK!" He outstretched a hand to clasp Takuya's shirt, but before he could, Takuya disappeared completely and Kouji fell to his knees, his head pounding as he brought a hand up to rub his temples.  
  
He heard a noise from behind him, and when he turned his surroundings were completely different.  
  
He was in a graveyard, one that looked familiar-as though he'd seen it before, been there before. He couldn't place it however.  
  
"If I can't have you no one will!" A dark, menacing voice growled up from above, and Kouji stood suddenly, whirling around as a flash of lightning from close by illuminated a figure briefly. Kouji felt like he had to run, but he couldn't...his muscles were frozen, his legs didn't seem to want to move to carry him away and he had the feeling that something horrible was happening to him...so why didn't he run?  
  
"This'll be you're last night Minomoto. And I'll make sure you'll never forget it." The menacing figure came up and harshly kissed Kouji, and Kouji roughly pushed him away.  
  
"Get away from me! There's only one guy I'd want to kiss, and it sure as hell isn't you! Whoever you are..." Kouji added, and the dark figure laughed.  
  
"Oh Kouji, if only you knew...too bad you won't. Like I said, if I can't have you, no one will...including him. Have a nice afterlife Minomoto." Kouji saw the shovel come bearing down in him, the figure being quite a bit taller then him...and as the shovel came down closer, the world started to spin before him as he turned suddenly to see a freshly dug grave, and a tombstone-with his name on it.  
_  
_Kouji heard himself scream and the earth shattered underneath him as he thought he heard someone-a familiar voice-calling out his name, but he lost his balance and started to fall into that grave...and he fell...and fell...  
  
The last thing he saw when he managed to look up at where he had fallen from was a pair of very familiar dark brown eyes...  
_**  
He was being roughly shaken awake, and when his eyes suddenly snapped open, he gasped-the gasp turning into a cough as he noticed that it had started to rain at some point and Koichi had the windshield wipers going. Kouji looked over to see Koichi having-of course-been the one who had shaken him awake, and was now looking at him with a deep look of concern.  
  
"Kouji, you okay?" Kouji nodded, feeling a bit breathless as another cough came on, and try to hide is as he could another coughing fit started, as Koichi gently rubbed his back with one hand-keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. Outside, the sky had gotten dark, and he saw a flash of lightning burst through the dark charcoal gray sky.  
  
He felt Koichi bring the same hand that had been rubbing his back a couple of seconds ago up to his forehead, and gently laid it across-and Kouji winced at the cool touch of his brother's skin.  
  
"Bro, you're burning up...I think we should skip lunch with dad and your stepmother and get you to bed when we get home." Kouji shook his head though. He knew how much his stepmother had been looking forward to this. But when he started coughing again and found it harder to stop then the last time, Koichi only frowned as he got out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"No way bro, you're going straight to bed when you get home, you look horrible. And I know you must feel the same way." Kouji was out of breath. His mouth felt dry, and his throat suddenly scratchy-he realized that all he wanted, was just some water. Instead though, he just laid his head against the window sill again and closed his eyes once more, but this time he didn't fall asleep. Though he heard Koichi talking with someone, telling them that this afternoon was a no go, and Kouji had the feeling that it was their father who he'd called.  
  
The dream/nightmare he'd had the last time made him not want to fall back asleep-even though he knew his sore body craved the rest he desperately needed. He hadn't had a nightmare since five years ago when Takuya left and he'd missed him so badly.  
  
So when Koichi finally pulled up into the driveway of Kouji's house, Kouji let out a soft sigh of relief.  
  
"Come on bro; let's get you upstairs and into bed." Though he wanted to complain about Koichi helping him out of the car-and also insisting that he go straight to bed, Kouji didn't feel as though he had the strength left.  
  
So that was pretty much how the rest of his week was spent-lying in bed, getting over the miserable cold he had...though the twins mother thought that it was probably a touch of the flu mixed in there as well...so that's how she diagnosed him when she came over for dinner one night and to spend some time with the twins.  
  
It wasn't exactly how Kouji wanted to spend his week. He'd actually planned to do things with Koichi, but he just never quite had the strength to get up most of the time.  
  
He finally started to feel better toward the end of the week, and as he managed to get out of bed on Friday, one of their last days at home, he sighed.

What a way to spend a week free from school...sick in bed. Kouji thought miserably, as he pulled on a sweatshirt and padded down the hall and headed downstairs, wanting something to drink-and maybe something to eat...he actually felt hungry. The hungriest he'd been all week.  
  
His parents were working, the only person home with him at the moment was his twin, who he found watching Animatrix on the DVD when he got down to the family room.  
  
"Hey, you're up...do you want something?" Kouji nodded at his twin's question.  
  
"Yeah...I'm actually kind of hungry..." He let his voice trail off as Koichi nodded and stood, waving to the couch that he had been sitting on.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I actually just started the movie, so it's in the beginning-you haven't missed much. I'll go make you something to eat- and I actually think I'll join you, I haven't eaten lunch yet." Kouji nodded, and made himself comfortable as he watched the paused TV screen until Koichi came back about fifteen minutes later with a tray carrying two bowls of what looked to be chicken noodle soup, and a plate of bread...there were also two mugs of tea.  
  
Grinning as he accepted his bowl as his twin sat next to him and grabbed his own bowl, he started the movie up once more.  
  
They watched it in comfortable silence, until about halfway through when Kouji sighed and Koichi looked at him.  
  
"Something on your mind bro?" Closing his eyes, Kouji nodded and then opened them so that he was looking Koichi directly into his own dark blue gray eyes-almost mirror images of Kouji's own.  
  
"Yeah...I...I feel like you've been avoiding me lately...have I...done something wrong to upset you?" At the surprised look on Koichi's face, Kouji took that as a no and softly bit his lower lip.  
  
"Why would you think that Kouji? I'm not upset or angry at you at all!"  
  
"But you've been...avoiding me lately." Kouji whispered, and Koichi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"There've been...some things...that I needed to take care of with the others. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was avoiding you, you never mentioned feeling left out or anything-you were spending a lot of time with Rei, so I thought that it wasn't a big deal."  
  
"Just because I've been spending time with Rei, doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you too! You're family, you're my twin! We're supposed to be close, but lately it seems as though we're falling apart from one another." Koichi shook his head as Kouji said this.  
  
He felt a little bit guilty, yes. The reason why he hadn't been spending so much time with Kouji lately was because he'd been helping out Takuya so much-there was so much to do, from getting him enrolled to Shibuya University, to finding him a dorm room that was available so he could join them all this upcoming quarter. He had never thought that his twin would thing that he was angry at him, or pointedly ignoring him. Koichi sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips before looking at Kouji again.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry, okay? Next time talk to me Kouji...tell me how you're feeling and I'll try to figure something that'll make us both happy. Yes, I'm your twin, but I don't always have that twin ESP thing with you. After this week, things'll get better, I promise." Kouji sighed this time and stood. The movie was still playing in the background, but suddenly he didn't feel like watching it anymore.  
  
"You know, you didn't believe me when I told you that I didn't go out drinking with Rei that night...I thought you were smarter then that and trusted me more. Koichi, I've never touched the stuff-why would I now? That actually hurt when you sided with the other's instead of sticking up for me. And I don't remember what happened that night, I don't remember much after leaving Izumi and the other's at the registration building that afternoon. And it's driving me crazy not knowing. But I know I didn't go drinking-something happened to me that night that I think I was supposed to remember, and I forgot it all Koichi. And that's not even half of what's been going on lately. You know why I hang out with Rei so much lately? Because I feel like she's the only person who understands me. She understands what I'm going through, my loneliness, everything." Koichi opened his mouth to say something, but Kouji cut him off.  
  
"I actually wanted to hang out with you this week-as brothers-but instead I get this stupid and not to mention horribly miserable cold. Can you tell me why stuff like this keeps on happening to me? Why my life isn't perfect? Go on Koichi, you're my twin, tell me."  
  
All Koichi could do though, was shake his head-and he had no idea why Kouji was getting so upset. He saw Kouji close his eyes a little bit and his body swayed suddenly...  
  
"Kouji!" He was off the couch in an instant, catching his twin before he fell completely to the ground.  
  
"Kouji, what's wrong?" Kouji coughed in response and shook his head.  
  
"I feel dizzy...nauseated..." He breathed out, as Koichi managed to pick him up and carry him up the stairs and back to his bedroom.  
  
"You probably just overworked yourself, stay there and I'll get you something to help, okay?" Kouji nodded but kept his eyes closed, inwardly cursing.  
  
He hadn't meant to yell at Koichi...it was just all the frustration building up.  
  
On top of everything, he'd had the feeling of being watched recently-not this week, since he had been at home and had spent most of the time recovering from his cold in his bedroom, but for the past couple of weeks, he'd felt like someone's eyes were always constantly on him.  
  
And it was starting to make him paranoid.  
  
But he didn't want to tell Koichi this, because then Koichi would go into overly protective brother mode. And Kouji hated it when Koichi did that-as he was positive that Koichi hated it whenever Kouji himself did it as well.  
  
Koichi returned awhile later with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Unscrewing the cap and handing Kouji a couple of the aspirin and then the glass of water, he watched as Kouji took them, and then sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh.  
  
"I was hoping we'd be able to do stuff this weekend too...but hey, look on the bright side...at least when we get back to Shibuya U next week, we'll have some classes together. And you'll have a new roommate, isn't that what Rei told you before we left?" Kouji nodded, having completely forgotten that the night before they'd taken off, Rei had come into his room to tell him that he was getting a new roommate-that wasn't Sen. Thank goodness.  
  
He couldn't wait to see Sen's look of disbelief when Kouji finally had a roommate-and that Sen could finally stop bothering him about moving in to open up a dorm room for two other people. It would help make things a little better at least.  
  
But Kouji had no idea just how wrong he really was...

The school was busy on Sunday, mainly because students were coming back from their week-long break, many with tans as they'd taken off to the beaches to get some sun and relaxation in.  
  
The moment Izumi saw Koichi, she squealed happily and launched herself at him as she threw herself into his arms, and Koichi chuckled as he hugged her back just as hard.  
  
"Hi beautiful-did you miss me much?" He asked with a grin as she grinned back.  
  
"It was so boring around here! All it did was rain all week long! God, I'm so sick of the rain!" Izumi declared, and Koichi chuckled as he looked back to see Kouji grin back at him and roll his eyes at the sight that Koichi knew that he and Izumi must've made.  
  
"So how was your week?" Izumi asked, as Koichi smiled a little and waved back at Kouji.  
  
"My twin got sick...I ended up taking care of him most of the time." Izumi glanced over her shoulder to see Kouji rolling his eyes again, as he stuck his tongue out at Koichi.  
  
"You didn't have to take care of me, dad and stepmother, and even our own mother came by...and I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Koichi laughed merrily.  
  
"Yeah right Kouji! You could barely get up out of bed most of the time!"  
  
Izumi frowned at this.  
  
"Must've been some cold Kouji." Kouji shook his head.  
  
"You have no idea Izumi...hey, have you seen my new roommate yet?" When Izumi bit her lower lip, Kouji froze; fearing the worst...his new roommate wasn't that bad, were they?!?  
  
"Um...no, actually I haven't seen your new roommate, I...wasn't really paying that much attention."  
  
When Izumi avoided all eye contact with Kouji, he instantly knew that something was up-whenever Izumi avoided looking into anybody's eyes, it usually meant that she was lying. And Izumi didn't lie all too often...only when she felt like she absolutely had to. So what was her reason for lying to him?  
  
Kouji raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he re-shouldered his duffel bag.  
  
"I think I'm going to go and check things out in my dorm room...I'll see you two later." He said as he waved goodbye and Koichi waved back at him as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.  
  
"Izumi...what was it that you didn't want to tell Kouji?" Koichi whispered softly to her, as Izumi sighed and flipped back a strand of long blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes.  
  
"Well...its Kouji's new roommate you see Koichi...Kouji's not going to be happy with who he sees when he walks in there...it's..."

* * *

"TAKUYA!?!"  
  
It was the one person who Kouji wasn't expecting to see, needless to say.  
  
But when he saw the light haired brunette turn around to face him, his eyes opened almost as wide as Kouji's were sure that his was, he knew that it was none other then Takuya Kanbara who was standing in his dorm room. And he felt a wave of shock come over him as he took a step backwards and shook his head.  
  
"No." He whispered, closing his eyes for a second and then opening again, not sure if he was able to believe his eyes. He was dreaming again, he had to be...this wasn't real. Any minute now he'd wake up and be back at home in his bed sick with the cold that he had had, and that it was the fever that had caused him to dream that Takuya Kanbara was standing in his dorm room.  
  
But when he had opened his eyes again, Takuya was as real as ever...and getting over his shock quicker then Kouji did as he took a few tentative steps forward toward him. Kouji didn't know what to do...didn't know how to think or how to react or even act in this situation. He felt his hands start shaking, and wondered if he was hyperventilating.  
  
This was almost worst then any nightmare he'd ever had before. Takuya wasn't supposed to be here...no, he was in America...and Kouji wasn't supposed to still be feeling...well, feelings for Takuya anymore...he'd gotten over him five years ago when he realized that he wasn't coming back for him as he said he was-he had realized that Takuya had broken his trust and his heart as well. He wasn't going to let it happen again-ever.  
  
Kouji took a deep gulp of air before finally managing to look Takuya right into his dark brown chocolate eyes. The silence between the two of them was getting to be to the point of unbearable, and all Kouji could do, was drink in Takuya's appearance. If possible, he looked cuter-and almost even more handsome then when Kouji had first met him nearly six or seven years ago in that elevator when they first started their journey into the Digital World.  
  
He was taller then Kouji by a few inches, his hair which Kouji had remembered used to be a dark brown was now lightened with blonde streaks here and there and was slightly more wavy with a hint of curl to it instead of as wild as it used to be...it actually looked quite a bit more tamed the way it was...and Kouji suddenly found himself with the irresistible urge to run his fingers through those wavy curls. Takuya's skin was tanned, darker then Kouji remembered it being, and figured that Takuya had probably spent most of his time outdoors-and wondered if he still played soccer as much as he had used to back then. But what really caught Kouji's attention was Takuya's lean and muscular body. He wore a fitting black T-shirt with a pair of semi-baggy blue jeans and his feet were only in socks at the moment, though there was a pair of shoes by the bed across from Kouji's.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" He finally managed to choke out and Takuya looked startled by the question, as he took a second before answering.  
  
"Um...this is dorm number 317-am I right?" Kouji barely managed a nod, and Takuya looked relieved.  
  
"For a minute there, I thought I was in the wrong dorm room..." Kouji suddenly had a hard time breathing, and he choked back a sob as he shook his head one more time and started to walk backwards.  
  
"No way...no...don't tell me...don't tell me you're my new...you're my new roommate?" Takuya shrugged.  
  
"They didn't really have anywhere else to put me...Kouji; I swear I didn't know that this was your dorm room..." But Kouji continued to shake his head as he looked around wildly.  
  
"No. No, no, no, no, no...not again! I won't go through with it again Takuya! I can't...I just can't..." And with that, Kouji somehow managed to get his feet working properly as he fled the room.  
  
Takuya blinked once, and then inwardly cursed underneath his breath as he stumbled to the doorway to see Kouji flying down the stairs and quickly brushing past a startled looking girl with her shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a pair of black flare jeans, a black tang top, and a black zip up the front hooded sweatshirt with a pair of black ankle high boots to top off the outfit.  
  
"Kouji wha-?" She didn't get to finish off her sentence, as Kouji disappeared a few seconds later.  
  
Takuya saw her look up at him, and he sighed as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it you're his new roommate...I haven't seen you before. So what happened that made him so upset? He looked like he'd seen a ghost or something." Takuya sighed as the girl made her way up the stairs, duffel bag in one hand and backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
Takuya almost missed the bruise that was starting to fade along her temple, but it looked like it had been a nasty one. He didn't ask the girl about it though...he didn't want her to think that he was trying to sway the conversation elsewhere.  
  
"I think Kouji thought he did see a ghost...that's probably part of the problem. It's...complicated."  
  
"Try me." Was her response, as she dropped her duffel bag next to him and crossed her arms over the other as Takuya heard someone coming up behind him and saw Izumi and Koichi hand in hand. He saw Izumi wave slightly at the girl, and raised an eyebrow as the girl shook her head at her.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it Izumi-kun. Not now...maybe not ever...and can someone explain to me why my best friend just rushed out of here looking as he did?" Koichi sighed.  
  
"As Takuya here said, it's a long and complicated story Rei-kun...one that happened about six years ago. Rei, meet Takuya, Takuya, this is Rei- Kouji's best friend." Takuya took the hand that Rei outstretched, as Rei frowned.  
  
"I think I remember Kouji mentioning you once, but when I tried to ask him about you, he clamed up and said that he didn't want to talk about it. If I go after Kouji, I want to have at least someway of understanding what just happened here." Takuya sighed and blew out a breath as he put his face in his hands.  
  
"Kouji is...I mean was...my boyfriend. Before I went to America five and a half years ago...there was no way I could stay in touch really, my father...my father was strict, and wouldn't let me." Rei bit her lip, looking like she was ready to hear the whole story, and Takuya had the feeling that she'd actually maybe understand what happened all those years ago...it felt like so long ago...  
  
But before he could even say anything more, the rain came pouring down once more, and Koichi cursed softly as he let go of Izumi's hand and she gave him a worried look.  
  
"Kouji's just gotten over a cold. I don't know if he'll have enough sense to stay out of the rain and I know that if I were him I wouldn't want to get sick again so soon...his last bug was pretty nasty, I'm glad I didn't get it, but..." Rei sighed at Koichi's concern for his brother, and placed a gentle hand on Takuya's shoulder as she gave it a light squeeze and looked directly into Koichi's eyes.  
  
"I'm willing to go out there and find him to make sure he's okay-there's a couple of places I think he could've gone. But both include the outdoors...let's call Yamato and Taichi, I think they'll be willing to help...and if we don't find Kouji within the next forty five minutes or so, we can call Kai and Kita-I'm not sure if they're back yet from the beach, I haven't seen them arrive." Koichi nodded.  
  
"Alright...Takuya, why don't you actually go with Rei? She's close enough to Kouji so that maybe she can get him calmed down enough so that you two can talk and figure something out. Rei, when you find my twin call me-I'll be there ASAP to help." Rei gave him a thumbs up sign as she pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt and then remembered that she had her duffel bag still there.  
  
"I'll take it to your room Rei no problem." Rei smiled at Alec, who had joined the group wondering what all the commotion was out in the hallway.  
  
"Thanks Alec." Alec only nodded as he took her duffel bag and backpack as she sprinted down the stairs with Takuya close on her heels. They saw lightning flash in the background as Takuya heard Izumi call out his name from the top of the stairs. He turned to see her flinging his coat at him, and he caught it with a nod of thanks.  
  
She watched as he and Rei took off into the pouring rain, and turned then to see Koichi handing her own coat to her, which she took with a look of thanks.  
  
"Come on...let's get out there before Kouji catches pneumonia again." Agreeing with her, Koichi followed her down the stairs and out the door, taking the opposite route that Rei and Takuya had.  
  
From where he was standing in the dorm, Alec shook his head.  
  
"You know, I don't think I even want to know what's going on here...but why is that I have the feeling that I'll be dragged into this eventually?" He muttered, as he passed by Sen's closed door and glared at it for a half of a second before heading back to his and Koichi's dorm. Rei would flip out if she found out about the party that Sen had held while she was gone...she'd flip out even more, if she found out what Alec himself had found out...  
  
TBC  
  
AN2 (I think I FINALLY have ff.net's new editing ordeal figured out...FINALLY)-Gives out a mischievous grin to audience-so, was that what you guys were expecting to have in the plot I've got going on here? I hope it was! Because this chapter was actually so much fun to write! Especially the reactions between Takuya and Kouji...and let me say just this: It's so far from over... 


	7. Underestimated Love

Disclaimer: Since this story contains the wonderfulness of Takouji and Taito, then obviously I don't own it...sighs

Author's Notes: I can't believe how far that I have gotten on this fic, without updating it... watches as author falls over and sweat drops _anyway_...thank you guys again for waiting so patiently and I really am sorry about how long it's taken me to update this. But this has been updated with a two chapter update, so enjoy both of them, as the next chapter will probably come pretty quickly after this update. I'm _really_ liking the new system that has for their spelling/grammar check ordeal...it's quite a bit nicer to not have to go through and italicize everything that needs to be italicized-as before if you had something italicized, you had to pretty much run through the story again because it would all just show up as normal once you uploaded the document onto ...that, and I think that the system's easier to use now as well. So that makes me a happy person! - Also, to let the people know who are reading Different Journey's, that fic has been updated as well with chapter 19, and I've also got a new fic out called 'Confessions'...so go and check those two out when you're done reading this one-but only if you want to, I'm not pushing anybody! This chapter is going to mainly focus on Yamato and Taichi...(sorry, I _had_ to dedicate a chapter to the two of them, I couldn't help it! -) and there is _some_ Sora bashing...so a fair warning to people who like Sora out there who are reading this fic...she's my least favorite character in any of the Digimon seasons...just from what Bandai/Saban turned her into...shudders So with all that said and done shall I let you guys go and read the newest installment of this fic? I think so...-

Oh! Since I _didn't_ thank _or_ reply to reviewers in the last chapter (I'm _so_ sorry guys! I just got so excited about having updated and the fact that I've really got this story underway that I completely forgot!) Then I'll be doing it in this one. I've also realized that I've got some _new_ readers as well...so welcome and enjoy your stay! -

Story Rating: PG13

Warning: If you don't like the thought of slash/yaoi, then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace, you've been for warned. :P

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the first part in this two-story arc

Forevermore 

**Author: Angel Spirit **

Chapter VI: Underestimated Love

In the end, it was Taichi and Yamato who had found Kouji. Huddled on a statue that had kept him somewhat dry; it was in the center of the park a block or so away from the dormitories.

Yamato had been the one to finally spot Kouji, his clothing blending in with the darkness. But Yamato had always been good when it had come to running and hiding-especially when he'd get angry at Taichi every once in awhile. Sure, their relationship hadn't been perfect to start out with-but all relationships have bumpy times along the way.

Letting go of Taichi's hand, Yamato took the umbrella he had decided to bring along and went over to where Kouji was miserably huddled, with his back pressed tightly against the statue, his knees brought up and his arms wrapped around him. If Yamato wasn't mistaken, Kouji was shivering.

Kouji looked up the second he could no longer feel the rain, and squinted to see Yamato standing there holding the umbrella over his head as Taichi dashed toward them so that he could also stay under the umbrella, his coat already soaking wet.

"What's the deal babe?" Yamato asked softly, as Kouji shook his head.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Kouji whispered softly, so softly that both teens in front of him had to strain to hear it.

"Try us." Taichi whispered back, and reached out to grab Yamato's hand, and he squeezed it tightly back.

"But first, let's get you somewhere dry, you're shaking like a leaf Kouji." Kouji allowed the two lovers to help him down from the statue, and he stood, suddenly feeling stiff as he huddled under the umbrella while Taichi and Yamato led him away from where his hiding spot had been.

At first, he'd thought that they were going to go directly back to the dorm rooms, so that way Kouji could hear Koichi chew him out for being stupid as he had been for running out as he had into the rain without a coat, after getting over a cold.

But he was wrong. Instead, they walked for awhile, before Yamato's bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of a coffee

shop, and he grinned.

"Come on, we can get warm in there and talk. And I can call Koichi to tell him that we've found Kouji." Taichi nodded, and they crossed the street a few seconds later and entered the coffee shop, which was mostly quiet. There were only a few customer's sitting down, and most seemed to be minding their own business. Not one of them looked up when Taichi, Yamato, and Kouji entered; Yamato had closed his umbrella outside and was now hanging it on the pegs near the door, along with his and Taichi's coats, which were drenched with rainwater.

"Let's get something warm to drink...Yama, what do you want?"

"Um...ah, whatever you order." Taichi grinned as he gave him a thumbs up sign while Yamato took his cell phone and went to make a phone call or two as Taichi steered Kouji toward where they could order. Not like he didn't mind, something warm to drink actually sounded good at the moment.

And he felt more comfortable around Taichi and Yamato at the moment then he was sure he would around the other's-even Rei-kun.

"What do you want Kouji?" Taichi asked, as Kouji only shrugged and looked away from the girls searching dark eyes who stood behind the counter waiting for them to order.

"Can I get three peppermint hot chocolates? No whipped cream on one of them." The girl behind the counter smiled and nodded as she rung them up, and then handed Taichi his receipt.

"That'll be only a few minutes...I'll bring them to your table." Nodding at her and flashing the girl a smile that Kouji was sure made the girls heart melt, for she looked like she was suddenly in love as her dark eyes brightened considerably, Kouji followed Taichi to a booth toward the back that would comfortably sit the three of them no problem.

Just as their drinks arrived Yamato came and sat down next to Taichi, so that he and Taichi were sitting on one side of the booth, and Kouji was sitting on the other. The girl flashed the three of them a smile, as she set their drinks down in front of them.

"Let me know if you boys need anything else." She said, winking at Taichi as she walked away and Taichi chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Yamato's hand under the table.

"Too bad none of us are available." He said softly under his breath and Yamato chuckled softly and took a sip of his drink, giving Taichi a grin.

"Good choice Taichi...and you knew I didn't like whipped cream on mine...I knew there was a good reason to keep you." Taichi laughed and took a sip of his own hot chocolate, before looking Kouji directly in the eyes. And Kouji averted his eyes so that he was looking anywhere but at Taichi.

"So...from what I've heard from Koichi, this is a long story. And we've got _all_ afternoon now from what I can tell from the look in Yamato's eyes. How about it Kouji? You want to go first and get this thing off your chest, or do you want Yamato and me to go first and see which story is the worst out of the two?" Yamato sighed and shook his head as Taichi smirked at him and smacked him playfully on the shoulder as Kouji finally managed to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute...you guys...?" Taichi snorted.

"I guess you're going to hear our story first then. And let me tell you, ours isn't anymore prettier then what yours and Takuya's probably is." Kouji felt his jaw drop.

"You...how...how did you know about me and...and Takuya?" Yamato shrugged.

"Don't ask. So Taichi, you want to tell it, or should I?" Taichi smirked again and leaned back as he took another sip of his cocoa.

"You were the one who was dating her for the longest time before realizing that you were wrong...so why don't you tell most of it? And then I'll tell my part of it." Yamato shook his head.

"You're impossible Taichi Yagami. Fine, I'll start it. Kouji, do you really believe that Taichi and I knew we were meant to be together at first?" Kouji only looked from Yamato, to Taichi, and wondered exactly how _bad_ this story _really_ was.

"Okay. So I guess I'll start it off. Let me tell you, I've known Taichi most of my life-as well as with most of our close knit group of friends that we mutually share. Taichi has had this girl named Sora, who he had known since you guys were what, two or something?" Taichi nodded.

"Something like that, Yama." Yamato sighed and continued.

"Anyway, we...all kind of got really close-all of our friends and us anyway, there are eight of us all together-including my little brother and Taichi's little sister."

"Who are now dating by the way and are almost closer to each other then we are...scary, no?" Kouji watched as Yamato once again playfully smacked Taichi on the shoulder, and he chuckled as he finally took a sip of the cocoa-and had to admit, Taichi had made a good pick. Peppermint hot chocolate-he'd have to remember that one.

"Anyway, before Taichi interrupted me-_again-_I...ended up...dating Sora. I don't know why, the two of us just...clicked. It wasn't until about six months or so after we started dating that I realized that Taichi started acting..._differently_. Very differently, especially when he was around me, but even more so when he was around Sora. He didn't talk to Sora as much as he used to, and he was putting even more distance between the two of us. Which, I didn't understand of course, because we were best friends...I thought he'd be happy that I'd gotten someone like Sora." Taichi snorted, and Yamato sighed.

"Eventually I found out in the beginning of our Senior year, that Taichi was planning on actually going away for college, instead of going to Odaiba University like the rest of us were planning to go-save for the exception of Jyou, who ended up getting into medical school and was already halfway through his training to become a doctor."

"I still can't believe that he managed to do that." Taichi said with a grin, and Yamato agreed.

"I don't know either, but that's Jyou for you-anyway, we're getting away from the whole point of this story. So stop interrupting me Taichi-kun."

"But I know you're going to interrupt me when it comes to my part of the story, so why wait?" Yamato groaned and shook his head.

"Why do I bother?" The blonde murmured, and Kouji grinned.

"Because you love me." Taichi replied, and gave Yamato a swift kiss on the cheek before Yamato continued his story.

"Okay. So I found out that Taichi was planning to actually go away to college. When I found that out...I...guess I kind of flipped. I started to get really distant from Sora and everyone else...and who was the one who finally decided to talk me out of it and snap me out of my misery but Taichi's little sister Hikari. She came around to the apartment I still lived in with my dad one evening. When I asked her what she was doing at my place, she only said it was to talk some sense into me-and she really did actually. She had been watching the whole thing from a distance, and I guess Sora had been complaining about how we were growing apart and weren't as close as we were-but then again we'd been doing a lot of fighting even _before_ I had started to realize my feelings for Taichi. And Hikari somehow managed to put two and two together. She figured out that my distance from Sora started when Taichi had told us all at a sleepover that he was planning on going to Shibuya U. What _really_ got me were two things-one, how she understood what was going on in my head, and _two_...how she figured out that Taichi and I liked each other for more then just friends when the two of us hadn't even realized it for ourselves. However, she really threw me a surprise when she suddenly asked me one question that really put things into perspective: what did I think was the reason behind Daisuke no longer bothering her to go out with him anymore?"

Taichi made a face, and Yamato laughed at the puzzled look on Kouji's face, knowing he had a little bit more explaining to do.

"Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue, and Iori Hida were close friends to our siblings, Takeru and Hikari...they were pretty much in the same grade, save for Iori who was a grade below them, but he knew Miyako really well-the two of them lived in the same apartment building that my little brother and my mother live in. Anyway, when they first met, Daisuke pretty much crushed on Hikari for the longest time. But shortly after meeting Ken Ichijouji a few months later, he suddenly...stopped. It wasn't too abrupt, as Daisuke still crushed over Hikari from time to time to just bug the hell out of my younger brother, who also really liked Hikari at the time and just never had the nerve to tell her."

Kouji grinned. It sounded like the whole love triangle deal between Junpei, Izumi, and Koichi before Koichi finally made the first move and finally told Izumi that he liked her. Junpei was a little crushed because of it, but afterwards he realized how much fun it was tormenting the cheerleaders of their High School with trying to bug them to go out on dates with him.

"Anyway, Hikari brought that to my attention when she came over that night, and then she told me that she knew she shouldn't be telling me _what_ she was telling me, but that Daisuke stopped bothering her and Takeru so much because he and Ken had actually gotten together and were just keeping their relationship a secret. I was honestly surprised, but as I recalled, there were plenty of times since Daisuke had met Ken, that I could see that they were possibly together, or flirting with each other anyway. And the more I thought about how Daisuke and Ken acted when they were together, the more I thought about how Taichi and I acted together when we were just alone, hanging out together or even with the group. I realized that I felt more _comfortable_ around Taichi then I did around Sora. And Hikari made me realize that I had a _lot_ of thinking to do."

Taichi smiled as he laced his right hand around Yamato's left.

"I think this is where I step in...as the story gets a bit more complicated yet. So during our winter break that year, Mimi Tachikawa-a girl who was part of our group of friends-came for a visit, as she had moved to New York City because of her father's business. She was staying with Sora, and during that time, Mimi found something out that shocked so many of us that at first we didn't believe her." Yamato nodded at this, suddenly looking quite pissed off.

"And I wished that I _had_ believed her, because then I wouldn't have gotten into the mess that Sora had gotten me into much later." He added, as Taichi said nothing for a few minutes, and seemed to drink half of his cocoa during the short silence.

"So none of use really believed her, and she ended up going home early-pissed off-mainly at Sora, but a little bit at the rest of us saying that we were being stupid-and wouldn't realize our stupidity until later." Taichi was looking more and more upset as he continued the story, and Kouji was wondering just where it was going to get as bad as Taichi and Yamato said it was. He had the feeling that it was going to come real soon...and he was right.

"After awhile I guess Mimi finally calmed down-that had happened before Hikari had come to talk to me at my apartment that one night...that talk hadn't been until a few months later. Then our siblings decided to put a plan into action that they were sure would work to get me and Taichi together...and even Koushiro and Jyou helped them-I think they wanted to see Taichi and me hook up as much as Hikari and Takeru did actually. Mimi had invited Taichi and I to go to New York for Spring Break, and we both accepted. We didn't think that it was all planned out...that she as well as our friends had been planning it for weeks." Taichi chuckled as Yamato said this with the shake of his head.

"I was so excited to go, that I didn't care that it was Taichi who was going with me instead of Sora-I still knew that Sora was pissed off at Mimi for what happened during winter break, so I wasn't going to push anything...but she got even _madder_ when she found out that Mimi had invited _both_ Taichi and myself to New York...she was furious. So anyway, Taichi and I head off to New York, and we have a great week...and during that week...I don't know. Something...clicked between the two of us. Anyway, on the last night of our stay there, we ended up on top of the Statue of Liberty, and...well...the rest is just history." Kouji grinned at Yamato's slight blush that appeared as he knew what it was that must've happened that night.

"After Yamato and I got back from New York, we decided to keep our new found relationship a secret-I had already known before the trip that Yamato's relationship with Sora was rockier then ever, and that they'd broken up and gotten back together at least once. Mainly because Sora couldn't let him go. So we continued to secretly see each other-and Yamato and Sora's relationship became even worse as time went on. Then, sometime in the early summer before school got out and we were officially Seniors, a few things happened at once. Sora told Yamato that she was pregnant...and that she thought that the baby she was carrying was _his_." Yamato snorted and shook his head.

"But I knew it wasn't mine...we'd never...well, we'd never had sex before. But she didn't believe me...not one bit. The only people who did believe me at that point in time, were Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Mimi in New York. Our other friends were trying to stay as far out of our huge argument as much as possible-and I didn't blame them. Even my own parents believed what Sora said, and I think that that hurt me the most was that my own father and mother didn't even trust me."

For a moment, Yamato closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit so that it was resting on Taichi's shoulder, and Taichi put an arm around Yamato's waist and held him close.

"So Mimi hears what's going on and decides to come up during the first few weeks of summer for another visit. This time _not_ staying with Sora but another friend of hers. And she, Hikari, and Takeru decide to do...a little spying. The subject: none other than Sora Takenounchi. Mimi believed that Sora was making up the story about Yamato getting her pregnant, because it had been the _other_ guy who she had been secretly seeing behind Yamato's back, who had really done it. And Sora just didn't want to believe it. It took most of the few weeks that Mimi had been there, as Sora had been really careful I guess about seeing the other guy. But one night, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari had gotten all the evidence they needed-and all on videotape as well, thanks to Ken's video camera that Hikari had borrowed from him. Sora's confession was all on it-she and the other guy she'd been seeing behind Yamato's back had had a huge argument about it, and that guy had denied it all."

Kouji let out a breath that he hadn't known that he'd been holding. So maybe this story _was_ worse then his...

"After Mimi showed everyone the video tape...well, Sora was pretty much done for. Her mother was furious to say the least...and ended up sending Sora to a private boarding school. I didn't see Sora at all after that. So Taichi and I continued to grow closer and closer, and we were dating and seeing each other more and more. We became practically inseparable at school-any of the fan girls that I had gotten from being with the Teenage Wolves-the band that I had had back then-had pretty much started staying away from me once they found out I was in a steady relationship...a steady relationship, that ended up causing trouble once more." Yamato's voice cracked, and Taichi took this as an opportunity to pick up the story again. Kouji wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear the rest of it anymore...Yamato and Taichi had been right earlier-compared to what was going on between himself and Takuya, that was _nothing_, to what Yamato and Taichi had gone through.

"It was shortly after Halloween during our Senior Year when Yamato's parents finally found out that he was dating me. We'd kept it under such close wraps that very few people knew-and those few people who did know accepted us. My parents and Hikari being some of those few people-one of the reasons why Yamato spent so much time at my place, was because we could act like we were in love, without being called 'weird' or getting the disgusted look. One night I decided to take Yamato out, and we'd had a blast...I had tried to convince him to come back to my place and spend the night, but Yamato said that his father was working late, and he might flip if he wasn't there. So I took Yamato home...I said goodnight with a kiss...and there have been many days after that night when I wished that I hadn't. Because while we had _thought_ that Yamato's father hadn't been home-"

"He had." Yamato said softly, as he buried his shoulder into Taichi's, and Kouji bit his lower lip. He _really_ didn't want to hear the end of this-but he had the feeling that he didn't have much of a choice now. He was too far into the story to actually _not_ want to hear the end of it. But he already had the feeling that he knew how it was going to end from the angered look that suddenly appeared in Taichi's eyes.

"If I had known what Yamato's father had thought of and I quote 'people like us' I wouldn't have left him there that night, I would've taken him straight to my place, and told his father to go to hell. But Mr. Ishida and I had always gotten along-in fact, Yamato's father had helped out our small group of friends a few different times before, so we were all pretty cool with him. I'd never seen Mr. Ishida look as angry as he did that night though. I can't and will never forget the look on Yamato's face when his dad pulled him through the door and slammed it into my face. I decided to go-I didn't want to make things worse. However, even without my being there, things were about to get much, much worse."

"It wasn't so bad Taichi...you only think it was as bad as it could've gotten," Yamato said softly, and took a small breath that he let out shortly thereafter.

"I...I had had no idea that my father didn't like gays. I really didn't. We fought the two of us. Worse then we ever had fought before. He called me some things that I don't think I ever want to hear again-and I was his own _son_. In the end I ended up leaving...especially after he had hit me. I don't even know if my dad realized what he had done, but he'd done it none the less. I went to Takeru's apartment, thinking that maybe my mother would take me in...but she just gave me the same cold reception, and told me that Takeru didn't want to see a 'fagot' like me and turned me away." Kouji's mouth nearly dropped open.

"Your _mother_ called you that?" He asked in a stunned voice, and Yamato bit his lower lip and looked away as if embarrassed, and nodded. Seeing the distraught look in Yamato's eyes, Taichi decided to finish up the rest of the story that left Kouji's mind reeling afterwards.

"However Takeru had been studying that night at Miyako's apartment-and they lived in the same apartment complex. On his way to get something that he'd forgotten back at his own apartment, Takeru had bumped into Yamato. He took him back to Miyako's place, and unknown to Yamato, Miyako called me. After that, Yamato lived with me at my parents place. When it came time to graduate, Yamato had managed to get a few music scholarships and decided to join me here."

And that was that. End of story.

All Kouji could do was just stare at the two of them for a second, and then advert his gaze from Yamato's bright blue eyes down to his empty mug.

"I don't even want to know if the baby that Sora had was a boy or a girl. And I'm _positive_ that by now that thing is probably a year and a half old." Yamato declared softly, and Taichi chuckled-then sighed as he looked at Kouji, who was a little on the quiet side, absorbing all the information that he'd just been given and Yamato grinned as he looked pointedly into Kouji's dark blue gray eyes.

"Some start of _our_ relationship, huh?" He said, motioning from him to Taichi, and Kouji nodded slowly.

"That was...kind of...freaky. I mean, having a girlfriend but secretly being in love with your best friend and then finding out that she's _pregnant_ and you knowing that it's _not_ your kid, and then finding out that she was two-timing you when you _were_ dating? And I though that my mess with Takuya was awful." Yamato only shrugged at what Kouji was saying.

"Sometimes there are worse things to happen to other people in life. So Kouji...Taichi and I were brave soldiers and told you _our _horribly complicated love story. Hope it made you feel better, because we're not leaving this coffee shop until you tell us _your_ story. Taichi, can you get some more of that cocoa? I think we're going to _need_ it." Taichi grinned and stood as he stretched.

"Sure thing love...besides, I need a bathroom break anyway if Kouji's story is going to be as long, if not longer then ours." He lightly joked, and Kouji shot him a semi-playful glare as he stood and stretched too.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He muttered to the two lovebirds as he headed for the men's restroom and watched as Taichi went to go and order them more cocoa. He sighed as he got into the restroom and went over to splash some cold water on his face as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He _really_ didn't want to tell Yamato and Taichi everything.

In the beginning when this whole mess had started he thought that _no one_ would understand what he was going through. But now he was beginning to think that maybe, just _maybe_ Yamato and Taichi _might_.

He was about to head back out, having gotten the courage to finally tell Yamato and Taichi what happened six years ago between him and Takuya, when he heard the sound of another toilet flushing and someone walk out of the stall. And who he saw made his eyes open wide as he stumbled back, and sudden images came flooding into his mind that he wasn't sure if they actually happened or not.

"You...I...I _know_ you." Kouji whispered, as the guy came up to him and looked down at him. He was dressed all in leather, boots and everything, and had his short black hair spiked up, the tips of the spikes died silver and dark red. The guy gave him a nasty grin as Kouji couldn't help but back up when he tried to come closer to him, and Kouji wrinkled his nose. The smell...he had smelled it before, but he couldn't _place_ it.

"Of _course_ you know who I am, we've met before Kouji Minomoto. And I hope you didn't forget what it was that I had told you to do." Kouji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and the guy sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot Minomoto-do I have to _remind_ you?" Kouji bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering, and the guy in front of him laughed.

"W-who are you?" He hated sounding weak and fearful, but this guy honestly scared Kouji. _Really_ scared Kouji-and suddenly he wished that Yamato or Taichi-or _anyone_, even _Takuya_ to come through that bathroom door. But instead, the guy moved swiftly and went over to lock it, and the look of horror that crossed through Kouji's face made the guy laugh again, and Kouji winced at the sound. His laughter sounded _absolutely evil_.

"I'm your _worst_ nightmare Minomoto, Kouji. And when I'm done with you, you'll remember what you were told to do. And if you don't remember this time, remember how many friends you have, and keep them close...so be sure _not_ to forget."

Kouji turned and tried to run, his mind thinking frantically, but the guy reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar, yanking him backward with such force that Kouji yelped as he smashed into the creep.

"Stay _away_ from Takuya Kanbara...I repeat, _stay away_ from Kanbara. If you go near him, worse things'll happen to you then _this_."

And then Kouji screamed.

TBC

Hehe...yes, I'm awful...but if you look down at the bottom and click for the next chapter, you'll find that I'm not as awful as you think I am at the moment. grins 

And now the thank you's that I so absentmindedly forgot...

Kelly Q-huggles author-Thank you _so_ much for reviewing 'Confessions'-you were the first one to do so... grins and that totally made my day! I'm so going to go and beta read that chapter you sent me as soon as I'm done here and sent it off to you, as I've got lots of time to do that kind of stuff today-I just wanted to get this out first...as I know I said I'd do it yesterday, but there were a few things that I had to fix...lol. huggles author again So this is the chapter that I was talking to you about earlier...I hope you (as well as everyone else reading this) thought it went okay...so go and click on the next chapter and tell me what you think! winks and scurries away to go thank other reviewers 

Sharp23-welll......it's an update! Maybe not as _soon_ as you would've _liked_ it..._but_...there **are** two chapters here after all...I tend to do that from time to time if I haven't updated in awhile and I've got enough of the fic done. So I hope that you enjoy both chapters...and have no fear, I've been working hard on this fic, so the updates should come more frequently now...at least until I get caught up with where I currently am working on in this fic. winks 

Takuya-Lol...I'd spell your name with the lowercase t as it is on , but the stupid word processor deal won't let me...so forgive me? gives author puppy dog eyes Somehow, I have the feeling that you're going to like the next few chapters of this...and thank you for reviewing Confessions as well-you and Kelly Q (Dragi as well!) rock! Seriously, I know I can always count on you guys for reviews and it makes me feel so special... grins and gives author a hug...hmmm...I'm doing that a lot today...lol! 

Noone-sighs...once again stupid word processor won't let me do it lowercase like it should be...(glares at computer) ANYWAY...thank you! And yes, you did have to wait for the next chapter, but wasn't this worth the wait? (I always tend to make it worth the wait, if only because I _feel_ bad for making you guys wait as long as I tend to do sometimes!) Hope you enjoy the update, and thankies for reading and letting me know you like it!

Cacici- watches as author gulps nervously and twitches I made you cry? I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to! I know, I know...Kouji's the big meanie at the moment (personally **I** feel bad for him, but everyone else seems to be sticking up for Takuya at this point! :P But I can see _why_...lol!) things'll get better though, I promise! (And I usually do tend to keep my promises, and this one is not an exception! puts Lobomon and Agunimon in front of her to shield away the whacking stick Cacici currently holds If you _try_ to hurt me that way, than there's no way that I can type the rest of this fic! And I _know_, that you want the rest of it! So down girl, down! giggles however, I don't mind if you go hitting other people, as long as you're careful and don't send them to the hospital or nothing like that! grins So please don't hurt the author? Good girl.

Chibi Kitty-Ah...I _knew_ that there was someone who had asked me that question, and it was you! Um...the answer to the 'how many chapters' question is... drum roll please........ I have _no_ idea _once_ so ever! Seriously, I thought this thing was going to be much shorter then what it's turning out to be... shrugs ah, well, something to occupy my time with when I'm stuck on Different Journeys! LOL This update wasn't to bad, was it? I promise the next update after this won't be so long, as I've actually gotten further than I planned-which, is a good thing because then you guys don't have to wait for the updates as much! And thank you for the compliment...I just hope that you think that the next couple of chapters were as good as the last one... gulps nervously and hides in the corner until further comments are made 

Dragi-I didn't think there would be this many people I'd have to respond to! Lol...wait until I get to the very end of Different Journey's (whenever that may be! grins mischievously here ) and I have no idea how many thank you's I'll have to give out... sweat drops and falls over I'm so glad you're liking all my stories...I think I need to go and catch up on yours actually, I've been doing a lot of writing lately, and not a lot of reading! But I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters, and you'll see a review from me soon... winks 

Harushi shino- bows down gracefully thank you! This fic is turning out to have a lot of twists and turns...but that's how I like them! I hope I got you interested enough so that you keep on reading...

Sailor Epyon-Well, they _are_ together now...and I know that that's what everyone wanted was for them to come face to face...now with the bigger challenge...getting them _back_ together so that they're lover's once more... sweat drops what have I gotten myself into? Lol, don't worry though! It'll be well worth the wait, I assure you...and also, thank you for reviewing Confessions-I was actually kind of worried how it would do on as it's a slightly darker fic than my other two, but people seem to be liking it...I was glad to see your review, and you were so totally right btw... winks 

And if I've forgotten anyone, I'm sorry! –Though, I don't think that I _did_ forget anyone...however, if I did, thank you! So go click on the next chapter now and check it out....

Angel Spirit


	8. Found but still lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Author's Notes: Lol...I was listening to the song that I used on the last chapter and it made me cry because I was thinking of what I did to Takuya and Kouji in Eternity! Now I do believe that whenever I _listen_ to that song, I'll seriously think of that chapter...how could I _do_ that to them?!? I _seriously_ think that the last chapter of Eternity is probably the _hardest_ thing that I've _ever_ had to write, and it's all that songs fault because it gave me that idea! (And of course it gave me the idea to do a sequel to, _sooooo_...grins) It's such a _sad_ song though...seriously, if you guys go and listen to it, you'll know what I mean. The song is called 'Without You' and it's sung by Laura Pausini. It's really sad and very sweet...

Rating: PG13

Warning: If you don't like the thought of slash/yaoi (or male/male pairings) then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace. You've been for warned. :P

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, and more hints of Rei/Katsume

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the story before this two-story arc

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

Chapter VII: Found...but still lost

Takuya had never been more relieved in his life then when he found out that Kouji had finally been found. Even though it hadn't been by him and Rei, even she was just as relieved, as she hung up on the phone with Yamato a few seconds later.

"Let's head back to the dorms and get dried off. I hate the rain." She muttered, as Takuya nodded and they started to walk back. He couldn't help but glance at her again, seeing the fresh bruise on her face still.

They were quiet most of the way, until Rei sighed and stopped suddenly and Takuya stopped too.

"Look-I don't really know you very well Takuya, so all I'm just going to say is this. From what I hear and see it sounds almost as though you've somehow hurt Kouji in the past. I'm Kouji's best friend...and there's no way that I want to see him hurting or miserable. So if you do that...let's just say you don't want to get on my bad side. I can be a nice person...but I'm not always as nice as I appear. I want to give you a chance Takuya, really I do." Takuya had to force himself to stop from grinning.

Who does this girl think she is? She _thinks_ she knows Kouji? Ha...she knows Kouji worth shit. He thought, but kept it to himself, and all he did was shrug as he pointed out the bruise, knowing he was going a bit too far.

"Well, from the looks of things, it looks like _you_ got on someone's bad side. No offense Rei." The dark look in Rei's eyes actually made Takuya take a step back...and suddenly she didn't look very friendly at all.

"You know _nothing_ Kanbara. _Nothing_. And you know what? If I were you, I'd stay _away_ from me for awhile." With that, she took off running, and Takuya frowned.

That girl is _crazy_. She doesn't know a _thing_ about me! Or about Kouji _and_ me-the relationship we had-from the sounds of it, she's only scraped just the surface of who Kouji _really_ is. She hasn't seen _nothing_ yet. He thought again as he jogged the rest of the way back to the dorm in the rain.

* * *

Yamato and Taichi heard someone start screaming, and they were instantly both on their feet, Taichi having returned with another order of their cocoa more then a few minutes ago.

"Is it just me, or did that sound like Kouji?" Yamato murmured, looking worriedly at Taichi as the brunette nodded and started forward to where the guys bathroom was located toward the back of the coffee shop.

"That's just not you Yamato." He said as they heard the scream again, and this time even the girl behind the counter came running, looking frantic.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!?" She yelled, and Yamato tried to calm her down as Taichi headed to the bathroom, and tried to open the door cursing when he found out that it was locked. So he pounded on it instead, to let Kouji know that someone was outside.

"KOUJI! KOUJI, IT'S TAICHI! OPEN THE DOOR!" He heard what sounded like feet scuffling on the floor and then a grunt and finally a groan of pain before there was absolute silence.

"KOUJI!" Turning around, thinking wildly, Taichi got a sudden idea as he headed back to where he'd left Yamato with the barista on duty.

"You've got a key to that bathroom, _right_? Tell me you do!" The girl nodded, looking as pale as a ghost as she fled to go and get the key. She came back seconds later, and Yamato quickly thanked her for being so quick as he took the keys from her and dashed back to where the bathroom was, Taichi hot on his heels.

"Open it Yama, come on!" Taichi hissed, and Yamato grunted as he realized that he had tried the wrong key first.

"Hang on Taichi, let me try another one." A second later on the third key, Yamato had it and the door opened. Revealing Kouji slumped on the floor, in a state of somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Yamato got to him first, and moved him a little so that he was resting his head against his shoulder.

"Kouji? Kouji, come on..." Taichi sighed and shook his head as he gently brought a hand up to a freshly bleeding cut on Kouji's forehead.

"Man, he's really not having a good day is he?" He murmured, and Yamato shook his head.

Both of them suddenly felt a little cold, and looked to see that the window on the other side of the bathroom was open, that the wind from the storm outside was blowing in the cold air.

"Come on, let's get Kouji out of here and to some help." Yamato suggested, as Taichi nodded. They were lucky the coffee shop had only one other person in it besides the girl on duty, and both of the other two customers looked up in concern as Taichi and Yamato came out, both having one of Kouji's arms around their shoulders.

"Um...sorry..." Taichi muttered as they paused at their table and Yamato left a considerably handsome tip for the girl before they headed back out.

Halfway to the dorms, Kouji groaned and came to, hissing a little in pain as he did so.

"Kouji?" Kouji winced as his name was called out, and looked to his right, and directly into Yamato's bright blue eyes.

"That wasn't...fun." He murmured, and then suddenly closed his eyes and slumped forward. Causing Yamato and Taichi to almost loose their grip on him. It was when they shifted a bit so that they could catch him, that Yamato noticed his white shirt had a bright red stain on it-blood. His eyes opened wide as he motioned for Taichi to bring Kouji fully down to the ground, and they expected him a bit further

Yamato hissed as he saw a shallow cut on Kouji's right upper arm, where it looked like some kind of knife had sliced through Kouji's shirt.

"Let's get him back to the dorms ASAP!" Taichi said, as Yamato nodded.

"You should carry him Taichi, he's not heavy-he weighs less then I do, I'll catch up! Once you get there, tell Rei to call the nurse on duty tonight!" Taichi heard Kouji groan lightly as he picked him up as gently and swiftly as he could and then gave Yamato a brief nod before he took off running through the pouring rain.

Thinking quickly, Yamato pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, hoping and praying that someone would answer on the other side...

* * *

Koichi heard the phone in his dorm room ring, but he just didn't want to answer it at the moment. He was curled up with Izumi on his bed, taking a nap...and quite comfortable at that.

He'd heard Rei and Takuya come in earlier arguing, but he'd decided to just leave it as it was...he'd find out what they were arguing about later-he figured it had something to do with his twin brother though.

Leave it to Kouji to make a big mess of things. Koichi thought with a teasing grin, as the phone stopped ringing and he sighed happily as he buried his head into Izumi's shoulder, hearing her softly sigh as he felt her roll over and make herself a bit more comfortable before quickly falling back asleep.

And then the phone rang again. Groaning, and knowing that whoever was calling was probably going to be quite persistent until he picked it up, Koichi reached over and fumbled until he got a hold of the phone, knowing that he wasn't going to drop it he brought the receiver to his ear.

"Kinmura speaking..."

"Koichi, it's Yamato...something's happened, something bad." Koichi stirred a little more as he heard Yamato's frantic voice on the other end and sat up suddenly, causing Izumi to loose her comfortable position that she'd just gotten into and she groaned as she opened an eye and used it to glare at her boyfriend.

"What's happened Yamato?"

"Taichi's on his way. You or Rei might want to call the nurse, and hope she can do the job instead of having to go to the hospital." Now Koichi was _wide_-awake, and Izumi must've been alerted by the look of worry and concern on his face because she too was starting to sit up.

"Yamato, what's _going on_?!?" On his side of the line, Yamato sighed.

"It's Kouji...something...something happened to him...I-"Before Yamato could finish explaining, Koichi heard Taichi's voice through the dormitory entrance and he tossed the phone to Izumi as he sprung off the bed and seemed to make it to the door in one leap.

He swiftly pulled it open and dashed as quickly as he could in his socked feet, slipping and sliding a little bit on the wood down the stairs to see Taichi holding a pale-looking Kouji in his arms.

"TAICHI! What _happened_?!?" Frantic with worry, Koichi leapt down the last few stairs-about seven to be exact, and winced as he landed hard on the wood floor, almost slipping...he managed to keep his balance though.

"What's all the commotion?" Rei's voice floated from their floor, and Koichi looked up to see her coming out of her own dorm room, Katsume on her heels. Koichi would've smiled if something wasn't as wrong as it was-from what he saw, he and Izumi weren't the only one's who had decided to take a nap.

Koichi's yell had also roused other students who had returned earlier that day and were looking down at concern as Taichi shook his head and made his way upstairs to Kouji's dorm, where Takuya had just opened it-looking confused...and then a bit stunned as Taichi pushed his way into their dorm.

"What's going on?" Takuya whispered as Taichi set Kouji onto his bed and then shook his arms out to generate some feeling of life back into them, wincing as he did so.

"Call the nurse...Kouji's been hurt...bad...well, not horribly bad, but..." Taichi's shirt was too dark to see the blood on it, but when Yamato came stumbling into the dorm out of breath moments later, it was obvious that _something_ had happened.

"That's it, I'm calling security and the nurse..._now_." Rei said, turning pale as she fled to do what her duties as dorm captain required her to do so in a situation such as this. She hated the sight of blood, and Katsume turned to go and comfort her, finding her shaking form as she dialed the extension she needed for the nurse's office down at the medical building.

Yamato sighed as he looked down at his shirt, and grimaced. The shirt was pretty much ruined now-and it had been one of his favorites. But at the moment he knew he'd have to worry about that later, as he headed into Kouji's room to see _two_ brunette's in there instead of one. And he did a double take as he pointed from Takuya to Taichi and then back to Takuya.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and Takuya sighed and winced.

So far, meeting people today-for him at least-had been disastrous.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara-Kouji's new roommate." Yamato only nodded at him as he glanced back at Kouji and then quickly glanced back at Takuya, his eyes opening wide.

"Wait a second..._you're_ Takuya?" Takuya nodded sheepishly, and wished that a hole would just open up underneath him, and disappear at the look that Yamato and Taichi shared. Why did everyone seem to form a _bad_ opinion about him today?

He watched nervously as the nurse arrived countless minutes later, and cleaned Kouji up.

"You boys are lucky that this is a shallow cut, I don't think it'll need stitches...but keep an eye on it, if it keeps on opening up on him and bleeding all over the place as things like this tend to do sometimes, bring him in and I'll be sure to stitch it up so it won't keep on happening-unless if he's active in sports or something, otherwise I'll let it heal on it's own." Koichi nodded his head as he agreed to what the nurse had told them, and then watched the nurse bandage up the cut on his brother's arm as well as the one on his forehead.

"Keep an eye on him tonight, he should be alright in the morning, maybe a little woozy-let me know if the symptoms persist." The nurse left instructions with Takuya and Koichi before leaving, and then Yamato and Taichi entered the room again, glancing at Koichi as they did so and Koichi only repeated back what the nurse had told them. Both boys sighed and Takuya slumped down onto his bed and put his head into his arms.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up, surprised to find that it was the brunette who had entered with Kouji in his arms. The blonde gave him a weak grin.

"I didn't mean to seem so pushy or act like a jerk in anyway back there, I'm sorry-I was just kind of worried about Kouji you know? I'm Taichi and that's Yamato over there." Yamato nodded his hello as he came up and wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist as he buried his head into Taichi's shoulder.

As Yamato had suddenly realized that he had had quite enough for today.

That and he had an early morning class tomorrow at six am sharp.

Takuya nodded at the two before looking worriedly over at Kouji, who stirred for a second before falling quiet again.

"I'm Takuya-but I have the feeling that you two probably already know that...I...I don't think I'm making a very good impression on people today." He murmured, and Taichi gave him a light smile and gently squeezed Takuya's shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. You'll do okay here...it'll just take...time." He added, glancing meaningfully over at Kouji and then back at Takuya who gave him a weird, questioning look.

"Anyway, I think that Yama and I had better get going, from what I remember, he's got an early morning class tomorrow-and today has been _quite_ a day. Call us if you need any help looking after Kouji at all tonight, okay?" Takuya nodded as he watched the two leave, Taichi guiding Yamato out of the doorway. Before they left, Taichi turned quickly around as though he'd forgotten something.

"Oh, and by the way there's a soccer club meeting tomorrow afternoon about four. It's for people who are interested in joining the team for this quarter. You might want to be there." He waved at Takuya as he headed out, and left the brunette to stare at him with wide eyes.

How does Taichi seem to know so much about me, and yet I've just_ met_ him? Takuya though wearily, as he laid down on his bed and sighed, glancing over at Kouji for a moment.

Tonight's going to be a _long_ night...

* * *

When Kouji woke up, he wasn't sure what was going on. He only felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder, and his head ached.

He tried to sit up, but only succeeded in groaning as he fell back against his pillows, wincing at the pain.

"Hey...you're up...how do you feel?" Kouji realized that he knew that voice. And as he knew that voice, he knew where he was.

"T-Takuya? What happened...?" Takuya's face swam into his vision as Kouji blinked a few times, trying to focus on the brunette in front of him.

"Yamato and Taichi said that you were attacked in the guy's bathroom in the coffee shop that you were in. They brought you back here, and discovered how hurt you really were. Rei called for the nurse who came and got you cleaned and bandaged up, and I've been looking after you since Taichi and Yamato left much earlier tonight...Yamato's got an early class in the morning." And that pretty much explained it all for him.

"So how _do_ you feel?" For that moment in time, Kouji pushed aside any frustrated feelings that he had with Takuya, and groaned.

"My head hurts...my body hurts..." He mumbled, and watched from the corner of his eye as Takuya disappeared and came back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of Advil.

"I seem to be taking too much of that stuff these days." Kouji muttered, as Takuya only chuckled and handed him three pills and the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Um..." Now there was nothing but that dreaded silence in the air, as Kouji managed to put the glass down on the nightstand next to his bed without tipping it over. He realized he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say to Takuya-and that he'd never got to finish the conversation that he, Yamato, and Taichi had been having at the coffee shop. And a part of him felt a little guilty for that...Yamato and Taichi had both told him their story-and so Kouji _had_ wanted to tell them what was going on with Takuya...but...that guy...

And suddenly his eyes opened wide as he sat up too quickly and the room went spinning around him. He groaned again and put a hand to his forehead, and as Takuya moved to help him, Kouji gave him a vicious glare...that caused Takuya to take a few steps _back_.

"Stay away from me Takuya...just do me a favor and _stay away_." He hissed out, still feeling a bit of pain in his shoulder, but even more pain from the saddened look in Takuya's eyes.

"You know, that's going to be a little difficult since we're in the same dorm room." Kouji held back a snort of laughter and only continued to glare at Takuya, really not in the mood at the moment. The guy back in the coffee shop had sounded serious. And Kouji valued the few friends that he had...and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Then find yourself a different dorm room, I don't give a damn-just _stay away_." Takuya slowly bit down on his lower lip, an sighed as he shook his head.

"Not even a thank you for watching over you while you were unconscious. You don't even want to talk about it or anything, you just want to call it quits right here and now, don't you?" He whispered, and it took all of Kouji's courage to _not_ throw himself at Takuya, to tell him that he was sorry for being a jerk, to tell him that he still loved him.

But I _don't_ love him! He thought as his eyes opened wide at the startling realization that he'd made.

_But you do...you love him...you still love Takuya_. A small voice inside him claimed, and Kouji shook his head. To Takuya, the shake of his head had more meaning then one.

"Takuya, I called it quits five years ago when I realized that you weren't coming back to me. End of story. Now just do yourself a favor and stay away from me, okay?" The last part came out in a small whisper, as Takuya shook his head and headed for the door.

"You know, you can tell me to stay away from you _all_ you want to. But I know that this is just a shield you're using Kouji-and just like all the other's that you've put up before, I'll break this one down too. I know that somewhere deep down inside you still love me. Even if it means that I have to wait an eternity for you to realize that."

The moment Takuya walked out of their dorm, there was nothing but an eerie silence. And in that eerie silence, Kouji allowed his tears to finally fall. He was hurting...in more ways then just one now.

Managing to roll over in his bed, Kouji buried his head into his pillow, and cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

"So you yelled at Takuya?" Rei nodded her head at Katsume's question, feeling miserable as she lay on her bed while Katsume sat at her desk working on something that her work had no doubt given her to do on her off time.

"I did...and I feel miserable for doing it. He's as concerned about Kouji and his well being as the rest of us are. And I had to go ahead and snap at him. Just because I had a lousy week, doesn't mean that I had to take it out on him." She murmured, feeling plenty guilty about what had happened between her and Takuya on there way back earlier that afternoon.

"And now Kouji's hurt on top of everything else. Has it occurred to anyone but me, that maybe there's something going on here?" Rei propped her head up with her right arm as she stared at Katsume for a few minutes, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah...I have actually. There's _way_ to much going on here for my liking-"She wasn't able to finish what she was saying, because there was a soft knock at their door. She groaned as she stood and headed to the door, opening it to see a very worried looking Koichi, who motioned her out of the room.

She sighed and threw an apologetic glance over her shoulder to Katsume, but she was already immersed once more into whatever it was she was doing. Sighing again, she gently closed the door behind her.

"What's up Koichi?"

"I just thought that I'd let you know that Kouji's doing okay. The nurse bandaged him up and said that he didn't need stitches-at least; she didn't think so and said that if Kouji took it easy he should heal fine. He's sleeping right now, and Takuya's with him. Yamato and Taichi headed back to their own residency awhile back...I told Takuya if he needed any help with Kouji that he can call any of us." Rei nodded. The meaning behind 'any of us,' included her as well.

"Are Junpei, Kita, and Kai back?" She asked, having not seen Kita come in. Koichi shook his head.

"They might've gotten delayed due to the stormy weather-from what I've heard on the news, traffic is really bad on the highways, and that the way that the three of them were coming home is quite congested at the moment. I was thinking of trying Junpei on his cell phone and seeing when they're going to get back." Rei nodded, suddenly feeling tired...and sore.

She winced as she brought a hand up to massage her neck. She had forgotten how sore her left shoulder was, and she had jarred it a bit when she'd gone to massage the kink that she felt while standing there listening to Koichi. All she wanted at the moment, was a hot bath-unfortunately, a hot shower would have to do.

"You okay?" For a moment, Rei spaced, wondering why Koichi was asking her if she was okay...and then realized the look she must've had on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired...I think that I'm going to go ahead and take a hot shower and go to bed. Tell Takuya that if he needs anything I'm available...and...and also tell him I'm sorry for earlier, okay? I'm not myself today."

Koichi nodded, knowing that there was a meaning behind her message to Takuya, but decided not to ask. If Takuya wanted to tell him, he'd tell him what had happened earlier that Rei had to be sorry about. No doubt though, that Rei probably just lost her temper at one point...and Takuya had just happened to be the closest person she could snap at.

Usually Rei wasn't bad when it came to loosing her cool...but lately-as Izumi had pointed out-she seemed to be under some kind of stress...

"Okay...so I'll see you in the morning then? Remember, we've got history together." Rei nodded as she turned around and headed back into her room. Katsume looked like she didn't even notice that she had been gone.

"Koichi says that Kouji's doing okay...and that Junpei, Kita, and Kai aren't back yet. He said that he was thinking of calling Junpei and finding out when they thought they were going to get back...if he tells him that they're getting back tonight, then that means I might have to stay up and let them in." Katsume shook her head.

"You won't have to, you can go to bed if you want...I'll stay up, I've got these documents that I need to finish looking at anyway." She told her, and Rei sighed.

"Okay...I think I'm going to go and check on Kouji and then take a shower." Katsume nodded.

"Alright." The blond watched from the corner of her eye as Rei gathered the stuff she needed and then silently left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Katsume had noted the stiff movements that Rei made tonight-she wasn't her normal graceful self, and when Katsume had given her a massage earlier that evening, she had felt the knotted bones in her shoulder...and then there was that fading bruise on her face...to Katsume, it seemed like Rei was hiding something from her-from all of them.

As soon as she felt like Rei was completely gone, she reached over and grabbed her cell phone from across the table and opened it up, hitting a number that instantly dialed another number...and then waited as that number rang through.

By the time someone on the other line answered it, Katsume was getting impatient-and the voice on the other side sounded sleepy and irritated.

'What the hell do you want at this time of night Monroe?'

"I wanted to tell you that there has now been official interaction between our suspected stalker and the prey." There was a snort of disbelief from the other extension.

'You've said that before...what changes it this time?' Katsume frowned. She wished that her boss would take this more seriously.

"Because this time there's evidence on the prey...and a lot of other people have seen it...two even seemed to witness some of what had happened-they were in the same facility when our suspect decided to act."

'So how do we go about making inquiries without letting our main suspect know that there's someone actually digging up the stuff that's needed to get him where he belongs...back behind bars?' At this question, Katsume sighed...this was what she had been thinking about most of the night.

"I don't know sir-I'm still thinking of ways we can do that without the suspect...well, suspecting."

'Why don't we get your girlfriend involved? She's close enough to the prey so that if she were to be the one asking the questions, our little birdie won't decide that it's time to fly away...either that or fly closer." Rubbing her aching temples with her left hand-as she held her phone in her right-Katsume let out a low growl of warning.

"I already _told_ you Chief...there is no way in _hell_, that I'm going to get Rei more involved then she already is-damn it, she doesn't even _realize_ how involved she is already in this-she has _no_ idea of the danger that she is in just by hanging out with the prey!" The sigh on the other side sounded irritated-and Katsume knew _exactly_ how he felt.

'Look, I'm giving you forty eight hours to figure out how we can pry information out of that boy...if you can't do it the way you want to do it within that time frame, you're out of luck-and we're doing it _my_ way." Katsume sighed; giving in-there was no other choice.

"Alright. Alright, _fine_."

'So we're in agreement then? That, this is what we're going to do?'

"Yes...yes, we're in complete and total agreement."

'Good-you've got forty eight hours-starting _now_.' With that, the person on the other side of the line hung up, and Katsume closed her phone as she tossed it aside and groaned.

"How in the hell did I ever get involved in this? _Why_ did I get involved in this?" She murmured as she lowered her head so that it was sitting in her arms on the desk, not sure if she wanted to cry, or if she wanted to scream...

TBC

Ending AN: grins ...my writer's block for this is _over_! I can feel the plot flowing back into me now as we speak-so thanks to all of you guys who have been so patient in waiting for me to update this! I've already had _one_ reader tell me that they think they're starting to understand what's going on now and what's going to happen...I want to know if any of the rest of you feel that way, or if you're still in the dark...(because if some of you are still in the dark, then that means that I get to have more fun! mischief look inserted here ) but don't worry, because _eventually_ everything will be fully explained...just...probably not as soon as some of you would like...


	9. So Close

Disclaimer: Since this fic contains the kawaiiness of Takouji and now Taito, then I obviously don't own Digimon...:P

Author's Notes: Yippee! I found the chapter that I was missing!!! grins madly I do apologize to you guys for not updating any of my fics...my excuse is that I've gotten a full time job and they're giving me all these hours grins again which means money to be saved so I can eventually finish college, move out of my parents house, buy a new car...you guys understand, right? winks But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing! It just means that updates might be slower than usual...but as always, well worth the wait! And even more so as when the times at work are slow, I usually work on story plots...and they become even better then before! So I suppose I should say that I lied on my bio when I said that I'd update Different Journey's first...really that was all depending on if I found this misplaced chapter of Forevermore-I was getting really scared that I might have to rewrite it...and I knew it wouldn't be as good as this one. Ah, but alas I DID find it!!! So without any further delay I'll let all you happy readers enjoy...

Rating: PG13

Warning: As mentioned in the disclaimer, this fic contains Taito and Takouji...if you don't like the thought of yaoi/slash, then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace-you've been for warned.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Taichi/Yamato, Koichi/Izumi, with hints of Katsume/Rei

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 9: So Close**

When Kouji had woken up the next morning, Takuya was gone...and while he really wondered where it was that Takuya had gone off too, he knew that he should really act like he didn't care. So he needed to _think_ like he didn't care.

But you're finding it harder and harder to do that, aren't you? A smug voice inside his mind insisted, and Kouji sighed wanting to block it out. He slowly crawled out of bed, and once he was standing he stretched-and then winced and hissed in pain as he felt the pain from the knife wound that he had received the other day and had completely forgotten about it.

He quickly checked to make sure that it hadn't started bleeding again-and was quite relieved to see that it _wasn't_. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was only seven thirty, and decided to take a shower...knowing he could do it as long as he was careful with his injuries. If need be, he knew that he could get Koichi to help him. His twin _was_ only a couple of dorm rooms down from him.

But as he headed out of his dorm that he shared with Takuya, he stopped for a moment and glanced at the calendar...his eyes opening wide with sudden horror and realization. Today was the first day of classes for the quarter...and if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late to his History class that he had with Koichi and Rei that started at eight am exactly.

Mentally cursing his stupidity at having forgotten, he headed out toward the stairs but before he could even start down them, he bumped into someone he _really_ didn't want to bump into...well, _two_ people he really didn't want to bump into actually.

"Someone seems to be running a bit late this morning." Kouji bit his lower lip, also biting back a retort that he knew would've only caused an argument to break out between him and Sen...and then that would make him even later then he wanted to be.

However, the guy standing next to Sen was someone that Kouji _didn't_ know. And he hadn't seen the guy too often before, so he highly doubted that he lived in their residency. But as Kouji continued to stare into the stranger's dark green eyes, he felt like he'd _seen_ him somewhere before. And he was slowly starting to feel a bit nervous at the intense gaze of the other.

The sound of Sen clearing his throat however, brought Kouji quickly back to the present, and he ducked his head in embarrassment at having been caught staring at the stranger for so long.

"Sen darling why don't you introduce me to this _handsome_ young man, hmmmm...?" The voice drawled, and Kouji winced. _Why_ did he feel like he'd _heard_ that voice before?

"Oh of course; how rude of me. Hirotaka, this is Kouji Minomoto...Minomoto, this is my dearest friend Hirotaka." Kouji hesitated to grasp the other teens tanned hand as he stretched it in his direction. But he swallowed his nervousness and reached out to take Hirotaka's surprisingly _really_ strong grip. Kouji almost winced from the pain that he felt from the tight squeeze.

"Those closest to me call me Hiro...I hope that you'll be able to call me that sometime Kouji...well darling, we'd better get going, we don't want to be late for class-or run into that bitchy dorm room captain of yours." Sen chuckled at what Hirotaka had said, and Kouji felt himself grow angry. However, before he could defend Rei, he heard Sen in take a breath of dismay as Hirotaka bumped into him-holding him close to him so that Sen didn't fall the rest of the way down the stairs.

When Kouji noticed that the two-well, at least Sen anyway-were looking down in fear, he chanced a glance at what they were looking at-and saw Rei standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking like she herself had just showered and dressed-her arms were crossed over each other in front of her, and she was glaring a glare that could rival one of Kouji's own. He hid a smirk...knowing that Rei had heard Sen's _friend_ call her a bitch-and he knew that she wasn't about to let the two older boys get away with it. Especially since Sen seemed to have also broken a rule.

"Well, well, well...who do we have here hmmmm...? Care to explain to me Sen, _why_ Hirotaka is here at such an early time of a morning? Especially for someone who looks like he does nothing but slack off, and sleep through his morning classes after having done nothing but party all night?" Sen seemed to pale a bit, and Rei chuckled as she nodded. Kouji hadn't caught the hidden meaning behind Rei's words.

"Oh yes Senny, I found out about that little _party_ that you-no doubt with the help of your bastard of a friend standing next to you-had while I was away. Did you really think that your _dear_ old captain wouldn't find out about it?" Kouji shook his head as he caught Rei's eyes-and saw the grin that was suddenly there behind them, even though her face was deadly serious.

Kouji suddenly knew that Rei was going to thoroughly enjoy punishing Sen for his actions.

"Rei...what party, I don't know what you're talking about..." Sen started, but Rei snorted and shook her head as she smiled sweetly at someone who had arrived quite suddenly and was standing at the top of the stairs. The two boys turned and both Sen and Hirotaka cursed as they saw Alec-with Koichi-grinning down at them and giving them a small wave.

"Oh don't thank me boys...Rei simply asked me how my stay here over break was...and I couldn't very well go and tell her a lie, could I?" He smirked as he brushed past them, and had the guts enough to kiss Rei on the cheek when he got to the bottom of the stairs, where she stood.

"Don't go to hard on them Rei...but then again if you want to evacuate Sen from this residency, I'm sure you have enough evidence to do it now and I won't hesitate to tell you that I wouldn't approve of such an action." If possible, Sen paled even more and sent Hirotaka a worried look, as Rei smirked at Alec.

"Now Alec...do you _really_ think I'm _that_ cold hearted of a person to do such a thing to such a _sweet_ guy like Sen?" Alec only laughed softly as he clasped her on the shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, whispering something into her ear that made her grin like the Cheshire Cat...and she actually laughed as Alec headed out the door, waving behind him-no doubt to only Koichi and Kouji as he headed off to his first morning class.

"Sen...I've given you _plenty_ of warnings. I told you no visitors past eleven pm on the weekends-Friday, Saturday, and Sunday-and ten pm on the weekdays. And those aren't _my_ rules, they're the _schools _rules. I've also warned you time and time again to respect other people's privacy-which now range from a number of people, including Katsume, Kouji, and now Alec. Don't open your mouth, don't even _say a word_." Rei was angry-no, Rei was _furious_. And Kouji realized he the had never quite seen this sight of her before as Koichi had moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder as the two of them watched the scene before them unfold.

"Rei, Hirotaka and I are going to be late for class." Sen said, acting as though he could just smooth the whole thing over-but Rei was too angry for that. Sen had broken the rules one too many times...and this time she wasn't going to let him get away.

"You know what Sen that is just too damned bad, because I'm going to miss my History class today, the first day-and it's _your_ fault. I'm going to go up to my room and fetch my keys and my book bag, and then you two and myself are going to hot trot it over to the Dean's office and have a little..._discussion_...about your recent behaviors. Yes Hirotaka, don't give me that look, you're included in this as well, and I've already called your own dorm captain and she's on her way down to see the Dean as we speak. While you might not _live_ in my dorm residency, you've been causing enough problems within it to make it _my_ business. And I warn you both...if you two decide to try and get out of this...and if I come back and you two aren't _here_...you'll both be _very sorry_ that you ever _met_ me...and I'll personally have the police come and escort you to your lovely little prison cells-for having been drinking on a non-alcoholic campus. So if you'll all excuse me, I'll be right back." With that angry speech said, Rei headed up the stairs and roughly pushed past Sen and Hirotaka, briefly stopping by Kouji and Koichi on her way up.

"Will you two please do me a favor and tell our professor in History that I won't be able to make it because I've got to handle my responsibilities of a dorm captain? Tell him-or her-that I'll stop by later in the day to say hello and to get my first assignment and explain to him fully-if they'd wish me to-as to what happened this morning." Both Kouji and his twin nodded and Rei dashed the rest of the way up the stairs, briefly glancing over her shoulder and giving the twins the slightest wink as she headed into her room to get what she needed.

"Dude, we're going to be late for our classes if we don't hurry...if you'll excuse me Sen, _Hirotaka_...I think I need to take a shower." Kouji nodded as he started to follow Koichi down the rest of the stairway, but not before Hirotaka suddenly reached out and _roughly_ grabbed Kouji's injured arm.

Causing Kouji to cry out in pain as he tried to twist away from Hirotaka...but when he looked up into Hirotaka's dark green eyes, he froze at the look that he saw in them-a look he couldn't quite describe.

"Hiro, we're in enough trouble as it is with Rei, if you don't let him go now, I don't know what she'll do!" Sen hissed, but Hirotaka ignored him. Koichi, having heard his twins cry, had turned around and headed back toward the staircase, his eyes opening wide at what was going on.

"Hirotaka! Let him go, NOW!" But as his twin was shouting this, Hirotaka got the courage to lean close enough to Kouji so that their bodies were touching and his mouth brushed against Kouji's own as they made his way to his ear.

"If you think I'll let you go so easily Minomoto, think _again_...Ashia might've saved you _once_ now, but that doesn't mean that she'll be able to protect you forever..." He hissed, and suddenly Kouji felt Hirotaka's lips upon his own as he greedily kissed him.

Kouji protested, but no matter how hard he struggled, Hirotaka didn't stop until someone had tapped onto Hirotaka's shoulder, and called out his name. As Hirotaka broke the forced kiss, leaving Kouji feeling disgusted and disoriented, he turned to whoever had called out his name-and received a strong punch in the face.

As Hirotaka stumbled away and into the wall, clutching his now _broken_ nose-cursing at the blonde girl standing before him-Kouji tripped...and would've fallen completely had Koichi not managed to catch him at the last second.

"Damn you!" Hirotaka sneered, as Katsume cracked the knuckles of the hand that she had just used and only glared at Hirotaka.

"You know, you're such a moronic fool Hirotaka...you've got enough on you now to be evicted from residency on campus completely-and now if Kouji wanted too, he _could_ place an assault charge on you. And don't you dare tell me he can't, because I know a lot more about that stuff then you think I do."

"HIROTAKA! SEN! Follow me NOW! Katsume, if you'll please accompany me to the Dean's office? I do believe that these two imbeciles won't give me any problems if you do." Katsume nodded at Rei who looked even more furious then before, and grabbed a hold of the two boys' shirt collars as she dragged them down the stairs, not caring about their outraged protests.

Knowing that Katsume would wait for her outside, Rei's angry mask dropped and was immediately replaced by one of worry and concern as she knelt to where Koichi held a trembling Kouji.

"Is he alright?" She whispered, brushing back a lock of dark blue raven hair that had fallen from Kouji's ponytail.

"I think he's startled...a bit stunned as well...what the...oh shit." Koichi rarely swore, and Rei looked up startled when she saw Koichi draw back the hand that had been gently holding onto Kouji's injured arm as she looked at what he had felt, and was seeing now.

Kouji's wound had reopened, and was now bleeding heavily once more. Biting back a curse of her own, Rei helped Koichi get Kouji back to his dorm.

"I'll go ahead and call the nurse and have her come down-go and make sure those bastards-especially the one called Hirotaka-get what they deserve Rei." Rei nodded as she sent another worried glance in Kouji's direction before she headed out into the stormy weather outside.

"Hang on Kouji, okay?" Koichi murmured as he dialed the extension number for the nurse, who answered after the first couple of rings. Koichi didn't even have to fully explain what was going on after he had mentioned Kouji's name, as the nurse automatically told him that she was on her way.

Sighing, Koichi gently pulled off Kouji's shirt as he balled it up and pressed it against Kouji's bleeding wound, holding onto his twin as Kouji hissed at the pain the pressure caused and tried to move away.

"Oh Kouji...why is it that everything bad seems to be happening to you lately huh? I'm your _twin_, I should be protecting you...and you get hurt right in front of my eyes." Koichi murmured, as he sighed and picked up the phone as he dialed a familiar number, hoping that Taichi was still in his dorm room.

* * *

As luck would have it, the brunette was still trying to get his things together for his first class which was at eight thirty-he wanted to get a cup of coffee however beforehand, and also hoped that he could maybe catch up with Yamato for a little bit before his class started.

When the phone rang, he silently cursed his dumb luck as he went to pick it up while trying to put on his shoes at the same time.

"Kamiya speaking...Koichi? Whoa dude, slow down, what's wrong?" As Koichi told Taichi what had happened that morning, Taichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Poor Kouji...he seems to be getting the short end of the string lately huh?" At this, Koichi agreed with him.

"Well, what can I do to help?"

'I want you and Yamato to help me keep an eye on him. That Hirotaka creep gave me the chills...and I _really_ didn't like the way he looked at my twin...'

"There's something you're not telling me Koichi." Taichi murmured, as he threw a couple of needed books into his bag before zipping it shut. There was a slight hesitation on Koichi's part, and Koichi sighed...and Taichi knew that his instincts had served him true once again...Koichi hadn't told him the full truth.

'Hirotaka...he...he...he forcefully kissed Kouji right there on the stairway...Taichi, he had such a _hungry_ look in his eyes...and it really threw me and kind of _scared_ me when I saw him do it, when I saw my twin struggle to get away. The only other male who has ever kissed Kouji before was Takuya-but those kisses were always filled with such love and passion...' Taichi groaned-he had the feeling that Takuya _really_ wanted to try and reestablish some kind of connection with Kouji-he saw it in the brunette's eyes the other night. And Hirotaka certainly hadn't helped much.

"Alright, Yamato and I will help you keep an eye on Kouji. I hate to say this but I've got to go...I want to try and catch up with Yamato before my next class so we can have some time together as we won't see each other until much later today. I promise you I'll tell him what's going on...he'll want to help, I'm sure." On his side of the line, Koichi nodded.

'Thanks Taichi...I've actually got to go too, the nurse is here...hope you have a better day then some of us already have had.'

"I hope I will...I'll see you at lunch?"

'Maybe.' With that, the two teens said goodbye, and Taichi sighed in frustration as he glanced out the window that he and Yamato happened to have in their dorm room and saw that it was _still_ raining outside. Grabbing a coat and an umbrella, he quickly hurried to see if he could still catch Yamato...

* * *

Rei sighed.

The morning had been absolutely _miserable_...and that's just the way that her life-as well as everyone else's life-seemed to be getting lately. She'd managed to get Hirotaka evicted from residency on campus-well, more or less she had only _helped_-it had really been Hirotaka's own dorm captain who had gotten him evicted.

It turned out that Hirotaka had resided in the same dorm residency that Taichi and Yamato did...their dorm room captain, Ruki, had been a lot more cold toward both Hirotaka and Sen than Rei had ever had. And Rei had to hand it to the auburn haired girl-she was a lot like Katsume in many ways it seemed-one of them being that she didn't take any crap from anybody.

In fact, the moment that Ruki had met up with Rei's small band of people marching toward the Dean's office, the fierce glare that came from her amethyst eyes actually caused Sen to wince and back away a bit-bumping right into Hirotaka, who seemed unfazed by Ruki's angry demeanor.

"Hirotaka-this is the _last_ time you're going to cause trouble! And if you think I'm kidding, let me let me in on a little secret...since that _stunt_ that you tried to pull with Yamato, I've been making sure that the Dean has been keeping a file on you. You're _gone_ as of tonight." Hirotaka remained surprisingly quiet, but the look that Sen sent his way, sent shivers down Rei's spine.

She really didn't like that look...the look...was it filled with lust and longing...maybe even hope? She wondered how someone like Sen could like someone as disgusting as Hirotaka. For her, she'd hated Hirotaka since the first time she'd met him-he gave her the creeps, and she was sure that most of the other people who'd met him felt the same way.

If anyone else noticed the look that Sen sent Hirotaka's way, neither Ruki nor Katsume mentioned it.

"I think we can handle this from here...you're Katsume, right?" Katsume nodded and held out a hand to the auburn haired girl, and Rei could instantly tell that Katsume liked the teen-it wasn't that often that Katsume took a liking to someone right away.

And she actually felt a pang of jealousy at the admiration that Katsume held in her eyes when she stared into Ruki's dark amethyst one's...though Rei _had_ to admit, that Ruki's eyes _were_ quite attractive. She had never quite seen anyone with an eye color like what Ruki had.

"That's correct...and you're Ruki, I've heard quite a bit about your reputation. They say that you're fearless...and that you take shit from no one." Ruki chuckled.

"Yeah, you've got that right-I've heard quite a few things about you as well...if you want to hang out anytime soon, don't be afraid to call me." When Ruki handed Katsume a small piece of paper with what had to be her number scribbled on it, Rei felt her eyes narrow down and she almost jumped in surprise when Hirotaka edged closer to her-close enough so that their shoulders were touching and that he could whisper into her ear.

"Is someone _jealous_?" He whispered, and Rei shivered at Hirotaka's sudden touch, and his hot breath against her ear.

She cringed, and gave him a hard shove, causing him to stumble a bit.

"You _wish_!" She snarled, causing the other two girls to look up, and Katsume raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Rei?" She asked, and Rei snorted.

"Never better-come on Ruki, I want to get this over with...please?" Ruki nodded and waved goodbye to Katsume, who picked up her bag and headed off to her own classes for the day...and Rei knew that she probably wouldn't see her until after dinner-if not later. From what Rei had seen, Katsume had loaded herself down with so many classes that just looking at the blonde girl's schedule gave her a headache.

The rest of the way back to the Dean's office was silent, until they got to the door and Rei only had to knock twice, before the Dean told them to come in.

She took a breath as she opened it, and stepped aside as Ruki pushed Hirotaka and Sen through so that they entered first, giving Rei a wink and a small grin as she went through next.

Rei didn't even notice the fact that her hand had tightened on the door knob...

* * *

And so it had been done. Sen had been let off with a severe warning, and Hirotaka was gone-done for. Rei knew that that would make Yamato one very happy person-and Kouji would probably feel the same way.

Rei had managed to remember to bring the books that she had needed for later on that morning with her, so she wouldn't have to go back to the dorms and play fetch. But she did watch Sen as he slowly made his way back the way they'd come...his head hung low and his shoulder's slouched.

She was about to head off to class, when she remembered there was something that she needed to take care of-scratch that, a certain _someone_ actually. So she waited for Ruki to come out of the Dean's office, which she did a few minutes later looking quite satisfied with herself.

"Seems like you're having a good day, eh Makino?" The auburn haired teen whirled around, surprised at having been caught unaware by the brunette who leaned against the wall next to the door she'd walked out of, her arms crossed over her chest and she raised her head so that Ruki could see her dark brown eyes...they held a look of fury in them.

"Actually, yes...I am. Why do you ask?" Rei snorted as she walked right up to Ruki, her dark brown eyes narrowed. In return, Ruki narrowed her own eyes, the dark purple orbs glittering dangerously. She had been told at one point a long time ago that her eyes seemed to darken when she was angry...and she _liked_ it that way.

But Rei didn't seem to be the kind who was intimidated by a simple glare, and Ruki wondered exactly what it was that Rei had a problem with.

"Next time you decide to give someone your phone number Makino...make sure they're not already taken...or you might get burned the next time your back is turned." Ruki raised an eyebrow, and smirked-this girl had spunk...she liked that.

"I thought I heard something about the two of you being together...but it was all rumors...I guess those cheerleaders were right when they said that there was a les couple on campus...finally one among the many guy couples that we have...not like I don't mind of course-I think Yamato and Taichi make a really cute couple, and I wish them nothing but happiness. But Ashia, you're stepping out of bounds. I'm already taken..." Before Rei could respond, or Ruki could go any further, there a soft giggle could be heard as the two walked back outside into the gloomy weather.

"It's about time Ruki-kun! I've got coffee..." Rei turned to see another blonde haired teenager with dark green eyes handing Ruki a cup of coffee that she'd obviously gotten just a few minutes ago, as Rei could see the steam that came up from it-and suddenly, the blonde made coffee sound _really_ good at the moment...

"Thank you Juri, you read my mind. By the way, meet the dorm room captain who helped me finally evict my greatest arch nemesis." Juri giggled as she stretched out the hand that didn't occupy the cup of coffee that she had gotten for herself as well.

Rei grasped it, smiling at the girl-there was just something _innocent_ about Juri...she couldn't quite place her finger on it, and she wondered how it was that such a sweet girl could pair herself up with someone as harsh sounding as Ruki.

"I'm Rei." Juri nodded at her.

"Juri, as Ruki's stated already. Ruki, if we don't hurry now we'll both be late for our next on!" Ruki sighed and shook her head as the blonde grabbed her hand and started to drag her in the opposite direction from what Rei needed to go.

Ruki looked over her shoulder and gave Rei a nod.

"Sorry about earlier...but I meant what I told Katsume, and that applies to you as well-if you guys ever want to hang out with us, don't be afraid to give us a call...it's nice to know that there are other people like Juri and myself on campus. If you guys are free on Friday night, we can do something okay?" Rei nodded...the smile she held brightening her eyes from the angry look that they had seemed to hold all morning.

"Sure, sounds good-have fun in class." Rei could've sworn she heard Ruki snort in disbelief at what Rei had just said and she chuckled as she headed the other way-stopping for a cup of coffee before going to her next class-she would actually be right on time...for once.

And she just had enough time to call Koichi and check up on Kouji...

* * *

The phone ringing was what had brought Kouji out of the semi-conscious state that he had been in since the nurse had left.

He was supposed to be getting up and getting ready to go to his next class, but he just didn't feel like he could summon up the strength to do so. That, and he still needed a shower..._especially_ after what happened earlier that morning with Hirotaka...

Kouji shivered just thinking about the dark haired young man. Kouji had to admit that not many things scared him lately, but Hirotaka had succeeded in putting fear in Kouji's veins.

And he hoped to never have to endure another kiss like that again. He didn't think he could...for as soon as Hirotaka's mouth had invaded his own, Kouji had wished nothing more then for Hirotaka's lips to be Takuya's. And it was also in that sense, that Kouji realized that he really didn't want anyone else to kiss him again-unless it was Takuya.

So for most of the morning, his mind was plagued with thoughts about Takuya, as memories kept on resurfacing and coming to life in his mind...taking him back to the past as he tried not to think back to the night that Takuya had left him. The night that had cost him nothing but pain and sorrow.

It had only been Rei checking up on him...and telling him the best news that he'd heard in quite awhile.

Now he lay on his bed with a small smile on his face, quite content that Hirotaka wasn't going to be allowed to live in the dorms anymore-and that Sen was let off with a severe warning.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but at one point during the day, someone was softly shaking him awake. He opened his eyes groggily and allowed a soft smile to show as he looked into a pair of concerned looking dark brown eyes.

"You okay? Koichi and Rei told me what happened...I'm sorry I wasn't here." Kouji shook his head and sat up, slowly enough so that his and Takuya's foreheads wouldn't smack into each other.

"I'm okay...feeling better then I was earlier actually-the nap helped...thanks for asking." Takuya blinked for a moment, and Kouji inwardly chuckled. He had the feeling that Takuya had least been expecting _that_...

And than he mentally smacked himself. What was he doing flirting with Takuya, when he wasn't supposed to show any interest in him at all? He'd broken his heart...

But that was five years ago...and it doesn't look like he's willing to leave anytime soon. The voice inside his head reasoned as Kouji sighed and Takuya again looked at him in concern.

"Um, I brought the first assignments for some of your classes...turns out we have a few of them together, I didn't think you'd mind if I brought them to you." Kouji shook his head as he sat up, groaning as he felt the pounding headache from earlier return.

"Thanks...what time is it?"

"Nearly six...it's almost time for dinner down at the mess hall, but Rei suggested that we order something from one of the local delivery places-Junpei, Kita, and Kai arrived late this afternoon and they're coming over for a bit." Kouji nodded, and smirked.

"And what is it that Rei wants to order exactly?" Takuya grinned.

"Ohhhhh...pizza, of course." Kouji chuckled and shook his head as he stood and wavered for a moment before Takuya put a hand around his shoulders and steadied him...and Kouji send him a look of thanks.

Inside, Takuya couldn't help but feel the happiest that he'd felt in a long time. Things were finally starting to look up-and was it just his imagination, or was Kouji finally starting to accept him back? He knew he couldn't rush things...it had taken him this long to get Kouji to fully realize that he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon.

It seemed like Takuya had finally broken down one of Kouji's many barriers that he had to go through in order to get back to where he was with him five years ago.

But that was then...and this was now.

"...shower." Kouji was finishing up saying, and Takuya blinked as he realized that he'd completely missed what Kouji was saying as he moved around a bit stiffly from having lied down for so long.

He blushed for a moment, and when he looked at Kouji he saw his raven haired crush grin and shake his head.

"You were daydreaming, weren't you? Not even paying attention to what I was saying at all, huh?" Kouji's dark blue gray eyes held a bit of a teasing sparkle to them, and Takuya found himself grinning back.

"Uh...I think I got it that you want to take a shower?" Shaking his head, Kouji chuckled as he got his things together and nodded.

"Wow, I think he _was_ listening to me!" Takuya chuckled as well and playfully pulled his ponytail. Causing Kouji to turn around and glare mockingly at him.

"Want to try and do that again Kanbara?" Nodding, Takuya reached around...but this time instead of pulling on Kouji's ponytail, he allowed his fingers to gently run through the dark bluish black strands. Kouji didn't move, didn't tense up as Takuya reached up and gently pulled out the tie that kept it back in its ponytail, allowing the long hair to fall around Kouji's shoulders like a soft blanket.

"I always liked it when you wore your hair down." He murmured softly, as he continued to run a hand through it.

Kouji didn't respond right away, but felt a shiver of anticipation run through him as Takuya's fingers accidentally brushed across the back of his neck. How he had always dreamed of feeling this way again...

Don't ruin it! Just go with it...! His mind screamed at him, and before Kouji knew what was happening-

He stood up on his tiptoes, and shared a kiss with the one that he knew he still loved. And it was becoming clearer to him that this was the way it was _supposed_ to be.

Inside Takuya's mind was screaming at him...his thoughts were incoherent, and the only thing he _truly_ knew, was that _Kouji_ had started the kiss. And he felt relief flood through him, making him want to cry. He'd wanted to hold Kouji for so long...he wanted to see Kouji smile at him, to be able to warp his arms around him in bed and cuddle close like they used to...

He'd dreamed about it for so long, that it didn't really seem real to him.

"Kouji..." He murmured as they broke the soft and gentle kiss, and Kouji gazed up at him with a longing expression.

Before his eyes grew wide and he stepped away as he seemed to realize what he had done, wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Takuya...I-I'm sorry...I...I can't..." With that said, he grabbed the things that he had collected from earlier that he needed and fled the room.

As the door shut behind him, all Takuya could do was lean up against it and slide down the smooth oak wood until his butt hit the floor...and then he curled up in a ball and started to cry.

* * *

You're such a baka! Why did you run!?! You could've told him that you still loved him _then...why _in the hell did you _ruin_ it?!?

Kouji's mind scolded himself, just as he allowed the hot water from the shower to scald his own body...trying to erase any thoughts and feelings that he had conjured up for Takuya.

He couldn't love Takuya...it was to dangerous for him to love Takuya.

But then why had he taken that risk? Why had _he_ decided to kiss him? _He_ had started the kiss, not Takuya...Takuya hadn't had anything to do with it, but respond.

You listened to your heart is what you did... Again, that annoying voice in the back of his mind.

You know that fire and light have always been one...interconnected with each other, it just makes _sense_! There's _no one_ else for you but Takuya-he's your _soul mate_! Kouji felt like crying as he cooled the water down a bit, and ran a hand through his long wet strands of hair...

"_I always liked your hair down..." _And it was true; Takuya _had_ always liked his hair down. Whenever they'd slept together at night while Takuya had been staying at his house so long ago, he'd always at one point had taken out Kouji's hair tie, so that his hair would be down...just like he'd done awhile back.

Shaking with the many emotions that coursed through his body, Kouji turned off the water and dried himself off, pulling on a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a white muscled T-shirt that he'd brought down to change into. He slowly towel dried his hair, trying not to aggravate his freshly stitched wound.

The nurse had decided to stitch it, after realizing just how heavily the blood had started to flow again when it had been reopened because of Hirotaka having grabbed it as hard as he did.

Maybe that was why Kouji had decided to kiss Takuya tonight...because he felt _safe_ around Takuya-safer then he did around most people...safe for the close few friends that he had. And deep down he knew that Takuya would protect him...with everything he had. Heart, mind, body...and soul...

If someone asked Kouji _now_, if he thought that Takuya was his soul mate, he'd say _yes_. Only soul mates could still rekindle the feeling of love after being separated for five years.

With a pang, Kouji realized that he hadn't really heard about what Takuya's life had been like in New York. He'd always thought that Takuya had led the life of luxury...while he himself had been mending a broken heart.

And none of his friends had told him about the time that Takuya had spent in New York either. And this thought caused Kouji to frown to himself as he glanced at the mirror while he finished brushing his teeth.

Kouji _knew_ that Izumi-and Koichi at times-had gotten in contact with Takuya throughout the past five years. Something just didn't feel right here...

Sighing, he headed back out of the shower area and back upstairs. He was going to go back to his and Takuya's dorm room, and study for a little bit-as it didn't look like the pizza's that Rei had ordered had arrived yet.

However, as he had his hand on the door knob, he heard muffled voices inside the room, and he frowned as he leaned up against the smooth oak-putting his ear against the door as he tried to hear what was going on and being said inside. He didn't mean to eavesdrop...but something inside him told him that he might want to hear this.

"I can't believe...I mean _he_ kissed me! I didn't kiss him, _he_ started it! And then he just runs out like that on me..." Kouji winced as he heard Takuya's soft sobs through the door, and then his eyes opened wide as he heard the voice of his own twin comforting Takuya.

"Takuya...he's got no idea...you know that, and I know that...you should _tell_ him what happened..._why_ you had to come back!" He heard Takuya sniffle and sigh.

"I should...but...I don't think he'd understand...I know he still thinks that I abandoned him and I had _no choice_ in the matter Koichi! Trust me, if I could've stayed, I would've stayed in a heartbeat-I would've done _anything_ to stay! Kouji has no idea how I felt that night...I was an emotional wreck, and my bastard of a father didn't care! He _never_ cared! I don't even know _why_ in the hell he wanted to get custody of me in the first place-especially after he started drinking..."

Kouji's eyes opened even wider if possible and he took a shaky step back away from the door and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He really didn't like what he had heard just then in the room. He knew he wasn't supposed to have heard it...but after what Takuya had just said, horrible thoughts started running through his mind as to what could've possible happened to Takuya during the time he spent in New York...why he never called or stayed in contact with Kouji himself. Was it possible, that Takuya might not have had a choice at all?

Maybe the reason why Takuya had stayed in touch with Koichi and the other's, was because it was safer than staying in touch with Kouji...

He wasn't sure what to do. Kouji didn't want to admit to Takuya that he'd eavesdropped on Takuya's conversation with Koichi that he obviously was now thinking that it was private-but in truth, it wasn't. And Kouji knew at the moment that there was only _one_ person he could talk to-_one_ person who he could confide in and run his suggestion by to see if maybe his thoughts were heading in the right direction. Maybe he could figure this whole mess out without having to be told-so that maybe when Takuya gathered his courage to finally tell him, Kouji would already know. Deep in his mind and heart, he was already assuming the worst. Sometimes, that was the best thing to do in the situation he was in.

So instead of studying like he was originally planning to do, Kouji headed down to the very end of the hall, passing the stairs to a room he knew all to well as he softly knocked on the door.

TBC...

End note: Some serious action in this chapter-ah, but the wrath of Rei's anger...as well as a jealous Rei too! And did anyone else see another character reference from another season? Grins Ah, and there were some **hints** in this chapter too! Some were obvious, some weren't...and I'm going to be a mean author and not tell you guys where those hints were...you'll just have to keep on reading!!! (And _please_ don't forget to review? I'm really working hard on this story-more so than some of my others and the reviews help me keep on going...and I totally love you guys for that.) And once again if anyone sees any major mistakes in this chapter don't hesitate to let me know! I think I pretty much fixed anything that was wrong with it...but you never know...so until next chapter....


	10. Kouji's Confession

Disclaimer: Takouji obsession leads to no owning Digimon

Author's Notes: You know, sometimes it _really_ helps to go back and read some of the previous stuff you've written? (Like in this case, Eternity... grins ) Cause now I've just got a few more ideas for this... winks mischievously . That, and listening to all the Evanescence music lately have gotten my muses pondering on where to go to next on this...

A lot of you reviewers were _so_ close to naming Kouji's stalker, but only _one_ of you actually got it right...and I applaud that person and she knows _exactly_ who she is. (I'm not giving out any names because I know that there are many of you out there who _haven't_ figured it out yet...and yes, there _will_ be more revealed in this chapter-and things will pretty much keep on revealing themselves as the fic continues now.) However, figuring out who Kouji's stalker is, is only the tip of the iceberg...there's a lot more left to figure out...that reviewer has just started to unravel the madness my muses have planned. I'm _not_ going to explain here why I had Kouji break the kiss he had started with Takuya in the last chapter (as I know all of you were probably cursing me quite a bit at that part... sweat-drops nervously and hides behind Kouji, using him as a shield ) because well, I thought it would be just so much more fun to allow the story itself to explain...as I'm now having _way_ to much fun with this fic...can't you tell? grins and wanders off to let muses do their jobs

Rating: PG13

Warning: Contains yaoi...slash...male/male pairings...little hints of yuri here and there...whichever way you look at it, if you don't like that kind of stuff I recommend that you turn around now or forever hold your peace. You've been for warned. ;P

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, previous hints of Ruki/Juri, and also hints of Rei/Katsume

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-first story

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 10: Kouji's Confession**

Kouji raised his hand and turned it into a light fist as he gently knocked on the wooden door before him.

Nothing but silence greeted him, so he waited for a few seconds before he tried once more. This time, he knew he was successful as he heard someone grumbling on the other side.

Within a couple of seconds the door was slowly opened, and Kouji gave the girl on the other side of the door a small smile of apology-as it look liked he'd disturbed her from a nap she'd been taking-or trying to take anyway.

Dark blue green eyes eyed Kouji with a momentary dislike, before the teen sighed.

"What?" For a few seconds, Kouji was taken aback...but then he sighed. This meant that they'd had another fight again-for it was the only time she ever really acted like this.

"Katsume...I was looking for Rei." The best way to deal with Katsume after the blonde had had a fight with Rei, was just to be straight to the point. It usually meant that you wouldn't have to deal with her anger for long...and when Katsume was angry, the best thing to be done was usually to avoid her.

But in Kouji's case, it couldn't be helped.

Katsume's eyes narrowed so that Kouji could hardly see her blue green orbs, before she let out a soft growl.

"I don't know where she is...I think she might've gone for a run or something...besides, why should I care? I'm not her babysitter." Something about those words caused Kouji to start for a second, as he found himself staring at Katsume for several minutes before she sighed angrily.

"Is there anything else you need? I don't have all the time in the world to be standing here you know." Kouji blinked as he shook his head and Katsume only closed the door on him in response.

Great...Katsume and Rei were fighting..._again_. Kouji thought as he turned and headed back toward his dorm room-before remembering _why_ he'd gone to see Rei in the first place, and let out a low, angry growl of his own. It was too late to go out searching for Rei...and Kouji knew that she wouldn't get into too much trouble on her own. Besides, she had to come back soon anyway...from what he understood from Takuya, Rei had all the money for the pizza.

And yet another reason to have to go out looking for her. But with all the weirdness that had been going on lately, Kouji knew that his twin, Izumi and everyone else who had been involved with his well-being as of late would not be too happy with him if they found out that he'd gone out by himself so late into the night.

And he suppressed the urge to hit something.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't watching where he was going and he _did_ hit something-well, more like someone. He landed hard on his rear, and glanced up as he was slowly standing to see that Alec-Koichi's roommate-had landed in the same position, and was grimacing as he was standing up...their eyes meeting at the same time.

"Sorry bout' that Kouji." Alec started out, but Kouji shook his head and gave the light blonde a small smile.

"Nah, it's my fault...hey, you haven't by any chance seen Rei anywhere, have you?" He murmured, and Alec thought for a minute before he shook his head.

"No...but I heard shouting voices earlier...it wasn't Rei and Katsume, was it?" Alec asked, his dark green eyes holding worry in them as Kouji sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was. I went to go and talk to Rei and ended up having to face an angry Katsume instead." Kouji murmured and Alec winced.

"Ouch. And it's gotten really dark outside-it looks like it's going to rain. There's a couple places I think that Rei could've gone off too...want to come with me and check it out?" Nodding in agreement, the two boys headed down the stairs and quickly slid on their shoes and grabbed their coats before they headed out into the night-Alec also remembered to bring an umbrella just in case.

After checking a couple of Rei's favorite places where both teens knew she usually went off to after an argument with Katsume, and finding out that she wasn't there, Kouji suggested that they check the music hall.

"Yamato's got band practice tonight, I think she sometimes goes and listens to him...she could've gone there." Alec nodded as Kouji led the way...but before they got too far, Kouji felt Alec place a gentle hand on his shoulder and head him off in a slightly different direction.

"Kouji...I was wondering if I could talk to you...alone? Please?" Turning to face Alec and wondering what could possibly be bothering the blonde so much that he had to talk to _him_ of all people, Kouji was surprised to see that Alec was almost in tears...and gently shook his head.

What was going on between his friends lately? It seemed like everyone's life was turning out to be an emotional mess...and his was certainly no exception.

"Yeah-I guess you can. What's wrong?" Sitting down on one of the benches that surrounded the music hall, Kouji faced the teary-eyed Alec as he sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to think I'm a stupid idiot for what I'm about to tell you...I really feel like one myself." Kouji only chuckled at this though.

"My friend, I think we've all been stupid idiots lately in more ways then one...and I most certainly am _not_ exempt from that!" He murmured, as his thoughts suddenly drifted off to the kiss that he'd broken off so hastily with Takuya...even though he _knew_ that he'd enjoyed it...and hadn't wanted to do what he had done. He'd hurt himself, just as much as he had hurt Takuya.

"No...I'm in a bit of a scrape and I really don't know how to get myself out of it. I never thought that it would come down to me actually _telling_ someone-especially as that someone's now going to be you! But...I can't hold it in much longer and I think I'm going to drive myself to the point of insanity...or obsession, whichever one comes first." Now Kouji was more worried about Alec then he was about Rei. What on earth was Alec leading to?

"Promise me you won't hate me, okay Kouji? Please?" Wondering what Alec could possibly be so afraid to tell Kouji, Kouji only nodded.

"I promise you that I won't hate you Alec...so come on...obviously whatever is bothering you, is upsetting you. And I of all people have learned that you can't keep things-especially emotional things-hidden inside you for so long. You can _tell me_." Alec stared into Kouji's dark gray blue eyes for a few minutes, and Kouji assumed that Alec was probably trying to see if Kouji was telling the truth, before he let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head-as though he were ashamed with himself.

"I'm..." He paused for a moment, trying to gather his bearings...and when he spoke next it was so fast that Kouji almost didn't get a single word of it. But when he finally figured it out...

"I'mgayandIthinkthatI'vefalleninlovew-withyourtwinbrotherexceptthathelovesIzumiandIknowthatheprobablyisn'tgayandit'sdrivingmecrazylivinginthesamedormroomwithhimand-"

Before he could continue on, Kouji held up a hand as he shook his head.

"Wait a minute! SLOW DOWN! I can only translate English..." Alec halted and blushed madly as he turned his head away so that he was looking at anywhere but into Kouji's eyes. As Kouji processed Alec's ramblings, he sighed and gently shook his head as he put a gentle hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"My twin is an awesome person...especially once you get to know him really well. And unfortunately you're right...he _is_ in love with Izumi...and Izumi loves him just as much. They're practically inseparable these days. But you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself because you're gay...and I'm sure if you were to tell Koichi exactly what you told me, he'd _understand_! He's just that way-and don't tell me that I'm wrong because he _is my_ twin, and I know for a fact that he'd accept you for who you are...and probably take it as a great compliment that you like him that way...in fact, if he wasn't with Izumi, he'd probably give you a chance. _Trust me_, okay?" Alec nodded, and sighed.

"Life sucks." He muttered and Kouji had to chuckle at this as he stood and stretched for a moment, eyeing the darkening clouds above him.

"Tell me about it-trust me also when I say that your situation is _nowhere_ as bad as mine. I feel like my life is nothing but a living _hell_ these days...a nightmare that I wish I could wake up and it would magically be five years ago, and none of what had happened would've happened...and...and I'd still have Takuya." Kouji trembled as he realized that he was ready to cry just about then and was surprised when a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Hey...you alright?" Kouji sighed and nodded as he smiled at Alec's comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I think...I think so." He murmured, and Alec raised an eyebrow that Kouji couldn't see.

"So wait a minute-if I'm thinking correctly...you're still in love with Takuya!" He lightly accused and Kouji bit his lower lip before he hesitantly nodded.

"I'm starting to think I am. But what happened between five years ago and now...let me just tell you that it's a long and complicated story and I think that I'm just not sure how I want to handle it all. And now tonight I've just found out a secret that I think all my friends-and Takuya himself-have been keeping from me. And it scares me even more, because I thought I really _did_ have everything all figured out...I've never been so confused in my life." Kouji admitted, and Alec laughed softly.

"Sounds like you're looking for someone to talk too." Kouji hesitated once more. Alec was a good friend...nothing more, nothing less. But he really didn't think that Alec could understand where he was coming from as much as Rei could.

"Yeah...I do. And that's partially why I went to Rei's and Katsume's dorm room because I wanted to really talk with Rei. I think she'd be able to get a better handle on what it is I've just found out...the funny thing is, is that I was never supposed to find this out...at least, not the way I did." Turning around and causing Alec's arms to fall away from him, he noted that Alec looked slightly crushed that he wasn't really a person who Kouji thought he could talk to, and Kouji gave him a small smile.

"Hey, why don't we go and see if Rei's in the music room-and then maybe the three of us can just talk?" Alec nodded in agreement and the two of them went off into the warmth of the music hall...and as soon as the doors closed behind them, they immediately heard the sounds of Yamato's voice in the nearby distance-as well as the rest of the band playing.

Sure enough, upon entering the room that Yamato and his band practiced in, they saw Rei sitting upon a bunch of mats against the back wall, her knees pulled up and her head was resting upon them. She looked absolutely miserable as she continued to listen to the eerie lyrics of one of the new songs that Yamato was trying out.

She didn't even realize that Alec and Kouji had come up and sat down next to her until the song had ended.

"You okay Rei?" Kouji asked softly, and Rei sighed as she glanced over at him and gave him a curt nod.

"Yeah...I think I can manage. I'm just getting really sick and tired of fighting with her...it seems to be happening more and more often and I have no idea why. It's as though she doesn't even really care about me anymore!" She protested and sighed again as she shook her head.

"Then again you don't want to hear about all of my problems-you've got enough of your own at the moment Kouji." Kouji only nodded in agreement with that as they watched while Yamato talked with the other band members while he put his guitar away in it's case before he waved at them and headed off to where the three teens were currently sitting and flashed them a big grin.

"So, what did you guys think?" Rei nodded at him.

"Awesome...especially for the kind of mood I'm in right now-suits the evening perfectly." Yamato's smile faltered and he sighed.

"Another fight, huh? And no offense Kouji, but you look pretty miserable yourself as well...actually, now that I'm really looking the three of you, _all_ of you seem to be down in the dumps." Kouji actually chuckled at this as Rei snorted, but Alec remained quiet...never quite meeting Yamato's bright blue eyes.

"Come on you three...let's book it out of here and go get something to eat-I'm starving and I promised Taichi that I'd do _something_ for dinner with him tonight. I'm sure he won't mind company though!" The other three nodded and made to follow him, but Rei's eyes opened wide as she realized something she'd forgotten and fingered the money tucked away in one of the pockets in her jeans.

"The pizza! I totally forgot about it!" Rei exclaimed, and Alec now laughed as Kouji's eyes opened wide as well. The delivery guy was bound to have showed up by now...

"Pizza huh? I'm sure that Taichi wouldn't mind _that_ for on, let's see if we haven't missed out...and if we have, then Rei you can just give everyone's money back and we can head over to our dormitory and see what it is that Taichi _hasn't_ ate out of our pantry yet!" So the four of them dashed through the drizzling rain that had started and found themselves incredibly lucky...

As the delivery guy was late...and hadn't shown up yet.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Rei let them all in as Yamato left to call Taichi and invite him over.

And as the pizza hadn't arrived yet, Alec, Rei, and Kouji managed to snag four of the comfortable chairs in the lounge-and made themselves comfortable as Yamato joined them seconds later with a grin on his face.

"Taichi's coming...and before I forget Rei, this is our contribution to that money stash for our fair share of pizza slices." Rei grinned as Yamato forked over a generous twenty-reminding himself to have Taichi pay him back much later that night-as he settled himself in and stared at the three dismal teens before him and sighed.

"Alright. _One_ of you has got to start...it's the only way to make the evening go better." Yamato pointed out, and the three glanced at each other each one silently debating who should go first.

Finally Alec sighed and threw up his hands.

"Mine's not a big of a deal as Kouji's or Rei's probably...but...I think I've just realized for the first time tonight that I'm gay, and that I really like Kouji's twin. Unfortunately Kouji's twin isn't _available_, _so_..." Yamato grinned, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he leaned over and lightly punched Alec on the shoulder.

"So that just means that Taichi, and myself-and I'm sure with the help of Kouji, Rei, and Takuya will have to set you up with a guy who is! Don't worry about it Alec...Koichi'll understand-and hell, I'm sure that if he swung that way I think he'd probably take you up on your offer!" Even Kouji had to laugh at this as he nodded in agreement.

"See, I _told_ you so Alec!" He murmured as Alec just grinned and shook his head while a small blush appeared across his cheeks.

"So since I've pretty much come clean, who's next?" Alec said, glancing pointedly between Rei and Kouji.

The two looked at each other with a look that would make one think that they were reading each other's minds, before Kouji sighed and lowered his head. He had the feeling that whatever had happened between Rei and Katsume, Rei probably would not be so willing to talk about...especially in front of Alec. It wasn't that Rei didn't trust Alec-oh no...it was just the fact that she wasn't sure if Alec could understand the kind of 'relationship' that she had with Katsume. While many people thought that she and Katsume were an actual couple (and there were plenty of times where Rei wished it to be so) it just never seemed like it was meant to be. And this was one of those times. So, Kouji took a deep breath and started in on his own troubles.

"I...kind of...did something tonight that I don't think I should've done. What happened between Takuya and myself five years ago is a _very long_ story. Basically to make things short and to the point Takuya and I had started our relationship when Takuya found out his parents were getting a divorce-there was a custody battle and his mother lost. But during that custody battle, Takuya stayed with me and we just got closer together. So close that I couldn't bear to be separated by him. But eventually it happened...and I'll leave it at that. I was pretty much a wreck for several days thereafter...heartbroken that he'd left me. I guess a part of me just never quite got over it. So five years later and I never heard a word from Takuya-though I knew for a fact that he kept in touch with my twin and my other friends...Junpei, Izumi, even Tomoki from time to time. Hell, even Shinya-his younger brother-spoke to him more then I ever had! So I guess I'd just given up on him. Until...until I saw him...the first time in my dorm room when I found out that he was my new roommate. I've been having to avoid him because of...well, you guys know. And tonight didn't really help me in avoiding him much-as I went ahead and...and...I...I kissed him." Kouji admitted finally and he saw Rei place her hand over her mouth and Yamato's eyes brightened even more as he tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear.

"Aha! Taichi owes me five bucks!" He grinned happily and the three teens looked at him in amazement as Yamato looked sheepish for a second while he explained himself.

"Um...hehe...sorry Kouji, but Taichi and I figured it out long ago that you and Takuya still obviously liked each other...so we made a bet. I bet Taichi that you'd be the first one to make the move to attempt to get back together and admit it, and Taichi placed his bet on Takuya." Now Yamato was blushing, his normally light complexion now turned a deep red.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Rei cracked up laughing and almost fell out of her chair at one point-as Alec joined her...all Kouji could do was just _look_ at Yamato. Not quite wondering what to think.

Before he finally shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I wasn't _that_ obvious...was I?" He murmured, and Yamato-having joined Rei and Alec with their laughter only nodded as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Yep! You sure were! Both of you were equally bad. Taichi told me it was so evident that Takuya still loved you-he figured it out the first day that we met him when we brought you into your dorm room bleeding and unconscious...the look in his eyes was a dead giveaway, and couldn't be missed!" Before Yamato could say anything else, the front door opened and allowed a small gust of wind to blow threw, causing the four to shiver as someone called out:

"PIZZA!" And Rei scrambled to her feet and went to greet a grinning Taichi, who was helping the pizza guy carry in all the boxes...as he'd gotten there just as Taichi had started to walk up the front steps.

The aroma drove the five teenagers to the point of where they were ready to dive into the boxes before Rei had finished paying for it.

And unfortunately for them, Taichi's call started a stampede down the staircase. And Rei had to be careful and allow the people who had actually _paid_ for the pizza to get some first. Those who hadn't would get whatever was leftover-though Rei had the feeling that there was plenty to go around.

However, she-as well as Taichi and Yamato-noted that Koichi and Takuya hadn't come down for food yet...and that Kouji had disappeared.

Sharing a worried look with Taichi and Yamato, the three teens glanced upstairs...and could only wonder about what was to take place.

"Food's here, and I know you paid for some of it." Kouji hadn't bothered to knock as he'd just walked into his dorm room, watching intently as Koichi and Takuya immediately cut off their conversation.

Kouji had put up his barriers-he'd decided that he'd had to if he was going to do what he was planning on doing...and was acting pretty much like he had the first time he'd met Takuya in the Digital World.

He'd directed his statement toward Koichi, who'd tensed up for a moment before he'd nodded and got off his bed that he'd been using to sit on-so he could face Takuya while they talked. Now though, as he passed by Kouji, he didn't say anything...just headed out of the room as he gently shut the door behind him.

It was almost as though Koichi knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Why didn't you _tell me_!" Kouji hadn't meant to yell it out like that. He really hadn't. But his anger...his anger was still fresh and raw...the pain still there. He _hated_ being the only one to be left in the dark as he had been...while the rest of his friends had all known. And his _own twin brother_ had even known...why in the hell hadn't Koichi told him anything?!?

"What...? Told you _what_?!?" Takuya yelled back at him, standing up so that they were now staring directly into each other's eyes...dark brown to blue gray...so close...and yet so far away.

But Kouji wasn't about ready to back down. Not yet.

"You...you...I thought that during that whole entire time that you were in New York, that you were living it...that you were just having too good of a time to even think about me, or anyone else you'd left behind! Especially when you never called, wrote any letters, or even sent a simple email!!! But then I find out that you're secretly staying in contact with everyone else...Izumi, Junpei, _Koichi_, _Shinya_...hell, even _Tomoki_! And yet you _never_ once let me know how things were going with you, you never _once_ allowed me to believe that you STILL LOVED ME!" Kouji felt his body start shaking, and Takuya opened his mouth to say something, but Kouji shook his head.

It was all going to come out now. Kouji was getting sick and tired of holding it all in. He was going to say what he had to say...and then let fate take it's course.

"No Takuya...just shut up and let me talk, alright?" Takuya only nodded wordlessly and shut his mouth.

"I...I have something to admit, and I'm not sure how to but I guess I'll just come out with it here and now. I...I overheard you talking to Koichi this afternoon." The shock on Takuya's face was apparent, and Kouji let out a loose, miserable sigh.

"I know it was wrong of me to do so...but...but I never _knew_....I didn't _know_...Takuya, and then finding out the way I did, what happened to you in New York...Takuya...why...I just...I just don't know why you didn't want me to be told. Do you want to know why I did this?" Takuya stiffened as Kouji lightly fingered the scars that were on his wrists...from a time not to long ago when he'd slashed them with a razor. Takuya had actually almost forgotten that Kouji had done it.

Now Takuya wanted to close his eyes as he saw the pale scars for the first time...it made him sick seeing them, because he had always felt that _he'd_ been the one who had done it to Kouji. And there had been nothing that he could do to help Kouji, since he'd been in New York...the miserable city that he swore he'd never go back to.

"I'd just led myself further and further into depression...and then one day I just decided...that I didn't want to fight it anymore. I didn't want to fight the fact that I had the feeling that you no longer loved me...that you'd already moved on, despite the fact that you _knew_ that I'd promised you I'd wait for you. So I just gave in and gave up. When I woke up in the hospital...I just wasn't sure what to think anymore. So I turned back into that cold person that everyone had once believed me to be. I placed up every shield and barrier I could think of so no one could hurt me again." Now Kouji had tears in his eyes, but he was refusing to let them fall.

"And you want to know something?" Takuya was surprised to find himself nodding at Kouji's question. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what it was that Kouji was going to tell him next, but a part of him knew that he had to know.

"Everyone thought that I was back to normal-acting like 'myself' again. But Takuya...in all truth and honesty-you've broken down every last barrier that I could've possibly raised...you've done it _again_. And I wasn't supposed to let that happen. I'm _not supposed to love you_. I can't, I don't know why I can't, but I want to love you _so badly_, that it's not fair!!! And then when Hirotaka kissed me on the stairs earlier today...I just...I found myself wishing that it was _you_. You're the only thing I can think about lately, the only person who I want to be with. And I hate myself for it because I feel weak...and yet at the same time...at the same time I _love you_. But I hate you because I know that you love me back as well even though you never once let me know it after five years. I'm _so confused_!!!" With that, Kouji spun out of the room and dashed off...leaving behind a very stunned Takuya in his wake.

But it wasn't long before Takuya came to his senses, and went dashing after him...

TBC


	11. Whisper

Disclaimer: The muse for this fic would just like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit sadly does not own Digimon...

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter-they belong to Evanescence!

Author's Notes: Lol, by watching the third LOTR movie I believe that I've gotten myself into an LOTR mood now... laughs no worries for you guys though as it won't effect my fic writing-it just means that for my own reading pleasures I should be found lurking in the Aragorn/Legolas friendship section... grins ANYWAY...back to the matters at hand! I do apologize for how long it took me to update this chapter, but I realized when I was updating this fic with chapter 10, that chapter 11 was only partially written up...so I had to finish typing up chapter 11 before I could post it-or it wouldn't have made any sense. grins I _still_ don't have any internet connection at my place... sighs evil Verizon people who haven't connected us yet. Ah, well, enough of my rambling and whining, right? This fic is gradually making it's way to the finish line...it's pretty much writing itself now. I'm thinking before Christmastime it should be complete. and that would make two completed fics for this author! Woohoo! winks 

Warning: If you don't like slash/yaoi I suggest that you hit the back button to the top left of this page, because that's _exactly_ what's in this fic...

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, and previous hints of Ruki/Juri and Rei/Katsume

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the first fic (Forevermore is it's sequel)

**Forevermore **

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 11: Whisper  
**  
**Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

****

As Kouji ran, he didn't really pay attention to where it was he was going.  
  
The only thought that was running through his head, was how _stupid_ he was being. Why had he ran as he had? Why hadn't he _stayed_, and confronted his fears?  
  
But was being with Takuya really a fear of his? Or was Kouji just afraid to admit to himself that he'd been wrong all this time, that he had known all along that he was still in love with Takuya and had just been too afraid that Takuya would leave him again...?  
  
So many thoughts and questions whirled through his confused mind, that he hadn't even realized that it was raining-and that he'd rushed out of the dorm rooms without a coat to protect him against the chilly winds that soared through the air, and icy droplets of water that fell from the sky.  
  
He hadn't noticed that within seconds of running out of the dormitory that he was soaked to the bone-his white and black T-shirt clinging to his skin as well as the black jeans that he wore-their material now heavy because of the water, and making it slightly harder for him to run as properly as he could've.  
  
However, he wasn't quite paying attention to that. In fact, he wasn't quite paying attention to anything.  
  
And that was why it was too late when he noticed the car coming straight for him as he'd started to cross the street...  
  
Kouji couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fright from waist down-the only thing he could think of doing was to throw his arms up over his face and chest and try to protect himself that way the best he could. But he knew that it would hurt-the impact of the car hitting his body...  
  
But it never happened.  
  
If only because a guardian angel was surely looking out for him.  
  
He heard someone cry out his name, panic laced through the voice that screamed out a warning to him-to move before it was too late. But Kouji could only stand there with his eyes opened wide in fright, like that of a deer caught in headlights...  
  
And then so suddenly he was pushed out of the way. Actually, it was more like he was _shoved_ out of the way. Someone else landing heavily on top of him...  
  
Making him groan as he felt the other body contact harshly with his own. 

Kouji's dark blue gray eyes were closed as his back skidded along the ground for a couple of minutes, and he winced when he felt the pavement scrape his arms. But it was the voice that brought him to open his eyes-the same voice from a few seconds ago, that had told him to move out of the way.

He nearly lost all capability to breathe when he realized who it was that was sitting right on top of him, as his dark blue gray eyes latched onto a pair of dark brown ones.

_He_ had saved him.

Takuya had come after him..._why_?

The question still pounding through Kouji's head, he realized a little too late that Takuya was trying to talk to him. And that he wasn't paying attention to what it was the brunette was saying to him. But then again, his mind was still a little fuzzy from everything that had just happened.

Before Kouji could ask Takuya to repeat himself, Takuya was gently helping him up-and leading him back to the sidewalk where several people started to ask if they were alright.

Placing an arm around Kouji as though to guard him away from the curiosity of strangers, Takuya told everyone that they were fine-that Kouji was just in shock and just needed to rest.

Was that really all it was?

"...head back." Kouji's mind seemed to snap back to reality when he heard Takuya say this, as he suddenly realized that Takuya had been checking him over for injuries the whole time and had noticed his scraped up arms.

But Kouji wasn't ready to head back. Not yet...even though it was pouring down rain, his clothes were soaking wet and sticking to his skin, and he'd almost gotten hit by a car only to be saved by Takuya...he wasn't ready to head back to the dormitory.

So he shook his head at the brunette, still trying to piece together what it was his mind was trying to tell him-no...more importantly, what it was his _heart_, was trying to tell him.

**Don't turn away**

**Don't give into the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep never die**

****

Takuya tried to protest though, when he declared that he didn't want to go back.

And maybe Kouji didn't want to go back, because he knew that the moment he and Takuya would enter the dorms, it would all go back to the way it was before-and Kouji would never regain the courage to tell Takuya that he still loved him. That he'd make up some kind of ridiculous story as to why he had said what he had said before, and the chances for Kouji to be in Takuya's arms again and to feel his lips upon his own would be lost once more.

Kouji knew that he wouldn't be able to stand that anymore.

Which is why he had to fix everything right _now_...

So needless to say, Takuya was a bit surprised-but pleasantly so-when Kouji suddenly forced him to stop trying to persuade Kouji that they needed to go back to the dorm rooms, as he found Kouji's lips upon his own.

Accepting the kiss, Takuya slowly deepened it, as he wrapped his strong, athletic arms around Kouji's lithe upper body. To find Kouji practically melting into him...

The kiss finally broke when the two teens felt the need to finally breathe. And this time when their eyes met, no words were needed, as Takuya reached out and gently took out Kouj's hair band, allowing the wet strands of dark raven blue hair to fall against Kouji's shoulder's as he brushed his hand against their silkiness.

Takuya grinned as he pulled Kouji closer to him.

"I haven't ever let you go...you have always been in my heart...and you'll always _be_ in my heart." He whispered, and Kouji felt his own heart pound as he heard what Takuya was saying.

"Do you believe me Kouji? Do you trust me?" Takuya whispered again, and even though he didn't want to, he found himself nodding. He _trusted_ Takuya-he _always_ had...

And he wasn't going to let some creepy jerk ruin a love that had _always_ been there...even throughout the eternity that they had been apart, their love had always been there, had never faltered, never failed.

"Takuya?" Takuya glanced down at Kouji, as he found Kouji once again staring straight into his dark brown orbs with his own dark blue gray ones.

"Yes?"

"A-Ashiteru..." Kouji whispered back, and Takuya felt his heart suddenly soar. He felt happier then he had in a long time. Kouji was his once more...and there was no way in hell that he'd allow anyone to take him away from him again.

_Ever_.

"I love you to...what do you say we head back? The other's are probably worried about us." Takuya murmured, as Kouji nodded.

"You're probably right...I think I've worried Koichi more this past couple of months than I ever did during our time in the Digital World." He watched as Takuya grinned, and suddenly pulled him much closer, and Kouji closed his eyes as he enjoyed the contact and the warmth. It was almost to much for him...he'd finally gotten Takuya back.

"We'll go back now...but not until I do this..." When Takuya kissed him again, Kouji found himself eagerly kissing Takuya back. He realized just how much he missed kissing Takuya...and that he didn't want to stop.

But they did...they had to, and the smile that Takuya had on his face lit up his eyes.

"Come on love, let's go back before they decide to send out search teams for us." Kouji chuckled as he nodded and felt Takuya wrap his arm around him and hold him close as they started the long walk back. Kouji allowed himself to lean into his koi as he savored the touch _and_ the warmth, that Takuya provided. He suddenly no longer felt as cold as he used to. In fact, it seemed like the rain no longer seemed to touch him...

"What do you think the other's will say when we walk in like this?" Kouji murmured, and Takuya grinned as he used his left hand to gently play with Kouji's loose hair.

"They'll say it's about time!" Both boys chuckled as they continued the walk back to their dorms, not caring about anyone or anything else...just immersed in their own happiness.

Which is why they didn't see the dark, tall figure hiding in the shadows, playing with the edge of a knife that he held within his hands.

"So you're really not going to follow my orders, are you boys? I've tried to warn you, I've _tried_ to be nice. But you've ignored everything that I've had to say to you. So Kanbara you now have a death wish...and I plan to grant it...and Minomoto, you'll be joining him...if I can't have you. No one will...I promise that. And when I make my final move, no one will be able to save you..." Sneering, the figure stepped further back into the shadows-vanishing into them completely.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

****

"So Hirotaka was pretty much evicted...he had enough against him so that he's no longer on the dormitory grounds. I know the dean's trying to get him expelled from the University though-I guess he's got some sort of record on him. Sen's a different matter though-he just got a severe warning." Rei finished off as Koichi, Izumi, Alec, Kai, Kita, Yamato, and Taichi nodded their heads.

"Sounds like a plan...do you think you'll have to enforce it? I mean, the fact that Hirotaka's no longer allowed around here-it seems like he and Sen were pretty much inseparable lately." Izumi pointed out, and all Rei could do was to shrug her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. But this whole thing is starting to get _really_ creepy. I mean, I've been thinking all along that Sen has been the one who's had the thing for Kouji-but now we find out that it might be someone else completely. If you ask me, I think that this whole thing is getting bogus, and we need to figure out whoever's stalking Kouji quickly...before they try and pull off something else." Again, everyone nodded.

"I know I'm speaking on Kouji and Takuya's behalf, Kouji's especially when I say that Kouji's been through a _lot_ in the past few years. I just hope that Takuya manages to talk some sense into Kouji tonight. I swear that my twin still feels _something_ for Takuya...I can see it in his eyes whenever Takuya's near him. He's been fighting it though-and I just think that Kouji can't fight it anymore." Koichi murmured, and the other's continued to think in silence.

"You know, I think that Koichi is ri-"Izumi didn't get to finish off her sentence as the door to the dorms opened and a couple walked in...and Izumi found it _really_ hard to not let out a loud cheer when they saw exactly who it was.

Taichi and Yamato had been called by Rei to just hang out for awhile, as their dormitory was pretty quiet. and had found the other's talking in the lounge. At one point, the winds outside had kicked up again as another storm was on it's way, and the power had gone out-leaving everyone in darkness as Alec-with the help of Koichi and Junpei had started a fire in the fireplace to help make some light as Izumi and Rei had gone looking for flashlights and candles.

The power was still out, the only light they had was from the fire that was in the lounge where everyone was talking. It was late, so many students had gone to bed already-very few were still up and studying, but even then those few had finally decided to call it a night, leaving the small group of friends alone.

But it wasn't hard to tell who it was that was walking through the doors now.

"It's about _time_." Koichi muttered underneath his breath, as everyone in the room grinned.

"So, where have you two lovebirds been, hmmm...?" This came from Taichi, who put an arm around Yamato's waist as Yamato leaned into him, his eyes slowly drooping shut. It was getting almost _to_ late for him...between all the recent band practices and studying that he'd been doing, staying up late was almost an unknown to him. This was the first night in weeks that he'd done it.

"Out." Was all Kouji said, but he said it with a grin on his face. Everything felt _perfect_ now. He felt that his friendships were now stronger than ever...but most importantly, he had Takuya back. Everything was going to be _okay_...and he really believed that now more then ever.

When Yamato let out another yawn, Taichi chuckled as he saw how Yamato had positioned his head on his shoulder-using it as a pillow. Without another word, Taichi stood and brought a grumbling and protesting Yamato with him. Here he was _warm_...and comfortable, surrounded by friends...out in that storm he was _not_.

"Do we have to go back?" Yamato murmured, as he closed his eyes tightly at the sudden head rush that he had gotten from standing up with Taichi too quickly.

"I think you'll do better in your own bed then you would here on the floor." Even Rei had to chuckle at this, as Yamato sighed.

"Fine...but it's cold out there."

"I'll loan you an extra sweater if you want Yamato. I'll be back in a second, hang on." And with that, Koichi left, making his way quickly up the stairs.

He was suddenly startled though, when he turned the corner and bumped right into Sen...of all people...he growled darkly, without having meaning to, and Sen backed away-looking...guilty?

"What are you doing? Spying on us?" Sen only shook his head at Koichi's question.

"No, I was going downstairs to use the restrooms when you bumped into me Kinmura-it's a free world, isn't it? Besides, you and your little friends are talking in the dorms lounge-if you want your conversation to be private, talk in one of your own dorm rooms." And with that said, Sen headed down the stairs, throwing a glare over his shoulder as Koichi glared right back at him.

"Jerk." He muttered, as he headed into his and Alec's darkened dorm and quickly fetched a spare sweatshirt for Yamato to wear-he knew that the blonde would return it later. Checking his watch before he headed out of the room, he shook his head as he realized why it was that Yamato was probably feeling so tired-it was now almost midnight.

He headed back downstairs and arrived just in time to hear the argument between Yamato, Taichi, and...Sen.

"You guys _can't_ go out there! I'm serious-it's pouring down rain outside, there's thunder _and_ lightning that's been going on for hours! Rei, make them stay here!"

His voice sounded nervous and high pitched, and Koichi raised an eyebrow at this. Did Sen actually sound..._worried_? Worried about someone else's well fare? If he did...it was the first time Koichi had ever seen him worried about someone else besides himself.

As he got to his group, he saw Rei on her feet by the door, standing next to a cross looking Yamato and an angry looking Taichi, who looked like he was about ready to punch Sen's lights out, and Sen himself stood in front of the dormitory's main entrance.

"Is there something you're _not_ telling us Sen? Because if there _is_ something you need to tell us, then tell us _now_." Sen visibly gulped at Rei's accusations as she glared at him, but when Sen didn't say anything, she shook her head.

"Then I suggest that Yamato and Taichi go _now_. It's already past curfew, and Yamato looks exhausted. Besides Sen, the rain isn't _as bad_ as it was-I'm sure that they'll be okay." She murmured, actually sending a small sympathetic glance in his way. But for what reason, Koichi didn't know.

"I'll walk you guys out, alright?" She said as she took Koichi's sweater from him and handed it to Taichi, who helped a shivering Yamato put it on.

"You don't need to Rei. We'll be okay." Taichi tried to tell her, but Rei shook her head as she got out an umbrella and a flashlight.

"Nonsense Taichi...I'm the dorm's captain. You guys stayed late because I wouldn't let you go because of the storm...that, and the fact that I was the one who invited you guys over here in the first place. Now I at least want to make sure that you two are safe heading back to your dorms. I'll be right back, okay?" She asked, sending the question toward the other's, who all nodded at her. As she opened the door, a gust of wind blew through, and was strong enough to almost put their fire out. Once more, Sen grabbed her by the arm.

"You guys can't go out there Ashia! I'm _serious_." He said, and cursed softly when Rei shoved him off of her.

"Get off me you little prick. I've had just about enough of you for the past few days...go find someone else to bother for once...someone that's _not_ in this room." She added, as she glared at him before escorting Yamato and Taichi out.

**Don't turn away**

**Don't give in to the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep never die**

****

There was nothing but silence, and Izumi stood as she hugged her arms around herself, feeling the chill from the wind that had blown in. Koichi noticed how tired she looked and motioned her over to him.

"I think we're going to go to bed...Takuya, you and Kouji going to be okay here?" Takuya nodded at Koichi's concern.

"Yeah...I think we're going to wait for Rei to come back inside and help her lock up for the night...you two head on up." Izumi let out a yawn as she waved goodnight to the other two, and allowed Koichi to guide her upstairs.

"I'm so glad those two are _finally_ back together..." She murmured, as she leaned into Koichi, who nodded as he gently stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'm glad too...it's about time Kouji had _some_ happiness in his life again." Izumi nodded in agreement as they reached the top of the stairs and she gave him a goodnight kiss-one that he affectionately returned. Alec had already gone upstairs shortly after Rei had told Sen off.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay Izumi-kun?" All Izumi could do was nod, as sleep was slowly starting to claim her. She knew that Kita was already asleep-as she had gone upstairs with Alec. Izumi wasn't surprised to see that Kita had just fallen asleep on top of her bed with her clothes on, and she chuckled at the sight of her friend as she pulled a quilt over her. She changed into a pair of flannel pajama's and shivered a bit as she did so. The storm made everything much colder then it normally was this time of year.

She had crawled into bed, and was savoring it's warmth, when suddenly she heard a loud scream from outside.

Bolting upright and cursing, she nearly fell out of her bed as she found her slippers and pulled them on. From beside her, Kita had bolted upright as well, and looked quite startled as she tried to find the words that she wanted to speak.

"W-what...what was that?" She murmured weakly as Izumi shook her head at her.

"I have _no_ idea Kita. I'm going to go and check it out though..." Kita nodded as she climbed out of her bed, pulling on the zip of the front sweatshirt that she had hanging on the foot of her bed and then putting on her slippers.

"I hate to say this, but that scream sounded like...like Rei." She finished, and Izumi didn't say anything. She _knew_ Rei, but she didn't know Rei as well as Kita did. She only hoped that Kita was wrong.

"Rei was just going to make sure that Yamato and Taichi got off okay...I hope nothing's happened to them." Kita knew the situation that was going on with Kouji-how they knew he now had a stalker-and had started to try and hurt those close to Kouji.

The two girls stumbled out into the hallway, just as Koichi and Alec reached the foot of the stairs, both looking worried.

"That scream didn't sound like a good scream." Alec muttered as Koichi nodded. By now, some of the other students had poked their heads out of their dorms, wondering what was going on.

Again, another scream was heard-but this time it wasn't the same high pitched scream as before. By the time Koichi got downstairs, the front door was already open, and he noticed that both his twin _and_ Takuya were gone...and he guessed that they'd probably gone to see what was going on outside-as they'd been the closest.

"I _told_ them _not_ to go! No one _listens_ to me!" Sen had come up from behind Kita, Koichi, and Izumi and Izumi turned and glared at Sen. She was _really_ starting to dislike him. As far as she was concerned at the moment, he could die and go to hell. From the looks on Koichi's and Kita's faces, she had the feeling that they were thinking the same way.

"What do you know that we don't Sen? WHAT?!?" Koichi was furious. Sen was about to open his mouth, but Kouji came dashing up to them, panting and looking scared.

"Someone call 9-1-1...there's been an accident..." He breathed out, and Izumi, feeling herself grow pale managed to turn and head for the nearest phone-which was in the lounge area.

"What happened Kouji?" Kita asked softly, afraid for what the answer was going to be.

"A car...out of control...swerving to much...they didn't see it until it was too late...Rei..." Kita paled suddenly, and her knees went weak.

"Rei? Oh god..." She whimpered, but Kouji shook his head.

"It was _heading_...for her...but...it missed...it missed her because Yamato...Yamato pushed her out of the way...oh gods..." Kita was shaking, and stumbled. Kouji caught her, and held her shaking frame close.

Not wasting another second, Koichi dashed out into the storm, and halfway down the small street, he saw what he wanted to see-and what he saw made him close his eyes as he felt an onslaught of emotions. It was as Kouji had said it was...Yamato was lying on the ground, not moving. Taichi was on his knees next to his fallen koi, his hand holding Yamato's own...Kouji couldn't see Taichi's face, but he didn't think he wanted to see the pained expression that was there.

A little off to the side, Rei sat in shock on the ground, in the same spot from where she had fallen from where Yamato had pushed her out of the way. Takuya had his arms around her, and she was leaned up against his chest as she stared blankly at the scene before them.

"Oh god..." Koichi breathed out as he reached the four teens, and went over to Taichi first...he was positive that Taichi was in almost as much of a shock as Rei, if not more...

"H-he...he pushed her...out of the way...the car was coming...s-so fast..." Taichi stammered, as though he were still trying to understand what had happened.

"I-it would have hit her...but...but it hit _him_ instead...oh god...oh god, oh god...Yama..." As Taichi started to fully understand exactly what had happened, the shocking reality became all to real for him, and he let out a hoarse cry as he fell backward-and against Koichi.

Koichi held him tight as he allowed Taichi to cry, his face buried into his shoulder.

They were like that until they heard sirens a few minutes later, and an ambulance arrived. Taichi continued to hold onto Koichi, as he watched while Yamato was put on a stretcher as quickly and gently as possible and loaded into the vehicle.

As Koichi left Taichi in the capable hands of the EMR people, he headed over to where Takuya still sat with Rei-who lay unmoving in his arms, her eyes were still open-she just wasn't responding to anything. And Takuya looked scared.

"I-I don't know what to do Koichi, she won't respond to her name, she won't talk to me..." Koichi gently waved a hand in front of Rei's eyes, but she didn't even blink.

When he glanced her over, he silently cursed...Rei had actually gotten hurt, but not as bad as she could've. Both of her arms were scraped up from where she had hit the pavement and there was a bloodied hole in the knee of her jeans.

"Takuya, we've got to get her into that ambulance...I don't think that there's anything we can do for her, but there's something _they_ can do for her." As though someone heard him, a girl who didn't look too much older then himself came over, and knelt down next to them as she observed what was going on.

"Did you guys see what happened here?" She asked softly, and both Takuya and Koichi shook their heads.

"We didn't see it...but Taichi-the brunette who's with Yamato, did...and so did our friend here, Rei...but she's hurt." The young woman nodded as she took out a small, miniature light and shined it into Rei's eyes for a minute.

"She's gone into shock. Come on, we need to get her into the ambulance...I'll have her arms looked at once we get her settled in." Takuya nodded as he looked over at Koichi and together the two managed to get Rei up and moving as they followed the EMR woman. The moment they got closer to the ambulance, the girl who had come over to them immediately got the attention of two of the other guys-who had actually been the one's who had gotten Yamato onto the stretcher-and came back over to where she'd left Takuya and Koichi.

"We'll take her from here." One of the paramedics said, as he gently took Rei from Takuya and Koichi, and with the help of another, took her into the ambulance.

"The cops will be needing a statement as to what happened here tonight-I have the feeling they might ask you two questions, so just tell them what you _can_." The two boys nodded at the driver, who suddenly spoke and turned the sirens on again.

"We're taking your friend Taichi with us-he won't leave his boyfriends side, and I don't blame him. But I urge at least one of you to try and come down to pick him up later." With that, the ambulance took off, and Koichi heard Takuya sigh.

"Tonight has not gone well...not well at all." He murmured, as he and Koichi dashed out of the rain and back across the street, heading for their dorm rooms.

When they got inside, their dormitory was in complete and utter chaos. Other students had awoken because of the screaming, and now wanted to know exactly what had happened. Problem was, was that they couldn't really _tell_ them what had happened...they didn't really know.

As Koichi and Takuya looked around for Kouji, Kita, and Izumi, they saw the three by the fireplace, and saw Kouji wrapped up in a blanket as he looked like he was ready to scream in frustration...there were so many people surrounding them that it took Takuya and Koichi a few minutes to get to their friends.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Kouji finally shouted out, as several people stepped back as he stood up. All Kouji wanted right then and there was to be in the arms of Takuya...and seconds later he got his wish, as Takuya stepped up behind him and he fell back into his embrace as his arms circled themselves around Kouji's waist. As Takuya comforted and soothed Kouji, Koichi suggested to Izumi that she go get Kai.

Izumi nodded as she dashed up the stairs, past the floor that she and most of her other friends were on, and up to the third floor where Kai roomed.

As she finally managed to get a sleepy-looking Kai out of bed and told him what was going on, Takuya was maneuvering both Kita and Kouji out of the room, with Koichi's help. Kouji's outburst from earlier had calmed people down a bit, though questions were still being thrown out to them-but not as bad as before.

When they got upstairs, Kouji let out a small breath of relief...and was greeted by Alec shortly thereafter.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I know it's got a lot of people shaken up...I thought it best to stay up here." He murmured to Koichi, who nodded.

"I'll tell you what happened in a second, you'll need to know and understand as much as we do at the moment...but first we need to get Kouji and Takuya into their dorm room...and Kita as well. I think we all need to stay together at this point in time." Alec nodded as he led the way, but after he walked into Kouji's and Takuya's room, he did what seemed like an about face and practically stormed out of the room.

"You don't want to take them in there-let's take them into ours instead." Koichi nodded, briefly wondering for a second what it was that Alec didn't want Takuya and Kouji to see.

"I'll take them to our room...and I'll let you check it out in there, you'll see what I mean." Alec murmured as he continued on down the hall with Takuya, who was still trying to calm Kouji down.

The moment Koichi entered his twin's and Takuya's room, he immediately saw what it was that Alec hadn't wanted the other two to see...and was pleased that at least Alec was looking out for them...he knew he could trust his roommate, hands down from this point on.

"Damn it...this just tops everything off and makes tonight one _hell_ of a night." Koichi muttered as he shined his flashlight around, and gasped when he saw the written message on the wall next to Kouji's bed.

The room was torn apart and in shambles...and on the wall where Koichi now had his flashlight shining at, was a message that he had yet to figure out it's meaning too...though he had the feeling that he'd figure it out much sooner then later.

On the wall, scribbled in a dark red paint that looked like a play off of blood, read this:

'_END GAME'_

__

**Fallen angels at my feet**

**Whispered voices at my ear**

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me I fear**

**She beckons me shall I give in?**

**Upon my end shall I begin**

**Forsaking all I've fallen for**

**I rise to meet the end**

TBC

End Note: So you'll realize that there's also another chapter along with this one...so go off and have another good read...

Oh, and one more thing...if I spelled Ashiteru wrong will someone PLEASE inform me? I think I got it _right_ but I'm not one hundred percent positive. So if someone will let me know, I'll go back and eventually change it.


	12. Schemes

Disclaimer: The muse once again wishes to inform anyone who doesn't know this yet, that Angel Spirit does _not_ own Digimon...

Author's Notes: I am on such a roll with this fic! These chapters are just flying out... winks mischievously

Actually, to tell you guys the truth, _some_ parts of this fic I had written up in advance...so whether you want to call it advanced planning, or cheating... shrugs ...either way it works, right? Right! And besides, that just means that the updates will be quicker for this fic now that I'm finally on the downhill slope for it. Though the one thing I _still_ couldn't tell you guys, is how many more chapters are left...because I'm still not quite sure of that. So, I do believe I'll stop my rambling AN now and just allow you guys to read the fic... author out, muses in

Oh! And one QUICK thing!!! receives a glare from muses but chooses to ignore it Thanks to those of you who replied to my question in Confessions about the names of the parents of the season 04 DD's...that was MOST helpful...you guys rock! (**gives reviewers a big hug** ) Okay muses, take it away now...

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi, yuri...whatever you want to call it, it's there...I suggest that if you don't like this kind of stuff, than you'd leave now or forever hold your peace. You've been for warned. ;P

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, hints of Ruki/Juri and Rei/Katsume

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the first fic

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 12: Schemes **

It was all like some kind of horrible nightmare.

There was nothing but the steady hum of the heart monitor in the corner of the room next to the bed. The only reason that the heart beat was steady, was because the person was sitting up in the bed, awake...and trying to piece together the frantic thoughts that kept on running through her head.

Nineteen-year old Rei Ashia really felt like she was on the verge of crying her heart out. So many things were happening that weren't _fair_.

Like what had happened the other night...

She took in a deep breath that sounded more like a sob, as she tried to steady her shaking hands when she thought about what had happened-and she _really_ didn't want to think about what had happened. How Yamato had _pushed her_ out of the way of that swerving car...whoever had been driving that car was a complete and total maniac-who didn't deserve to have the privilege of driving. She had already been told that the cops were investigating the accident-that they were going to catch whoever it was that did this-or at least try their hardest.

But Rei knew that if _she_ was an emotional mess at the moment, she knew that Taichi was probably far worse then she was.

She just couldn't believe that Yamato had done such a courageous, such a _idiotic_ thing as to sacrifice himself for her. Personally she really didn't think that it would've caused so many people so much pain if she had been the one to be hit by that car instead of Yamato.

Sure there would be a few people who cared about her...but not as many as those from the University-and from home in Odaiba. There were several people who had come by already to see how Yamato was doing, to give Taichi their condolences...and the accident had only happened just the other night.

Rei knew that Yamato's father and his mother-as well as his younger brother Takeru and Takeru's girlfriend Hikari (also Taichi's younger sister) had arrived early that morning...they had left as soon as the hospital had called and told them what had happened. Taichi's mother and father were also reported to be on the way as well, according to Hikari-she had only arrived earlier then they had because she had been at Takeru's when the call had been made and had immediately wanted to leave with them.

So far the only person who had come to check on Rei while she was awake, had been Katsume...and that had been about two hours ago. Not like Rei was _jealous_ or anything...

Okay, so maybe she _was_. She had been led to think that she _finally_ had close friends-people who truly cared for her, just the way she was and didn't try to change her into something better...and yet no one had come to see how _she_ was handling this.

Yamato had risked his god damned life to save her own.

And as Rei finally broke down, allowing the tears to fall as she brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged her arms around them she wished that Yamato really _hadn't..._that he had allowed the car to hit her so she wouldn't be here feeling as miserable and alone as she was now.

Rei hadn't heard anyone come into her room, so lost and wrapped up in her thoughts, but when someone gently touched her shoulder she nearly jumped a mile in the air; not recognizing the person who had so quietly come in. She only knew that it wasn't Katsume...

So when she finally managed to blink the tears that hadn't fallen yet out of her eyes, she found herself staring into Kouji's own deep dark blue gray orbs.

"Hey...hey...shhhhhhhhh...Rei, everything's going to be okay, alright?" He murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Before Rei knew what she was doing, she threw herself at Kouji, wrapping her bandaged arms around him as he pulled her close and rubbed gentle, soothing patterns on her back as he tried to calm her down.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when she pulled away, she sniffed a few times as she wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hands, grateful when Kouji passed her a few tissues from the Kleenex box next to her bed.

"How you holding up?" Kouji asked softly, as he noticed that Rei looked absolutely _miserable_. He had felt bad for not coming and checking on her as quickly as he should've...but all the attention the media was giving to what had just happened, was becoming annoying real fast. Kouji had to be quick if he left the room where Yamato was in with Taichi, and at one point, he, Takuya, Koichi, Izumi, Hikari, and Takeru had all been stuck in that room because the reporters wouldn't let them leave...they ended up having to close the sliding door to the room and ignore them, as the nurse within the room at that point in time had given Kouji permission to lock it. They'd been in that room for quite some time, until the police had finally managed to arrive and had 'politely' escorted the media away-well, _most_ of the media.

As Koichi and Izumi had found out when they'd gone to get coffee for everyone, that some of the reporters were rather sneaky...one had actually dressed up as a nurse...and had _almost_ gotten an interview that she had wanted, if another nurse hadn't realized what was going on, that the reporter's name wasn't even on the panel of nurse's names where they checked in for their shift.

And the real nurse on duty had quickly taken Koichi and Izumi back to the room where Yamato was in.

It had been a leap of a chance when Kouji realized that none of them-save for Katsume (and Kouji didn't know how in the hell that she could be wandering around the hospital without getting reporters all over her, trying to pry information out of her) had gone to check on Rei, and that Rei was probably as miserable as Taichi was...so with all the distraction that Koichi and Izumi had caused, Kouji had quietly slipped out.

And now that Kouji remembered, according to Taichi the car _had_ been going for Rei the other night.

"Feeling a little better?" Kouji murmured as he held Rei at arms length, and she nodded and sighed.

"I heard it's a madhouse out there." She said, putting on a small smile as Kouji let out a loose laugh and shook his head.

"Oh you've got _no_ idea...we've all been trapped in Yamato's room because the damned reporters won't let us leave! Now there's a police officer on duty-security duty actually, right outside Yamato's room. He's to make sure that no reporters are in this hallway once so ever." And Rei knew why they'd put her in the room that the hospital had decided to put her in-she was closer to Yamato then she would've originally been. And she had the feeling that the nurse's...and the doctor currently in charge of her, knew she would've wanted to go and see him.

And she did.

Managing to sit up fully, she sighed as she gave a quick look around her and realized that her clothes hadn't been returned from the other night...and she was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. That, and she still had the damned IV stuck in her wrist...and she _really_ wanted it out. It wasn't like she didn't _need_ it...but really she knew all it was, was the medication that the doctor said she'd need for the pain...

They had had to completely clean out the scratches on her arms from the gravel and other debris on the street that had gotten into them when she'd skidded hard on the pavement. A few of the cuts were deep enough to be stitched up...not to mention the cut on her forehead.

"Hey...ready to get out of here?" Katsume's voice from the doorway caused both Kouji and Rei to turn, and Rei sighed in relief when she saw that Katsume had a small bag with her that she tossed gently in Rei's direction-however, the toss was a bit off, but Kouji managed to catch it before it hit the floor and he passed it to her. It seemed as though the fight that they'd had recently, had completely vanished.

And for Katsume, it actually had-the moment she'd heard what had happened, she'd dropped everything that she'd been doing and had raced to the hospital.

When Rei opened the bag, her smile grew a bit more when she saw that it was a fresh change of clothes, as well as a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush as well.

"Thank god." Rei murmured, before glancing wearily up at Katsume.

"You're not trying to pull a prank on me right? They're seriously releasing me from this dreaded confinement tonight?" Katsume nodded.

"Yes...since you're nineteen, you don't need your parents to come and sign you out. As soon as the doc comes by-which should be anytime soon now-and removes that IV and gives you one last check up you're pretty much free to go." Rei nodded.

"I want to go see Yamato." Both Katsume and Kouji shared a look before Katsume slowly nodded her head.

"Alright hon...we'll let you go and see Yamato. I'm going to go and let the nurse in charge of the station in the hallway know that we'll be bringing you out...and heighten the damned security around this place, okay? No more reporters." Katsume finished the sentence off with a low growl, as Kouji had the audacity to chuckle softly at this.

No sooner then Katsume had left, did the doctor come in...with another woman who seemed all to familiar to Rei, though she'd never met her before. However, Kouji on the other hand seemed to know exactly who he was as his eyes suddenly lit up and he gracefully leapt off the side of the bed where he had been sitting next to Rei, and went over and wrapped his arms around the older woman.

"MOM! What are you doing here?" Kouji's mother chuckled softly as she hugged her son close to him.

"Koichi called me...told me what had happened. I figured my twin boys could need all the support that could be offered...so here I am, and here I stay until this mess gets itself situated." She replied, and Kouji shook his head.

"Mom...you don't have to stay here...we have no idea how long it'll take for this 'mess' to get situated...and you know you can't afford to stay in a hotel that long!" However, the dark haired woman only shook her head.

"And that's where I'm one up on you Kouji. I'm a nurse, remember? I work in a hospital? Therefore, I know other nurses from various classes I've taken...I actually know Rena, the nurse who's working at the desk in this hall? She was a friend of mine when I was in college and she said that if I needed a place to stay for awhile so I could be closer to my two boys, then I could stay with her...she's got plenty of space now that her children are all grown and on their own." Kouji sighed as he shook his head.

"Leave it to you to work out something like _that_." He said playfully as his mother gently smacked him alongside the arm, and Kouji turned to see that Rei was shaking out the arm that had had the IV into it.

"Oh, mom...this is Rei by the way...our dorm room captain. Rei, this is my mom, Tomoko Kinmura." As Rei took the outstretched hand that was offered by Kouji's mother (no wonder why she had looked so familiar to her when she had first entered the room-she was Kouji's mother...and both of her sons really did look a _lot_ like her) and was surprised when she was pulled into a hug instead.

"Kouji-and Koichi both-have told me so much about you-Izumi as well. I'm glad that we finally get a chance to meet." Rei fought the blush that threatened to appear when Kouji's mother said this. Just how _much_ did Ms. Kinmura know about her?

"Why don't you get dressed Rei, and we'll go see Yamato?" Katsume had reappeared at the doorway and politely nodded at Kouji's mother. She'd met her before she had gone into see Kouji.

"Sounds good...actual clothes." Even Tomoko had to laugh as Rei said this and she left with Kouji so that she could dress. As she pulled on the comfortable blue jeans and the three quarter length white shirt that Katsume had brought her, she was relieved to find her favorite dark gray zip up the front sweatshirt in there as well.

"Ready?" Katsume asked a few seconds later, after Rei had ran a brush through her hair and had tied it up in a quick ponytail, grimacing as she did so...it needed to be washed...badly.

"Yeah, I am...let's go." She followed Katsume down the hallway, really relieved to see that there were no reporters about and that she and Katsume were able to quietly sneak into Yamato's room without a problem.

However, the moment she _saw_ Yamato-lying lifeless on the bed, the color of his face and arms matching that of the white sterile sheets covering him Rei feel herself waver.

But she managed to overcome that feeling as she quietly walked over to where Taichi was still sitting next to Yamato's bed-he hadn't moved since the other night...and many of his friends and family too, knew that he wasn't going to until Yamato woke up. To Taichi it wasn't an _if_...he wasn't going to think like that. And Rei knew that she'd be the same way.

Yamato was a fighter...he was one of the most rebellious people that Rei actually knew...but it was rebellious in a good sort of way. And according to the stories that she had heard from Taichi in the past, it seemed like Yamato had been even more rebellious when he was younger then he was now.

So she knew that in her heart, that Yamato would pull through with this. He loved Taichi _way_ to much to leave him.

When she put a gentle hand on Taichi's shoulder, he stiffened for a moment, and then as he turned his eyes toward her, he relaxed when he saw who it was.

Rei almost started to cry again, when she saw the distraught look on Taichi's face. She knew that for him at the moment, this was as close to the end of the world as he would ever get...

"Taichi...I...I don't know what to say...I-I'm sorry, this...this is my fault...it should...it should be _me _there...not Yamato. Yamato didn't deserve this..._you_ don't deserve this..." She whispered, and when she didn't get any response from Taichi, she nearly felt her heart break into two.

She'd been friends much longer with Taichi and Yamato then she had been with Koichi, Kouji, and their friends...if she were to loose that strong friendship that she knew she had with them now...

"You're right...it _is_ your fault." Taichi started to say, and Rei closed her eyes, feeling faint. She didn't see the small glare that Katsume sent in Taichi's direction, as she put an arm around Rei's shoulder's to steady her as she had started to sway a bit.

"I _could always_ say that. I could always blame this on you Rei...but...I'm not that kind of a person...I value my friends way to much. No...this isn't your fault Rei, no matter _how_ much you believe in that-and I wish you wouldn't think that. The person's whose fault this is, is whoever in the hell was driving that god damned van. And if they get caught, I would _really_ like to know what in the hell they were thinking...I want them to know the pain I'm feeling right now...I want them to _suffer_ as much as I am...gods...if I loose him...if I loose Yamato...gods...Rei...I _can't_ loose him!" And with that, Taichi clung onto Rei for dear life, as she allowed him to sob into her shoulder just like Kouji had done for her awhile ago, not knowing what to say-she knew whatever she would or could've said wouldn't have helped the situation any.

Rei didn't know when she, too had started to cry. All she knew, was that she and Taichi sat like that for a very long time...clinging desperately to one another as the one they both cared for lay in the hospital next to them, his life hanging in the balance...

* * *

The next few days had been hard on everyone. Even the professors had seemed to notice a change in the atmosphere, as tension within the students continued to rise.

Taichi hadn't attended his classes since the night of the accident, as he now spent most of his time at the hospital, waiting for Yamato to wake up. And it had now been two weeks...two, long, miserable weeks. To make things a bit more tougher, the weather hadn't really let up since that horrible night either...in fact, it seemed as though the rain was a never ending torrential downpour. Making everything wet and dreary...it was hard to be cheerful when everything looked so gloomy.

And no one could really say who was having a tougher time of trying to surpass the fact that things just weren't getting better.

Kouji sighed and shook his head as he tried to clear it so that he could focus on his homework. But all he really felt like doing at that moment was burying his head in his arms and letting himself have a good crying session. He felt like his life was so incredibly screwed up at the moment.

His and Takuya's dorm room had been instantly cleaned up and refurbished-it felt like it was a practically brand new room. But Kouji still couldn't keep his gaze from lingering to the wall that his bed was leaned up against, where those painted words-made to look like blood-had been. Just thinking about what that message had said, still gave him the creeps.

_End Game _

End game to _what_? That didn't make any sense. He wasn't sure what kind of a sick, twisted game it was that he was stuck in-and it sickened him even more as he realized that he didn't even notice when any kind of _game_ had started.

And then Kouji's mind wondered to everything that had been happening lately-to him and the others...

Firstly there was Sen...the creepy little bugger who just wouldn't leave him the hell alone no matter _how_ many times Kouji had told him to get lost...it was as though Sen was immune to Kouji's icy glares and cold hearted responses to him. If that wasn't the only thing that Kouji had to deal with, there was that night that he and Rei had supposedly 'gone out' and had drunken themselves silly...or so that's what Koichi, Katsume and the rest of their friends believed. But there was something in the back of Kouji's mind, that told him that that wasn't what had happened-he truly believed that he had been _meant_ to forget what had happened that night-and Rei as well, since she couldn't remember either. To Kouji that must've meant that the events of that night that had happened to the both of them, had crossed paths. Kouji didn't remember anything except for walking back to the dorm rooms after registering for his classes-and he'd been grabbed from behind...

Suddenly, his dark blue gray eyes opened wide with realization...he hadn't remembered _that_ part before! But now as the fuzzy images came to him, he _knew_ that he'd been grabbed from behind!

So did that mean that Rei had been grabbed from behind and attacked as well, but at a much later time? Kouji furrowed his brow, knowing that that might not have been the case...he and Rei must've crossed paths at one point sometime later on that night...but how? And why?

He shook his head again, trying to clear the confusion and distorted images that flicked across his mind. Nothing made sense in his life anymore.

Especially now, that the 'accident' had happened...a car that was meant to hit Rei...that had been _going_ to hit Rei...until Yamato had pushed her out of the way...and then that same night that message written on the wall of his and Takuya's destroyed dorm room...

And quite suddenly to Kouji, it seemed like someone wanted him dead...but no...it wasn't _that_ harsh. The harsh thing was, was that whoever the person was behind all these horrible incidents, wanted Kouji to _love _them. And Kouji knew he could _never_, _ever_, do that.

Especially now that he was back with Takuya...

_That_ finally brought a small grin to his face. He and Takuya were closer now then they had ever been before. And Takuya had promised him that he'd stay by his side no matter _what_ happened. And that made Kouji love the brunette all the more.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and he instantly knew that it wasn't Takuya-Takuya had said something about helping someone catching up on notes for a class that evening-which, Kouji had been fine with. It meant he'd have some peace and quiet to try and actually do some studying for a change...the one problem with living with your boyfriend...there was always that other something to do besides homework...

Kouji recalled the countless times that he had tried to be studying with Takuya in the room-and vice a versa-and then the looks that they'd been sending each other would drive them both to the brink of insanity until one of them gave into the other one's desires.

Smirking as he recalled the events of the other night, he remembered there was someone at the door when the knocking started up again and he shook his head in mild frustration as he closed his math book-knowing that he probably wouldn't get any studying done for the night. Heading to the door, he mused briefly on who it would be when he opened it to see Rei standing on the other side.

"Hey..." He greeted, and she nodded at him. Looking at his best friend more closely, he saw that she'd been crying recently-and wondered just what was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" When Rei shook her head, Kouji escorted her into the room, shutting it gently behind him.

Rei still hadn't said anything...in fact, it looked like she was ready to cry again as she stood in the center of the room, shoulders hunched and her head bent down low as her hair fell into her eyes and covered her face from Kouji's view. He then realized that she held a clutched piece of paper in her hands.

"Rei...? Rei, tell me what's going on, please?" Having still not said a word, she handed him the piece of paper. When Kouji gently pried it from her fingers and smoothed out the wrinkles, he frowned while he read it...

**_Rei-_**

_I am so sorry to have to do this to you-really, truly I am. Especially with the way that I am doing this...you don't know how much I hate myself at this moment. As of tonight we can no longer be together-I can't be seen with you, and you can't be seen with me...there are obvious reasons behind this Rei, and I wish that I could explain them all, but I can't. I really, truly can't and it's breaking my heart to have to do what I have to do. I'm writing this imagining what'll be going through your mind, and the pain in your heart while you're reading this and I really wish that all I could do was to hold you in my arms...to tell you that I didn't mean anything..._

_Unfortunately, that can never be as _we_ can never be. I told myself coming into this that I couldn't fall in love...and I did. And now I feel stupid because I'm breaking my heart as well as yours. I never realized that it was really love we had until it was too late. But believe me Rei when I tell you that there are consequences to me loving you...and I wish I could tell you all of them. _

_My life is such a mystery Rei, that I feel as though I've done nothing but lie to you since I first met you. And that is not how I want a relationship to be like. I could never tell you the truth though-not with what's going on at the present moment. Maybe not ever. _

_Rei Ashia...as of tonight I am leaving Shibuya University...when you get this message you will see that my things have been packed, and that there is no trace of me to be found...Rei, _please_ honor my wishes when I tell you that I want it to remain that way. I want you to find someone who will make you happy, who you can be happy with-female _or_ male...and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Because that person can never be me...no matter...no matter how hard either of us wish it. _

_You will always have been my first love...and my last love. _

_**KATSUME MONROE**_

"Rei..." Kouji wasn't sure what to say, but when Rei practically collapsed as she started to sob once again, all he could do was hug her and soothe her the best way he could.

Needless to say, he knew exactly how she felt...remembering the way he'd felt when Takuya had left him five years ago. He wasn't sure how long they were sitting on the floor like that, her arms wrapped around his neck as she had her head buried into his shoulder...which was wet with her tears. Her body shook with the sobs that passed through her, and Kouji could do nothing-couldn't think of anything-that he could do to calm her down.

As the door opened a couple of hours later (at least, that's what it felt like to Kouji), he looked up to see Takuya walking in, looking incredibly wet and a bit irritable.

However, the expression on his face changed when he saw what was going on.

"Why are you so wet Takuya? I thought you had an umbrella with you?" Kouji asked with a small smile, as Takuya chuckled as he ditched his bag onto the floor next to his bed.

"I _did_...the wind was so strong though, that it caused the damned thing to fly back the other way and rip...leaving me with nothing but my raincoat and my incredible athletic skill of running to get me back to the dorms." Kouji chuckled along with him, as Takuya came up and knelt next to them, putting an arm on Rei's shoulder. She tensed at the motion for a moment, but relaxed when Takuya whispered something soothing into her ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Kouji shook his head as he handed Takuya the note.

"Basically to sum that up, Katsume's left...and Rei's an emotional mess." Takuya scanned through the note before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash can.

"And we thought this couldn't get any worse." He murmured, and Kouji sighed as he nodded in agreement, shifting a bit so that he could get some feeling back into his legs.

"Rei...Rei, come on...you're going to make yourself sick...do you want to stay here with Takuya and me tonight? We can sleep on Takuya's bed and you can have mine..." Rei nodded into Kouji's shoulder, finally quieting down a bit as Takuya stood.

"I'm going to get Kita...I think she might be able to help us a bit more here." He helped Kouji first though, so that they could move Rei to his bed, before he left-saying he'd be back in a minute.

"Oh Rei...I wish that there was something that I could do to help you, but I'm not sure that there _is_ anything I can do to help...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"She's such an emotional mess at the moment that I really don't even think that we have to do anything to her...she really cared about Katsume more then I thought I knew." A voice said from the darkest corner of the alleyway, and the figure next to him equally shrouded by the same darkness shrugged as he lit up a cigar, and inhaled deeply.

"Still, keep an eye on that bitch...she might be an emotional mess now...and hopefully it'll stay that way. But if she gets out of hand, or any closer to discovering anything that might put my plan into jeopardy, then she _will_ have to be taken care of." The figure smoking offered a cigarette to the other, and he gratefully accepted it and brought out his own lighter as he lit up.

"So what do we do now? She was next...but since she's so...how do we say...distraught? At the moment, I say that we move on...like you said, we can deal with her later. Besides, she's got Minomoto's full attention now...as well as Kanbara's, those three are going to be a close knit circle for awhile until I can find someway to break them apart." He murmured as he took another puff of the cigarette and exhaled slowly, grinning a bit as he did so.

"Man, it's been so long since I've had one of these...I could definitely get back into the habit."

"I don't know why you even stopped..."

"I've got my reasons...so what do we do next? Remember, this is your deal, not mine!" The figure in complete darkness chuckled.

"Oh how I so very much know that. Hmmmm...let's see here...with Minomoto focusing so much on Ashia and Kanbara at the present time, I say we move onto someone he probably isn't thinking about at this point in time...and then when we strike, he'll realize that he _should've_ been paying more attention...you know the old saying...blood is thicker then water?"

Both males laughed, their deep voices ringing out deep into the rainy night...

* * *

When Takuya and Kouji woke up the next morning, Rei was gone.

A note on Kouji's bed was left in her place, and Kouji rubbed his temples.

"I'm thinking I should ban note writing..." He murmured, and Takuya laughed softly as he went over to get it.

_Guys-_

_Thanks for taking care of me last night...you two have no idea how much I appreciate it. I really couldn't sleep last night much, so I was up early this morning...I went down to the hospital to see if maybe I could pry Taichi away from Yamato's room long enough to get him to come back and shower and take care of himself...that, and I also felt like I needed to be away from the University for a bit...and that was my best excuse I suppose (don't tell Taichi that later though if you see him! :P) _

_Kouji-I DO plan to be in History this morning, so I'll see you there-and Takuya, I'll see you in Photography later on this afternoon._

_Thanks again you two-I owe you. Hugs both _

_REI_

Kouji snorted as he read the note over Takuya's shoulders.

"That note sounds so falsely cheerful, that I think I might hurl any minute now!" Takuya playfully elbowed him in the ribs for his comment, and Kouji grunted but still smiled at him none the less as he turned around so that his arms were now wrapped around Kouji's waist, and was holding him close.

"Yeah...but at least she's _trying_. _Speaking_ of History...that means you've got to get ready, cause that class is going to start in the next hour." Kouji nodded, really not wanting to leave Takuya's arms, and the warmth of his embrace.

"Mmmmhmmm...don't wanna go." He said as childishly as he possibly could, and Takuya gave him a wide grin as he ran a hand through Kouji's long raven blue hair...which was loose from it's ponytail as Takuya at one point during the night, had taken off the band that Kouji used to keep it up.

"You know, I like your hair down much better then up?" Takuya murmured, and Kouji chuckled as he pulled his face away from Takuya's chest, where he had decided to stay snuggled up to.

"Yeah, I know." He said, grinning back at him as he playfully pushed Takuya away, who fell backwards onto his bed with a surprised expression.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?!?" At Takuya's priceless expression, all Kouji could do was laugh as he went to collect the things that he needed for a shower.

"Because my dearest Takuya, you _stink_...and I mean, you _really stink_!" The mischievous look that Takuya sent him next, Kouji couldn't decipher as he held his shower bag and towel in the same hand.

"Takuya...what are you thinking of-"He wasn't able to finish his sentence as before he was able to, Takuya had stood quite suddenly and maneuvered quickly enough, getting as close to Kouji as he could...

All so that he could throw Kouji over his shoulder. Who yelped in surprise as he fought to get a well enough balance so that Takuya wouldn't drop him.

"TAKUYA! What are you _doing_?!? I have to go take a shower...I've got class in about an on koi, put me down!" But Takuya only shook his head at Kouji's demand as he grinned madly and quickly collected what he needed to take his own shower, all while still keeping Kouji up on his shoulder.

"Takuya..." Kouji warningly stated his name, and Takuya chuckled as he headed out of their room, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Well, since you said that I stink...then we can shower together!" He murmured so that no one else in the hallway could hear them, though everyone in their residential building knew that Takuya and Kouji were together. And as a couple of girls walked past them, both grinned and as they walked away they giggled to one another and Kouji could swear that he heard a 'how cute!' from one of them as he fought the blush that threatened to emerge, causing him to feel warm in the face as he started to playfully struggle out of Takuya's tight grip-it wasn't tight enough to hurt him, it was just tight enough to keep him up there...so no matter how hard he _did_ struggle, he couldn't wiggle his way out of it.

And he sighed in defeat as he realized this halfway down the stairs, and gave in.

Takuya, feeling Kouji relax almost way to much in his arms, chuckled.

"I win!" He declared cheerfully as he continued to carry Kouji the rest of the way to the showers. Takuya didn't see Kouji sticking his tongue out at him as he chuckled, and afterwards, he knew he held one of the best smiles that he'd let out all week...and in truth, it felt _good_ to smile-knowing that that smile was a _true_ smile.

"Yes, you win..._this _time." Kouji told his koi in the most threatening tone that he could muster...but when Takuya burst out laughing, Kouji knew that he would not be able to hold onto his 'seriousness' much longer-and sure enough by the time that Takuya got into the shower area both of them were cracking up.

As Takuya gently placed Kouji back down on the floor, they turned to see Koichi coming toward them, fully dressed and towel drying his hair.

"You two sound like you're both in good moods today!" He declared happily as he stopped for a minute to talk with them.

Kouji nodded, and saw that Koichi held a small smile on his face when he saw Kouji reach out and grab Takuya's hand, holding it tightly. He had never thought that in a million years it would feel that being so close to Takuya again would feel this good...if he had known that when he had first found out that Takuya was back, he would've cast all his fears away...

_Was that what was really holding me back in the first place though? Was it fear? _Kouji thought as he smiled at his twin in return as they bumped fists.

"So you're going to class this morning, right Koichi?" Kouji asked, as Koichi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that I have time for a cup of coffee with Izumi at that Java place that you and Rei like so much." Takuya chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here? Last time I knew Kouji, you didn't _drink_ coffee! At least, not that much anyway." Kouji grinned as he placed a kiss on Takuya's nose.

"Well, five years changes a person a bit...I guess you still need to learn a lot more about me..." With that said, Kouji threw his towel over his shoulder as he headed for one of the further shower stalls, leaving Takuya behind to stare at him with an amused expression on his face.

However, he wasn't left standing behind for long, as Kouji turned his head about halfway toward the shower stall he was aiming for, and motioned for Takuya to follow him, a seductive look in his eyes.

As Koichi watched, he immediately saw Takuya's eyes light up as the brunette winked at him, before quickly catching up to Kouji, and Koichi chuckled and headed out of the shower area, shaking his head. Leave it to Takuya and Kouji to brighten up his day...

"He's just left the shower area...I heard him say something about plans on meeting with Izumi Orionto, his girlfriend."

"I know who she is! Make sure you follow them...and don't let him out of your sight..."

"What else do you wish me to do?"

"You have the tool that I gave you?" A gulp and a nervous nod.

"Good...then do what you have to do to use it..."

TBC

End Note: All the light fluffy Takoujiness that happened in this chapter was _so_ much fun to write!!! A nice little break from the angst, no? winks But no worries! ((**watches as author bounces around happily**)). The angst will be back in the next chapter! (with more fluffy Takouji moments for everyone as well!) author dashes off to go work on the next chapter...


	13. Checkmate

Disclaimer: The muses of this fic wish to remind all of you that Angel Spirit does _not_ own Digimon...(but that she _does_ own_some_of the characters from this fic...listedat _some_ point in thefirst few chapters)**((grins))**

Author's Notes:** ((watches as author huggles thenewest Papa Roach CD))...** God, I seriously love their music, especially their new CD that just came out... starts humming background music to song 'Getting Away With Murder' I heard that song on the radio and I KNEW that I had to have this CD and I'm serious when I say that if you _like_ angsty/dark music then you've _got_ to check out this CD!!! It _totally_ inspired me with my writing... **((happy sigh))**

On a side note, I'm kind of sad with the fact that this fic is on the downhill slope and that it's pretty much writing itself now-if only because that means I won't be able to have fun torturing Kouji or any of my other wonderful characters in it anymore... pouts oh, well, at least I've got Confessions to take up my spare time after this fic...so I guess I still have a way to torture Kouji and Takuya once more... grins and to all of you guys who _are_ reading that fic, I do plan to update it again soon! I just really wanted to try and finish up this fic before I launch all my efforts into Confessions so that way I only have one story to worry about while I'm also working on Different Journey's-my epic Takouji... winks Okay, enough of my rambling here, let's get on with chapter 13, ne? (Do I have people on the edge of their seats with this fic yet...? grins wickedly Cause if I don't, I'm almost positive that after _this_ chapter you all will be!)

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic _does_ and _always will_ contain yaoi/slash...male/male pairings...hints of yuri...so if you don't like that kind of stuff, the back button is _right_ up there at the top to your left...

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Taichi/Yamato, previous hints of Rei/Katsume, and Ruki/Juri

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity

A couple of pointers for this chapter so no one gets confused:

1-It starts a few weeks after the last chapter-as to be explained later on in _this_ chapter...

2-There is one-maybe two-flashbacks in this chapter, and those are in **_bold and italicized_**...flashbacks are only from earlier in this fic though.

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 13: Checkmate **

Rei Ashia huddled in her coat as she dashed up the stairs that was part of the route she was taking to get to her history class...and she was going to be late. There was no way she could make it in time to be seated and ready in five minutes-not when she still had a good ten minute walk ahead of her...well, seven minutes if she jogged it.

And she _really_ didn't feel like jogging it in this kind of weather. However, when her favorite coffee stand loomed into view, she sighed and decided to give in as she dug into her bag for her wallet.

"Ashia! You're going to be _so_ late for you History class girl! Oh, I saw Koichi walking with Izumi awhile back...those two are so cute together..." Rei smiled at the barista on duty. Cho was a few years older then she was, but she had started University late. As Rei got paid to be the captain of her dorm residency, Cho worked at the coffee stand to help her pay her tuition.

Recently, she had been getting to know Cho a bit better...if only because of all the coffee that she was drinking as of late. She smiled at the dark blonde who automatically started getting her drink ready-which meant that it would save Rei some time.

At least, that's what she thought as she placed her money on the counter...and looked at Cho in confusion when the barista waved it off.

"Don't worry about it-your mocha's on the house today girl. You really look like you need one! So where's that girlfriend of yours lately? I haven't seen you two together as much...don't tell me there's trouble in the neighborhood!" Rei blushed and sighed. Cho was one of the first few people that Rei had admitted to that she had a crush on the stoic Katsume.

"Yeah, you could call it trouble alright..." Rei fought to keep the tears from coming-reminding herself that she had cried enough last night. And she mentally scolded herself...that was the most she'd probably ever cried in her life...and she wasn't going to let it happen again anytime soon.

Kouji probably thought she was nothing but a weakling now...

"Uh oh...don't tell me you two had another fight?" Cho asked as she handed Rei her drink and Rei shook her head.

"I wish that it _was_ it...she...she left Cho. She left and left me a note telling me that we couldn't be together...and didn't really say why." The light haired girl's mouth fell open in astonishment, and her dark green eyes glittered with anger and astonishment.

"WHAT?!? How could she _do_ that? She just packed up and left?!?" Rei nodded as she took a long sip of the hot liquid, allowing it to run down her throat and warm her up a bit.

"Yeah...look, Cho, is it okay if we don't really discuss it now? I've got to get to class...I'll email you sometime soon okay, and we can talk about it then." The older girl nodded, seeming to understand how Rei must've felt.

"Of course...you know that you can always come to me and talk, about anything-right girl?" Rei grinned.

"Right...look, I'm late enough as it is-thanks for the drink!" Cho giggled.

"Yeah, you needed it! See ya!" Turning around to head back to the direction of her class, not really caring if she was late anymore or not (as coffee always seemed to make things better, no matter what the situation-at least to her it did anyway...) when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, barely able to keep the coffee from jumping from the lid of the cup she was holding as her eyes suddenly grew wide with a horrible realization.

She didn't know why in the hell she had just thought about it now. But suddenly her mind had a flashback to the night the accident happened...the one that had put Yamato in the hospital...

Rei thought she heard Cho call out to her, asking her if she were alright, but she was already lost in the flashback that had suddenly started to play in her mind.

"_**You guys can't go out there! I'm serious-it's pouring down rain outside, there's thunder and lightning that's been going on for hours! Rei, make them stay here!" **_

_**His voice sounded nervous and high pitched, and Koichi raised an eyebrow at this. Did Sen actually sound...worried? Worried about someone else's well fare? If he did...it was the first time Koichi had ever seen him worried about someone else besides himself. **_

_**As he got to his group, he saw Rei on her feet by the door, standing next to a cross looking Yamato and an angry looking Taichi, who looked like he was about ready to punch Sen's lights out, and Sen himself stood in front of the dormitory's main entrance.**_

"_**Is there something you're not telling us Sen? Because if there is something you need to tell us, then tell us now." Sen visibly gulped at Rei's accusations as she glared at him, but when Sen didn't say anything, she shook her head.**_

"_**Then I suggest that Yamato and Taichi go now. It's already past curfew, and Yamato looks exhausted. Besides Sen, the rain isn't as bad as it was-I'm sure that they'll be okay." She murmured, actually sending a small sympathetic glance in his way. But for what reason, Koichi didn't know. **_

"_**I'll walk you guys out, alright?" She said as she took Koichi's sweater from him and handed it to Taichi, who helped a shivering Yamato put it on. **_

"_**You don't need to Rei. We'll be okay." Taichi tried to tell her, but Rei shook her head as she got out an umbrella and a flashlight.**_

"_**Nonsense Taichi...I'm the dorm's captain. You guys stayed late because I wouldn't let you go because of the storm...and now I at least want to make sure that you two get going okay. I'll be right back, okay?" She asked, sending the question toward the other's, who all nodded at her. As she opened the door, a gust of wind blew through, and was strong enough to almost put their fire out. Once more, Sen grabbed her by the arm.**_

"_**You guys can't go out there Ashia! I'm serious." He said, and cursed softly when Rei shoved him off of her.**_

"_**Get off me you little prick. Go find someone else to bother for once...someone that's not in this room." She added, as she glared at him before escorting Yamato and Taichi out...**_

Rei hadn't felt the coffee cup slip from her fingers as it hit the ground, knocking once on her knee and spilling the hot liquid down her jeans. All she knew was that she had remembered something _very_ important. Something that might help them figure out what was going on a little bit more...

"Rei, you okay?!?" She waved Cho's question of concern off as she dashed off in the direction of the Administration's office. She had to get the schedule for Sen...and she had to get it _now_. She could get what she had missed from History class later on...this was much more important.

As she got into the Administration building, she immediately headed over to the one person she knew who could help her. The moment she arrived, drenched from the rain outside, the elderly woman's head popped up from where she had been glancing into a file cabinet, and she turned to see who it was that she had sensed approaching. When she saw that it was Rei, she gave her a welcoming smile.

"Rei! Good to see you dear...what can I do for you...? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Rei let out a small laugh. Leave it to Ms. Jinn to know almost everyone's schedule's in this school. She nodded though.

"Yes, I am...but I've got something more important I have to do...and besides, I can get the notes from Kouji or Koichi later." The elderly woman sighed.

"Alright Rei, what is it that's so important that you needed to skip History and come see me, huh?"

"I need Sen Penn's schedule...please, it's very important that I know where he is, or where he's heading now." Ms. Jinn frowned for a moment, as though she were trying to recall Sen's schedule. She shook her head and mumbled to herself as she headed over to a different file cabinet and pawned through some files before grinning to herself and successfully pulling out the right one.

"Here it is! Penn, Sen...let's see...oh, here it is! He's supposed to be down in the gym, he's got a water safety class starting in about fifteen minutes." She nodded to the file as she closed it and looked up at Rei, surprised that she hadn't taken off yet, as most students normally would before she'd finished speaking to them, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something else I can do for you Rei?" She asked a bit more kindly, suddenly noticing the wild look-mixed with a heavy determination-that appeared in her eyes. And Rei nodded her head at her question.

"Yes. I need you to do me a _big_ favor. I need you to call Sen's instructor for his next class and tell him to keep him there as long as he possibly can if I'm not there before class is over! Ms. Jinn, this is so important...I _need_ to get a hold of Sen! Please, please do that for me?!?" At the panicked sound in Rei's voice, the secretary nodded as her hand reached for the phone.

"Alright dear...but you'd better hurry it up down to the gym, I'm not sure how long Sen's instructor will hold him behind class if he doesn't know what for." Rei nodded in thanks as she dashed out of the Administration building, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sen knew more than what he had let on about what had happened that night. He _knew_ that that car was going to come at her...that's why he had warned her, Taichi, and Yamato not to go out...he had tried to protect them. And by doing that, he'd sealed his own fate...because Rei wasn't the only one who had heard him. Taichi, Koichi, Kouji, Takuya, and Izumi all had as well...she just had to make them realize what she suddenly had.

Grasping her cell phone and bringing it out of her coat pocket, she quickly dialed a number and hoped and prayed that the other person would pick up...

* * *

Unfortunately for Rei, Sen hadn't attended class that day...or any of his other classes as she found out from some of Sen's other class mates.

Cursing her dumb luck as she headed back to the dormitory, she pushed back a wet strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. The rain _still_ hadn't let up, and in her haste to get out of the dorms this morning she'd completely forgotten her umbrella-not even her coat was helping her much.

Wanting nothing more than to go inside and head to the showers to get clean and warm again, Rei opened the front door to the dorms and sighed in relief when she was greeted with the pleasant warmth of the fire from the fireplace...mixed with that of the heater that _finally_ worked. It had taken her forever to get the tech crew in to fix it. Now she was glad that she'd been as persistent as she had after it had broken down from the first storm they'd had.

She headed up the stairs to her room (it was painful to think of it as just hers now, with Katsume gone) to grab a change of clothes and other things she'd need, but didn't quite make it before she was stopped by a worried looking Izumi.

"Rei...you haven't by any chance seen Koichi at all today, have you?" She murmured, and Rei shook her head. She hadn't really seen much of her friends at all that day, having been too interested in finding Sen. And her search had turned up empty-leaving her with a day's worth of class work to catch up on.

"Darn it...I was hoping you had, no one else has seen him today. It's not like him to just disappear on me-or anyone else for that matter. He was supposed to meet up with me to have lunch today, but he never showed up. Alec said that he hadn't attended a couple of his classes either...I wonder where he is?" The concern in Izumi's voice was evident, and Rei sighed. There went any chances of her taking a shower and getting some much needed studying done.

Not like she really wanted to be alone in her dorm anyway...it would feel too weird to be in there without Katsume around. And Katsume was the last person she wanted to think about at the moment. She'd tried her hardest all day long to keep her blonde friend out of her mind...and now it looked like she was going to have another reason to not think about the state that Katsume had left her heart in.

"You want me to help you look for him or something?" Rei asked, coming out of her thoughts as she saw that Izumi looked like she was about ready to cry in frustration any second.

Izumi nodded and gave Rei a watery smile.

"Yeah...if you would that would be great, I know you just came in and all, but...it really isn't like him to just disappear like this. Alec said that he'd help me look too."

"Does Kouji know that Koichi hasn't turned up all day?" Izumi shook her head, and Rei raised an eyebrow. Surely Kouji had to be told...Koichi _was_ his twin after all. Rei didn't want to think of how Kouji would act if he were told later than this that his twin was missing, and Rei wondered _why_ Izumi hadn't told Kouji. Her unspoken question was answered though, before she could even open her mouth to speak it.

"I think that Takuya and Kouji went out tonight-on a date or something, they never came back from their classes, and I think Junpei said something earlier today about Takuya wanting some 'alone' time with Kouji...make sense?" Rei grinned softly and nodded. It made plenty of sense to her...

"If this gets too out of hand though, we can always call Kouji's cell phone-I know for a fact that he keeps it on all the time." Izumi gave her a soft smile back as she nodded and Rei followed her to where they met up with Alec, Kita, and Kai downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"I know, Takuya keeps his cell phone on all the time-we all do...I mean, Koichi, Junpei, myself and those two...it's just kind of a...a pact we made, so to speak." Rei only shrugged at Izumi's explanation and asked no further questions as they all decided where to split up to go searching for Koichi.

Izumi went with Junpei, Kita and Kai stuck together...and that left Rei with Alec. One glance at Rei though, and Alec laughed softly as he held the front door open for her...and Rei only childishly stuck her tongue out at the dark blonde.

"I think that 'wet' is the new look for you Rei-you certainly seem to be wearing it lately!" Rei sighed and nodded as Alec followed her down the street.

"Yeah...I know, I know. I was going to take a shower and change into a comfortable pair of sweats...but before I could even get into my room Izumi caught me. And being the good friend that I am, I had to say that I'd help her look for Koichi before I could think about the consequences...so now I'm getting soaking wet...again." She said with another sigh, but realized that she no longer felt the rain.

Looking up, she grinned when she saw Alec holding a large umbrella over the two of them, and he grinned back at her.

"That's why I brought this with me...I had the feeling that we could use this!" Rei chuckled and nodded as she pointed in the direction of the music hall.

"I know it's a long shot...with...with Yamato being in the hospital and all. But I know that sometimes Koichi-as well as some of the others and myself included-like to hang out in the music rooms every once in awhile. Maybe Koichi's there?" Alec nodded in the same direction and they headed off toward the darkened music building, unaware of the eyes that followed them...

* * *

Taichi sighed softly as he glanced at his koi...who had yet to wake up. It had been almost three weeks now...and Taichi wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He knew that his grades were already slipping, even if his instructors were understanding of his current situation. Repeating a grade in college was something that Taichi did _not_ want to really do. But he also knew that he couldn't leave Yamato's side...not while he was so...so helpless...

Balling a hand into a light fist, Taichi sighed again as he used his other hand to gently brush some fallen locks of golden hair out of his love's face.

"Please wake up Yamato..._please_...? I need you. And I know that Takeru and your family needs you, and Rei needs you..._everyone_ needs you. And I feel like such a greedy boyfriend when I say that I need you the most out of all of them. Yama, I really don't think I could live without you...please don't make me wait any longer for you to wake up, _please_?" But even as Taichi said this, and prayed with all his heart for his koi to wake up and assure him that all would be alright...

He was only greeted with the steady sound of Yamato's heart beating over the heart monitor...his only assurance that Yamato was still there with him...

* * *

It was well past midnight when Izumi, Junpei, Kita, and Kai got back to the dorm rooms...to find that Kouji and Takuya had already gone to bed.

Izumi had only found that out after she'd knocked on their door-knowing that she had to tell Kouji _now_, that Koichi was missing, and nowhere to be found. She knew that she'd ruin her friend's night totally-but it couldn't be helped. If Kouji found out tomorrow morning that his twin was still missing, there would be hell to pay.

And Izumi really didn't feel like feeling Kouji's wrath.

It was a bleary eyed Takuya who opened the door, looking like he'd haphazardly thrown a T-shirt over a pair of boxers, as the T-shirt was inside out and turned around the wrong way...his curly light brown hair slightly messed up...Izumi would've had a good laugh at such a sight, if it wasn't for what was going on at the present moment.

"Izumi...? Wh-?" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Izumi moved to push pass Takuya, but he blocked her and she sent him an angry, frustrated glare. One that took him by surprise as he held her firmly by the shoulders to keep her from entering. And for a very good reason too-for from the corner of his eye, he saw Kouji slip out of his bed and pull on a T-shirt over his bare chest, as he looked like he was trying to find something to tie his hair back and eventually gave up with a sigh as he found a pair of boxers instead and slipped them on.

"I need to talk to Kouji-Takuya, _please_, it's _urgent_!" Izumi snapped, the emotional strain of the day finally taking it's toll. Normally if someone like Kai or even Junpei had taken off like this without notice or warning she wouldn't be so worried. But Koichi _always_ told her where he was going to be-and with him not having showed up at all that day, was starting to really freak her out.

Especially with all that had been going on lately.

A couple seconds after Izumi's demand, Kouji showed up at Takuya's shoulder and peered over it at her, sending her a look of annoyance, and Izumi knew that she'd interrupted something she shouldn't have had. But this was far more important than what Takuya and Kouji had been doing beforehand.

Kita let out a soft gasp as she saw that Kouji's hair was loose, and even Kai looked a bit set off by the sight-very rarely did Kouji _ever_ allow anyone to see his hair loose-with the exception of Takuya of course. Even Izumi had never seen Kouji with his hair loose, and she'd known him longer than the twins-and even though she had to admit that Kouji _did_ look quite good with his dark raven hair cascading halfway down his back, she chose to ignore it at the moment.

"What is it Izumi?" Kouji murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Koichi's missing...has been since early this morning I'm positive, and he never showed up to lunch for the place where we'd agree to meet. Kai, Kita, and Junpei have helped me look for him this whole entire evening and we haven't found him once so ever-I was hoping you'd know where he might've gone off too as it's quite unusual for him to just disappear as he's done and not tell me where he's going." As soon as he fully comprehended what Izumi was saying, Kouji's dark blue gray eyes opened wide.

"When did anyone last see him?" He asked, his own concern showing through for his missing twin.

"I saw him this morning before class, because he and I got a coffee beforehand and than he walked me to Philosophy. I haven't seen him since, and Alec-who I'm assuming is still out searching for Koichi with Rei-hasn't seen him either, he didn't show up in any of his classes." Izumi said, speaking a bit less harsh then she had beforehand and sending an apologetic glance at Takuya who merely nodded in return at her as he'd long since let go of her shoulders.

Takuya now moved so that he was placing a comforting hand around Kouji's own shoulders, that seemed tense with worry and irritation.

Why did everything have to happen to _him_? Or to those close to him...

It was the one thought that was currently running through Kouji's mind, and he hoped that Rei and Alec got back soon. He didn't want anyone else he knew to go missing.

"Has anyone checked in with Taichi at the hospital? Maybe Koichi thought to go and check up on him or something?" Even though in his heart Kouji knew that that was probably not what happened, he decided to give it a try anyway.

"No, we haven't called Taichi yet...but that's a good idea." Izumi murmured, as Takuya got out his own cell phone and instantly started to dial Taichi's number, knowing that the brunette would still be awake.

Sure enough, Taichi _did_ answer his phone and Takuya actually frowned at the sound of the other brunette's voice. He sounded emotionally drained, not to mention physically exhausted as well...and he made a mental note to go down to the hospital with Kouji or maybe even Rei-perhaps the both of them-and try to drag Taichi away from Yamato's bedside once again-long enough to shower and get some sleep of his own.

'Taichi speaking.'

"Taichi, it's Takuya...you haven't by any chance seen Koichi lately, have you?" Takuya murmured into the phone, hoping that he wouldn't put anymore stress on Taichi. If Taichi had been feeling tired at all that night, the feeling immediately went away as soon as Takuya asked him that question and he sat up instantly from where he'd been leaning against Yamato's bed, one of his hand clasped over Yamato's own.

'No, I haven't...why?' Letting out a soft sigh and knowing that he was going to regret explaining to Taichi _now_ what was going on, he nervously fidgeted for a minute before he took a small breath and just decided to come out with it.

"Well, according to Izumi, Koichi's been missing for most of the day-she said she saw him once this morning when he took her to her first class and than she didn't see him again after that, and that he didn't meet up with her for lunch like they'd planned. She and the other's have been searching for him for most of the evening, and hasn't seen any sight of him. We were wondering if maybe he'd decided to go and visit you and Yamato at the hospital and just forgot to tell us?" Takuya silently crossed his fingers when he was done, but he knew what Taichi's answer was going to be.

'I'm sorry Takuya...I haven't seen him at all today. But call me again if he doesn't turn up anytime soon and I'll help you guys look some more for him, okay?' Cursing his dumb luck, as Takuya now knew that Taichi had nothing to do but worry about Koicih's whereabouts, he nodded.

"Yeah, will do Taichi...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" His question had taken Taichi by surprise, that much was certain-he heard it in Taichi's voice when they said goodbye.

'Alright-take care you guys.'

"Sure thing. And try to get some sleep, okay?" With that said, Takuya hung up and shook his head at the other's.

"He said he hasn't seen Koichi at all...this isn't like him." Izumi let out a soft growl as she nodded her head in agreement with Takuya.

"Damn right it isn't like him!" She muttered, as Junpei gently put his hands on her shoulders, and started to slowly massage them as he tried to calm down her frustrated nerves.

"Calm down Z...doing what you're doing right now isn't helping us find Koichi any." Izumi nodded and let out a tired sigh as she leaned up against Junpei, relaxing against the small massage that he was giving her. She was more tired than she previously thought she was.

And Kita noticed this, for she motioned Junpei to help her take Izumi down to their room.

"I think someone's ready for a bit of shut eye..." Izumi heard Kita whisper softly into Junpei's ear, who nodded and allowed Kita to lead the way towards her and Izumi's dorm room.

"You know, it's almost one in the morning and Alec and Rei haven't come back yet?" Kai murmured, voicing the sudden thought that had entered both Takuya's and Kouji's minds as well.

"They'd better come back real soon, I've got enough to worry about!" Kouji muttered, and Takuya sighed softly as he pulled Kouji close, and his koi buried his face into his shoulder...Kai smiling softly at the sight of them.

"If they don't come back shortly after one, I'm going out to go and look for them." Kai admitted, and Junpei agreed as he had come back after making sure that both of the girls would be alright for the night.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out there alone." Even Takuya had to agree with Junpei and Kai sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. You can come with me Junpei-I'm just hoping that they haven't disappeared like Koichi has." No one could find anything else to say to Kai's last words, as they all looked expectantly toward the front entrance to the dormitory-hoping that Alec and Rei would come walking through it any minute...

* * *

Rei sighed in despair, as she and Alec huddled underneath the shelter of the bus station. The weather had suddenly made a turn for the worse-something not even an umbrella could help keep them dry.

The wind whipped around the trees outside, and she and Alec saw several transformers blow as the storm raged on.

"This is great...our cell phone's don't work...the other's are going to be worried about us for sure if we don't find a way to get back soon." Alec murmured, having tried his cell phone for the billionth time. Rei had long since given up on hers as she'd been the one to find that they didn't work. Be it because of the storm, or because this area generally wasn't too good for cell phone uses...either way, they were stuck.

Alec, noticing her shivers, pulled her a bit closer to share his warmth. She'd already been pretty wet before they'd come out looking for Koichi, and Alec was worried that she'd probably ended up with a cold or something after this whole ordeal.

"You know...there's that abandoned building that's not too far from here, we could try and make a run for that. It would be better then spending the night out in the storm in a bus shelter that doesn't help us much." He softly murmured into her ear, and Rei shivered a bit-but not from the cold-more or less from how close that Alec was to her as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan...you want to go first?" She asked, gesturing out into the wild weather as Alec shook his head and reached out a hand as he stood up from the soggy bench they'd been sitting on. Grabbing a hold of Alec's hand, she allowed him to pull her up.

"Nope-I say we both go together and use each other's strengths to get to that building as fast as we possibly can." Rei nodded-she could live with that decision.

Mustering the strength and courage that the two had left in them, they darted out into the rain-it felt like ice was falling down upon them and tearing through their clothes, and hair...and at one point Rei slipped on the slick pavement and went crashing to the ground, letting out a hiss of pain as her still-healing arms from the accident a few weeks ago was hit quite painfully.

But Alec pulled her up and closer to him and they continued to run.

It seemed like forever, but eventually the two of them managed to get to the abandoned building-that used to be where one of the dormitories were to the campus before it got shut down due to the fact that the college had just build better dormitories and hadn't bothered to knock it down. The moment they were out of the rain, with the doors shutting with a soft bang behind them, Rei let out a sigh as she almost all but collapsed on the floor and shivered.

She was cold...wet...and starting to feel miserable...

Hearing Alec's low whistle, she looked up to see that Alec had continued on a bit, exploring around them with the miniature flashlight that he'd had with him in the pocket of his jacket.

"Wow...I'm assuming that this is what the older dormitories look like. I kind of like it, what about you Rei?" Rei shook off the chill that ran through her body as she got rid of her wet coat, knowing that it wouldn't help her much here as she caught up with him...glancing about her as she did so.

"It's-okay I guess, I think that it would probably look better in the light of the day though." She murmured, and Alec laughed gently as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's probably true...but as long as we're stuck here, why don't we just continue exploring it and if it gets too dangerous we can always come back down here to where it looks pretty safe?" Rei nodded as she took his hand that was once again outstretched toward her and savored the warmth that flowed through it as the dormitory had yet to offer any real warmth...

She missed the soft, gentle smile that Alec sent her way when she looked up toward the second floor, as the two of them headed up the stairs-they could always explore the first floor of the old dormitory later.

"This is amazing..." Rei murmured, and even though her voice was fairly quiet, it still echoed through the empty building. Alec couldn't even say anything, he was swept away with awe as they explored the old dormitory, their eyes taking in the wonderful architecture that was set before them.

"It kind of looks like something from medieval times...makes me wonder if this place is haunted at all, it would be the perfect place for spirits to hide in." Alec finally commented, his smile growing wider when he saw Rei's eyes lighten a bit in fear and she shivered again-another excuse for him to pull her a bit closer.

He wasn't quite sure what he was suddenly feeling toward Rei...but since Katsume had gone he suddenly felt the need to protect her-to hold her closer to him whenever she was near him.

Alec knew that it wasn't love he was feeling for her-if anything he felt like an older brother to Rei with the time they'd been spending together lately.

He hid a smile as Rei allowed herself to move closer to him and he rubbed a hand over her bare arm, as Rei was only wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Cold?" Alec murmured, and Rei nodded.

"Yeah, a little...and still wet..." Both of them chuckled at this, as Alec glanced behind him and gestured to where they'd left the staircases.

"You know, we could always go back down and I can try and start a fire in that old fireplace? There's bound to be dried firewood around this old heap of a building _somewhere_." But Rei shook her head at Alec's suggestion, and he raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

He would've thought that Rei would've instantly jumped at the thought of being warm again...not to mention a chance to dry off as well, for the fire-if he was able to build one-would surely help.

"I can't explain it...it just feels like we need to continue on exploring this place...let's go upstairs." Alec nodded as he allowed Rei to slip out of his awkward embrace and followed her up the stairs that led up to the third floor.

It seemed as though Rei wasn't acting on her own accord-she seemed to know exactly where she was going, and when Alec commented on this, all Rei did was shake her head.

"I don't know how I know this, I just...do..."

Suddenly she stopped and turned back around as she felt something guide her back to a doorway that was nearly hanging off of it's hedges. Her hand was shaking as she went to move the door, and Alec came over and helped her with the door, as it was rather stubborn-in the end the two of them just managed to pry it off and Alec leaned it against the wall.

When he came back to Rei, he saw nothing but fear in her eyes and look of horror on her face. He made to ask her what was wrong but before he could he saw her point a shaky finger to where the middle of the room was, looking like she was ready to scream any minute.

As his dark eyes followed to where she was pointing to, Alec suddenly felt like screaming himself, a knot twisting and turning in the pit of his stomach as his eyes took in the scene before him.

They'd finally found Koichi...unconscious on the floor of the room they were standing before, with a dark stain spilling out from underneath him...

It wasn't until Alec had moved to check on their hurt friend, that Rei discovered the message written on the wall...in blood...Koichi's blood...and it was only when she started to read it out loud that he realized what it was she was talking about.

"**Checkmate**..."

**TBC**

End Note: ((**hides nervously behind Kouji and Takuya))** _Don't_ hurt me for hurting Koichi? _Please_...? ((**whimpers and continues to use Kouji and Takuya as shields from all the Koichi lovers))** I promise that he-and everyone else-will live! (I can't write a death fic for the life of me, as I don't even like reading them myself, so have no fear!) I thought that I had updated with this chapter but I'm glad I double checked my status on this fic as I _hadn't_...hehe...sorry about that you guys! (that's what happens when an author writes ahead of herself..._oops..._) I'll update with this fic again after is done with the read only mode that's going into effect tomorrow, so as soon as that comes off I'll put up the next chapter...as I know how everyone hates waiting for so long when it comes to cliffhangers! (As I've lately been experiencing _plenty_ of them myself with all the fics that I've been reading, _so_...) I'll see you guys in chapter 14...


	14. Tell Me Where It Ends

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon...save for all the OC characters that appear in this fic...

Author's Notes: readers watch as author quietly creeps out of hiding spot and glances around, hoping not to be seen and sighs as she checks reviews to see that readers-well-aren't too thrilled for what she did to Koichi in the last chapter…gulps nervously and hides behind Takuya and Kouji using them as a shield from protesting readers

I'll say it one more time-all I like doing is torturing characters… gives a guilty grin to readers but I can never kill them off!!! (I hate death fics myself) So have no fear you guys, both Yamato and Koichi are going to be _okay_!!! pats Koichi lovers on the back reassuringly and gives hugs out to everyone It's all just part of my (and my muse's for this fic of course) evil plot for this fic…I _did_ warn you guys that the twists and turns for this fic weren't _quite_ over yet…(why is it that no one ever seems to believe me when I say things like that?) And I can't quite promise anyone that there will be no more character torture in this fic, as…well…it's not over yet. starts to back away from readers So for the character torturing to come to a close, I guess I'd better continue writing on this fic and let you guys loose to read the next chapter eh? Just…promise that you won't want to hurt this author at the end of it, okay? dashes off to another hiding spot to contemplate quite possibly another cliffhanger…

Rating: PG13

Warning: As always, Yaoi/slash-male/male pairings, and hints of yuri ahead…don't like there's the nifty back button up to the top left of the screen for you to use…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Koichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, and previous hints of Ruki/Juri and Rei/Katsume

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 14: Tell Me Where It Ends **

Kouji Minomoto let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed a fist against the wall of the hospital waiting room that he was stuck in for the second time that month-successfully scaring the daylights out of the other's who all sat waiting as he was.

And the wait was killing him-or so he thought. But nerve wise, he knew they were shot…he was angry that he'd allowed something like this to happen, that something like this had even _happened_ to someone so close to him-none the less his own twin.

To make matters worse, Kouji knew that the person who had done the terrible deed had done it intentionally.

He glanced over to where Rei was sitting with Takuya and Alec-realized that his petite friend had fallen asleep against Alec's shoulder.

It hadn't taken a doctor to tell Alec and Rei that Koichi had been stabbed…

But the one thing that no one could figure out was _why_. But Kouji had the damndest feeling that what had happened to his twin was _his_ fault. And he couldn't figure out _how_…

Why would someone want to stab Koichi?!? It just didn't make sense, Koichi hadn't done anything to _anyone_.

_Unless if someone mistook Koichi for you…_ A small voice murmured in the back of his mind, and Kouji felt his eyes open wide at this new revelation as his dark blue gray orbs searched out those who were in the waiting room with him. From Izumi, to Kai and Kita, to Junpei…Alec, the sleeping Rei, and finally Takuya…who's eyes were the only one's to meet his. And Kouji found that he had to look away.

In fact, he felt like he had to _get_ away. He had to get out of here…now.

Quickly spinning on his heel, he headed out of the room and almost ran into one of the doctors in the hallway but he paid no heed, even though the still-rational part of his mind told him that it was the doctor who was probably coming to tell them more about the condition that his twin was in…but Kouji just didn't think that he could hear it right then.

He allowed his feet to carry him, until he reached an all to familiar hallway as he entered a room that had also become quite familiar to him-and to the other's as well.

When Taichi glanced up from his usual sitting spot next to Yamato's bed, he had to admit that he was a little surprised to see Kouji standing there-looking like he was about ready to start crying any minute. The teen's hands were balled up into tight fists, and his body was starting to shake.

For Kouji, he'd figured out that if anyone would understand what it was he might possibly be going through at the moment, it had to be Taichi-and he was so very right.

The moment Taichi got a good look at Kouji, he instantly stood up and opened his arms.

And Kouji couldn't hold himself back as he ran straight into Taich's embrace. Remembering that Taichi-at the present moment-had no idea what was going on. He didn't know that Koichi had been stabbed…

So all Taichi could do was hold Kouji while he sobbed into his shirt, as he guided him to sit down after he pulled another chair next to his.

It was quite awhile before Kouji calmed down enough for Taichi to ask him what was going on.

Taichi was a bit puzzled as to why Kouji had come to him this way instead of going to Takuya-wouldn't his koi be a better person to comfort him at the moment for whatever was going on?

But the moment he asked Kouji what was wrong, and the news of what had happened earlier that night came tumbling out, Taich's eyes opened wide and a hand flew to his mouth in shock…and he realized that his own body was starting to shake a little bit as he fought back his own tears.

Someone else had been hurt-and now, quite possibly by the same person who had hurt Yamato-for to Taichi it only made sense that it _was_ the same person. What kind of a coincidence was it, that both Yamato and Koichi were hurt-quite possibly intentionally-in such a short amount of time?

For another several minutes, Taichi and Kouji didn't say anything-just drinking in the comfort of one another's presence, until Kouji brought up the thought that had been running through his mind non stop since earlier that evening.

"This is all my fault." He murmured, and it took Taichi a moment to realize what Kouji was saying before he moved himself out of their embrace, and held Kouji out at arms length.

"Kouji, listen to me _right_ now when I tell you that _none_ of this is _your_ fault! How can you say such a thing? You're starting to sound like Rei now!" The brunette said, lightly scolding him as Kouji held back a sigh as he remembered that Rei still partially blamed herself for what had happened to Yamato.

"How can you be so sure Taichi, huh?" Kouji snapped back, recoiling as Taichi reached out a hand to place on his shoulder in hopes to soothe his distraught friend, but at the moment Kouji would have none of it.

"Firstly, Rei and myself supposedly have 'a drunken night out' when both Rei and I _know_ that that is not what happened! We just can't remember what really _did_ happen for some reason! And then some creep comes after me with a knife that one afternoon in the bathroom in the coffee shop-easily threatening me and scaring the shit out of me!-Not to long after _that_ incident, Yamato's hit by a car that was _meant_ to hit Rei on the same night that a message is painted on the wall of my dorm room that's now shared with Takuya…and finally _this_…Taichi, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Sighing, Taichi knew that in order for his friend to actually listen to anything that he was going to say to him, he had to get him to calm down first.

He nibbled on his lower lip as he tried to think of the best way to calm Kouji down before he had a complete nervous breakdown-not to say that it wasn't already _happening_…but…

However, before Taichi could say anything that would be of help, a soft moan came from the bed they were sitting next too, and all thought's of the distraught Kouji before him instantly vanished as Taichi's dark brown eyes opened wide and he turned to face the occupant of the bed, gripping Yamato's hand hard to let him know that someone was there.

Taichi nearly cried out in relief when he felt Yamato squeeze his hand _back_, as it had been the first movement that his koi had made within the past four weeks or so since the accident.

"Yamato! Yama-kun, _please_…wake up! I need you to wake up, _please, please, please_…oh god…" Taichi knew he was begging and that he probably sounded pitiful. But his hopes of Yamato actually waking this afternoon after that one slight movement had risen to great and he wasn't one for disappointment.

"Come on Yamato, listen to my voice and open your eyes! Please…I miss those bright blue orbs of yours, come on Yamato…love…"

Another soft groan came from the bed, and Kouji could only watch and silently prey as Taichi encouraged his boyfriend with everything he had, as he was now clutching both of Yamato's pale hands into his own tanned ones.

"Koi, you've slept too much…come on now…I love you so much I can't live without you-as corny as it sounds, it's true!" Kouji found that in spite of the situation he really couldn't say anything-even though he wanted Yamato to wake up as much as Taichi. In fact, at the moment he felt as though he were intruding.

A cry of happiness threw Kouji out of his thoughts when he glanced down to see that Taichi had enveloped a tired-looking Yamato into a hug, and Kouji was also incredibly glad to see a pair of tired looking blue eyes staring back at him.

"Welcome back…" Kouji whispered, as Yamato nodded and smiled sleepily as Taichi continued to sob into Yamato's shoulder.

Deciding that the couple needed some space, Kouji silently got up and left, heading back out into the hallway and the way he'd originally come.

At least there was some good news that he could handle with all the bad things that had been happening lately. Yamato had finally woken up-making Taichi a very happy boyfriend once again, and Kouji knew that that information would help lighten his other friends hearts as well.

He'd forgotten that when he'd left the waiting room, that he'd run into the doctor who'd been tending to Koichi…and only now remembered as he entered the waiting room he'd previously left earlier to see Takuya waiting there for him, breathing out a sigh of relief upon his return as he stood and headed toward him-a small smile on his face.

"Kouji! Don't run off like that again, you gave us all a big scare actually…" Kouji sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Takuya…I just…with all the stuff that's been happening lately, I really don't think that I can handle much more…" Takuya's light smile faded away into a look of concern as he pulled his koi into a tight embrace-one that Kouji gratefully welcomed as the pair stood there for a few seconds, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort.

"I've got some really good news though." Kouji finally murmured into Takuya's shoulder, as Takuya pulled away and gave him a slight look of surprise.

"Really? Well, I've got some good news for you too-but how about you go first because you look like you're just ready to burst with the information!" Chuckling at this, Kouji headed out of the waiting room-having enough of the enclosed space for one day-and Takuya followed him, grabbing a hold of his hand and not letting go of it. Glad of the reassuring presence, Kouji lightly squeezed Takuya's hand back.

"Well…I actually ended up going to see Taichi…and while I was there…well, let's just say that Yamato's no longer sleeping!" Takuya's smile reached his eyes as he suddenly picked Kouji up and spun him around. After regaining his breath from the surprise spin, Kouji laughed.

"That's _awesome_! It seems as though this day is just full of good things happening then-because Kouji, when you left the doctor came and said that Koichi was going to be _alright_. The knife wound wasn't too deep and it was easily stitched-Koichi just lost a bit of blood of course but with plenty of fluids and nutrients the doctor said that he should be back up on his feet and moving around within a few days!" Kouji breathed out a sigh of relief as his knees nearly buckled on him.

Not expecting that kind of reaction from his koi, Takuya instantly grabbed a hold of him and helped lower him to the ground, glancing at him in concern.

"Kouji?" All Kouji was able to do was to let out a soft sigh as he buried his head into Takuya's chest as the brunette wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"Kouji, are you okay? Come on Kouji, stop scaring me like this!" Takuya begged and Kouji only shook his head, trying to find his voice. And when he finally did, it didn't sound like him at all-but more restrained and tired.

"I don't want anybody else getting hurt because of me Takuya-I-I don't think that…that I can take much more of this…" Kouji murmured softly, and Takuya shook his head.

"Kouji, you'd better not be blaming yourself! _None_ of this is your fault Kouji, do you hear me?!? Kouji?!?" Kouji hadn't heard Takuya, because shortly after he'd murmured his small confession his eyes had gently slipped closed and his breathing became soft and irregular.

Panicking, Takuya scooped Kouji up into his arms as he headed for the area where the twin's mother had said that she'd most likely be able to be found should they need her…

* * *

"I can't believe that Rei thinks that what had happened that night was really her fault." Yamato protested weakly as he and Taichi watched the doctor who had come to check in on him walk out of the door. 

Taichi shook his head and sighed.

"I've tried to tell her time and time again that it's _not_ her fault…but even though she says she believes me, I don't think that she fully accepts the truth-that it _wasn't_ her fault…the fault of what happened that night lies in the crazy driver of that god damned car!" Yamato frowned.

"And they haven't been able to find the car?" Again, Taichi shook his head and leaned back in his chair looking deep in thought.

"No-and the sad thing is that none of us were able to get a look at the license plate number either…there was too much going on at the moment for any of us to pick up on it. If we _had_, we would've been able to figure out the creep behind all of this!" This time, it was Yamato who sighed.

"Taichi, we don't even know if the person who 'accidentally' hit me, is the same person who is after Kouji!" But Taichi wasn't going to listen.

"No…Kouji was in here when you woke up, and before you did he gave out some good points…like the night he and Rei came back supposedly 'drunk', and they protested all along that they _weren't_-but couldn't remember what had happened to them. Or the fact that Kouji gets stabbed while trapped in the guys bathroom in a café by a rampaging lunatic who scared the shit out of him, and within a short amount of time period from _that_ you get hit by a car that was aiming for Rei-and it _would've_ hit _her_, if _you_ hadn't pushed her out of the way! And now Koichi gets stabbed-" Taichi was cut off when Yamato's azure eyes opened wide, and he grabbed at Taichi's hand.

"Wait a minute, Taichi…_Koichi_ was _stabbed_?" Looking away guiltily, Taichi nodded.

He supposed that he shouldn't have really told Yamato that yet-he was still tired-that much was evident. And Taichi didn't want to stress his koi out anymore then his body probably already was. But in all reality, Taichi also knew that Yamato would've found out _eventually_. Either by him or by one of their other friends-as news traveled fast in their small group.

"Yeah-he was. They brought him in really early this morning. Apparently from what I know from what Kouji had told me earlier, Koichi went missing at one point the other day and so Izumi-who was incredibly worried about him-decided to start searching for him and the other's all helped…splitting up in the process and searching the campus and some of Koichi's favorite hang outs. In the end it was Rei and Alec who found him in one an abandoned building-one of the old dormitory's that's no longer in use. Rei had stayed with Koichi while Alec had dashed off back into the storm to go find a phone to call for help, as their cell phones weren't working. As soon as they'd gotten to the hospital, Rei called Kouji. They've been here ever since." Yamato laid his head against the pillows, a look of shock upon his face. This was definitely _not_ news that he'd been expecting to hear when he woke up.

"So, he's going to be okay right? Do we know _anything_ about Koichi's condition?" He asked, flicking back a piece of blond hair that suddenly fell into his eyes and Yamato made a face-it needed to be washed…he hated it when it was dirty like it was now. In fact, he really felt like he needed a _shower_…he hated smelling like a hospital. But until he was released-which the doctor said probably wouldn't be for a few days-he was stuck.

Taichi shook his head.

"No, I don't know anything-Kouji took off…I think he thought that we needed some time to ourselves. I can always go and find out I guess-" Another voice interrupted their conversation, and the two teens looked up to see a familiar looking woman in the doorway. Though, how she looked familiar they couldn't quite place it.

"There's no need for that Taichi. Koichi is going to be _fine_-the stab wound wasn't as deep as everyone originally thought that it would be, and all he needs are fluids and rest. He'll be up and moving around by the end of the week." She told them and both of them sighed as she came over to check Yamato's chart.

Taichi couldn't hold off his question any longer as the woman's dark blue gray eyes scanned the documents in the folder. He quickly realized that she was wearing a white coat with a name tag that he couldn't quite read from where he was sitting-so that much gave away that she was a nurse here-or so Taichi presumed.

"I really do hate to sound rude…but…_who are you_? Why do you look really familiar to me…and probably Yamato too?" He said, gesturing toward his koi who nodded in indication that he was also thinking along the same things.

The black haired blue eyed woman gave a soft laughter as she shut Yamato's file and placed it back where it belonged.

"I've been getting that a lot around here." She told them, the laughter causing her eyes to twinkle as she came over to check on Yamato, who let out a frustrated sigh.

Hadn't he just been checked on not less then ten minutes ago? He was _really_ starting to _hate_ hospitals…

"I'm Ms. Kinmura-I'm Koichi's and Kouji's mother. You can call me Tomoko if you wish though-I hate formalities…especially when I'm around my sons friends." As she introduced herself, she let out another soft laughter when she got a good look at Yamato's face.

"I can see that Doctor Jin has already been in here to check on you-don't worry Yamato, it's not the full deal here-I just want to make sure that I know what to tell everyone else when they all come badgering at me for questions!" Yamato chuckled and shook his head-he was actually wondering why no one had come to see him at the moment.

Taichi must've read his mind, because when he cleared his throat the next question that he voiced was quite like the one that floated through Yamato's mind-except worded much better.

"You know, I was actually wondering where Kouji had taken off too-he didn't really stay to see if Yamato had actually woken up-and the poor guy was pretty shaken up over what happened with Koichi…and I know that wherever Kouji is, Takuya's probably not far behind!" He added with a small chuckle as the twin's mother joined in with that laughter with a nod of agreement before her laughter quickly faded away and she sighed, shaking her head while she stepped away from the two lovers and wrapped her arms around herself looking serious.

"Whatever is going on around here I'm afraid that it has taken a toll on Kouji. He…he collapsed in the hallway on Takuya after Takuya told him that Koichi was going to be alright. From what I've heard it sounds like all these 'mishaps' as you can call them for the moment-have all happened one right after the other. I just don't think that Kouji's handling this all too well. According to what Takuya told me, he feels like he's putting you all in danger-but he wouldn't tell me _why_. I can't talk to my son at the moment because he's out cold. It's only shock," she explained, as Taichi and Yamato's eyes opened wide with worry and concern.

"But with the stress added onto it and the fact that Kouji's blood pressure is out of whack at the moment, I'm surprised that this hasn't happened sooner." Sighing, she sat down next to Taichi in the chair that Kouji had abandoned not too long ago as she put her face into her hands.

"He's been through _so_ much-Kouji has…this just isn't fair to him." She murmured, as Taichi reached out a comforting hand and gently put it on her shoulder as he gave it a small squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey-Kouji's tough. That much Yamato and I have witnessed so far-and with Takuya by his side, he'll be able to make it through. That's what friends-and lovers-" Taichi quickly added, after Yamato poked gently in the ribs, and Taichi grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly "are for. Whatever's going on here Ms. Kinmura, we'll figure it out-we promise. It's getting more and more dangerous for _everyone_-so no matter what, eventually whoever is doing this is going to slip up and get caught. With all the 'accidents' that have been occurring lately, it just means that our hunter is close by." Both Yamato and Tomoko nodded in agreement…what Taichi said, made sense.

And as much as Tomoko Kinmura hated to admit that she didn't like everything that was happening to her sons and their friends-especially Kouji-she prayed that whoever was doing this would act again soon…so that they could be caught…and life for everyone could start going back to normal.

Letting out another small sigh as she stood and tugged at her lab coat-trying to get out any wrinkles that she had created by sitting down so suddenly-she put a hand on Taichi's shoulder and placed the other one on Yamato's left wrist-as his right hand was still currently in one of Taichi's.

"I want to thank you boys for looking after my sons-Kouji especially. The others tell me that you two were the one's who helped him get out of the café that afternoon…I'm so thankful that Kouji's got people looking out for him. So thank you…and if you ever come to Shibuya for a visit you both are more than welcome to stay in my home with me and Koichi." Taichi and Yamato both nodded, offering her kind smiles of understanding as she left the room, giving them both a small wave before she gently closed the door behind herself to give them more privacy.

Yamato gave Taichi a questioning look.

"Her and Koichi? But I thought that she was a mother to _both_ Koichi _and_ Kouji?" He asked, as Taichi shrugged.

"I don't know-you know, now that I think about it we really don't know that much about Kouji and Koichi-but I bet you that Rei would know!" Yamato chuckled.

"You know, you're probably right? Rei _would_ probably know!" Both boys were so engrossed in their conversation, that they hadn't heard the door open again.

"Rei would know _what_?" Came a tired voice as both boys glanced up to see Rei standing in the doorway, giving them a small smirk as her arms were crossed in front of her.

Taichi chuckled, as Yamato grinned.

"Well, we already know that you probably wouldn't have known that Yamato's awake!" He said cheerfully as Rei gave a small snort-which was quickly followed by a smile as she crossed the room.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Taichi but I _did_ know-but to give you at least _some_ credit, it was only because Tomoko just told me in the hallway." She said as she reached Yamato's bedside and bent low to give him a hug-one that Yamato strongly returned.

They didn't let go for several minutes, and as Rei stood up-righting herself-Yamato grabbed a hold of her wrist and forced her to sit down on the bedside next to him.

A startled cry escaped her as she landed softly on the blonde's chest, and Yamato chuckled.

"Better watch yourself Rei, the next thing we know you'll be tripping over your own two feet!" He bantered as Rei only chuckled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, now that you're back in the land of the living, you'll probably be able to actually witness such an event-if it ever happens!" She said as Taichi grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, well…you're not the world's most graceful person Rei!" And as he said this, he gestured towards her arms where the bandages had recently been taken off and the stitches taken out as well. Yamato knew where Taichi was going with that, and he secretly cheered him on-he wanted to get this conversation with Rei done and over with.

And what Taichi had just said, must've hit home as Rei started to lower her head-and when Yamato forced her to look up after placing a finger underneath her chin, he saw (much to his surprise) that Rei had actually started to cry.

"Yamato-you're an idiot…you know that right? You _shouldn't_ have done what you did that night! Why in the _hell_ did you do it?!? You risked your own god damned neck to save mine-when it's plainly seen that _everyone_ would miss you if you were to go in such a way!" The reaction that Taichi and Yamato got from Rei, was something that neither of the two were expecting from her.

"Rei…don't you dare go there." Yamato threatened lightly, but Rei shook her head and Taichi saw that her hands were starting to shake a bit as more tears fell.

"No-you don't understand Yamato. Everyone was so _worried_ about you-you know, it actually made me _jealous_ of you? If only because people actually _care_ about you!" Rei's words were rushed and she looked like she was ready to bolt out of the room any second-and she probably would've, had Taichi not grabbed a light hold of her shoulders and kept her sitting there, even though she twisted and tried to get out of his grip.

"Let me go Taichi!" She demanded, and the brunette only shook his head.

"No Rei-we're going to get this all out right here, and right now alright? What in the hell makes you think that you're not loved and wanted here, huh? Do you know what would probably have happened if it had been _you_ instead of Yamato right now? Kouji would be in _pieces_! Not to mention the fact that everyone-Yamato and myself included-would have been equally as worried! Rei…remember that both Yamato and myself know about your past while the other's don't-we've kept our promise not to tell anyone! But you've got to stop beating yourself up about it, alright? _None_ of that was your fault-your father was a bastard, and you can't keep on thinking that what he told you for so many years is _true_!" Rei sighed, trying to calm her trembling body.

They'd had this talk before…and each time that they'd told her this she'd always agree with them and listen to what they had to say. But with Katsume having left…

Before she knew it, she started to cry again and buried herself into Taichi's chest as Taichi tried to soothe her in the best way possible as he shot a look of concern in Yamato's direction. Yamato nodded and he took Rei's hand-knowing the only way that would snap her out of this. Because what usually worked-wasn't working at the moment.

"Rei…Rei, you've got to be _strong_, okay? Forget everything that's happened in the past and concentrate on _now_! I don't know if you know this but Ms. Kinmura came and visited with us-Rei, Kouji collapsed on Takuya this afternoon in the hallway of the hospital-his mother said that it was purely from stress and the shock of everything that's happened in the past several weeks. Rei, if Kouji sees that we're all collapsing underneath this weight that we're carrying he's gong to continue to blame himself-apparently he thinks that this is all his fault! And I know that _you_ understand where he's coming from Rei, which is why you're the only one who can convince him that it's _not_." Yamato said this as gently as possible, but Rei's face paled when she found out what happened to Kouji while she wasn't there. She'd left with Alec to take a walk and get some tea.

And she let out a soft sight as she shook her head.

"I don't know if I can do it…I…" But Taichi gripped her shoulders.

"Rei, you _can_ do it! You're Kouji's best friend-you and especially Takuya are going to be his stronghold until this bugger who is causing these horrible things to happen is caught! Hopefully it'll be soon…but until it _does_ happen, we've all got to be strong together-whoever is doing this to us can't see that we're buckling under the pressure. Got it?" Rei nodded and lifted her head, her tears now gone as she brushed off the remaining liquid underneath her eyes with the back of her hand and she stood.

"I think I need to go and check on Kouji…and talk to Takuya for a bit…I'll come back though, okay? I-I'm really glad that you're awake now Yamato." She said with a small smile as Yamato reached for her hand and she gripped it as tightly as his hold was.

"Come back and keep me company Rei-I think Taichi needs a shower-he's starting to stink up the place a bit." He said jokingly as Takuya cuffed him gently alongside the head and Rei chuckled as she threw Taichi an 'I told you so' look.

"See-you should've _listened_ to me when I came by that day and told you that you needed a shower and some rest yourself!" She said, sticking out her tongue at him as Taichi took one of Yamato's pillows that he wasn't lying on and tossed it at her.

Rei ducked and it hit the door instead and she chuckled softly as she headed out of the room, promising to return to relieve Taichi of his 'Yamato watching' duty so he could go take care of himself for a bit.

* * *

Takuya sat patiently by Kouji's bedside, relieved that Tomoko hadn't actually admitted her son into the hospital. They'd just found a spare room that wasn't being used, and had decided to just keep Kouji here until he woke. And when he _did_ wake up, Takuya knew that that would be the deciding factor if his koi could leave or not. 

Hearing the door open slightly, he saw Rei pop her head in and he gave her a small smile as she entered, carrying a couple cups of coffee with her.

Handing one to Takuya, she wordlessly pulled up a spare chair that was in the bedroom and came to sit down next to him, reaching out and taking Kouji's hand gently into her own.

It was quiet for awhile as the two sat deep in thought, sipping on their coffee. Until Rei let go of Kouji's hand and sat back into her chair, looking deep in thought.

"I can't believe that Kouji thinks that this is all his fault." It took Takuya a moment to realize what it was that she was talking about, before he glanced down at Kouji's sleeping face and gave a small nod as he suddenly understood what it was that she was talking about.

"He didn't ask for this-any of this. If anyone should be to blame for this, I think that it should be _me_." Rei only shook her head though.

"No-I don't think it's _anybody's_ fault…at least, not within our circle of friends. The fault lies in whoever it is that's after Kouji. At first I know that a lot of us all thought that it was Sen-but…lately, Sen's been leaving Kouji alone. And seeing the way that he was looking at Hirotaka, well…" Now, it was Takuya's time to sit back deep in thought.

"You know, I remember Koichi telling me that Hirotaka forcefully kissed Kouji-that it happened before we got back together, a few days after he was attacked in the bathroom of the café." As Takuya told Rei this, she felt like they were trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but something was missing.

Getting up, she put her coffee down on the nightstand next to the bed as she headed out of the room.

"I'll be right back." She told him, and Takuya nodded.

True to her word, Rei was back within seconds with a pad of paper and a pen-and Takuya assumed that she'd borrowed it from the nearby nurses station-he was right. But what he _didn't_ know, was why she had them.

However, Rei answered that shortly after she sat back down in the same seat that she'd left.

"I've just got the feeling that we're so close to finding out something important-like a key as to what's _really_ going on here. So I figured that what we can do is we can write down all the facts and information as to what's happened within the past few months and maybe it'll help us see if we're forgetting something." Takuya nodded. It sounded like a plan.

"I feel like a cop doing this." He muttered as Rei chuckled and started to make the list with her neat handwriting.

"Yeah, I know-it's a pity that the cops aren't actually paying more attention to this case…well, save for the fact that now since Koichi's been stabbed they've obviously got to start thinking that _something_ is really going on here-and it's not just a bunch of teenager's imaginations." Takuya snorted as Rei said this in the most sarcastic tone of voice that she could muster.

"Okay, so what's first…?" Rei murmured to herself as she started jotting down notes onto the pad.

And that is how Takuya and Rei pretty much spent most of the night as they waited for Kouji to wake up so they could be sure that he would be alright…

It was much later on in the morning when a bunch of tired looking teenagers finally came tramping through the front door of their dormitory at Shibuya University.

Rei was first, trying to stifle a yawn as she stretched and happened to get a glance at the clock on the nearby wall-mentally cursing her dumb luck as she realized that she was missing History-again. Shaking her head and rubbing her tired eyes, she debated about whether or not to actually _attempt_ to get to class and at least attend part of it and explain to their history teacher what had happened-and why Kouji wasn't in class, when she turned to see Takuya supporting a half asleep Kouji through the door.

Deciding not to tempt fate, and that it would probably just be better off sleeping the day away like she knew many of her other friends were planning on doing (as Kita and Kai had come back much earlier, and knowing how the twins _liked_ their sleep she had the feeling that they were both still sleeping in their respected rooms) she went to help, slinging Kouji's other arm over her shoulders as Takuya sent her a grateful look, while Kouji sent her a glare.

At that moment though, she didn't really care-she was also one of the few people here that Kouji's glare didn't have any effect on her once so ever, as she was quite used to it by now.

"Don't give me that!" She lightly scolded him, and Kouji just shook his head with a sigh.

"I _can_ walk you know-" He started, but didn't get to finish as Takuya snorted and shook his head, causing Kouji to look in his direction with another one of his infamous glares and Takuya chuckled.

"My, someone's cranky when he doesn't get his much needed beauty sleep!" Takuya teased lightly, and even Rei had to chuckle softly as Kouji growled softly underneath his throat and attempted to push the two of them away-but, unfortunately while he might've dislodged himself from Rei's grip, he wasn't so lucky with Takuya's.

"Hey! Cut that out, alright? Forgive us if we're only looking out after you Kouji!" Kouji looked slightly startled by this, and sighed as he leaned wearily against Takuya and Rei-deciding to be smart-stayed back and remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that, with all that's been happening lately…I just don't want anyone else to get hurt on my account." He murmured, sending an apologetic glance in Rei's direction, and she nodded back at him in understanding.

"Kouji, _none_ of this is _your_ fault! Alright? They'll catch the creep who stabbed Koichi, okay? And Koichi's _fine_…you saw him before we left, he was awake and responsive!" Biting his lower lip and nodding at what Takuya was saying, Kouji sighed again as he leaned even more into Takuya's strong, protective embrace…wishing to never leave it as he buried his head into Takuya's shoulder and fought the tears that threatened to flow.

He felt himself start to sag in Takuya's grip, his knees giving away underneath him as he silently cursed their sudden disobedience.

Instantly Rei was there to help Takuya support him, as she gave him a worried look that he returned.

"Come on Kouji…let's get you upstairs to bed, alright?" Kouji only nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he felt Takuya lift him off the ground completely and start carrying him up the stairs.

Kouji sensed Rei following them, but when he peeked over Takuya's shoulder for a moment, saw that she was heading off into the direction of her own bedroom-looking just as tired as the rest of them all felt.

"I'll see you guys later alright? Take care of yourself Kouji." He heard her murmur as he nodded at her and gave her a thumbs up sign that she smiled at before she opened her door and disappeared into the room within.

A few minutes later, the two teens were in their own dorm as well and Takuya gently placed Kouji on the bed, helping him take off his shoes so that he could lay down properly. His own pillow had never felt so good…and he was incredibly glad that his mother hadn't forced him to stay at the hospital so she could keep an eye on him. Luckily for him, she trusted Takuya-and Rei-to do that for her.

He stifled a yawn, and Takuya chuckled as he saw him take off his shirt and his own shoes and motioned for Kouji to roll over as Kouji eyed the clock with his dark blue gray orbs and realized the time.

"Aren't you going to class?" Kouji murmured softly as Takuya laid down next to him and put an arm around him, drawing him close to his warm body.

The brunette chuckled softly as Kouji cuddled up close to him, savoring the warmth and protectiveness that he always felt around felt around Takuya, as he rested his head on Takuya's chest.

"Mmmm…yes, but this is a lot more appealing to me at the moment then sitting in boring classrooms all day long. Besides, your mom _did_ tell me to keep an eye on you, right?" This time it was Kouji who chuckled as he nodded-his soft laughter being cut off when Takuya kissed him long and deep.

Several minutes later when the two parted, Kouji was smiling softly as he got more comfortable within Takuya's embrace and sighed happily.

Within seconds Takuya felt Kouji's steady breathing and as he glanced down at his koi he realized that Kouji had fallen asleep. Laughing quietly to himself at how adorable Kouji looked just then, Takuya reached out and gently untied Kouji's hair from the band that he used to keep it up in it's usual ponytail. As the raven locks of hair tumbled down to Kouji's shoulders, Takuya started to brush the dark hair with his fingers and heard Kouji sigh in content.

Takuya decided then and there, that there really wasn't any better way that he could've chosen to spend the day no matter how hard he would've tried. Lying there with Kouji in his arms fast asleep-safe and sound-was everything and anything that he could've wished for. A part of him still felt like it was a dream come true that they were finally together again. And speaking of dreams…

Feeling his own eyes starting to softly fall shut as the long night had finally taken it's toll on him, Takuya clutched Kouji a bit tighter to his chest-as though to never let him go…like he could protect him from anything and everything-and finally fell asleep himself.

TBC

End Notes: So there you have it...a bit more Takouji fluff in there for you guys! And I PROMISE that there will be more of Koichi (and Izumi) in the next chapter! Lol...I actually wasn't intended on getting hit by things by certain reviewers....(Hmmm, Naruto Kaiba?--lol, though I think I might have some of those plushies you threw at me on my bed still...so...grins ) ANYWAY, Sailor Epyon has agreed to be my shield so she's going to help me fend off everyone from now on...((huggles Sailor Epyon-my net is back up and working now, so we can chat again!)) ah, but expect another update from me hopefully soon-the quarter is finally ending at school so as soon as finals are officiallydone and over with,I'll be able to concentrate more on my writing...ah, well,see you allin the next chapter...


	15. Revelations Begin

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon-only the characters that she herself has created to use in this fic.

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 15 for everyone who's been waiting so patiently. And just to let you guys also know, that this chapter _does_ have a flashback in it from the previous fic 'Eternity', that started this whole thing off…((grins)) I'm not sure if everyone here has read it or not, but if you _haven't_, it's no big deal…but I think that by now, most people reading this fic _have_ read Eternity, and will probably remember this little scene that I'm going to be putting in…

Oh, and before I leave you guys completely here to read said chapter, there is one thing that the muses of this fic have been wanting to say to all of you fabulous reviewers:

To: The Reviewers

From: The Muses

WE KNOW THAT KOICHI IS _KOUICHI _AND _NOT_ _KOICHI_. Angel Spirit _does _plan to go through and edit/revise some of the past stories written, just because she feels the need too, and she also plans to change Kouichi's name so that it is properly spelled. We _are_ grateful (and so is Angel Spirit btw) that you guys have been pointing that out, and your messages have been clearly received-so thank you all! Kouichi's name _will_ be spelled that way for the rest of this fic and for all other fics that are being plotted out for the future as well. So thanks again, but _please_, for the muses and the author's sanity, say it no more (but _do_ continue leaving reviews-they really do help encourage the author, and make her smile even if she's been having a bad day!)

Sincerely,

The Muses

So with that said and done, I must say that you guys are _really_ awesome for sticking with this fic, and I do promise that starting with this chapter things will start being explained more as this fic is heading towards the end. For all reviewers, there will be responses and thank you's at the end of this fic…((huggles all reviewers))---and I if I _have_ misspelled anything here, will you guys still let me know? I've gone over this chapter with a fine tooth comb I believe, (Giggles…and _yes_, Kouichi's name is spelled right!) but when I go back to edit this fic when I'm done I want to know some things that might not catch my eye right away. Thanks!

Rating: PG13

Warning: As always slash/yaoi ahead with small hints of Yuri…feel free to hit the back button if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Taichi/Yamato, Kouichi/Izumi, previous hints of Ruki/Juri and Rei/Katsume

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the first story in this two story ficlet

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 15: Revelations Begin **

The nightmares were starting to come back to haunt him. But this, time they weren't the same ones that he had used to have-the ones where Takuya would leave him over and over again, that horrible night continuing to constantly replay itself in his head…

But those nightmares had long since stopped-especially now with the fact that he and Takuya were finally together again.

No, these nightmares were _different_ now.

And he had had the first one the night after Kouichi had been found stabbed in an old, abandoned dormitory building by Alec and Rei, with the word 'Checkmate' having been written with his own twin's blood on the wall…

But these nightmares that he had weren't about that at all.

Once again the nightmares had to do with something that happened about five years ago…it was an incident that Kouji had almost forgotten completely…

_Kouji didn't know where to run...didn't know who to turn to. He found it hard enough to keep the tears from falling from his eyes-luckily though, the day had presented itself with some rain, so the water falling from the sky mixed in with his tears.  
_

_  
A part of him was hurt...angry...and the other half was sad and confused. He had thought that once he had gotten together with Takuya, it'd all be perfect...and it all had been perfect. Up until today...up until this morning when they'd had a pretty bad argument-no, it wasn't an argument, it was a down and outright fight between the two of them...and Kouji had thought that once he and Takuya had officially gotten together and told each other their feelings, that they wouldn't fight like they had once used to-and this morning had certainly been one of those fights. Kouji wasn't really sure how it got started...but he sure knew who had finished it. His jaw was still sore where Takuya had punched him...hard.  
_

_  
And then he'd ran...not watching where he was going or caring who he had ran into...he just ran. He had to get out-to get away from Takuya.  
_

_  
He choked back an angry sob that threatened to come through-he couldn't even remember what the fighting had been about...and now he was in a part of the city that he rarely went into-it was a part of the city that anyone with a right mind wouldn't go into.  
_

_  
Slowing down his run into a hesitating walk, Kouji decided to turn around...and when he did, he bit his lower lip as he was greeted by some boys-much older then himself-and taller too-staring down at him.  
_

_  
"Hey, now look at what we have here...Isn't he a pretty thing?" It had to be a gang...that was all Kouji could think of, and the guy who had talked, looked to be the leader of it. He had only two other guys with him at the moment-but Kouji could probably count on their being more. Kouji didn't say anything as the group of guys laughed heartily and eyed him up and down...suddenly Kouji felt very self-conscious. He'd never felt this way around Takuya or any of his other friends...but the way that these boys were looking at him, made him feel as though they could see right through him. He gulped, and one of the other boys noticed and gave a low chuckle as he stepped forward, next to the leader.  
_

_"Oh...he looks a little nervous...what is such a pretty boy doing in a place like this?" He snarled, a mad grin appearing on his face and Kouji realized that the question was meant for him...and all he could do was shake his head.  
_

_"Does the pretty little thing have a name?" The leader asked, leaning toward him...and Kouji wrinkled his nose a bit...he smelled alcohol on the guy's breath. Were they drunk? And if they were...Kouji shuddered._

_"I think we've got a mute on our hands boys!" The other boy who had spoken a few minutes ago roared out, and Kouji realized a couple more had joined them, laughing as the leader reached out and stroked Kouji's long blue/black hair for a minute-he recoiled at the touch, closing his blue gray eyes...more laughter followed.  
_

_"Do you want to know what happens when people like you step into our territory pretty boy?" Kouji felt his head shake at the leaders question, and then more laughter. The leader reached over and untied his ponytail, causing his hair to fall, and when Kouji opened his eyes he saw several of the others who had joined the once-small group nodding in approval.  
_

_"Damn...you are a pretty thing...who would let you wander into a place like this? And since you're in our territory now, we'll take your company..." Something about that didn't sound right to Kouji...in fact, it sounded very wrong. The leader reached out to touch him again, acting as if to pull him forward, but Kouji stepped back, a snarl suddenly appearing on his faces and causing many of the other gang members to look taken aback for a minute.  
_

_"Leave...me...alone." Kouji heard himself snarl, and the leader grinned.  
_

_"So, the lone wolf does talk." Kouji froze...what on earth had made the leader call him that? He felt his hands ball up into fists at his sides and his eyes darted around-he had to find a way out of there...and an idea struck him.  
_

_"And so now the lone wolf will find out what happens when he enters a territory belonging to a pack of wolves...suppertime." The leader sneered, and several of the other boys crowded in around him...but as they made to grab him, Kouji realized his chance...they'd left a very small opening in their circle that was rapidly closing in on him...and if he didn't act fast, he would be in so much more trouble then he was in now.  
_

_"I think you'll have to wait to eat...this wolf has got another pack." Kouji growled as he leapt quickly through the small opening, barely managing to make it out of the circle and rolling to a stop feeling smug. Not for long though, as he heard the gang leader cry out in rage, and sent several of the other boys out to grab him and 'bring him back.' Kouji dashed back the way he had come, wanting to see any other kind of life besides the scumbags that were chasing him.  
_

_Eventually he rounded the corner that he knew would get him back to the main street-and when he saw the subway, he dashed down the stairs, not caring if the gang was still following him or not. The subway held people in it-loads of people-and while he wasn't a big fan of big crowds, if the gang was still following him, he'd be able to at least loose them in the crowd.  
_

_Slowing down as he maneuvered his way through the evening rush of people trying to get home, Kouji took a moment to look behind him, and sighed...they weren't following him anymore...he was safe._

A gasp could be heard in the room as Kouji sat up quickly, glancing around the familiar living space to make sure that he really was where he was. Still feeling a bit shaky Kouji looked down toward his left, and saw that Takuya was still sound asleep.

Wondering what time it was, Kouji moved his arm across Takuya's body to the clock on the bedside table that was in between his bed and Takuya's. Turning the clock so that it faced him, Kouji softly smiled and shook his head. They'd nearly slept the whole day away.

He heard Takuya groan softly beside him, and his left arm reached out, as though it were searching for something. Takuya was lying on his stomach, face turned slightly onto the pillow he used, so that he wasn't smothered by it. His dark brown eyes slowly fluttered open as he realized that he hadn't quite found who he was looking for, and glanced up to see Kouji still glancing down at him.

"Hey…what time is it?" Kouji snorted softly at Takuya's sleep filled question.

"We've pretty much slept all day, it's about seven thirty now…and hello to you too by the way." Takuya grinned as he managed to sit up, and completely took Kouji by surprise as he pulled him close and kissed him long and hard. Allowing his tongue for entrance, Kouji softly moaned into Takuya's mouth. It was times like this, when Kouji wondered what kind of drug he had been on earlier to have _not_ wanted Takuya back.

When they pulled apart again, both boys were breathless, and Takuya was grinning like mad as he pulled Kouji close once more.

"Mmm…I think I can do that again." Kouji chuckled as they kissed again-one kiss leading into another. However, they were interrupted when someone knocked on their door, and they had to pull apart once more.

Takuya at some point earlier, had managed to flip Kouji over onto the bed, so that way Kouji was pinned underneath him. The brunette softly cursed as the person at the door knocked again, and Kouji grinned as he ran a hand through Takuya's tousled brown hair.

"Go on…whoever it is, is being most persistent. It's probably Rei or Izumi." Nodding, Takuya kissed Kouji once more before sliding off the bed and grabbing his shirt as he quickly pulled it on before the door knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…Jesus…" He muttered, and when he opened it up, Takuya found that Kouji's guesses from earlier had been correct, as Rei was the one out of the two who was standing in the hallway, a piece of paper in her hand…and her body was trembling, her dark brown eyes wide with fear and her face looked as pale as that of a ghost.

"Rei? You alright?" Takuya asked, as Rei only shook her head and clutched the piece of paper in her hand tighter.

"Takuya? What's going on?" Having heard Rei's name, Kouji had also slipped out of bed and pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, as Takuya hadn't quite gotten his shirt off yet-so he was still decently dressed.

He got up close to Takuya and wrapped his arms around him as he peered over his shoulder. When he saw what Rei looked like, he instantly pulled away from Takuya as concern for his best friend quickly took over and he reached out, pulling her inside while Takuya softly shut the door behind them.

"Rei, what's _wrong_?" Kouji had never seen Rei as shaken up as she was now-well, save for the time when Katsume had so abruptly left her, but _still_…it usually took something pretty heavy duty to freak her out so badly. But with everything that was going on recently, it wouldn't take much to shake any of them up at the moment.

"I…" Rei licked her lips, as though she was quickly pondering over what to say next, her hands still trembling as she slowly straightened out the piece of paper in her hands-which, turned out not to be a piece of paper at all-but a small envelope.

"I found this slid under…under my door…when I woke up a few minutes ago. I…I know who's going to be next…oh god, I know who's going to be next…and this time it really _is_ my fault!" She stammered, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts while her breathing hitched up a notch.

"Rei, what's in the envelope?" Kouji asked gently as he reached out and lightly squeezed her shoulder, letting her know that he and Takuya were there for her.

Hands trembling fiercely, Rei managed to open the envelope as she pulled out a piece of paper and then motioned to Kouji to open his hand. He did so, and faced it so that his palm was upward, so that the object still in the envelope could fall safely out of it and into his hand. When the smooth object hit his hand, all Kouji could do was stare at it, wondering for a few minutes why it looked so familiar.

It was a silver ring, with a small diamond set as the stone in the middle of it. The reason why it looked so familiar, was that Rei wore one exactly like it. In fact, as Kouji quickly glanced down at her hands he saw that she was wearing it now.

Takuya drew in a sharp breath as he had seemed to figure out exactly who the ring in Kouji's hand belonged too, at the same time that Kouji himself had.

"What does the note say Rei? Rei, what _does the note say_?!?" Kouji hadn't meant to sound demanding, but it seemed to snap Rei out of whatever daze that she'd fallen into, as she shook her head to clear it.

"It basically says that 'I'm dangerously close…'" Rei took in a breath, as she held out the note for Takuya and Kouji to both read.

"You're dangerously close, and now someone close must in turn pay the price." Takuya softly read out, as Rei nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to explain.

"And then Katsume's ring fell out. I…I don't even know where she is, or how to contact her, or…or…gods…she doesn't know what's going on here, and I…I don't want her to get hurt." Rei ended the last few words in a whisper, as the three of them just stood there for a few minutes as they digested the information. It was Kouji who finally spoke next, his voice filled with determination.

"We've _got_ to find Katsume. Rei, she hung out a lot with Ruki and Juri, right?" She nodded, still looking quite miserable as Kouji looked at Takuya and they nodded at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"It's not that late. We can probably pay a visit to Ruki's dormitory and see if they're there." Takuya murmured, as he moved to go put on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, while Kouji did the same.

"I'm coming with you guys." Both of them turned to see Rei suddenly looking just as determined as they felt, and Kouji nodded.

"Right. You know Ruki and Juri a little bit better then we do anyway. So let's go and find our missing friend." He said, as he slipped into his shoes and grabbed his coat, waiting with Rei by the door until Takuya was ready a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Katsume Monroe sighed tiredly as she rubbed her aching temples and tried once more (failing miserably by the way) once again to get any images of Rei Ashia out of her head.

Why in the hell had she fallen so hard for the girl?!? She wasn't _supposed_ to have…she was supposed to have done her job, like any good employee would've done, and called it finished. But no…Rei Ashia had to capture her heart-and steal it too.

And she had to go ahead and play around with Rei…so that in the end, she broke her heart…and it wasn't even supposed to have been her heart to break to begin with. What kind of a god awful person was she? Sighing irritably, she grabbed her half empty coffee mug, and took a sip-making a face as she realized it had gone stone cold long ago and that she was nowhere near finishing off the paper work that she'd needed to have had completed hours ago. Hence, the reason why she was still here at the ungodly hours of the night.

She had meant to have it done-really-but…Rei kept on coming into her mind, and the petite brunette was slowly but surely starting to take over it. Forcing the tears away, Katsume pushed back her chair and headed into the small convenient kitchen that was nearby as she started making another fresh pot of coffee-dumping the old stuff out at the same time.

As she did so, she glanced at her hands for the first time-realizing that it was the first time in quite awhile that she wasn't wearing the ring that she usually wore claiming that Rei's was hers-and vice a versa. It looked-_wrong_.

"Stupid career…stupid _father_…" She muttered, hearing the pit-pat sounds of the coffee dripping it's way slowly into the coffee pot that she had placed back onto the machine-and then continued listening as it rapidly grew into a fast trickle as it started to warm up a bit more.

"Stupid _traditions_, and stupid homophobic coworkers…" Katsume hadn't heard anyone come in and so when the sudden movement had sounded from the doorway and allowing their presence known to her before she could continue her mumbling, she jumped-her cheeks and the bridge of her nose quickly turning crimson…more from anger then anything else.

"You. What the hell are you doing here, I know you went home hours ago-why bother coming back? And don't tell me that you were _concerned_ about me!" Her voice was pitched higher then she'd expected it to be, but at this point in time, she didn't give a damn. She took a fresh mug out of the cupboard above her, and effectively slammed it on top of the counter-not hard enough to break, but hard enough for it to do what she had intended it to do, as it caused the taller-and much older-person in the room with her to jump slightly.

"Katsume, you know that by now I'm used to your anger. And that I'm really doing this for your own good. I don't want you throwing what could very well be a potential career away for…love…a love that you know might very well be a big mistake…if only a figment of your imagination." Katsume growled low, and it didn't effect the man standing before her, once so ever.

"I _do_ love her! I _love_ Rei! Don't you _dare_ question that…ever! Just because you found out that my mother didn't love you, and in the end you realized you also didn't love her-that it was all a façade just for _me_, doesn't mean that you think that I'll make the same mistakes! Somewhere along the way, I know that I did a bad thing by falling in love with a person who I shouldn't have. But if you ever _met_ Rei, you'd know just as well as I do the reason _why_ I love her so much!" Her dark green eyes were narrowed at the man she called her 'father', as he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Katsume…if you'd just done your job in the first place, we wouldn't be going through this-I wouldn't just be having you doing desk work now. If someone else had been Captain of this force, you'd have been fired a long time ago." Katsume snorted as she finished pouring the freshly brewed coffee into her mug.

"Then fire me already. Fire me, so that way I don't have to _deal_ with anymore of this bull shit and I can go back to Rei-and live my life the way that I want to." Her father snorted, and shook his head as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. The power struggle between father and daughter had officially begun.

"You know that I can't do that Katsume-I don't _want_ to do that. I'm not willing to give up on you…ever." Now it was Katsume's turn to snort, as she took a sip of her coffee…black, just the way she liked it…even Rei knew that-her father didn't. Still didn't after all these years, as she saw him raise an eyebrow as she took a few more sips. The bastard probably thought that she liked lots of cream and sugar in it, like her mother had. She had bad news for him-she was_ nothing_ like her mother.

"Oh dear, my homophobic father doesn't want to give up on his _precious_ daughter because he's already given up on his wife and devotes his own life to slaving away on the force, to _forget_ about his own problems of life; and wants his _lesbian_ of a daughter to do the same so that she can _forget_ that she _is lesbian_ because she has fallen in love and that someone who wasn't supposed to has stolen her heart and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as the sound of a heavy slap echoed across the room, and a stunned Katsume raised a hand to clutch her aching cheek. She'd forgotten how hard her father could hit…and if she had been angry earlier…she was pissed now.

Snarling in retaliation, she grabbed her hot cup of coffee of the counter, and flung it at the man who still had the nerve to call himself her 'father'. He cursed as the hot liquid splashed down his front side, and she took that as her cue to leave.

"You're a jackass, you know that you sorry son of a bitch?!? You've driven away your wife, my_ mother_-and now you're doing the same thing with your daughter. Life is going to eat you up, and then spit you back out in hell, and I hope that you _enjoy_ it there! And I know that you can't fire me-that you _don't_ want to fire me, you bastard. But you know what? You can't keep me from quitting." With that angry speech said and done, Katsume stalked out-only stopping at her so-called cubicle to grab her black trench coat before heading out the door. The trench coat was the only thing she needed…but she could've even left without it. It wasn't as important to her, as getting back to Rei was.

She had been so _stupid_…

"She's going to hate you, you know that right?!? After you've explained to her why you left her, and telling her all your little lies-you know that you flat out lied to the bitch, right? Your so-called 'lover' sounds like the emotionally unstable type…the people who don't trust other's all to often. Makes me wonder why she was able to feel like she could trust you." Her father's cold voice stopped her from walking out completely. And she slowly turned around, her dark green eyes narrowed in anger and spite…and yet…he had a point. But she wasn't going to allow him to see that.

"She might hate me, yes…but…Rei might let me explain as well. And Rei's only 'emotionally unstable,' as you call it because of what her father did to her-little do you know, she and I have a lot more in common then your pathetic brain knows. And she's a hell a lot stronger emotionally then you think she is." The elder Monroe's lips curled into a tight, evil looking smile at his daughters retaliation.

"So go back to your tramp-but don't come crawling back here and seeking refuge when she denies you access." Katsume growled dangerously, as she turned, her trench coat billowing out fiercely behind her.

"Trust me you selfless bastard, I _won't_." The sound of the door slamming was so fierce, that it almost fell off it's hinges…_almost_.

* * *

"I honestly don't have any ideas of where Katsume is Rei, I really wish that I could tell you-really." Ruki declared, and Juri just looked flat-out nervous. Rei narrowed her eyes at the two, anger starting to take over…this was getting old really quick. She could tell that the two girls that she and Katsume had befriended not too long ago, were lying. But what would it take to break them?

"Katsume's in _danger_-I don't know if you two know just how _much_ danger she _is_ in, but I promise you, that it's the same danger that put both Kouichi and Yamato in the hospital, and probably the same dangerous position that Kouji's been in for quite awhile." Both of her friend's faces paled before her, and Juri now looked more like a ghost. Rei almost smiled-_almost_. At least the two now knew what she meant-and while she hated being brutally honest about it, this was one of their _very_ few chances of making sure that nothing happened to Katsume, and Rei wasn't about to let it go.

Sure, Katsume had stomped on her, and left her heartbroken-but…a part of Rei-a _small_ part of her-still hoped that there was some explanation that she'd be given as to why…an explanation that she could _accept_, and she'd be able to forgive Katsume. How desperately she wanted too…

"_Please_ you two-I have the feeling-for some odd reason, I don't know why, that Katsume must have confessed more to at least _one_ of you then she ever did _me_. _Please_…" Rei wasn't sure what caused one of them to finally break, but they did, and Ruki sighed as she shook her head and stepped forward a bit so that she could place her hands onto Rei's shoulders.

"Rei-what I'm going to tell you next I really don't think that I _should_-because Katsume Monroe is probably going to personally hunt me down…but…if you're right…then I don't really have much of a choice." Ruki nervously licked her lips, and glanced over at Juri for support-who nodded and placed her own delicate hand onto Ruki's own shoulder. Rei spared a glance at Kouji and Takuya, as signs of hope started to slowly show itself in her eyes.

Would they be able to find Katsume before disaster occurred?

She certainly hoped so.

But what Ruki started telling Rei, almost caused her to faint…and if Kouji hadn't came up real quick and placed an arm around her shoulders Rei was positive that she would've.

"Rei…Katsume…isn't really the Katsume _you_ know…she…she's been living a lie I guess you can say. She's…she's not really a student here at Shibuya U…well, at least not _technically_. I don't know all the details Rei, but I'll tell you the one place where you might find Katsume, but you're going to want to tread lightly. If she'd be anywhere, it's going to be at Shinjuku Police Academy. Or quite possibly, at the actual Police Station here in Shibuya-if Katsume ended up having to deal with her father. He's a royal jerk-be careful, I somehow don't think that from the way Katsume was talking about him, that he was too happy with the fact that she was defying him…because of _you_, because she _loved_ you-still does. You have no idea just how _much_ it broke her heart to leave you Rei-but she didn't want to put you in danger with her father. He's one of those secretly hidden masterminds, you know?" Rei only shook her head-she _didn't_ know. And it felt like there was a lot more to the story then what Ruki was telling her-the puzzle was still not complete.

"Ruki, I'm not quite understanding what you're telling me here-what in the hell does Katsume's father have to do with Kouji's stalker, her leaving me, and everything else that's been going on?" She felt like screaming, and pulling on her dark brown hair, but managed to keep the frustration she felt inside.

It was Juri who finally broke the uneasy silence that came after her question, and what she told them next suddenly made quite a few things click into place as the puzzle _finally_ slowly started coming together.

"Katsume's father is the Chief of the Shibuya Police Force…he's also the head master at the Police Academy on the outskirts of West Shinjuku-where the Academy is based." Once again, Rei felt like she was ready to faint at the shocking news. But try as she might, she felt her eyes closing quickly, as the floor rushed up to greet her-feeling strong arms catch her, as a worried Ruki and Juri called out her name…but she was no longer aware of anything going on around her.

"REI!" Kouji-with Takuya's help-barely managed to catch her as she suddenly and slowly started falling, her eyes quickly closing as her breathing quickened a bit.

"Rei? Rei, are you okay?" She had given no warning that she was going to faint, and even Ruki and Juri now stood over her, worried expressions on their faces.

"I think I told her too much…" Ruki murmured as they helped Kouji and Takuya place Rei gently onto Ruki's bed. They'd decided that Ruki's and Juri's dormitory was the safest place to talk-and most private.

"We need to know where Katsume is _now_ Ruki!" Takuya exclaimed, managing to remember why they were there in the first place. Ruki bit softly down on her lower lip, her dark amethyst eyes deep in thought before she gently shook her head.

"I-I don't think that I can help you out with that-she didn't even really tell Juri and me where she was going to be going-just that she had to leave and figure things out before anyone else got hurt. I think that she somehow felt responsible for all that was going on around here." Kouji shook his head.

"How could Katsume feel responsible for the fact that I have a stalker? It just…it doesn't seem…_right_…she's _not_ responsible…no one is." As Kouji admitted this, Takuya let out a small smile and wrapped an arm around Kouji's waist as he drew the raven haired teen close to him.

"You've finally come to your senses, that this isn't your fault either?" He whispered, and Kouji felt a shiver of pleasure rush down his spine as Takuya gently kissed his neck. He fought to keep himself from moaning as he heard Juri giggle.

"Y-yeah, I have…I just…don't see the reason to blame myself…the fault lies in the p-person who…who…gah, Takuya!" As Kouji cried out, even Ruki joined in with Juri's giggles as Takuya suddenly realized that they had an audience, and lifted his head up as he started to blush like mad.

Kouji chuckled as he shared a quick kiss with Takuya as their lips met briefly before coming apart and Kouji managed to pull himself out of Takuya's embrace-as much as he wanted to be there, they still had work to do.

"PDA! PDA!" A soft voice exclaimed, and the four of them glanced down to see that Rei had awoken at some point during Takuya's and Kouji's 'Public Display of Affection' moment, as she had now claimed it, and Kouji grinned as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey-you okay? You kind of went out on us without any warning." Rei nodded, and sat up a little bit with his help.

"Yeah-I think I'm going to be okay…I'm just really worried about Katsume, that's all-and from what I just found out…no sooner do I think that I've got that girl figured out, and she does a 180 degree turn on me and is a complete and total mysterious stranger once more." She sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingertips as she gently shook her head.

"I just don't _get_ her-"

"It's because you weren't ever meant to 'get' me…and I'm sorry if I've hurt you that way. I'd say that I wouldn't do it again, but I'd be lying. But I _can_ be here for you _now_-if you'll forgive me for being the jackass that I've been." The new voice caused everyone to jump slightly, and Rei's eyes to open wide at the figure who suddenly stood in the doorway. No one had heard her come in-but that was just the way she was.

"K-Katsume?!?" Even Rei seemed shocked to see the blonde girl standing where she was-dripping wet from the pouring rain outside, her long blond hair in a wet, tangled mess behind her-but that seemed to be the least thing on her mind-as her dark green eyes were currently focused on Rei at the moment…and Rei felt herself blushing. But not before she felt a certain anger that was immediately directed toward the blonde.

"You'd _better_ have a _really_ good explanation as to everything that has happened-and don't think that I haven't noticed your sudden change in last name either Katsume-just who _are_ you?!? Katsume Ebina, or Katsume Monroe?!?" She growled out, her right hand clutching in a tight fist.

Kouji glanced over at Rei in concern, and then back up to Katsume-he'd truly, never really seen Rei as pissed off as she looked right about now. And yet, at the same time, he hadn't seen Katsume looking so miserable-in fact, it was one of the first few emotions besides anger that Kouji had seen Katsume display.

"Rei…I knew I couldn't keep on hiding forever…and it's Monroe-not Ebina. Ebina…Ebina was just my cover name. But as my cover's pretty much been blown now, I can tell you the truth-and I fully intend to do that before things get too out of hand. Kouji, Takuya-Ruki, Juri-you guys all might want to sit down for what I have to tell you…"

TBC

Ending Note: Bwahahahahahahaha…((gives mischievous look to audience))…evil enough of an ending for you guys? ((winks)) Don't worry, I'm working on chapter 16 as well as the next chapter to Confessions, so this next time around when I update again _both_ this fic _and_ Confessions _will_ be updated together. And if you're looking for a little bit more to read Takouji wise, I've got a New Years Takouji fic up called 'Fate'…otherwise, I'll see you all in either Confessions, or chapter 16.


	16. Dangerous Truths

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon…only the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: Ugh…this chapter…drove…me…insane. I swear, it really did. I'm still not entirely too thrilled with it, and I don't think that it's my _best_ chapter in this fic at all…but…**(shrugs) **You guys might feel differently when you read it-I don't know, maybe it's because I've held onto this chapter for so long that I'm glad to be moving onto the next one…to me it seems to be missing that special spark I always get during each chapter I write…blah. Ah, well, I'll stop complaining and let you guys read the fic and judge this chapter for yourselves…Katsume explains it all…well…_most_ of it anyway…it's all being unraveled bit by bit, piece by piece…you guys _really_ didn't think that I'd just give it all to you in one big bunch, now did you? **(winks) **

Rating: PG13

Warning, warning: Fic contains slash/yaoi, and some yuri here and there-if you're not a fan of that kind of stuff, hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page please…and run far, far, away…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Kouichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, Rei/Katsume, with Ruki/Juri here and there and _small_ hints of Jenrya/Takato

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 16: Dangerous Truths  
**

When Kouichi woke, at first he thought that there was an angel standing above him.

However, after blinking several times to clear his still sleep filled eyes, he saw that the angel was only Izumi-but he still gave her a goofy smile anyway, one that she looked relieved at seeing as she grasped her warm hand into his cold one as her bright blue eyes shined happily.

"You're _finally_ _awake_! I was starting to get really worried Kouichi-don't you _ever_ do this to me again!" Immediately Kouichi's smile from before vanished as he saw that Izumi _had_ been really worried about him, and tried his best to soothe and calm her down as his mind continued waking up a bit more.

"Izumi…it's okay…_I'm_ okay…" He murmured, as she leaned into him while he hugged her close. Izumi for her part, was trying to hold back the tears of relief that threatened to come, not wanting to seem like a weakling in front of her boyfriend. Knowing that if Kouichi knew what she was thinking, he'd scold her for it. But he'd _scared_ her _so much_…

"I'm alright, okay?" As she pulled back slightly, she nodded as she brushed back a strand of blond hair that had fallen into her face and grimaced. She needed a shower…she hadn't left the hospital since she'd gotten the call from Alec when he and Rei had found Kouichi. A part of her knew that she was forever in their debt too for having found Kouichi in the way that they had. They really hadn't _needed_ to go into that old dormitory.

Which, reminded her…

"Kouichi?" She whispered, feeling a bit uneasy as to what she was going to ask him next, but she-like everyone else-_had_ to know.

"Yeah?" It was almost as though Kouichi sensed what was coming, for he looked away from her and his breathing hitched a little bit as his mind tried to regain some footing-trying to remember exactly _what_ had happened to him so that he could be at least _some_ help.

"What…what happened? Rei and Alec found you so far away from the dorms and the school…in an old abandoned dormitory that the school hasn't used in years. I know that you wouldn't have gone off yourself…so what happened?" Kouichi licked his dry lips, and swallowed hard as he tightened his hold on Izumi's hand.

"I…I for some reason don't remember a _lot_. I remember voices though…and a scuffle. I hadn't wanted to go with them…I was on my way back to the dorms after having studied a bit with some of my other classmates from that French class that I'm taking…I had decided that I'd stop by there and drop off my stuff before meeting you for lunch-I-I hadn't forgotten about that Izumi." Izumi only nodded, knowing that he hadn't. It hadn't been his fault that he hadn't shown up for their lunch date.

"There was a small gang-they were on motorcycles…I…I think that they thought that I was Kouji or something. When I tried to run, they managed to stop me and in the end I ended up having to try and fight them off. They knocked me unconscious-I couldn't see who they were because they had helmets on. When I came too, I found myself lying on the floor of that old dormitory…I wasn't sure where I was then, but now that you've told me I know. I was by myself in the room…until the gang's leader came in with some of his buddies-" Kouichi's eyes widened in horror as he came to a sudden realization and he quickly turned to face Izumi. As he did so, he pulled the stitches a little bit and winced at the pain he felt from having done so, but at the moment what he'd just remembered was a lot more important.

"Izumi! Izumi, _where's _Kouji?" Izumi smiled softly as she brushed back some hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about Kouji, Kouichi. He's back at the dormitory with Takuya, Rei, and Alec…they headed that way late the other night-they all looked exhausted, especially Kouji and Rei. I'm sure that Takuya and Rei will watch over Kouji, no worries-_you_ just have to worry about getting better Kouichi." But Kouichi shook his head, and placed his thumb and forefinger from his free hand on her chin so that he could make her bright blue orbs look into his own dark blue ones as he shook his head.

"Not good enough Izumi. Not good enough-because…because I _know_ who's going after Kouji now. And now, that they think that I'm dead-that _Kouji's _dead-he's going to be in even more danger when they find out they nabbed the wrong twin." Izumi looked puzzled at first, and then frightened as she realized what it was Kouichi was telling her.

"Kouichi…you _know_ who Kouji's stalker is?" Kouichi nodded, a mixture of emotions-mostly fear and anger-rushing through him.

"Yeah, I do-and he's been within plain eyesight the whole entire time and we never noticed it. Izumi, Kouji's stalker is…"

* * *

"You mean to tell me…that everything that I thought I knew about you was nothing but a lie?" Rei murmured, not realizing that shortly after Katsume had told them everything, that Kouji, Takuya, Ruki, and Juri had at some point in time drifted off and out of Ruki and Juri's dorm room-giving Katsume and Rei some time alone. 

"Rei…maybe," Katsume whispered back, but raised a hand when Rei went to speak again, stopping the petite brunette from interrupting her. "But, my love for you _is_ _not_ a lie." Rei only shook her head though.

"I don't understand…I mean…what in the hell are you doing here in the first place?" Katsume flinched. _Great_…now Rei was pissed. But then again, Rei had every right to be severely ticked off at her. Heaven only knew, that if Katsume were in Rei's shoes, she probably wouldn't be sitting here right now listening to what she had to say, giving her a second chance. Why Rei _was_ still there, Katsume didn't know…_yet_.

Gently rubbing her forehead with her fingers, Katsume sighed and tried to think of the best way to explain to Rei again why she had had to enroll at Shibuya University, why she'd fallen in love with Rei…

"Rei…my father has been following this gang who's been causing nothing but trouble in both Shinjuku _and_ Shibuya for quite some time now-about four years to be exact. We've been tracking down their members one by one, but some of them were trickier than others. Rei, these gang members are _very_ dangerous people, and some of them aren't even all the way there mentally. When my father found out that some of them were enrolled-god only knows how-in this University, he played the only card he knew he _could_ play. Even though I'm still also enrolled at the Academy, I've nearly completed most of my classes-my father just believed that I could finish my courses here at the University as they'd transfer over." Katsume paused for a second, allowing Rei to process some of the information before she continued on.

"He was correct…so I was enrolled here under a slightly different name, I had to change my appearance, _everything_…even my own personality. Rei, trust me that I didn't use to be the cold hearted person that you first knew-in a few ways Rei, you _changed everything_. When I met you that first time that you were standing in the doorway of our dormitory…I lost all thought. The moment my eyes met yours, I _knew_ that I wasn't about to go anywhere without your friendship." The blonde was silent as she fingered her silky hair, looking at it disdainfully. Her hair had once been a very light auburn…not the blonde color it was now.

"Why me?" Rei whispered, and Katsume shook her head.

"There was something _about_ you Rei. I could just _feel_ your aura…full of danger, anger, fear…sadness…and so much more. Yet, you managed to hide it all so well. After those cold hateful words that you all but spat at me the first conversation we had, I _knew_ that I couldn't leave until I had you figured out. And eventually…slowly…you started opening up more. We grew closer…_too_ close. What I didn't know was that my father had spies hidden in the University, thinking that I wasn't fully doing my job as I slowly and stupidly stopped sending as many reports as I used to on those who I was _really_ supposed to be paying attention to. And then one of those spies found out I was in love…found out that day I kissed you on the bleachers in front of the whole cheerleading squad." The look in Rei's dark brown eyes seemed to change, and she chuckled softly.

"You certainly have a way with telling someone you love them that much, you know that?" Even Katsume chuckled as she shook her head.

"Ai, now I know." Softly biting down on her lower lip, Rei sat deep in thought for several minutes.

"There's something I _don't_ quite understand though Katsume-there weren't very many students there that day when you came by to confess that I was yours and no one else's…so…who _was_ it that was spying on you for your dad?" Katsume snorted and crossed her arms, suddenly looking a bit pissed off herself.

"She was standing practically right in front of us the whole time, her jaw dropping with the rest of the cheerleading bimbo's out there on the field…can you figure out who? Oh, and she's _not_ a cheerleader more like, a cheerleader _wanna be_." It took Rei a couple of minutes, but her eyes widened and that allowed Katsume to know that she had figured it out.

"The…the cheerleading coach?" She stammered, and Katsume nodded.

"Bingo-Rei answers the thousand dollar question. It _was_ the cheerleading coach-still _is_ the cheerleading coach. I was surprised she didn't pass out when I kissed you like that actually." Katsume would've laughed, if the situation wasn't as serious as it was.

"But…Katsume, you told me that you _walked out_ on your own _father_…he's still got spies-like the cheerleading coach-here at the University…won't they try to drag you back?" Rei whispered, fear suddenly filling her eyes and Katsume found herself nodding slowly.

"They very well might. But I don't plan to be the good little girl and go with them. Rei, one of the reasons why I enrolled here at Shibuya was to filter out those who belonged in that gang and keep an eye on them-find out their hangouts, extra curricular activities…anything out of the unusual, report it and then figure out a way to get their sorry butts in jail for the past crimes that they had committed. When one of them started making a move on Kouji, I knew I had to stay longer and fulfill my duty more than what my father had wanted me to do. I wasn't about to put other's lives in danger." Things were all starting to fall into place now…the puzzle pieces coming rapidly together so that now there were so few left…

"So that means that whoever is stalking Kouji…is attending Shibuya University, and has been here the _whole_ time?" Katsume nodded at Rei's stunned surprise, looking even more serious then before.

"Yet another thousand dollars for Rei. Damn Rei, I think you would've made a good detective…all along you've seemed to be figuring things out a lot quicker then some other people. You're almost there." Rei sighed and hugged herself.

"Yes, but I'm not there _yet_…" They were interrupted though, when Kouji suddenly burst through the door, holding his cell phone in one hand. Both girls realized that he had an incredibly relieved look on his face, and his eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

"Kouichi's woken up…Izumi says that he's okay!" Both Rei and Katsume sighed in relief and Rei grinned as she reached over and pulled Kouji into a hug.

"That's fantastic! Are we going to go and see him?" Kouji nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he pulled away from Rei's embrace.

"Yeah, we are right now-I thought I'd come up to tell you guys if you wanted to come with us…oh, uh…?" He'd accidentally forgotten that when he and Takuya had left Rei and Katsume, that they hadn't been on the _best_ of terms. However, when he saw Katsume reach out for Rei's hand-and saw Rei reach out in turn and grab a hold of it-he sighed and shook his head, some of his dark raven blue hair falling into his eyes as it got loose from his bandanna that he'd decided to wear that day.

"Come on you two…lovebirds." He added as an afterthought, and Rei glared at him as she released Katsume's hand, and chased after him.

"Get back here Minamoto, or I _swear_…!" Katsume held back her laughter as she watched Rei chase Kouji down the stairs of the dormitory, and only shook her head as she closed the door to Ruki and Juri's room…reminding herself that she needed to thank those two later for allowing her to use it so that she could talk privately with Rei.

_Everything seems to be going okay now_… She thought, as she met up with Takuya at one point, who grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign. She nodded and smiled back at him in return-feeling the smile reach her eyes…something she hadn't felt in a long time. And it felt _good_.

Even Takuya seemed to notice the sudden change, as he did a double take.

"You know Katsume…something…"

"Looks different?" She added, as Takuya seemed to muse over what it was he was trying to say. Takuya grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." Katsume chuckled.

"Good different or bad different Takuya?" Now Takuya joined in with her laughter as they headed down the rest of the stairs to catch up with their mates.

"Good. Trust me, it's good." Again, for a second time, Katsume smiled-and meant it.

"Thanks Takuya." She murmured, and Takuya nodded.

"Anytime, hey listen I-" Takuya didn't get to finish his sentence, as gun shots suddenly rang out in front of the dormitory they were in. Both of them turned to each other, their eyes opening wide as they suddenly scampered down the rest of the flight of stairs, at each others heels-frantically moving toward the doorway as Katsume was slightly ahead of Takuya since she'd jumped the last five steps, landing squarely on her feet. Only one thought was on their minds as they made quickly for the opened door-that Kouji and Rei were outside…

* * *

They never saw it coming. Not one bit. 

One second Rei was chasing after Kouji…

And the next thing Rei knew, Kouji had quickly wheeled around and quickly grabbed her, spinning enough so that by the time he had her safely in his arms they'd fallen down to the ground together-and Kouji rolled over enough so that he was protecting her…

From the gunshots that suddenly rang out in the nearby distance.

Both teens winced at how close the bullets sounded, but didn't bother getting up-unfortunately, both Rei and Kouji suddenly realized that they were still quite out in the open. They would be easy targets for whoever was firing of that gun, or _guns_ actually now that Kouji was hearing correctly.

Underneath him, Rei whimpered and managed to cover her ears…and as Kouji glanced down at her, he was surprised to see that she was shaking-and looked quite frightened actually.

"Rei? Rei, are you alright?" Rei's response was a soft whimper as the gunshots rang out again through the street-this time a lot closer, and Kouji managed to pull Rei up to her knees with him as he started to stand. Her hands were still clamped over her ears and she was shaking her head, her dark brown eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Not again…oh please no…not again…" She whispered, and Kouji raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was wrong with his best friend.

"Come on Rei…Rei, we've got to get out of here…" Kouji murmured to her, as the gunshots were fired once more and this time when Kouji looked up, he saw a big black van swerving down the road and out of control.

"Rei…Rei, we need to move…NOW!" Kouji hollered, barely managing to get a good grip on her, as he pulled her completely off the ground and hurtled the two of them behind a car that was parked on their side of the street; bracing them as close to it as he could.

Rei in turn, only grasped tightly to him, trying to gain her bearings.

_She could **not** freak out now, she **would** not freak out now._ Rei thought, and managed to control herself…glancing quickly upwards in enough time to watch the van continue it's tirade down the street-as bullets randomly flew in every direction possible. It was almost as though it were some kind of illusion, as the tinted windows to the black van were barely rolled down-so one couldn't see any signs of guns from within the car…

The glass windows to the car that they were hiding behind shattered, and both Kouji and Rei covered their eyes to protect themselves from the glass that rained down upon the two of them.

When the glass cleared and both teens were able to see again, Rei gasped in surprise as she clutched tightly onto one of Kouji's arms, shaking it a little to get her friend's attention.

"What?" Kouji whispered, but she still heard the panic in his voice as she nodded her head in the direction of the van.

"Kouji…Kouji, I _know_ that van! That's the same van that almost hit _me_ that one night if Yamato hadn't shoved me out of the way, I KNOW that it's the SAME van!" Rei realized that she was almost to the point of hyperventilating, as she and Kouji clung together tightly.

Out of all the miracles that could've possibly occurred that afternoon, Kouji managed to catch a glimpse of three numbers of the license plate that was still mostly covered with mud-but it was starting to slowly fall off as it was getting dryer now that the rain had stopped.

"-301…301, Rei, help me remember that!" He whispered frantically, and Rei nodded as the two of them continued to mentally repeat it over and over again in their heads, committing it to memory…hoping that it might be of at least _some_ help to them later on…

If anything, Kouji prayed that those three numbers would somehow help the police-or even Katsume at this point in time now that they knew who she really was-track down who was hurting him and his friends.

A few more gunshots rang out, a couple of the bullets impacting the other side of the car that Kouji and Rei were hiding behind and they flinched, but then all was quiet.

Quiet until Katsume and Takuya came dashing out of the dormitory's.

When the shooting had started, Katsume had instantly grabbed hold of Takuya and nearly tossed him back inside the dorms…as much as she hated to do it, she'd closed the doorway to protect them-and everyone else-inside…leaving Rei and Kouji _outside_.

Katsume had only prayed that by any and all miracles, Kouji and Rei hadn't gotten hurt…

And seeing them both conscious and physically moving, Katsume's panic lightened a little bit as she was led to believe that her prayer was answer. _But_…that still didn't mean that she couldn't be worried about her girlfriend.

"REI! Oh god, REI!" Katsume was kneeling down next to them in an instant, and Kouji gladly turned a still shaking Rei over to Katsume…who quickly held her in a tight embrace the second Kouji released her. Katsume tried to soothe her distraught girlfriend as she gently rubbed her back and glanced up to see how Kouji was doing…now in the arms of Takuya…shaking a bit himself as Takuya ran his fingers through Kouji's hair trying to soothe him as well.

"Shhhh…Kouji, it's _okay_…thank god it's okay, and _you're_ okay…" Takuya continued to murmur as Kouji eventually calmed down and the two teens-hands now clasped tightly together-glanced over to where Katsume was still sitting with Rei in her lap.

"Katsume, she's okay right? Katsume…?" Kouji whispered as he knelt down next to them, and gasped at what he saw. He had thought that he'd protected Rei enough so that she hadn't gotten hurt. But when he saw one of Katsume's hands applying pressure to Rei's upper left arm, he softly cursed as he took off his bandanna.

"Damn it…damn it! I'm sorry Katsume, I thought…I thought I'd gotten the both of us _down_ in time…Rei…oh god…" Realizing that his friend might very well have a bullet in her arm, Kouji was relieved when Katsume allowed him to gently remove her hand as he tightly tied his bandanna around Rei's arm, causing her to flinch as she felt a momentary discomfort.

Finally coming fully to her senses and seeing the worried look in Kouji's eyes, Rei sighed and shook her head as she lightly pulled on his ponytail (to which she earned a playful glare at from Kouji for doing so) to get his attention.

"Kouji-Kouji, she's _okay_. Gods…I was scared there for a moment too when I finally saw the blood…there's no bullet Kouji, I _checked_. Trust me when I say that I checked it _thoroughly_. I'm assuming that one of those chunks of glass that fell from the car windows when the bullets when through them sliced her arm…she _is_ wearing a short sleeve T-shirt…"

Realizing this, Kouji nodded. Whereas Rei was wearing a pair of light gray sweatpants, short sleeved white T-shirt, and a pair of jogging shoes that she'd slipped on last minute before leaving their dorms, Kouji had on a pair of cargo khaki's, a three quarter length sleeved denim colored shirt (that Takuya said brought out the color of his eyes-which, was one of the reasons why he wore it more often these days), and a leather coat over that-and of course, a pair of running shoes…so he could see what Katsume meant-he'd been a bit more protected.

It wasn't long before they heard the sirens of an ambulance tearing down through the street, a couple of police cars following it. Kouji sighed…

"Here we go again…" Takuya murmured, voicing Kouji's exact thoughts as he buried his head into Takuya's shoulder and nodded.

Moments later Ruki and Juri-as well as a few other students who they didn't know-came out to see what was going on. Ruki had called the ambulance as well as the police, after hearing the first round of shooting.

"My _car_…" One of the unknown students moaned, but Ruki didn't pay much attention to it, her focus mainly on Rei and Katsume who were still together on the ground. Rei's body was trembling-and Ruki didn't miss the dark stain that was starting to slowly seep through Kouji's bandanna that was tied around her arm…

She was snapped out of her thoughts of the danger Rei was possibly in, as no one had told her that Rei's arm had only been sliced by a piece of glass, when an officer came up with a med team quickly following behind him.

"Anybody hurt?" The officer questioned, and Ruki's amethyst eyes opened wide and she nodded silently, pointing in Rei's direction as Katsume answered the question with a bit more accuracy then their stunned friend.

"My girlfriend is…her arm got cut up by some of the glass that fell from the car, I didn't think that it was very deep… but I think she's gone into shock or something-she just passed out on me." Even though Katsume was saying this as calmly as she could, inside she was panicking even more as she held onto Rei's now limp body…

Hesitantly she allowed the med team to take over as they pulled Rei out of her embrace and onto a stretcher. Katsume moved to follow them, but was quickly stopped by Kouji.

"Takuya and I will follow you there with Kita, Kai, Ruki, Juri, and Junpei-we'll be there as soon as we can." Katsume nodded as she dashed off to climb into the ambulance before the doors shut on her, and Kouji, Takuya, Ruki, and Juri watched as it raced down the street.

When Takuya caught the eyes of the police who had assisted the med team with Rei, he sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to be a _long_ afternoon…" He murmured, and the other's couldn't help but agree with him as he tightened his arms that were around Kouji once more…

TBC


	17. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot and the OC's.

Author's Notes: Life sucks sometimes you guys know that? You want time to work on fics and personal stuff like that, but every once in awhile, you just never get what you want…sighs. I've been wanting to work on _all_ of my fics for _ages_ now, and haven't had the time-luckily though with Spring Break coming up and nearly here I'll have two glorious weeks to get some _serious_ writing done. My _main_ goal during Spring Break is to _finally_ finish this fic…it's _nearly_ done, I'm so close to the end of it that I feel like I can almost touch it. This chapter was one of the chapters that was getting in the way though, as it's a connecting chapter that I wasn't quite sure how to write, and that became a problem because no matter what idea I thought of for it, it just never seemed to want to work the way I felt like it should. I still have _no_ idea how in the world I came up with this…maybe it was a last minute stroke of genius or I saw a movie or something that made it all click together…shrugs. Whatever inspiration it was, it helped create this chapter so that Forevermore can finally start it's way to completion-soon to be my second completed fic. (**Cheers****silently to self**) I seriously wrote a lot of this chapter-as well as the next couple of chapters, listening to Evanescence's Anywhere But Home CD…her remake song of Seether's "Broken" really helped me just work on this chapter non-stop. And I am also well aware of the mistakes in this fic…lol…there are QUITE a few…(**gives everyone a nervous look and hides underneath desk**) I DO plan to go back and rework out misspellings and all that fun stuff…I'm planning to recruit some help…(**gives hinted/pleading look in Sailor Epyon's direction-you know you're awesome girl, right? Right…?**) and get this fic up to par so it's all nice and pretty…(**winks**)

Ahhhh…but enough rambling from me…you guys are all here to finally find out who Kouji's stalker is, ne? I suppose I've kept you guys all waiting long enough…so without further ado…(**drum roll please**)…

Rating: PG13 (mild swearing in this chapter)

Warning: This fic contains yaoi/slash…male/male pairings, and yuri…not like? Then I suggest that you hit the back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Taichi/Yamato, Kouichi/Izumi, Katsume/Rei, and Ruki/Juri with some hints of Shinya/Tomoki to come.

Time Setting: 5 years after Eternity

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 17: Identity Revealed**

Being in a hospital, and lying on a bed in the recovery room made Rei Ashia remember just how much she truly hated them.

Sure, she could always visit a friend in one when they were sick or injured but for her to actually _stay_ in one…it always gave her the creeps. And this was probably the second time within the past couple of months that she was stuck in one like this.

Rei was just thankful that they allowed her to keep her street clothes instead of making her put on one of those horrid hospital gowns…

Glancing down at her upper left arm, which was currently wrapped just snug enough so that it didn't cut off the circulation in her arm, Rei made a face. She was glad that she'd been unconscious and completely out of it when the doctor had stitched up her arm. Needles-like hospitals-were her worst enemy. She couldn't stand the sight of them…especially when they were being used on her.

Looking from her bandaged arm to the door, Rei sighed, wishing that Katsume would hurry up and come back from wherever in the hell it was that she'd gone off too.

When Rei had woken up there had been a nurse sitting there in the chair next to her bed waiting for her to waken, to make sure that she was alright. After Rei had asked the nurse what had happened after becoming fully coherent of everything around her, she only found out from the nurse that she'd gotten about twenty stitches in her arm and apparently had passed out from shock earlier-which, was all very helpful indeed- but the nurse wasn't really able to tell her _exactly_ what she _wanted_ to know, whereas Katsume _could_.

Rei really wanted to know more about what had happened right before and after she'd passed out-she wanted to know if whether or not Kouji was alright…had he gotten hurt?

She had the sneaking suspicion that Kouji was fine and probably seeing Kouichi…she hoped that her instincts this time were right. Rei had found out lately that listening to her instincts was a _very good_ thing, and that they were very rarely wrong these days.

Not feeling as dizzy or nauseated as before, she sat up gently and leaned herself against the pillows so that she could see more of the recovery room that she was stuck in. There really wasn't much to it-it was as bland of a room as a room could possibly get. White walls, white linoleum...no pictures or magazines or anything interesting to look at once so ever. How dull…

Just as Rei found herself falling back asleep from the sheer boredom of being alone, the door to her room opened with a soft click, and Rei blinked her eyes several times and rubbed them once, forcing herself into a better state of awareness as her visitor came through the now opening door…and Rei sighed with relief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's about time you got back here, I was about ready to fall asleep again…and not because I was tired." The figure at the doorway chuckled as she headed into the room, closing the door behind her once again to give them a little bit of privacy.

"I truly _am_ sorry love, but I thought that you might want a change of clothes…and while I was coming back they informed me that you were fit enough so that you could leave now and I took the liberty of signing you out." Rei grinned as Katsume lightly tossed a set of clothing on her bed, and shook her head.

"This feels so much like déjà vu at the moment that it's not funny." She pointed out, and Katsume only smirked.

"Yeah…what was it only a few months ago, maybe less than that, that I was doing the same thing for you? Honey, you've _got_ to stop hurting yourself." Growling lightly under her breath, Rei picked up the clothes and tossed a fresh pair of socks at Katsume, since the blond was too far away for her to smack.

"Gee, _thanks_…and you're supposed to be my girlfriend." Katsume chuckled lightly as she came over and handed Rei her socks back and bent down to give her a gentle kiss…one which Rei gratefully returned.

"Mmmm…as much as I _want_ this to continue, we really need to get going…Kouji was asking about you when I bumped into him a few minutes ago and I promised him that he'd be the first person that you'd see once you were out of this room." Rei laughed as she climbed out of the bed and started to change out of her now bloody clothes…both her T-shirt and her sweat pants had been stained with her own blood, and Rei made a face.

"I don't think that these are even worth washing…" She mumbled, and Katsume only smirked again as she took Rei's light gray sweat pants from her.

"Let me wash them, I can get out the stains so you can wear them again." This caused Rei to smile, and give Katsume a wink as she changed into a pair of clean black jeans.

"I knew you were good for something!" Snorting, Katsume rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, I'm so glad that you think that highly of me…" Rei giggled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Katsume's waist-thankful that for once she was the short person in the relationship as Katsume glanced down at her with a bemused smile on her face.

"I do…I think _very_ highly of you…for more reasons that I can count on my fingers…" Katsume didn't allow Rei to finish her sentence as she kissed her again-this kiss lasting much longer than the second one. Neither of them had heard the door open, and a light cough-as well as a small amount of giggling-forced the two apart. Still embraced, the two turned to see who their 'intruders' were…and Rei smiled and shook her head.

"Only you guys, only you…what're you guys doing here?" She murmured, and Kita giggled as she and her twin Kai stood in the doorway with Junpei behind them-trying very hard not to look as Rei was still in her bra, wearing only her jeans and socks-having yet to put her shirt on.

"We came to see how Kouichi's doing now that he's awake. The good news that we found out is that since he's on a speedy way to recovery and will be allowed to leave the hospital by the end of this week!" Rei returned Kita's grin at the news and exchanged a high five with Katsume as her girlfriend released her hold on her long enough so she could put on her shirt so that way Junpei would stop looking so embarrassed.

"Ha, at least _one_ of you guys here is a gentlemen." Rei teased as Kai at least had the decency to blush a little bit to show slight embarrassment and Kita burst out laughing as she lightly smacked her twin alongside the head.

"Yes, Junpei's got manners, Kai here doesn't…he's my twin, I thought he knew better!" She continued the teasing as Kai finally turned around and placed his hands on his hips, lightly tapping his left foot as though feigning impatience with everyone else-but mainly Rei.

"Come on Ashia, we don't have all _day_…it doesn't take _that_ long to put on a T-shirt! Unless of course if you're caught in a lip lock with your girlfriend that is and than of course that is _completely_ understandable!" A gasp could be heard from Kita as Kai felt someone-who he assumed to be Rei-jump on his back and lightly smack his shoulder blades with her hands as she had completely finished dressing and was now ready to go.

"For _that_ Mister, you can give me a piggy back ride to Kouichi's room!" She said with a giggle, as Kai shook his head and sent a teasing smile in Rei's direction.

"And why _should _I?" He asked, supporting her legs with his arms and hoisting her up a bit while she gently put her arms around his neck so that way she wasn't strangling him, or pulling at her new stitches.

"Because…I'm the wounded patient here, remember?" Rei answered, and upon glancing at her arm, Kai snorted and balanced her a bit more before starting out of the room.

"Whatever Ashia-that's _nothing_." Rei laughed, and Kai had to admit that it was nice to hear her genuine laughter…he'd been wondering about her lately, why she didn't laugh and smile as much as she had used to, and Kai vowed that once the stalker business with Kouji was all over, that he'd spend more time with his friend.

"Oh, I know, I've been through _so_ much _worse_." Said Rei-still teasing, and the small group laughed as they headed into the nearby elevator with Rei still on Kai's back…Katsume had to smile at this. She had also been surprised at the lack of time that Rei and Kai had been spending together. Kai had always been a really good friend to Rei…he'd been one of the first people that she'd met when she had arrived on campus, and he and Kita had taken her under their wings. Though Katsume couldn't really blame neither the twins or Rei for the distance between them lately. Katsume only blamed _one_ person…and she'd feel a _lot_ safer once that one person was finally behind bars. They almost had enough evidence…_almost_…

Katsume was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the elevator had stopped and opened, allowing their small group off on the right floor-and that she was still standing there. She was brought out of her thoughts rather quickly by their laughter, as she looked up to see Junpei holding the elevator door so that it wouldn't shut on her. Katsume found herself blushing lightly as she mumbled a thank-you to Junpei and the light brunette nodded.

"Anytime." He whispered as she passed by and Katsume only shook her head as she followed everyone else to Kouichi's hospital room.

Once they were there, Rei lightly hopped off of Kai's back, and gave him a backwards hug, which-to her surprise-he turned around and returned it.

"I promise to spend more time with you when this is all over…" He whispered to her, and she only smiled lightly and nodded at him as their hug broke.

"I promise as well. Come on, let's go see how Kouichi is going." She murmured, brushing past him and pushing open the door that was already slightly open.

The sight that was before them all was rather welcoming as they saw Kouichi sitting up in bed looking rather grossed out by the hospital food that sat on a tray in front of him-Izumi was gone, but Takuya and Kouji were sitting in the chairs to Kouichi's right and the empty seat to Kouichi's left had to be Izumi's.

"Hey how's the other wounded patient?" Junpei asked, and Rei glared playfully at Junpei as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"_Owww…_Rei, that hurt, I think I need a nurse-preferably a cute nurse-to ease the pain!" He joked, and it sent everyone-including Kouichi, Takuya, and Kouji-into a fit of giggles once more.

"It's good to see you guys." Kouichi greeted as Kouji got up from his spot to give Rei a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay…I was kind of worried about you when you passed out back there on me." He murmured into her ear, and Rei nodded into his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh while she returned his hug.

"I'm okay-and I'm glad that you're okay too. I wasn't sure what was going on after I woke up, only a nurse was there to greet me, as Katsume had vanished to get me a fresh change of clothes and sign me out…" She replied, and Kouji nodded as he noticed her change in clothes.

Instead of the sweats and T-shirt that she had had on earlier she was now dressed in a pair of black flare jeans, and a dark red T-shirt, layered with a long sleeved black T-shirt underneath it…a large peace symbol-in black-covered a good portion of the front of the shirt, and she still had on the same running shoes as before. He noticed that Katsume was still holding onto Rei's black leather coat that she'd brought along as well.

It looked much better then the soiled clothes that Kouji had last seen her in, and as they parted the hug he reached down and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I'm surprised that Takuya's not jealous from all the attention that you're giving Rei, Kouji!" Kita teased, and Kouji sent her a glare that was meant to be playful…but Kita took a step back, and held her hands up in front of her.

"Sheesh, I was only kidding…" She murmured, and Rei sighed as Kouji shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment as he rested his forehead against Rei's shoulder.

"It's not you Kita…I know you were only playing around…it's just that with everything going on lately…" He mumbled, so that not many people could hear him, but Rei instantly wrapped her arms around Kouji once more, lightly embracing him. Kouji was looking for comfort, that much Rei knew…

But she wondered what had happened while she had been unconscious.

"Kouji…? Do you want to go and get a cup of coffee or something?" Rei murmured, and Kouji nodded, sending an apologetic look at Takuya who only looked at him with concern etched deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do…that would be great. We'll be right back, okay Takuya? Kouichi…?" The two in question nodded as Kouji took Rei's offered hand and they left the room, Kouji throwing Kita a look of apology as Kita nodded back at him-apology accepted, and no feelings harmed.

The moment the two left the room, Katsume sighed hugged Rei's coat to herself as she shook her head.

"This has to stop-it's getting to be way to much, I'm not sure how much more Kouji…and Rei…can take of this." She muttered, and Takuya agreed with her.

"I'm really worried about Kouji…what happened earlier today really kind of freaked him out. I think that normally he'd have been able to take on something like that but with everything else that's been happening lately-I don't think that he really believes that we can keep him safe anymore…" Takuya hated to admit it, but it was the truth. He sighed and lightly nibbled on his lower lip, hating the thoughts that were going through his head.

It seemed like Kouichi and Katsume were thinking the same exact thoughts that he was, but Kouichi voiced them first.

"I hate it how Kouji feels so responsible about everyone else. _None_ of this is his fault! It's not his fault that I landed up here in the hospital, and it's not his fault that Rei got hurt again…"

"But he thinks that it is because the stalker is after _him_…and I think-no, scratch that, I _know_-that he now believes that anyone close to him is going to keep on getting hurt-it's why he's starting to distance himself from us again, and we can't allow that to happen." Katsume finished off, and everyone else but Takuya just looked at her with questioning eyes, and she shrugged. Takuya was starting to think that Katsume was a mind reader…

"What can I say, part of my degree from school was in psychology…one that I still need to finish…" The blonde muttered, and Junpei and Kouichi laughed lightly before Izumi came in, carrying a bag in her hands-and Kouichi's eyes lit up as he pushed away the horrid hospital food in front of him.

"Thank god…Izumi, you really _are_ an angel, you know that? _Real _food!" He exclaimed, and everyone laughed as Izumi smiled while she dumped the bag into his lap.

"You know it's only the cafeteria food that I managed to bring into you-a sandwich, and some chips…maybe a couple of other things…" She mumbled, as Kouichi shook his head and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"It's great, thank you…anything is better than the crappy hospital food they keep on trying to stuff down my throat!" Izumi giggled as Kouichi dumped out the said items into his lap and started to unwrap one of the sandwiches. Katsume was starting to feel a bit uneasy for some reason, and she wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was because Rei and Kouji had left on their own…

She had felt that in the beginning that it was the wrong thing to do. That she should've gone with them or that they should've stayed here. But she knew that Kouji needed comfort that only a friend like Rei could give…maybe Rei could convince him again, that everything that was happening wasn't his fault…

"You're worried about them too, aren't you?" Takuya asked her, and she blinked at him-not realizing that he'd moved from his chair so that he was now nearly standing right in front of her. She sighed and shook her head-she should've known that Takuya had been standing right there…it was part of what she had been trained for at the Academy, right…? But now this and the recent experience in the elevator…it made Katsume believe that she was starting to loose her game.

"I am. I'm thinking that they've been gone for too long, but it hasn't really been _that long_ at all…I think I'm just being paranoid, but if you're feeling the same way…" Katsume bit down on her lower lip as Takuya nodded and looked directly into her blue green eyes.

"I _do_, feel _exactly_ the same way. I want to go after them, _right_ _now_. It was a bad idea to let them go alone." So Takuya was thinking as she was. Katsume nodded and glanced at Kouichi and then at Izumi…an idea striking her.

"Izumi, did you see Rei and Kouji down at the cafeteria at all?" She asked, hoping that Izumi had-and that it was where Rei had chosen to go and get coffee…she knew her girlfriend wasn't stupid, with all that was going on lately, Katsume knew that Rei wouldn't choose to go anywhere outside of the hospital…but still…

When Izumi regretfully shook her head, Takuya glanced at Katsume and she caught his eyes-his dark brown orbs were flashing with such a mix of emotions that Katsume couldn't quite read them. But one of the strong emotions that she saw running through them was definitely fear…fear and even strong concern for his boyfriend…and for Rei as well.

"We're going after them-we'll be back as soon as we can!" Katsume finally exclaimed, giving into the need to go after the two as she turned around and nearly flew out of the room, her black trench coat billowing out after her. Takuya took off as well-grabbing his own leather coat from the coat stand near the door, and quickly catching up to her without any troubles.

"We'll head down to the cafeteria first and ask any nurse or patient we see along the way in the hallways if they've seen them, and maybe we'll find them that way…hopefully we're both very wrong and they're just fine, they're _safe_…" Katsume prayed silently to herself that they were, and Takuya nodded not saying anything.

They both felt the same way.

They both felt that Rei and Kouji were no longer in the walls of the hospital. And that something_ very, very,_ _bad_, was about to happen...

* * *

_There they were…perfect…he couldn't believe his incredible luck. Just Ashia and Minamoto, walking calmly and casually along the hospital corridor, and from the looks of it down to the cafeteria. _

_He shook his head as he watched Ashia say something to Kouji, as he only shrugged at her answer while she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He felt like he wanted to be sick…if only because he wished that it was **his** hand that Kouji was holding, and not Ashia's…Ashia already had a girlfriend. So what in the hell was she doing holding hands with Kouji? Of course…they were best friends. Though, he had the feeling that if they weren't gay, that they'd probably be dating each other now...life was ironic sometimes that way...  
_

_He'd change that soon enough. The fact that those two were alone without that bitch Monroe…or even Kanbara shielding them was a definite improvement. It would make his task a hell of a lot easier._

_Speaking of which…_

_He needed to stay focused. _

_Watching as Ashia and Kouji stood waiting for the elevator to open, it seemed like they were talking to each other about something, Kouji's face looking grave-his eyes though, his eyes were what displayed his true emotions. _

_And now He led himself to believe, that maybe it was a good thing that Kanbara came into the picture-if only because now He was starting to see what Kouji was **truly** like. And that only made him want him more…so much more that it had started to become almost a physical ache for him now._

_But it was only a matter of time._

_He was still a bit far away so He couldn't hear the conversation between Kouji and Ashia, so he crept up a bit more-still hiding. He couldn't allow himself to be seen until the perfect moment…but at least now he could hear bits and pieces of what the two He was stalking were talking about._

"…_not your fault! You can't go blaming yourself again Kouji!" He smirked. So his young lover was blaming himself for everything that was going on…how sweet…_

"_I can! Because it _is_ my fault Rei! All of it, if you guys hadn't gotten as involved in this whole thing, none of you would've gotten hurt! All of you can't always protect me all the time Rei! And I'm getting so sick and tired of seeing those who I love and care for get hurt…I want it all to end…NOW!" Kouji said this just as the doors to the elevator that they were waiting for opened, and He smirked straightening himself up and started to walk ever so cautiously toward the pair who were starting to get into the elevator._

'_As you wish Kouji…it'll all end…be prepared for the grand finale, because it's going to be a real killer.' He thought, before he managed to catch the elevator doors with one of his strong hands before they could close fully._

_The shocked expressions on Kouji's and Ashia's faces were more than priceless…_

_

* * *

_  
"…I want it all to end…NOW!" Kouji knew that he might be being just a _little_ bit on the dramatic side, but he meant every word that he said.

If everything that was happening would just end now, he'd be fine…life could go back to normal.

Unfortunately, he was just about to get what he'd just wished for.

When the elevator doors were halted by a masculine hand, causing them to open fully once more both he and Rei gasped in surprise at the menacing figure who stood before them.

"Kouji!" Rei cried out in warning, and in an instant Kouji had a protective arm around her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

"You…you bastard…you're the one who's been doing this to all of us, to me…haven't you? WHY? And why in the hell do you look so god-damned familiar to me?" Kouji spat out, his anger rising as Rei accepted his protective embrace, but at the same time still kept up her own front.

The all to familiar figure in front of them laughed, and both teens winced at the sound. It wasn't at all a gentle laughter, but just the opposite. It was maddening…with a touch of sheer evil to back it up.

"So many questions, and so little time huh Kouji?" As the elevator doors slid shut behind the creep that stood in front of them now, Kouji realized just how much danger they were now in. And he and Rei had all but willingly stepped right into it. He felt like such a fool now.

One glance into Rei's eyes, told Kouji that she was thinking and feeling the same exact way that he was-they should've been a lot more careful. And now they were stuck in the wolf's lair…and the wolf looked hungry-more than hungry actually.

"I still can't believe it's you…I really can't…" Rei murmured, forcing her dark brown eyes to meet up with his…and the figure before them laughed again, drawing something out of his pocket…neither Kouji or Rei were sure of what it was, but a slight smell filled the air. And Rei's eyes opened…she didn't know where she'd smelled that smell before but it was familiar to her…why?

"I knew you'd be one of the first people to figure it all out Rei-you're smart. I'm surprised you're not a cop like your girlfriend, both of you are too nosy for your own good. Now, if you'll excuse me…I've got a schedule to keep, and you're not involved Ashia." Kouji felt Rei push off from him suddenly, and had a small inkling of what she was planning to do.

They only had one chance to get out of this creep's clutches…if they didn't, it was all over…maybe not for Rei, maybe He'd let Rei go. But for him…

Kouji shuddered as Rei sent him a look, and he nodded. One last leap of faith…

Rei lunged for Him, and He staggered for a moment as she struck her leg out and tripped Him slightly, as Kouji brought his hands together in a fist and hit Him hard along his upper back. He let out a groan as He rolled over and realized how close He was to Kouji, bringing out a hand and tightly clasped it around his ankle…

"Rei!" Rei had been going for the elevator control panel, trying to stop the elevator on a floor so that they could get off, but as she'd heard Kouji's cry. She partially turned to see that Kouji was now the one on the floor, wincing as he clutched his head, which had banged against the rail in the back.

"Stay away from me, you're fucking crazy!" Rei cried, still trying to get the elevator to stop before she got another idea and grabbed hold of the emergency phone-He was too quick though, and snaked a hand around her left wrist as her right hand held the phone, and squeezed it hard enough to nearly bring tears into her eyes. She dropped the phone.

"Good girl…it's too bad you couldn't have made this easier on us Rei-Rei…" Scowling at the nickname that Katsume was only privileged to use, Rei tried to struggle but He pulled her close to Him so that her back was against His chest.

From behind them Kouji was struggling to stand, as the stars that he had seen in his eyes from where he'd hit his head were starting to fade…but a part of him knew that he was too late. He'd been caught off guard, his and Rei's last chance was gone now.

"LET GO!" Rei shouted, trying to grab hold of His wrists but to no avail…the cloth that He'd brought out of His pocket beforehand was now pressed firmly over her mouth and nose, and Rei's struggling slowly ceased as she breathed in the strong smell of chloroform. It was making her dizzy…she fought to not breathe it in, but it was too hard.

'_Kouji…I'm **so** sorry…'_ Believing that she'd failed her best friend, and that she quite possibly might never see him again, Rei forced herself to stare up into the eyes of Kouji's stalker-forcing herself to put His face into her memory.

His dark eyes stared back down at her, barely a trace of emotion showing-except for maybe madness, if that was a possible emotion.

As He pulled his arm away, Rei took a long gulping breath of fresh air-knowing that it wouldn't help her at all as her body sagged against His.

"And now…the finale begins." He murmured, and Rei fought to stay conscious as long as she could.

Long enough to hear the elevator doors open as He grabbed hold of a now struggling Kouji, putting the same cloth that He'd used on her over Kouji's own mouth and nose. Rei watched through fog-filled eyes as Kouji slowly ceased his struggles as she had done earlier, as He lifted Kouji's now limp body into His strong capable arms.

Her last glimpse of her best friend was one that would be burned into her mind forever seeing him helpless in His arms…and hearing His horrible laughter as He gave her a wink while she lay there on the elevator floor, helpless herself…finally feeling the effects of the chloroform taking over her as her eyes slowly slid shut as the elevator door slid shut at the same time.

Rei hadn't even realized that He'd managed to hit all of the floors on the elevator control panel on His way out, so she had no idea when the elevator would stop…when someone would find her…she was in for a long ride.

And there was nothing she could do about it-she couldn't warn anybody about the fact that Kouji-her best friend, Takuya's boyfriend and lover…was now in serious danger. It was as though He'd planned this all along.

Tears slowly slid from her closed eyes, as she finally allowed herself to crash into unconsciousness.

"Damn you Hirotaka…you bastard…" She murmured, before finally allowing her body to go limp onto the elevator floor.

TBC

End of Chapter Note: Bwahahahaha! So, did you see it coming, did you…or was this a complete and total surprise for you, hmmm…? Lemme know, I'm dying to know what you guys are thinking right now, so definitely don't hesitate to leave me a review or a note by email since you guys now know who's been behind this whole masquerade…(dun-dun-dun…) Maybe you did see it, maybe you didn't…but see, even though this ending _was_ an evil cliffhanger, you guys _do_ know what you've been waiting for all this time…**(grins) **And trust me when I say that this chapter was a blast to write, I had so much fun with it! Especially the last part here, I was thinking of a clever way to let you guys know who it was and I think I might've done it…so…do I pass? **(winks)** Ahhh…but it's not done _yet_! Hehe…there's more to come, and the next chapter is near completion so this'll be updated again real soon…till' then everyone…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon-just the plot of the fic and the OC's. The muses would also like to disclaim that they are not responsible for any words smushed together.

Author's Notes: Hey guys…uh…long time no see? Heh… **(crawls under rock to hide from evil eyes-lol…) **I so apologize for how long it's taken me to get this one out. I was really and truly _incredibly_ stumped with this chapter and I wasn't quite sure where I wanted this to go for an ending or even how I wanted it to end anymore. I guess the original ending wasn't good enough in my opinion to match the story itself so I wanted to rewrite the ending entirely and give it the strong backbone that it needed…and…I'm hoping that I did that. I'm kind of nervous about putting this chapter up because **I** don't like it…I actually think that this is probably one of my most hated chapters for this fic-really and truly-but, I'll just have to wait to see what you guys think. If you guys think the same way, trust me, my feelings won't be hurt…I might end up rewriting this chapter at one point after the fic is finished. I just feel like it's _missing_ something. And for all of you who want Takuya to get some action, he'll get it soon-not in this chapter, but in the next chapter probably.

Kudo's to Sailor Epyon for being my beta again, you're too awesome girl! And also Kudo's to those of you who figured out that it WAS Hirotaka…oh…but did I _not_ say that there's a twist to this still? Bwahahahahahahahaha…So without further ado, the next addition to Forevermore…I hope you all enjoy the read! **(Gulps nervously and goes back to hide under rock) **

Rating: PG13

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi…if you don't like male/male pairings, then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Kouichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, Rei/Katsume, previous mentions of Ruki/Juri and Shinya/Tomoki…meh, you guys know the drill by now, right?

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 18: Remembering**

It was the most unlikely savior who had come to Kouji's and Rei's rescue…even though he was too late…at least he made it easier to find the whereabouts of Rei.

See, being a twin sometimes has its advantages. In most cases, twins can usually sense each other's whereabouts, their feelings…so in other words, the fact that Kouji was in danger…caused Kouichi to _sense_ that his twin was in danger. He'd been just having a normal, casual conversation with Izumi when his eyes suddenly darkened and his body tensed up.

Izumi had once been explained the whole 'twin connection' thing…they all had. She just hadn't quite really seen it in action-until now. Until Kouichi turned to her with a very serious expression on his face-his dark blue gray eyes filled with fear-telling her that Kouji-and Rei-were both in serious danger. That the stalker was near…too near…

Kouichi's voice sounded far away for a minute or two, and that scared Izumi. But when he seemed to snap out of it and grabbed a tight hold of her wrist, begging her to go and get Takuya-or _someone_ who could help them, she nodded and fled the room…knowing that Kouichi would be safe until she returned.

Luck seemed to be on Izumi's side, as she turned the corner and ran smack into Takuya-sending them both to the ground. Startled, Takuya looked at his assailant to see a trembling Izumi…who he instantly offered a hand up, as he had been the first to stand. Izumi took his hand gratefully, but instead of thanking him; only told him what Kouichi had told her to pass onto whoever she was able to find…grateful that it was Takuya instead of a nurse.

Takuya's eyes instantly opened wide, and he asked her a few times if she was absolutely sure. Izumi was stuttering and shaking a little bit, but with each question Takuya asked, she managed to answer in the best way she could. Thanking Izumi, Takuya took off like a shot-going in the direction that he'd seen Katsume go just a few seconds before he and Izumi had ran into each other.

Maybe…just maybe Kouichi had sensed that Kouji was in danger _before_ anything bad could happen. Maybe, _maybe_ Katsume could catch Kouji's stalker in action here at the hospital, and have him put behind bars before the night was over…

It was a relieving thought, but at the same time, Takuya had the slightest, most horrible feeling that that thought would remain as it was-only a thought. Deep down inside, Takuya had the feeling that the damage was done…and they needed to find Kouji and Rei _now_…before anything else happened.

After looking around for several minutes, Takuya finally found Katsume talking with another police officer-a security officer actually. He remembered that she had told him that she was going to seriously step up the security at the hospital since they were all there.

The moment she managed to get a good look at him as he hurried towards her, she instantly knew that something was wrong. Their search for Rei and Kouji the first time had come up empty handed…she had been asking Jen if whether or not he had seen them, or any of his other fellow security officers had when Takuya had come dashing around the corner looking quite frantic.

"Takuya, what's going on?" Takuya placed his hands on his knees and panted for a couple of minutes as he hastily told her everything that he knew-all that Izumi had passed onto him. Katsume's eyes went wide.

"So wait, you're telling me that Kouichi told Izumi to tell you that Kouji and Rei are in danger? How long ago did this happen?" Shaking his head, Takuya shrugged as he stood his full height.

"I'm not sure, quite a few minutes ago; it took me awhile to find you. Izumi had pretty much ran into me looking pretty frightened; she said that Kouichi had started acting all weird on her and telling her that Kouji was in serious danger…I think she said that he said something about an elevator." Swearing softly and biting on her lower lip, Katsume turned to Jen-but the older man was already on top of it.

"We're going to check all the elevators in the hospital-do you want to come with me or do you want to do an investigation of your own, Kat?" Katsume sighed and glanced at Takuya, who held nothing but concern and fear in his dark brown eyes as she nodded at Jen.

"We'll come with you Jen, I think it'd be faster if we split up, but at the same time you know this place better than we do!" Jen nodded as the three of them dashed off, desperate to find their friends before it was too late…

* * *

It was a trio of nurses on their lunch break who had discovered Rei's unconscious body in the elevator. They'd managed to gently pull her prone form out of the elevator and call a doctor.

Before anyone knew it, she'd been placed on a stretcher and wheeled into a room to be looked at. Luckily, Jen-the security officer with Katsume and Takuya-managed to find this out when it was reported into the front desk as it seemed that everyone at the hospital knew that Kouji and Rei were being looked for.

Hours had seemed to go by, but in reality, it was only about a half an hour or so before Katsume found herself next to Rei's bedside…watching as her girlfriend started to slowly bring herself back into reality.

She could tell that Rei was still pretty out of it, blinking several times as she looked up at Katsume with a confused look on her face.

"Kat…what…?" She murmured, groaning softly as she brought a hand up to her head, wincing as she did so.

Her wrist hurt like hell, and she assumed it was probably from where…from where…from where…_what_?

Rei frowned suddenly as she took in her surroundings. Though her vision was still a bit fuzzy, she had that feeling that she was stuck in a hospital room, and Katsume _was_ at her side…she thought she saw Takuya standing in the doorway, looking a bit agitated and nervous-or was that just the feeling of the room in general?

"Rei…Rei, baby you _have_ to tell me what happened!" Katsume pleaded, knowing at this point in time that Rei was the only one who could tell them where the stalker could've taken Kouji.

"What…happened…?" Rei murmured, still not too sure of herself. The room seemed to tilt and spin suddenly, and she groaned softly closing her eyes once more…she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Rei?" The dark brunette only shook her head though, not trusting herself to talk-if she did, she was afraid that she might throw up on Katsume…and she had the feeling that _that_ would not go well with her girlfriend. She waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass, and after a short while it did…but it seemed as though Katsume was impatient for some reason and kept on bombarding her with questions-easy yes, no questions. Like, she was the last person to see Kouji, right? A nod…did she know where Kouji was now…? A shake of the head. She had no idea…at least…not…

Her eyes opened wide suddenly as she latched her right hand tightly around Katsume's left wrist, causing the blonde to look sharply down at her.

"I know…" She croaked, before covering her hand hastily with her mouth, as Katsume quickly grabbed one of the hospital's buckets for her to throw up in. After several moments of heaving, Rei actually felt _better_ and while Takuya went to go get a cool cloth for her, she managed to get out what she had been trying to tell Katsume _beforehand_.

"I know, I know who he is. I _know_ who Kouji's stalker is, Katsume!" Katsume's dark blue-green eyes opened wide, but she allowed Rei to continue what she was saying without interrupting her yet. She wanted to get the whole story that Rei could provide before asking questions.

"He ambushed us…in…the…elevator." Rei's face screwed up in concentration as she forced herself to remember.

"Kouji and I both seemed to know that he was going to attack us…so…we attacked first…I…think…it was out of self defense…" She murmured, as Katsume soothed her by wiping her face and forehead with the cool cloth Takuya had brought over. He was now waiting as patiently as he could behind the blonde for Rei to finish her story, and tell them where Kouji was.

"He got the best…of us. I really don't remember everything at the moment, like who went down first-that kind of stuff…I…I'm pretty sure it was me who went down first though." Rei admitted softly, wincing. She'd always thought of herself as the strong, independent type…being taken down like…well, like how she was taken down during the fight in the elevator was something she wasn't soon to forget.

"Rei?" Rei hadn't noticed that she was starting to doze off when Katsume called out her name again. Instantly her eyes snapped open, and she knew that she had to get that one important piece of information out before she fell asleep again, and slept off the rest of the chloroform that had been given to her.

"He…he has…Kouji…now…" She whispered, forcing herself to stay awake but the task that Rei appointed herself seemed nearly impossible.

"Who has Kouji now Rei? WHO?" It was Takuya's demanding scared voice that allowed Rei the briefest of moments before she fell back into a dreamless slumber, to tell them that last bit of important information that she could remember.

"Hirotaka…has…him…in danger…" Was all that she managed to get out before passing out again completely. Katsume shared a look with Takuya, and the brunette was shocked into silence. Katsume had the feeling that he hadn't had a clue about who was behind everything, but upon finding out that it was someone who had been right underneath their noses this whole entire time…

"We'll get him back Takuya. We'll-" Takuya shook his head, his dark brown eyes flashing in anger.

"_When_, Katsume? _When_ will we get him back? It might be too late, it might…he might've…he…oh gods…" Knowing that Takuya was starting to ride on an emotional roller coaster, all Katsume could do was walk over to him to where he was standing, as he'd started to slowly back up to where the door to the room was when Rei had managed to get out Hirotaka's name last minute. She gently put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a light shake.

It seemed to work…Takuya seemed to snap out of it, and was now just in a daze. Katsume couldn't blame him…if Rei were in Kouji's situation, she had the feeling that she'd be acting pretty much the same way.

"I promise you Takuya, we'll find him before anything else happens!" She pushed him gently aside then, heading out of the room.

"W-where are you going?" Takuya murmured, rubbing his aching temples gently as he realized he was getting a headache…probably from worrying so much, so he assumed. But he knew that he wouldn't stop worrying, or be able to concentrate on himself, until Kouji was safely in his arms again.

"I'm going to go and put an alert out for Kouji…the whole squadron that I work with will be out looking for him, Takuya…we're going to close up the city borders and go from there. As long as Hirotaka can't get out of the city, we're narrowing down our search field. And the sooner I make that phone call, the sooner it can be done. Watch Rei for me." Before Takuya could say anything else, Katsume took off in a rush-it was almost like she'd never been there she left that quickly.

Sighing, Takuya managed to cross the room and dropped himself into the hard, plastic hospital chair beside Rei's bed. She was sound asleep and wouldn't be any company for him…too bad…as now that he was alone, horrible thoughts started to creep into Takuya's mind…

But Takuya knew he had to not think these things and to _be strong_…he knew deep in his heart that Kouji was still alive…and Takuya wasn't going to let a bastard like Hirotaka take his love away from him…not when he'd just found him…

* * *

_**Letting out a low curse, she managed to haul Kouji into the van and then climb up into it after him, slamming the doors shut...and not a second after, the van took off, causing her to fall off balance and landing hard on her rear. Cursing again as she heard Kouji moan once more, she managed to crawl her way to him in the dark, and brushed fallen hair out of his eyes. This was actually the very first time that she'd ever seen him without his hair in a ponytail, or with his bandanna on...she had had no idea how long his hair really was.**_

"_**Hang on Kouji...just hang on, okay? When we get back to the University, I'll take care of you until Kouichi gets back, alright?" She murmured, letting him know that she was there as she sat in the darkness with him pulled up into her lap, for the duration of the ride...**_

_**Rei hadn't realized that she had almost fallen asleep herself from the lull of the moving van, until it had suddenly jerked to a rough stop-causing her to fall over once more as she still continued to hold Kouji protectively in her grip.**_

_**Were they back at the University like that biker had said they'd be? **_

**_Rei suddenly felt a little bit uneasy…why had she listened to a mysterious biker who she hadn't even known? Because he'd said that he hadn't wanted to see her hurt…because he had made it sound like he'd cared. Which, was more than she could say for Katsume for a moment._**

_**Bringing her mind quickly out of any thoughts of Katsume and concentrating on the here and now with what was going on, she listened as people got out from the van and heard their footsteps on what she assumed was gravel outside before the back doors were thrown open. **_

_**It was as dark outside as it was inside the van, so Rei's eyes didn't have to adjust at all. Because of the rain storm, there was no moon out-so the night was as dark as it could possibly get. **_

_**And the people standing in the opening were as dark as the night as well. They were all wearing black-long sleeved shirts and black pants…they even had masks on so that only their eyes showed enough for them to see…**_

_**Rei scuttled as far back as she could go before her back hit the wall, taking Kouji's still unconscious, unresponsive form with her as she did so.**_

_**Suddenly, she didn't like what was going on…and cursed herself for being so stupid as alarm bells started ringing in the back of her head.**_

"_**I think we're scaring her." Rei's eyes opened wide as one of the four people spoke out loud suddenly. It sounded male…and yet…yet, she wasn't so sure. Their voice seemed hidden somehow, darker…a voice synthesizer? **_

"_**No shit Sherlock…the bitch looks like a deer caught in headlights!" Another exclaimed quite sarcastically and Rei found it hard to pinpoint who was speaking and who wasn't-the synthesizer or whatever it was these people were using to disguise their voices made it hard to pinpoint which voice belonged to which person.**_

_**She felt her body trembling as she kept an arm around Kouji, holding him close to her, feeling his warmth and was grateful for it. She was cold…but not from the stormy winds that howled outside the van reaching inwards for her-but she was cold out of fear.**_

"_**Let's hurry it up and get this done and over with before the bitch comes to her senses!" Someone laughed at this, the laughter sounding evil and not humorous at all and Rei winced.**_

"_**What, you don't want a fight?" A snort.**_

"**_You think she'd fight? She's scared out of her friggin' mind! Let's do this and call it a night, gents." Men? All men…? Gents…but in a way, Rei realized she wasn't sure if they were all men, all women…they couldn't all be men outside the van. Why would they have voice synthesizers or whatever if they were all men? Especially men who Rei didn't know? Unless if she _knew_ them…?_**

_**Too many questions…they were starting to make her head hurt.**_

_**Before Rei knew what was happening, someone had managed to crawl into the van, and was coming towards her. She balked as they reached out for her, unfortunately letting go of Kouji, as he gently hit the floor of the van, and Rei silently apologized. **_

_**She tried to scurry away, but the person in front of her was too fast…their reflexes too quick. Their arms reached out and grabbed her, dragging her out of the van, and she squirmed, kicked, and fought. **_

_**At one point, she even resorted to biting the person who continued to pull her out of the van…reaching her goal as her teeth bit through skin on the arm, before she heard the person who held her curse and throw her roughly to the ground.**_

_**For a couple of seconds, Rei's breath was knocked out of her as she struggled to stand. **_

_**Gulping in some air and reminding herself that she was not in a very good situation to pass out, she managed to get back onto her feet, and debated quickly about what to do.**_

**_She quickly realized that she was in the middle of nowhere, and if she took off, she'd be stuck here…she didn't even know where she was, though a part of her had the feeling that she wasn't too far away from Shibuya. She _couldn't_ be. They hadn't been driving for _that_ long, had they? _**

_**Rei had been lost in her thoughts for too long, strong arms reached out for her and managed to grab her, wrenching her own arms back tight enough for her to cry out. She did so…and struggled some more trying to kick backwards.**_

_**All those martial arts lessons that she and Kouji were taking lately seemed to fly out of her mind as she realized the position she was in. She was loosing her cool…and that was the one thing that their sensei had always told them not to do…because then they'd be powerless. **_

_**And Rei Ashia was now powerless.**_

"_**Hold her still while I do this damnit!" Another voice ordered as the person holding her grunted as Rei tried to get herself free, but the other person's strength seemed to heighten and held her thrashing body closer to their own. It was then that Rei's eyes widened as she realized that the person who was holding her was another girl. **_

"_**Bitch! Let me go!" She cried out, and the female behind her chuckled softly-menacingly.**_

"_**As if. You're smart, I'll give you that, Ashia…now hold still…this won't hurt. The only thing that will hurt, was that you won't remember tonight. You can't remember tonight…I'm sorry I can't explain why, but you can't." The feminine synthesized voice whispered in her ear, as though she didn't want her other three companions to realize that in a way, she was apologizing to Rei. **_

_**Rei felt her eyes narrow. There was something familiar about the way that this person was holding her back...**_

_**And as she quickly realized who it was, her eyes widened as far as they would go.**_

_**But before she could say anything, she felt a painful prick in her lower abdomen…her body seemed to instantly go limp. **_

"**_What…?" She murmured, wondering what it was they'd done to her and why…why…? Why would _she_ do this to her? What was going on…? Her mind swirled with unanswered questions, and a part of her was angry. _**

_**Her body started to feel numb as she was thrown back into the back of the van once more, and the doors were slammed shut. She heard the voices now once again, muffled because of whatever kind of drug they'd given her…and they weren't synthesized anymore.**_

**_She recognized one of those voices…and closed her eyes tightly to fight off the tears. What in the hell was going on, and what did she do to deserve this? She thought that she could _trust_ her. _**

"_**I didn't want it to go this far." Her voice murmured from the front, as Rei felt her body slowly let go of reality, and she sighed, feeling rather tired and quite out of it.**_

"_**We can't let your little friend back there get in the way of this investigation and you know that. If she does you're more liable to get yourself in trouble and your mind won't be on what needs to get done. The case is more important and you know it…" Rei didn't hear the rest of the male's speech…her eyes had already fallen shut and she realized that her mind was starting to shut down in sleep mode as well…whether she wanted it too or not…**_

* * *

Rei woke up with a startled gasp as she looked wildly about her while she tried to get her bearings.

She was in a hospital room…_again_…

Groaning softly to herself, she allowed herself to sink back down so that her back was at least resting against the lousy pillow that she had behind her-hospital pillows were never as good as your own pillow at home…she'd quickly come to realize that her last visit here.

"Rei?" The voice beside her was soft, but Rei quickly knew that it wasn't Katsume. Someone else…

Gently turning her head, she saw Junpei sitting in a chair, giving her a soft look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, and she thought about his question before she lightly nodded her head.

"Yeah…actually I am, I feel better than I did awhile ago…what time is it?" The question had been running through her mind since she had first woken up. The other thing that hospitals were horrible about: not having a clock of any type in the many rooms that patients resided in when they were there. You almost always had to ask a nurse, doctor, or who ever was visiting you at the time.

"It's almost two am in the morning…you slept most of the day and through most of the night until you woke up just about now." Junpei said, his voice soft once more. Rei eyed him…something about the way Junpei was acting, made her think that there was something else going on…and besides…why was it _Junpei_ who was sitting next to her bedside this time? Where were Katsume and Takuya? Or even Kai or Kita? They seemed to be the most likely people to stay with her. No offense to Junpei-she admitted that she didn't know him as well as she probably should've, since he _was_ one of Kouji's friends. She knew he was a good guy and occasionally they hung out whenever she was with everyone in a big group…but she didn't know him as well as say…Alec for example.

"Junpei, where's Katsume?" Junpei sighed. He had had the feeling that Rei would ask that question sooner or later. Unfortunately, it had to be sooner than he wanted it to be. He hated the fact that they all left him here to watch over Rei-he truly didn't mind…it was just the explaining part that he minded.

"Katsume is…trying…to locate Kouji." He murmured, avoiding looking directly into Rei's eyes. He wouldn't be able to not tell her the full truth if he did…when he'd asked Katsume earlier as to what to tell Rei if she asked this kind of question, she only said to not tell her everything. That she'd explain it to Rei later when she came back to the hospital in the morning. Junpei had kind of been hoping that Rei wasn't going to wake up…

But she had.

Thinking quickly, he remembered the reason why Rei had suddenly jolted awake and eyed her curiously.

"Had a nightmare?" The question was meant to throw Rei off track…and it worked…partially. Partially because she answered his question, but then eventually went back to the original topic at hand.

"Yeah, I did…I was remembering what happened the night awhile back, where everyone said that Kouji and I got drunk. And I was right all along-we _didn't_ get drunk!" She insisted, and Junpei sighed.

Here they go again…Rei and Kouji had been rather insistent that they hadn't gone out drinking…but yet, all the symptoms that they had had the next morning had indicated that they had hangovers…_bad_ hangovers.

"Come on Rei, we-" Junpei started, but Rei furiously shook her head.

"NO! No…" She repeated a bit more calmly when Junpei's eyes widened at the fierceness in her voice.

"I know we didn't go out drinking, I _remember exactly_ what happened, damnit!" And with that, she proceeded to tell Junpei exactly what her awful dream had just been about-with Junpei hanging on word for word. When she was finished, his mouth nearly fell open in surprise.

To him, it all fit…and the fact that she and Kouji had so vehemently denied the fact that they hadn't gone out for a night of fun, and that Junpei would've never thought Kouji the type to do that…

It made sense. To him at least, Rei's memory made sense.

"But why are you just now remembering it?" He asked, and Rei gently shook her head.

"I have no freakin' clue Junpei. But I need to talk to Katsume about it…_now_. So where _is_ she?" Junpei sighed.

"She and Takuya went to see if they couldn't figure out where Hirotaka had taken Kouji. But so far, they hadn't had any luck. Kita and Kai are back at the dorms with Alec and one of the female officer's out of Katsume's squadron, waiting to see if they get a phone call from him at all about Kouji-they're hoping that maybe he'll call in a handsome ransom or something and they can put a tracer on the call and keep him on long enough to find out that way." He finished, and Rei smirked-her dark brown eyes full of amusement, and Junpei knew that she knew what he'd done.

"Nice try Mister…that only answered _part_ of my question!" Junpei actually chuckled at this, and Rei smiled. The atmosphere in the room lifted a little bit, and Rei sighed allowing the tension she'd been feeling since having woken up for the second time since breathing the chloroform from the other day, release.

"I know, I'm sorry, but…" Watching Junpei shake his head, Rei sighed heavily once more.

"Katsume didn't tell you where she was going because she knew that you'd tell me…am I right?" She murmured, and Junpei nodded this time, looking rather sheepish.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, but I do tend to have a big mouth sometimes-Takuya, Kouji and the others all learned not to tell me secrets a really long time ago. It was one of the reasons why I was one of the last few people to know that Takuya and Kouji had gotten together when they did…heh…" He put a hand behind his head and scratched his neck with his fingers, looking a little embarrassed. Rei giggled, and Junpei seemed to relax.

"Now I know not to reveal any of _my_ secrets to you Shibayama!" She teased, and Junpei blushed slightly.

"Hey!" He declared, and another voice from the doorway interrupted their easy-going conversation, causing both of them to hastily glance in that direction.

"Hay is for horses…" A tired voice murmured.

"And we found him, Hirotaka _did_ call…but…it wasn't with a ransom. That bastard knows what he's doing all too well, he knew to stay on the line long enough so that we could trace his locale-he'd figured that that was what we'd do." Rei raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"So…what's going to happen now? And is…is he…?" She whispered, fear filling her. The person at the doorway shook their head though so that her blonde hair moved gracefully along with the motion.

"He's alive thank god. Hirotaka let him speak so that we would know that he was still alive ,and that he wasn't trying to pull a fast one on this-Takuya demanded it of him. He's out in the car waiting for me…we're…on our way. I just wanted to stop by and let you guys know what was going on…Junpei, you'll tell Kouichi and Izumi for me, right?" Junpei nodded, suddenly looking very serious.

Before the figure could move from the doorway, Rei was already on her feet.

"No way. No way in _hell_, you bitch. You're taking me with you!" Katsume turned around sharply at having heard Rei call her such a thing. Rei only swore when she was seriously pissed off…and her eyes narrowed. What had happened between now and the time since she left Rei earlier that evening?

She sent a questioning glance in Junpei's direction and Junpei only looked away. He was smart-he didn't want to get involved in this argument, and she understood completely.

"What's going on Rei?" Katsume demanded, and Rei breathed in sharply as she had made it across the room, and was now standing directly in front of the blonde, her eyes gazing intently into hers.

"I know. I know what happened that night, Katsume-" Katsume felt her stomach tighten. She suddenly knew what Rei was talking about…and how Rei remembered, she hadn't a clue. But now she knew she had a lot of explaining to do…and also knew that it was only fair to bring Rei along. After all…she was as much involved in this as the rest of them were, and she was just as close to Kouji as Takuya was…well, not_ as _close seeing to it as Takuya _was_ Kouji's boyfriend-but close enough in the fact that Katsume knew if anything horrible were to happen tonight…Rei would never forgive her.

"Alright…alright, fine. You're coming. Get dressed-quickly, because I'm ready to leave now. I'll take her from here Junpei-thanks. Go and let the other two know what's happening, please." Katsume murmured in the same tired voice as Junpei nodded and waved goodbye while he left, quickly departing before he got any further involved in what he had the feeling was going to be one of their worst arguments yet.

The aura of the room when he left, was _not_ a pleasant one. Rei was _furious_…anyone could sense that, even someone who didn't know the two girls so well.

"I'm ready." Rei announced seconds later. She'd been wearing a pair of blue sleep pants and a white T-shirt that someone (probably Katsume and a nurse) had changed her into. Luckily for her, when Katsume had come by last time she'd dropped off a fresh set of clothes. She was now wearing a pair of comfortably fitting faded blue jeans, a white bodied T-shirt with long blue sleeves, and a dark blue hooded vest went over that. A pair of worn in tennis shoes completed the outfit, and Rei quickly ran her fingers through her hair as she followed Katsume out of the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curiosity picking up as she and Katsume headed towards the elevators.

"Warehouse district." Was Katsume's only reply before she hit the down button for the nearest elevator…

**TBC**

**(Crawls out from underneath rock for a brief second): Reviews would be greatly appreciated to help keep this author's spirits up… (hides again) **


	19. Fighter

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic and any OC's floating about.

Author's Notes: Heya! **(waves to everyone)** Thank you guys for being so patient with this update, I know it probably took me forever, and I apologize _immensely_ for having taken so long, but it was one of those chapters that I wanted absolutely perfect you know? In case you're wondering why the title of this chapter sounds so familiar, I was actually listening to Christina Aquilera's 'Fighter' while I was starting to work on this fic and I don't know, for some reason I just thought it _fit_-so there's the explanation for _that_ but, it took me awhile to write this chapter all out. But a bonus for you guys for having waited so patiently for me to work this one all out is that it's a _really, _and I mean _really_ **long** chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to stop, so I just kept on going until I felt comfortable enough to come to a stopping point. I want to say it's _not_ a cliffhanger…but…I'd be lying. You guys will probably be screaming at the end of this chapter so I thought I'd warn you all in advance: BIG cliffhanger here! The next chapter is in the works, but once again it's one that I want to have perfectly done since this fic is _finally _starting to come to an end…I want to say that there's only going to be two more chapters (I know, I changed my mind, but since I'm the author I can do that right?). I just didn't think that what I plotted out for the ending would be _this_ long, so yeah…**(smiles mischievously) **that's what up with this fic at the current moment…now I'm off to work on one of my others and take a small break from this one so I don't drive myself crazy…hehe. (And don't give me that look, yes, I know I'm crazy enough to write a fic like this…you don't have to go reminding me…LOL!)

A shout of thanks out to my beta reader, Sailor Epyon who was ever so kind enough to once again go through this incredibly _long_ chapter, and make sure that there weren't any huge mistakes I missed…you're an awesome set of second eyes girl. Thanks!

Rating: PG13 (or M or whatever calls it now…)

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the first fic to this

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi/yuri…I suggest if you're not a fan of male/male pairings then you should hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Kouichi/Izumi, Taichi/Yamato, Rei/Katsume, previous hints of Ruki/Juri, and some Tomoki/Shinya to come…if I forgot any of them, you guys know the drill by now I'm sure!

**Forevermore  
Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter 19: Fighter**

_**  
Rei was struggling…he watched as she continued to struggle for what seemed   
like several seconds, before she passed out completely from whatever it was  
that Hirotaka had given her. He was still pretty dazed himself…he could  
feel the chloroform taking him over, putting him to sleep.**_

_**  
He willed it away, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime  
soon. He felt his eyes slowly starting to slip shut when a pair of strong  
arms grabbed him, and started carrying him bridal style out of the elevator.**_

_**  
When had the elevator stopped?**_

_**  
His mind started to panic as he realized what was going on, that Hirotaka   
was taking him away. He couldn't allow him to take him away. If he was  
taken away, he might never come back…**_

_**  
And that thought scared him more than anything. He felt the tears prickle   
in the corner of his eyes, and he wanted to angrily brush them away-he  
couldn't move though, his body felt paralyzed-his mind numb. He could  
barely think as it was…he was trying to remember why he was crying now.**_

_**  
"Shhh…it's only the effect of the chloroform. People react differently to  
it, Rei's pretty much not going to come back to the land of the living  
anytime soon…and you…you're just lying here in my arms completely unaware of  
the danger that you're in. I wish that this didn't have to happen Kouji, I  
really, really wish that it didn't. But…it's the way it has to be. More  
for my safety than yours, let me tell you. I wish I'd never gotten myself  
into this mess in the first place, mind you. But now at the moment, it  
doesn't seem as though I have much of a choice. Either I bring you to him,   
or I'm a dead man. No offense Kouji, I still think you're beautiful and  
all, but my life isn't worth trying to get you to love me when it's obvious  
you love him more than you'd love anyone else…ever."**_

_**  
He was rambling…Hirotaka was rambling, and that usually meant that he was  
nervous…nervous about what though?**_

_**  
Kouji's mind started screaming at him, telling him to stay awake, to not  
fall asleep…he willed himself to stay conscious as long as he possibly  
could**_

_**  
Long enough for him to dazedly witness Hirotaka practically dumping him in   
the backseat of an old car, and placing a blanket up over his limp body. He  
wanted to tell him to stop…wanted to tell him to leave him the hell alone,  
to take him back.**_

_**  
Instead, his dark blue-gray eyes slowly slid shut…the last thing they saw   
was Hirotaka's cold, hard eyes…**_

* * *

"How do you remember everything?" The question came quietly, after havingrode for several minutes in silence. Takuya fidgeted in the back seat of  
Katsume's car, while Rei sat in the passenger seat in the front-Katsume  
having nearly pushed her into it after having opened the door and telling  
Takuya that he was being moved to the back seat.

Sensing an impending argument between the two, Takuya didn't bother to try  
and argue with Katsume just then. So he did exactly as she had told him to,  
and moved from the passenger seat that he had originally started out into   
the back.

Which, was where he was now as he sat listening to Katsume's tense question.  
He shut his dark brown eyes, wishing that the two of them could fight  
later. Right now, all he cared about was finding Kouji. Kouji was all that   
mattered-everything else could wait until after they found Kouji, and he was  
safe in his arms once again.

"I don't know." Rei responded coolly, her arms crossed over her chest as   
she glared out the window-realizing that once again it looked like it was  
going to rain, as dark storm clouds hovered above them.

A bolt of lightning shot through the sky and Rei forced herself not to jump  
in her seat when thunder rumbled in the distance afterwards. However, from  
the corner of her eyes, she saw Takuya jump-ever so slightly so that one  
probably wouldn't have seen it if they hadn't been paying attention…and Rei  
realized that he was probably on edge. More so than she herself was at the  
moment.

"The serum was supposed to-"

"Make me and Kouji forget everything about that night?" The long haired  
brunette finished for Katsume, and she snorted.

Forget angry-she was beyond angry now.

"Some girlfriend you're turning out to be!" Rei snapped, finally loosing  
it. Suddenly she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was Kouji safe-back  
with Takuya where he belonged. Whatever happened afterwards, happened…and  
she was suddenly doubting that she would be back in Katsume's arms after all  
of this.

She wasn't looking at Katsume when she'd declared that, she'd been looking  
out the window still. Or else, Rei would've seen Katsume's eyes widen.  
With rage, horror, maybe both…one would never know maybe, but the tone of her  
voice was the iciest towards Rei that it had ever been.

And their argument was putting Takuya even more on edge than he already was,  
making him want to scream at them to shut up and concentrate on what was  
important…Kouji.

He chanted Kouji's name over, and over again in his mind as he tried to  
block out the girl's fighting in front of him, closing his eyes so he  
wouldn't have to see the anger displayed in their faces and eyes. They  
should be lucky that they were safe, that they weren't in a situation like  
he was with Kouji now. What would Katsume do if Rei had been in Kouj's  
place? Or vice a versa…definitely not fight…

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Katsume snarled, whipping her  
head around so that her dark blue-green eyes were glaring right at Rei-full  
of fury. She wanted nothing more than for Rei to turn her head around and  
face her, looking her in the eyes. But it seemed as though Rei had a different  
plan-and it was starting to get on Katsume's nerves.

"Let's see…" Rei started off dryly, finally twisting around so that her own  
angry orbs met Katsume's as she started to make a list, using her fingers to  
emphasize it.

"First, you kiss me in front of the whole entire cheerleading  
squad-therefore getting me kicked off the squad since it's very apparent  
that they all seem to be major homophobes. Second, you then had to go ahead  
and proclaim your love to me, but instead of spending time with me so that we  
could actually develop a relationship, you go ahead and stick your nose in   
the books and then go off to 'work'-which, we both know by now that you were  
really undercover and 'work' means that you were actually 'working' on this  
stupid case that's gotten everyone into some major shit. Thirdly, you  
drugged Kouji and myself and expected us to believe that during the night that we   
didn't remember, we went out drinking and had a major hangover the next  
morning! Couldn't you and your idiotic squad mates have come up with a  
better story line than that? Please…" Rei snorted, and Katsume found her  
hands tightly gripping the steering wheel-thanking god that she was driving  
at the moment. She was afraid of what she'd do to Rei if she hadn't been.   
But…in many ways, Katsume could clearly see that Rei was making sense.

A part of her longed that Rei wasn't though, and that the brunette was just  
being irrational. But…she wasn't, that was the thing. She was completely  
on target with each and every thing that she was telling her.

It made Katsume furious…not at Rei, but at herself. She wanted to cry, but   
she couldn't…not now anyway. Maybe later, when she was alone she'd cry her  
heart out. But now, she had a job to do.

"Shall we go on? Oh, yes…let's. So, we've gotten up to the part where you  
drugged Kouji and me, spread that wonderful story about us being  
'irresponsible' and going out and getting drunk on a 'school' night. Then  
let's see…oh, right if I remember we had all those fights in between in  
which Kouji comforted me and you got jealous, and then the whole stalker   
crap started happening. Yamato gets hit by a car that I still believe was  
meant to hit me no matter what he says-and you're hardly there to comfort me  
throughout it, later on Alec and I find Kouichi nearly stabbed to death in  
an abandoned dormitory-oh, and yeah, where were you Katsume? Working…"   
Katsume had long since stopped glaring at Rei, but now Rei's eyes were  
narrowed into little slits.

She was seething, and it was very apparent in making her point.

Katsume Monroe knew that it was one hundred percent of the way legit. She   
made one lousy girlfriend…

Rub it in some more, will you Rei…? Katsume thought miserably, bringing a  
hand up to her forehead so that way her fingers could massage her  
temples-she was starting to get a headache from all of Rei's anger.

"And now, you're not even listening to me! You know what Monroe, after this  
if I never see you again, fine so be it I-"

"SHUT UP!" Both girls gasped as Katsume's eyes flicked to the rear view   
mirror to see Takuya-his dark brown eyes narrowed just like Rei's, filled  
with just as much hate as Rei's were. But…at the moment, both girls had the  
feeling that Takuya was angry about something completely different.

And suddenly, Rei felt horrible, as dread swept over her and she started to   
visibly shake. What in the hell had she been thinking?

She should have left her ranting and raving for after this was all done and  
over with, for after Kouji was safe and sound…how could she have allowed  
herself to go off on Katsume like that?

Rei licked her dry lips and turned so that her eyes-now full of sorrow and  
apologies-could look into Takuya's, but Takuya was having none of it as he  
shook his head before Rei could open her mouth to speak.

"No. Not another word, I don't want to hear it! We need to be focusing on  
finding Kouji, you two shouldn't be arguing-and Katsume don't you dare  
defend yourself, because if I hadn't stopped Rei when I did you, would've   
retaliated sooner or later-enough is enough! You two can have your lovers  
spat after Kouji is safe and in my arms…got it?" Rei nodded mutely,  
looking away from Takuya-but he'd briefly glimpsed the tears in her eyes.

He knew that she was sorry, he knew that she truly hadn't meant to go off on  
a tangent as she had. But it wasn't fair…not to him, not to Kouji-not to  
Kouichi or any of the others who wanted to see Kouji back home, and safe as  
well. Rei could fight with Katsume (and vice a versa) after this was all  
over and done with. A part of him was slightly apologetic, because he  
hadn't meant to yell as loud or as angry as he had. He really hadn't, but  
hearing the two of them squabble up in the front seat…

"You two should be lucky that you both still have each other." Takuya   
murmured finally, saying sorry in his own little way. There was nothing but  
silence in the car afterwards, each of them lost in their own thoughts and  
wrapped up in their own little worlds.

For Takuya, it was praying that Kouji was still alive…and well…and that they  
could live happily ever after, as images of the past started to take over and  
soon, the wavy-haired brunette was lost in the past…full of memories. Some   
good, some bad…

Katsume herself was quiet as well, biting softly on her lower lip, as in her  
mind, she debated two things. One, how they were going to rescue Kouji from  
Hirotaka's clutches, and two-her situation with Rei, and what she was going to   
do about it. She flicked her dark blue-green eyes over to her 'girlfriend's'  
direction and saw that she was hunched miserably in the passenger seat next  
to her. Rei's dark eyes were looking out the window once more, but this  
time they weren't filled with the same hate and anger that had been there  
before Takuya's outburst. Now they were filled with remorse…and a bit of   
sadness.

It looked to Katsume that Rei was trying her hardest not to cry, but she  
didn't want to bring it to anyone's attention, so she allowed her own mind to  
wander to more important things-like thinking of a plan to save Kouji.

And Rei…

Rei was feeling miserable. She couldn't believe that she had lost control  
like that-it was as though she had completely forgotten about Kouji, and  
Takuya had been in the back seat listening to her whole speech. She  
suddenly felt like a spoiled brat…and she bit her lower lip to keep it from   
trembling.

When this is all over…I think I'm going to take a vacation…and do a lot of  
thinking. Rei thought silently to herself, shifting her eyes slightly  
towards Katsume's general direction before quickly adverting them back to  
looking outside. She suddenly wished that a big, black hole would open up   
underneath her and swallow her whole…so she wouldn't have to deal with the  
consequences of her outburst.

But…

She had to.

She had to admit that things between her and Katsume weren't going well  
between the two of them, and that it seemed like with each and every passing  
day that they were growing further and further apart.

It was sad to admit, but Rei wasn't sure how much longer she wanted to hold  
onto Katsume. It seemed as though Katsume was going in a completely   
different direction…and it was breaking Rei's heart. Rei didn't want to see  
Katsume go-she'd fallen in love with her, without realizing it until it was  
too late. At first…at first, she'd thought that it had just been a crush.  
But now…now, it was so much more.

Was she jealous that Katsume's job and career took precedence over loving  
her?

Yes.

But this could wait later. They could talk, and fight about this all later…

For right now, they needed to find Kouji, and rescue him…bring him back  
where he belonged.

Rei prayed that they weren't too late…and she knew within her heart, that  
Katsume-and especially Takuya-were both thinking the same thing…

* * *

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him!" Hirotaka raged, only to receive a  
smirk from the one hiding in the shadows. It wasn't a scene that Hirotaka   
had wanted to walk into when he'd gone to make that 'mysterious' phone call  
that he'd needed to make.

"I lied. He's…so…vulnerable lying there like that. Besides…" The figurestepped out of the darkness and into the small patch of light where a limp  
figure lay, still unconscious and unaware of his surroundings and what was  
happening.

"He's going to wake up in pain, you said-"

"I don't give a shit what I said, alright! Plans have changed now. I want  
him to feel pain…remember who's orchestrated this whole ordeal Hirotaka,  
huh? I don't think that it was you, was it? WAS it?" Feeling numb as he  
stared down at Kouji's body in shock, Hirotaka slowly shook his head so that  
his bangs fell into his face.

He hadn't orchestrated any of this….it was true. None of this was his  
planning-he was just along for the ride…all because of a simple thing called  
blackmail.

"You know, they're going to find him, and they're going to find you, and  
then where will you be?" A snort followed his question, and a few minutes  
of silence before:

"Well, the answer to that Hirotaka, is quite simple. I will be away…and   
you…you will be here…taking my fall." This time, it was Hirotaka who  
snorted, as he took a step back from the sight before him. He had to  
admit…it was rather…disturbing, and terrifying at the same time.

"As if. Just because you-" But the figure from the shadows stepped out  
suddenly and shushed him with a quick kiss…one that Hirotaka quickly and  
quite angrily pushed away from.

"Not again…never again…" Hirotaka threatened, his eyes narrowing as Sen  
laughed at the sudden coldness that Hirotaka seemed to possess, as he reached  
over and put his arm around Hirotaka's shoulders, causing the other to   
tense.

"You say it, but you know that every time we kiss you love it…just like I  
do." He slurred, and Hirotaka shook his head as he tried to duck out of  
Sen's slight embrace, but Sen only tightened his grip…and Hirotaka sighed in   
defeat.

"Fine…fine…what do you want me to do while you're playing your little cat  
and mouse game with him?" Hirotaka murmured, gesturing towards the  
warehouse where Kouji currently lay unconscious. Sen's smile made Hirotaka  
feel even more uneasy…

"You, my dear, kind friend are going to keep a certain detective and her  
girlfriend a little…shall we say…tied up?"

Hirotaka listened to Sen's plans after that…

And gulped nervously.

* * *

"We're here." Katsume muttered softly as she parked the car, after having  
pulled it up in one of the few parking spaces in the warehouse district.

Rei wanted to say 'well duh', but somehow managed to keep her mouth   
shut…having the feeling that even though she was angry about their current  
situation, saying snide things like that…probably wouldn't help.

Besides, after having gotten a good look at Takuya from the rear view  
mirror, Rei knew instantly that he had been correct and berated herself for  
having been so self centered…her relationship with Katsume would wait until  
later on, for the moment, Kouji was what really mattered now. Everything   
else could be put on the back burners until after Kouji was rescued, and  
Hirotaka put safely behind bars.

"So how are we going to do this?" Takuya asked softly, as Katsume turned  
around to look at him.

"We're waiting for my backup, and then we're going in." She declared  
smoothly, as though it would be as simple as that. Takuya's dark brown eyes   
widened and he nearly choked on his answer back at her, and one glance at  
Rei allowed him to know that she was thinking the same thing as her eyebrows  
nearly shot to the roof of the car they were still in.

"If we wait for your backup, Kouji might…might…!" Takuya threw his hands  
up into the air in exasperation as he tried to get his point across without  
actually having to say it. Katsume only regarded him with a cool and   
collective look, while Rei nodded in agreement with Takuya as she undid her  
seatbelt.

"Katsume, the longer we sit in this damn car, the longer Hirotaka can do who  
knows what to Kouji. Your backup might not even come in time…what if…what  
if they're too late and we were just sitting out here the whole entire time  
waiting for them? I don't know about you Katsume, but I sure as hell  
couldn't live with that on my conscience." With that said, Rei opened up the  
passenger door as quietly as she could, and closed it in the same manner…not  
wanting to alert anybody-especially Hirotaka-that there were others present  
in the warehouse district.

She felt the car shift underneath her a little, and looked over her shoulder  
to see Takuya doing the same thing that Rei was doing-Katsume however,  
stayed in the car, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as she  
looked straight ahead. No doubt trying her hardest to not break the rules   
that she was so set in following.

After several long and accusingly slow minutes, Katsume herself finally got  
out of the car.

"Fine. Fine…I didn't want to do this, I didn't okay to do this." She  
muttered as she tossed one walkie talkie to Rei and another to Takuya, both  
teens were currently looking at Katsume with looks of astonishment as  
Katsume took out her own walkie talkie.

"Channel four isn't in use at all, set them to that and we can holler at one  
another through that channel, which I want to be done if either of you two   
find Kouji or Hirotaka before I do. No heroics…got it Takuya?" The look  
that Katsume gave Takuya made him gulp and shudder slightly…it was a cold  
look, her eyes were narrowed and he couldn't tell what other emotions were  
running through Katsume at this point in time either, she had them all  
perfectly hidden.

It reminded Takuya of the way that Kouji would look sometimes during their  
adventures in the Digital World quite a few years back. It also reminded  
Takuya of how a person could change in such a length of time as well.

Hang on Kouji, I'm coming…

He thought, as he nodded at Katsume in understanding…but crossed his fingers  
behind his back as he did so.

Sure, he'd call for help…but he wasn't going to wait for it if he found  
Kouji first. If he found Kouji first, he'd radio for help as Katsume said,  
but he wouldn't wait for it. He'd make it his first priority to get Kouji  
out of whatever situation that his koi was in. That was the most important  
to him.

Takuya managed to catch Rei's eyes as he noticed that she also held a close, guarded look…but he could've sworn that she oh so casually winked at him. It was one of those blink- and-you-miss-it type deals and Takuya wasn't even sure if he'd _seen_ it or not, but he had the feeling that Rei was thinking of doing the same thing as he was thinking. Kouji came first…everything else second.

"Shall we split up?" Rei asked softly the earlier argument with Katsume momentarily forgotten, as they headed into the warehouse district, and Katsume sighed.

She really didn't like doing this…she _hated_ this idea. The warehouse district was nothing but a bunch of buildings created into one big maze. That, and half of the warehouse buildings in the large maze were actually dangerous to be around or even _in_, since the fire that had torn through the district years ago.

_At least it'll help narrow down our search for Kouji a little bit, Hirotaka wouldn't have been so stupid as to hide out in a warehouse that's getting ready to crumble…right? _The thought caused her mind to panic a little bit, but she was good enough so that it didn't show to the other two, who seemed to have already made up their minds as to which direction they wanted to go in.

"Be careful." Katsume muttered in acknowledgement, as Takuya went left, Rei went right…and that…left her with straight. Sighing, Katsume clipped her walkie talkie to her pocket and started forward…

* * *

"Oh look, someone's waking up I see.' His head hurt, his whole body hurt…but his left arm hurt the worst. Those were his thoughts, as Kouji groggily came too. What in the _hell_ had happened to him, and most importantly, where _was_ he?

He must've voiced his thoughts, because the same voice from before, started answering them. Either that, or the person speaking was a _very_ good mind reader. Which, Kouji's mind felt like cotton and lead at that precise moment.

"You're in the warehouse district, in an abandoned warehouse…and you're with…me…" A figure knelt in front of Kouji, and he shivered realizing that he was missing his shirt, and only wore his jeans and sneakers. The figure reached out and gently pulled out Kouj's hair tie, and he winced at the move.

The only person he _ever_ allowed to do that, was Takuya. Not even _Rei_ was _that_ stupid as to try a stunt like that, she knew how he felt about his hair. He loved it long, but he only allowed certain people to see it down all the way.

_Maybe when I get out of here, I'll let Rei see what it finally looks like down…she has been begging me for quite awhile…_Kouji thought for a fleeting second and then wondered _why_ he thought it.

"The chloroform knocked you up pretty badly, and you were out for awhile, so you might be feeling some after effects of it." The same low voice from before murmured, and Kouji's head swam as he tried to get up from the sitting position he was in. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and his back was leaning against something. His left arm felt a little on the numb side for some odd reason…

As Kouji's blurred vision slowly started to focus, he started looking around more as well. He _was_ in an abandoned warehouse, the stranger who had him was telling him that much truth. Kouji's eyes narrowed as he remembered that Hirotaka had been the one to kidnap him from the hospital, so now the question he had to find the answer to was: _who had him now?_

Again he must've voiced his thoughts out loud (and mentally cursed himself for doing so), because the stranger chuckled, and Kouji winced at the strange sound. The stranger made it seem as though he wasn't accustomed to any kind of warm laughter…just the cold kind of laughter that didn't have any feeling or emotion in it once so ever.

"Like I said, you're with _me._ No worries…yet. I just…want to play a game with you." Kouji's eyes had finally focused, and when he saw who had him, who had been stroking their hand through his hair while he was still waking up, he tried to move back and winced when his back hit rough wood.

Above him, Sen chuckled again, and Kouji groaned and shook his head in quick denial.

"No…no, Hirotaka…" Sen's smile did not match his laughter; if anything it was even more cold and twisted.

"Not Hirotaka my dear Kouji…_me_…it was all _me_. Hirotaka was only an accomplice. All he did, was all I told him to." Licking his dry lips, Kouji wondered what on earth it was that he could've ever done to Sen to get him to do something like this…to want to hurt him, to hurt his friends…

And for the life of him, he couldn't even _think_ of anything!

"What have I ever done to you?" Kouji whispered fiercely, becoming more awake with each passing minute as his eyes took in his surroundings. He couldn't find a way out…not yet at least. But he was determined to not let Sen have his way, not if he could hold out long enough to be rescued.

"You took away what was _mine_, Minamoto." Sen snarled, stepping closer towards him. He moved his booted foot as though to kick Kouji, but Kouji saw the movement and managed to neatly roll out of the way, stifling a groan of pain as he did so, and managed to clumsily get to his feet with the help of some nearby cargo boxes.

"What could I have _possibly_ taken away from you, that wasn't already mine to begin with?" The dark haired teen gasped out, an arm encircling his hurting ribs as he stumbled toward the nearby shadows. The darkness would help hide him. For how long, he didn't know…hopefully long enough…

"Someone whose feelings you didn't return, someone you stole _away_ from me that night you decided to go running into territory that wasn't your own! I guess from what I've heard, that I should blame part of it on Kanbara, since he was the one who started the fight that caused you to run out, hmmm?" Kouji's blood froze as he realized what Sen was talking about…actually not _what_, but more importantly _who_.

"Hirotaka." The whispered name echoed off the walls, and Kouji winced as he knew that Sen had heard him, as he managed to make it into the darkened shadows, following them deeper into the warehouse.

"Yes Kouji, you guessed it right. Hirotaka was _mine_, _is__mine_, and no one, not even _you_, can take him away from me! I won't _let_ you!" Kouji gasped as he stumbled, and caught himself.

"I don't love him…I don't love him, I love Takuya…I love Takuya, I love _Takuya_!" Nothing but Sen's laughter came back at him.

"But Hirotaka loves _you_, you know, whether you love him or _not_. And I've finally figured out, that the _only_ way to get him to love me back, is to get rid of my _competition_." Dark blue-gray eyes widened in the darkness, and even though Sen couldn't see Kouji, he smirked at the other's sudden quietness.

"Yes Kouji…you're smart. Nearly as smart as that stupid bitch you hang out with, and that damned detective who keeps on trying to get in my way. Now though…now that they've been…_taken care of_…all I've got to worry about, is _you_." Kouji felt his heart start racing as Sen talked about Rei and Katsume.

"What did you do to them?" He whispered, his breathing coming out in light pants…and Kouji knew that he was going to hyperventilate if he wasn't careful.

"They're…a little…tied up, so to speak. But if my guess is correct right now, your best friend is soon to be your _ex_-best friend…as I do believe that she's halfway down to the bottom of the ocean by now." Sen let out a smile…a real smile. He didn't know why, but having Kouji's 'friends' taken care of suddenly allowed him a bit more freedom. Maybe now, since Kouji's rescuers were taken care of, he could _play_ with his prey before finishing it off. Making a sudden decision, Sen sighed and Kouji's head snapped up to attention from the shadows he was hiding in.

"I've changed my mind Kouji. Since Katsume and Co. seem to have been taken care of, I think that a little game is in order." Biting his lower lip to refrain from speaking, Kouji shook his head as his pulse raced. Sen's new idea sounded like a _bad_ one…a _very_ bad idea…

"I think I'll try and give you a chance to escape before I kill you. Ever hear of the game, cat and mouse? Well…I think the rules are _quite_ simple, and as for who's the cat and who's the mouse…I think that you've already gotten that one figured out. Time to play Kouji…" Thinking quickly, Kouji continued to move in the darkness, hoping beyond belief that the darkness would help him as it had Kouichi back in the Digital World.

"This mouse isn't going to get _caught_." Kouji whispered, before finding a pile of crates to hide behind, so that he could catch his breath and access his injuries…

* * *

Rei turned around to look behind her for what had to feel like the _millionth_ time. Either she was way too paranoid for her liking, or someone was following her, because she didn't feel like she was quite as alone out here as she should be.

_Calm down Ashia, it's just your nerves…it's been a long week, and an even longer past couple of days…focus on helping Takuya find Kouji. Your best friend needs help, focus on that…_

But even as she tried to calm herself down with those thoughts, she whirled around again. This time though, she decided to stay turned around for a couple of seconds longer, thinking that maybe whoever was following her would be caught off guard and give up the ghost.

_As if_… Rei thought, hoping that some good luck would come her way.

Good luck did…in the sense that Rei _did_ manage to bring out who was following her. Just…not in the way that she would've liked it to have been.

"Time to die." A chilling voice whispered behind her, and before Rei could turn around, she felt something slip around her neck and tighten. She choked as whatever it was, and whoever it was continued to cut off her air supply until she started to see black spots in her vision.

"And now, you're mine." The same voice taunted as Rei felt herself slip into a light unconsciousness, gasping for breath as the thing that had been cutting off her air supply was removed from her neck, allowing her to breathe once again _before _she passed out…

* * *

Katsume's walkie-talkie crackled to life, as she fumbled with her cold hands to bring it out of her trench coat pocket. Yes, her hands were cold…she'd admit it to herself, but never to any of the others-which was one of the _slightest_ reasons why she was partially glad that they'd decided to separate. They hadn't seen her rubbing her hands constantly together to try and keep them warm.

Her hands had been cold quite a bit lately, and Katsume couldn't quite decipher why. Well, actually a part of her _might_ have known why but she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

"Rei? Takuya?" She murmured, pressing the talk button as she figured that it had to be one of them; she just didn't know _which one_.

Katsume froze into place as she heard a voice that she knew didn't belong to her girlfriend, or Takuya Kanbara once so ever. But she'd heard the voice before…and her heart started pounding in her chest when she quickly figured out who it was.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…I do believe I have something of yours." Biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from cursing a million times over, Katsume turned around and headed back in the direction that she'd come from.

Letting Rei and Takuya go out alone had been a big mistake. And now she was paying for it.

"Hirotaka…damn you…I don't even want to _guess_ who you've got because I know I'll be right.  
Damnit!" As her finger clicked off the talk button, she heard Hirotaka chuckle softly over the link, and Katsume pursed her lips together-partially praying that her instincts were _wrong_. But they were never wrong…for all of her life, her instincts had guided her in almost every situation, and they'd always been right one hundred percent of the way, without fail.

And so Katsume Monroe doubted that they'd fail her now.

"You know, your girlfriend smells like-"

"Cinnamon and chocolate." Katsume whispered, her face paling as Hirotaka laughed once again. The laughter wasn't a friendly one, and Katsume almost shivered at the hint of madness that she heard in it.

"Just what I was going to say Monroe, cinnamon and chocolate. You know what else she's going to smell like very, very soon?" Shaking her head, Katsume didn't want to know. Hirotaka told her anyway.

"Blood. Tick tock, Katsume. I think you know where to find me…look for me where the gulls always fly." He whispered, before the walkie-talkie went dead. Katsume froze for a minute, trying to think of the meaning to Hirotaka's riddle. It was actually a really easy one…he _wanted_ her to find him. He wanted her to come and rescue Rei, and even though warning bells started to go off in her mind, she knew that she had to do what had to be done.

"The sea…gulls always fly near or over the sea…he's by the piers, or on them." Katsume muttered as she started to make a mad dash towards the piers, not quite sure how far away she was from them, as it had been quite awhile since her last visit here.

_I'm sorry, Takuya…good luck…_ Katsume thought, knowing that the brunette had to have heard the conversation she'd just had with Hirotaka over the walkie-talkie systems; it had been set to channel four…meaning that even if Takuya hadn't participated in the dreaded conversation itself, then he would've at least heard it. And now, he'd know that he was on his own.

Katsume was filled with a horrible sense of dread.

This was exactly what Hirotaka had wanted.

They'd played right into his hands.

* * *

Takuya had heard the conversation all right. And now his mind was racing with the reaction to it all. Katsume would go and help Rei-he knew that she would. Which meant that it was up to him to find Kouji.

_Damn you Rei for getting into trouble…_ came Takuya's snarled thoughts as he rounded a corner, desperate to find _some_ kind of clue as to Kouji's possible whereabouts. He had to be in one of the warehouses…but there were so many of them and Takuya knew it was impossible for him to search them all before something bad happened to Kouji.

Forming a tight fist with his left hand, Takuya took out his feelings of anger and frustration on the nearest wall of the nearest warehouse, feeling a light stinging in his knuckles afterwards as he shook his hand out, grimacing.

It was his own fault…he shouldn't have let Kouji go off on his own…

It wasn't Rei's fault for getting into danger either; the three of them had known that by coming into this without Katsume's so-called 'back up' that had yet to show up (from what Takuya knew anyway), that it would be dangerous.

_Besides,_ Takuya thought bitterly as he continued searching for Kouji, _Hirotaka probably had this all planned out, being the scum bucket that he is. _

Takuya didn't know it, but a clue was about to make its way known to him. Something fluttered in the wind, heading in Takuya's direction. A bandanna. One that looked exactly like the one that Kouji had been wearing earlier when Hirotaka had taken him in the elevator at the hospital.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Takuya reached up and grabbed the flying object, grinning a bit. It was a sign…something told him that this was telling him that Kouji was nearby. He had to be in one of the warehouses close to him, Takuya didn't explain how he knew; he just _did_. He _knew_…

Closing his eyes, Takuya breathed in Kouji's scent off of his bandanna, and narrowed his eyes in determination. He _would_ find Kouji, and he'd find him quickly, and get him the hell out of here. After all they'd been through…

Takuya shook his head.

If anyone deserved a happy ending, Kouji did. And Takuya was going to make absolutely _sure_ that Kouji got that happy ending.

"I'm coming Kouji." He whispered into the wind, and started moving forward.

* * *

"Come out, you stupid bastard." Katsume muttered, trying to keep her teeth from chattering, as the winds blew fierce and strong along the waterfront. She tightened her coat around herself, as she continued forward against the winds, continuing to mutter further things…like how knotty her hair was going to be after this.

_Rei had better appreciate all I'm doing for her!_ She thought with a sigh as she heard a sound up ahead, and stopped in her tracks…her dark blue-green eyes narrowing, as she was pretty sure that whoever had made that sound, had to have been either Rei or Hirotaka.

"Hirotaka? Show yourself…I want to see my girlfriend in one piece!"

"Gee, thanks." Came a wry voice from somewhere ahead of her; it seemed to float with the wind, as Katsume crossed the last few paces until she got to the pier that she found Rei standing on. But Rei wasn't standing on the pier alone…Hirotaka was behind her, a gun in one hand-his arm wrapped around Rei's waist, successfully entrapping her arms within his grasp.

Rei looked fine…a bit weary, but besides being a bit tied up-as Hirotaka had somehow managed to tie her hands behind her back (Rei would admit later that she believed he'd done it while she'd been somewhat out of it, after he'd nearly choked the air out of her), and it seemed as though she'd been struggling because Hirotaka did _not_ look happy.

"Well, well…what do we have here? Nice of you to finally join us, Monroe. You know, your girlfriend is quite the pain in the ass, right?" Sure enough, as soon as Katsume nodded at Hirotaka's comment, Rei started struggling. Katsume bit down on her lower lip when Hirotaka jerked Rei back towards him, and the gun went out of Katsume's sight.

"None of that now." Hirotaka hissed out, and Rei went still as her eyes suddenly caught hold of Katsume's dark blue-green orbs, and Katsume mentally swore when she saw the terrified look in them. It took a lot to get Rei scared these days…

"Hirotaka…" But he only shook his head, and Rei whimpered at one point. Katsume stopped moving forward as she had been, trying to erase some of the distance between herself and Rei, but Hirotaka seemed to not quite like her idea.

"Choices, choices, Monroe…you see, I'm sure that there's still time left to go and help rescue Kouji. You'd be put on the front page for sure! Isn't that what you want Monroe? Fame? To be recognized for once for all the hard work you do? Put Kouji's stalker behind bars, and I'm sure that that's what you'd get. Why risk loosing it for her?" Hirotaka whispered, as he edged closer out towards the end of the pier with a frightened Rei in tow.

"Because it's not worth it." Katsume replied smoothly as she slowly and steadily followed Hirotaka, taking care not to slip on the wet wood beneath her feet.

"Not worth it? You want to pass up fame to save your pathetic little girlfriend here?" A soft chuckle escaped Katsume's lips as Hirotaka's eyes widened with realization.

A realization that he was going to _lose_…perhaps he'd been counting on Katsume going after the fame and fortune that putting Kouji's stalker away would give her…

_Wait a minute…_Katsume's eyes narrowed and she stopped dead in her tracks, her head snapping up so that her eyes were now locked with Hirotaka's dark ones.

"Wait a minute. You're _not_ Kouji's stalker!" She gasped out, and even Rei went completely silent and motionless in Hirotaka's arms, as Hirotaka grinned.

"Wow the great detective finally figured it out…a bit too late though, hmmm? You're out here on the pier with me, and Kouji's still in his stalker's hands. I was merely a pawn…someone to help distract you long enough so that what had to be done tonight, could be done and over with-" Hirotaka stopped suddenly, his breath caught in his throat and he shook his head.

"I don't want it to happen…I…I really don't…Katsume…" It suddenly seemed as though Hirotaka was a completely different person altogether, and Katsume wondered how it could be so, as she slowly continued forward once more.

"I never wanted Kouji or anyone else to be hurt, I…I can't help it…it's…it's his fault, I swear it to god, it is! I didn't want to have anything to do with this, _I swear_! He _made_ me!"

"Who made you do all this, Hirotaka?" Katsume whispered, determined to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

"Who made you do what you have to do?" Again, the question was nothing but a quiet whisper, but Hirotaka winced like a gun had been fired off…which, luckily for both Katsume and Rei, that had yet to happen.

"Him…he did it…he doesn't even _look_ like me!" Hirotaka's grip was loosening from Rei, as he was obviously confused and in denial about everything going on around him. But if Katsume could get the truth out of Hirotaka, it might help finding Kouji-once she got Rei out of this mess-a _lot_ easier.

"NO! I can't tell you, I _won't _tell you!" Hirotaka seethed, suddenly becoming himself again-the fiery look of hardcore determination was back in his dark eyes, and now Katsume wasn't sure if she could get the needed information out of Hirotaka or not, as he tightened his hold on Rei once more, and she winced as he did so.

"So what's it going to be, Katsume? It's your choice now, you know…help your fair damsel in distress here, or go and save your bounty." Katsume froze, suddenly unsure of what to do, and the wild look that had appeared in Rei's eyes wasn't helping any. Katsume knew that if she allowed any kind of terrible harm to come to Kouji, that Rei would never forgive her-and neither would Takuya for that matter; but Takuya was hopefully getting closer to Kouji's whereabouts, and he'd be fine…right?

As though he was reading her mind, Hirotaka chuckled softly-but since the wind had picked up; Katsume was still able to hear it as it was thrown in her direction. In Hirotaka's arms, Rei struggled once more, and the two of them slipped back on the pier a little bit-the wood slick from the falling rain while the old wood rocked harshly underneath them from the waves that were starting to form from the stormy ocean below them.

This was _not_ a good predicament to be in…two choices, both that could or would affect two completely different people so closely connected that if she allowed something to happen to one, and the other came out without a single scrape, she'd still probably be on their number one most hated list.

_After tonight_, Katsume thought bitterly as Hirotaka watched her weigh her decisions in her mind-he could see her thoughts like a book through her dark blue green-eyes, _I'm so going to be sleeping on the couch…_

Rei would probably never forgive her after the events of tonight. Too many things all happening at the same time; that were too hard to explain at once. Katsume would have to take weeks to explain it all to Rei, Kouji, and Takuya as well…even Kouichi probably, since he was Kouji's twin. Hell, might as well make it one big group meeting while they were at it, so Katsume wouldn't have to explain everything several times over.

Taking a menacing step forward, the look in her eyes hardening, she saw Hirotaka giving her a feral grin.

"So Monroe has made her choice…but now here's the number one question: was it the right one?" Before Katsume could answer, Hirotaka seemed to get an extra surge of strength, and managed to toss Rei over the edge of the pier…Rei's scream pierced through the night before her body hit the cold water beneath them, and Katsume-for the first time in a long time in her life-panicked. Rei still had her arms tied behind her, from when Hirotaka had nabbed her back in the warehouse district…and Katsume knew that there was no way Rei could swim with her hands tied behind her back. No matter _how_ good Rei was…and with the currents getting as strong as they were, there really wasn't much of an option.

And with the option so heavily set in front of her, Katsume threw off her leather trench coat, kicked off her ankle high boots and dove into the water without a second thought…hearing Hirotaka's hoarse laughter behind her, as she crashed into the water in a nice, neat dive…

* * *

What neither Rei, Katsume, Hirotaka, or even Kouji and Takuya knew, was that help was on the way. Not in the form of Katsume's squad…because see, even though Katsume had sent the call to her squad-Hirotaka had made sure that they had never received it. But he had had help with that little side project as well; it just hadn't been himself. And that helper was currently with Kouji.

But the help that was on the way currently, were in the forms of a certain Taichi Yagami, and Yamato Ishida. Who had been only a few minutes behind Rei, Katsume, and Takuya-but had actually ended up being a bit tied up themselves when Taichi got pulled over for speeding.

"Of all the god awful times to get pulled over…and the guy wouldn't even believe our story!" Taichi wailed, as he thrust the ticket in Yamato's direction, after having pulled up next to Katsume's car in front of the warehouse district.

Yamato snickered as he stashed the offending yellow and pink slip into the glove compartment-figuring that Taichi would _probably_ want to worry about the eighty-dollar fine later.

"I can't believe he almost arrested you too!" The blonde added teasingly, almost forgetting about the 'crisis situation at hand', as Taichi had so bluntly told the officer who had pulled him over for going a good 20 miles over the speed limit of the highway they were on. Yes, Yamato knew his boyfriend was a speed demon at times when it came to driving…it was more often then not, one of the reasons why _he_ drove most of the time actually.

"What? All I said was that friends of ours were in terrible danger, and I mentioned Katsume's name and the guy went all freaky on me." Taichi grumbled as they got out, and Yamato shivered at the winds that seemed to pummel them the moment they closed their car doors. He immediately wrapped his warm coat closer about him, putting up its hood to help shield the rain that had started to come down in torrents.

"Where could they be?" Yamato hollered over the winds, and the speeding ticket was instantly forgotten as the situation at hand pressed close. Both Yamato and Taichi felt an instant danger nearby, knowing that tonight would probably be the night where everything went down, and would end in one big finale.

Yamato was convinced that Hirotaka had to have help staging all of this. There was _no way_ in hell's green earth that he could've done it all by himself…and Taichi agreed with him.

"Do you think that they split up?" Taichi asked, having come around the car and stood next to Yamato, as they started walking towards the district-and shelter…or whatever shelter the abandoned warehouses could provide for them anyway. Taichi wasn't seeing much…and his hair was already starting to droop and plaster to his face since he'd forgotten to bring a hooded coat, and all he had was his own trench coat. He made a face as multiple strands of dark, brown hair got into his eyes, and Yamato chuckled softly as he glanced over at his partner.

"That's what you get for keeping that mop of yours." He said, giving Taichi a sly look as Taichi only grunted and pushed the strands away with his right hand.

"Yeah, well…at least I don't look like a girl." In response, Yamato stuck his tongue out at the brunette, and Taichi grinned back playfully.

"Now, now Yamato, it's not the time for that…_later_ however…" Taichi's dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously and Yamato nearly choked on his laughter. Then both seemed to suddenly remember the task at hand, and the playful bantering stopped almost as soon as it had started.

"Split up or stay together?" Yamato whispered, shivering slightly in his coat. He hated the cold weather…

"I have the feeling they split up, but something's telling me that we should stay together." Taichi murmured, and Yamato nodded as they started forth together to explore the warehouse, and hopefully find their missing friends and help rescue Kouji from the clutches of his stalker.

But the two hadn't gotten very far into their exploration before they heard a strangled cry-from two different directions. Taichi cursed softly and Yamato nibbled worriedly on his lower lip, as he sent Taichi a look…one that Taichi returned.

"That…didn't sound good." Taichi breathed out, and Yamato sucked in his own breath as he nodded.

"Not good at all." He replied in agreement, as they both eyed each other-communicating silently as crystalline orbs stared into a set of chocolate brown.

"Right or left." Taichi murmured, knowing that they had to split up-and hating it. So far he hadn't seen head or tails of Katsume's squad that she'd supposedly called according to Kai…_some backup_, he thought wryly as Yamato nodded his head to the right in the direction of the piers behind the warehouses. Taichi grimaced…that had left him with actually going further into the warehouse district to seek out the other scream that had happened. But in all honesty, he'd rather be the one doing it than to let his boyfriend take on the ugly task. But whether or not the piers were that much safer…

"Be careful." The brunette whispered as he reached out a hand and stroked his lover's cheek as Yamato nodded and brought his own hand up to meet his, grasping it gently and bringing it down to their sides as he squeezed it tightly in reassurance.

"I will be, I've learned how to fight as well as you, you know." Taichi only gave him 'the look,' and Yamato sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll be careful…I promise. But only if you promise as well." Instantly Taichi nodded and the two let go of each other. Yamato turned and started heading swiftly towards the piers, but not before casting one last glance behind him-seeing Taichi just standing there with his arms crossed one over the other-looking rather defiant about the whole situation. Yamato sighed…he knew that Taichi absolutely did _not_ like what was going on at the moment, but there was nothing to be done about it until this whole ordeal was _finished_. So he raised his hand and waved Taichi off…turning around once more-this time. he headed out in a sprint, and when he made a sharp turn around the corner, he didn't look back.

* * *

Kouji huddled in the corner as far as he could push himself, his arms protecting the front of him to the best of his abilities, despite the pain he felt. He could swear that there was something wrong with his left arm, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. The pain had now died down to a nice, numbing sensation, but Kouji had the feeling that if Sen was going to do what he thought he was trying to do, that the numbing sensation would probably erupt in nothing but the fiery pain that it was before.

It was also _cold_…he hadn't thought that it was this cold in the empty warehouse…but of course, now he was without his shirt, only wearing his jeans and the socks that Sen had thankfully left on. His bandana had gone missing a long time ago, as well as his hair tie, so now his hair was loose and flowing about him as well. Sen was staring hungrily at him-the hunger for him shining eagerly in his eyes like that of a wolf on a hunt, and Kouji shivered again as he moved to cradle his injured left arm to his chest.

_Takuya…oh gods, where are you…? _He thought, panicking as Sen continued to close in on him. Sen couldn't see him…the corner that Kouji had himself backed up in was dark and forbidding…the shadows hiding him and covering him-protecting him. For how long though, Kouji had no clue. He wished with all his heart that the darkness would protect him until Takuya-or _someone_-arrived to help him out of this miserable situation that he was in. Deep in his mind though, as much as he didn't _want_ to admit it, he knew that that probably wasn't going to happen. That Sen would find him before Takuya did and then…then…

Kouji closed his dark blue-gray eyes tightly, fighting the panic and fear that swelled through him as his breathing grew steadily worse…broken ribs from Sen's last beating? Probably…Kouji hadn't even had the time to take in the injuries that he'd sustained while fighting off Sen-something that had happened only a mere few minutes ago, now seemed like hours ago in Kouji's mind.

He wondered how long he could keep up this game of cat and mouse that he'd started with Sen.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…you know you want to play, Kouji. I know _I_ want to play with you before I allow you to die slowly…shall it be while I'm holding you in my arms, or lying bleeding to death on the cold hard floor of this warehouse?" Kouji bit his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering, trying not to make a sound. The longer he stayed hidden…

"I know you're around here _somewhere_ Kouji…somewhere in the sweet darkness that will soon be your savior when you're closing your eyes for the last time." Kouji's breathing quickened as he fought the tears that threatened to fall, as he fought the exact image that Sen was projecting into his mind: him lying on the floor, white as a ghost with blood seeping through the knife wound that Sen was sure to give him with the wicked blade that he kept on playing with in his hands…lying there lifelessly as Takuya came too late…too late to save him and to only watch him die…

Kouji's dark blue-gray eyes snapped open, and he swore to himself that that _was not_ going to happen. He'd fight his way through this…it wasn't his fault that Hirotaka had fallen for him so long ago, and had left Sen when Hirotaka had realized exactly what kind of arrogant bastard that Sen really was. But how Sen had managed to rope Hirotaka into his scheme…it was beyond Kouji's imagination, but it all screamed blackmail of some kind. The question was though, was what kind of blackmail was Sen using against Hirotaka to make him do such awful things?

Licking his lips, Kouji realized suddenly that he'd formed a plan in his mind.

Keep Sen talking…while continuing to move in the darkness so that Sen couldn't see him…if he kept Sen talking long enough, maybe Sen would get too distracted and hold off on trying to kill him…or worse…

Kouji shuddered at the thought, and tried to block Sen's previous 'suggestions' from his mind. It was true what he'd said earlier…that he'd rather die then allow Sen to rape him…the only person he'd ever wanted to have him was Takuya, and that was that. Simple and easy…too bad Sen didn't seem to want it that way. But Sen seemed to think that if he broke Kouji, then Kouji would be 'tainted'…and no one would want him, not even Takuya.

It was a harsh thought, but Kouji wouldn't abide by it. He couldn't allow himself to think that way; he had to think strong and positive, because that was the only way he was going to get out of here as unharmed as he possibly could…well, save for the injuries he already had of course. But a broken arm was mend-able…if Sen succeeded in his plans…rape wasn't an easy thing to mend. And he couldn't be brought back from the dead either.

No…the only way out of here was alive…and Kouji had to _stay_ alive and away from Sen's clutches as long as he could. Licking his dry lips, Kouji coughed a little to clear his throat, and was surprised to see blood in his hand.

_Not good, so not good…_

The dark haired teen thought dread filling his entire being. Coughing up blood was a _bad_ thing, right?

"That didn't sound too good." Sen crooned, and Kouji cringed at how close Sen's voice suddenly seemed to be, as he started to edge silently away. Times like this, he wished desperately for his spirit from the Digital World once more…

_Lobomon would kick his ass to hell and back, and play ping-pong with him that way. _Kouji thought wryly as a small smile escaped his lips for the first time in awhile.

_I wish you were here Lobomon…I could use your strength now more than ever before, I believe_. Closing his eyes and sending out a small prayer, Kouji set his plan in motion.

"So Sen…how did you get Hirotaka to do it…?"

* * *

By the time the two girls broke the surface for air, Hirotaka was gone.

It had only taken Katsume a mere few minutes to find Rei, struggling under the water as she had been trying to get herself back up to the surface…and also making sure that she didn't sink any further. She'd quickly pulled Rei into a mind-blowing kiss…effectively giving her air at the same time (but, Katsume had to admit that the kiss itself really wasn't that bad either for the situation that they were in…in fact, it reminded her just how good of a kisser Rei _was_…). She'd used a pocketknife that she always had on her to cut the ropes around Rei's wrists, allowing her free movement, as she started swimming up to the surface holding onto Rei until she got her own momentum.

Now the two of them eyed each other warily, Rei still inhaling gulps of air, as she brought a hand out of the water to push away several dark strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Katsume gave her a small, sheepish smile…

And was a bit surprised to get a look of thanks and gratitude from Rei in return; Katsume's smile must've been a contagious one.

"You okay?" Katsume murmured, since Rei was close enough to hear her, so she didn't have to yell out the question over the winds from the storm. Rei nodded, treading water as Katsume was doing, but Katsume could tell that her girlfriend was starting to tire.

"I'm…fine. Thanks to you…but…_why_?" The blonde tried to hold back her look of surprise at Rei's question, but it wasn't to be helped. So she sighed as she pushed back her own locks of hair that had fallen into her own eyes, before eyeing Rei with a look of love…and a look of honesty at the same time, knowing that she needed to be more truthful with her partner.

"What do you mean _why_?" Rei shook her head.

"Why did you come after me? Hirotaka was _there_, Kat, you _could've_ had the arrest of a lifetime, and you would've been all over the papers and the news…so why choose to save me instead of nabbing someone like Hirotaka and putting him away behind bars for good?" She whispered fiercely, a small flicker of hope inside of her believed that she already knew Katsume's answer.

"Because even though it _would_ have been an _amazing_ capture…I couldn't have done it…I couldn't have gone after him knowing that you were down in the water struggling to reach the surface. It was my choice…my choice between him or you…and I chose _you_." For several minutes the two of them didn't say anything…all they could do was look at each other.

And then Rei let out a soft sigh of relief, and a warm look flooded into her dark brown eyes.

"And here I was thinking that all you cared about was your job…" She muttered, allowing her voice to trail off as Katsume smiled once more at her, before closing the distance between them and offering her a helping hand back to the pier. Rei accepted it gladly and with Katsume's help, made it to the wooden dock, allowing Katsume to haul herself up first as she held onto one of the pier's boards until Katsume was able to pull her up. She didn't think that she'd be able to do it herself.

"Here, come on…we still need to find Kouji, and help him. I only hope that Takuya's managed to find him." Rei nodded and grabbed a hold of Katsume's hand, as Katsume tightened her grip so that Rei wouldn't slip back into the water, while they both struggled to pull Rei up.

An unexpected hand suddenly thrust itself in front of Rei, and she gratefully accepted it…looking up in surprise into a pair of azure blue eyes that stared determinedly down at her.

With Yamato's help, Rei was safely on the pier in no time at all, and both Rei and Katsume thanked him. Yamato only shrugged, and Katsume pointed to a spot underneath his left eye.

"What in the hell happened to you?" She demanded; as Yamato sighed and brought his right hand up to tenderly investigate the huge bruise that was starting to form.

"Let's just say that I had a run-in with Hirotaka's fist…I somehow have the feeling that he didn't quite like that I was coming to help you guys. That and he seemed to be in an awful hurry to get the hell out of here! If it's one thing I've got to say, is that that guy sure has a tough fist…that, and this bruise is sure going to leave one hell of a mark. I think I might have to borrow some of Rei's foundation for the next few days." Yamato muttered, looking rather sheepish as Rei only chuckled and shook her head, as she accepted Katsume's help in standing up, leaning against her. They were both wet and cold…but they both knew that there was more to be done before they could get to shelter, dry clothes, and something warm to drink.

"We've got to go after Kouji…Hirotaka said something about having an accomplice; I really doubt that he's doing all of this by himself!" Katsume hissed out as she slipped her boots back on and tossed her trench coat to a shivering Rei. At least the inside of it was still dry and would keep her warm until the situation at hand was taken care of…permanently.

"Did he tell you anything Rei, before I came, and he threw you over the pier?" The blonde asked as Yamato took Rei from her, while she finished lacing up her boots before she stood up. Rei warily shook her head, looking glum.

"No. I'm sorry, I wish that he had, if he had, I'd tell you in a heartbeat. But, something tells me that Kouji can't be far from here. Hirotaka did this to grant whoever is with Kouji more time. Let's just hope that-like you said earlier-Takuya's gotten to him. If Takuya's with him, hopefully this ending will be a happy one." Rei murmured softly, as Yamato gave her a sideways hug and nodded in agreement before giving Katsume a look of his own.

"Go." Katsume raised an eyebrow, and Yamato waved in the direction of the warehouses before them.

"Go now, go after them Katsume, and nail this son of a bitch for all he's worth! I'll take care of Rei, we'll be right behind you, but you'll be the quickest one out of the both of us…that…and…" Yamato's voice trailed off as his eyes trained themselves on her gun, and Katsume nodded as she allowed her fingers to gently brush the weapon clasped on her belt.

"That, and I've got the power to stop whatever is happening, and end it as quickly as I can, if necessary." Katsume finished, reaching out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Rei's ear, but Rei batted her hand away and pointed in the direction of the warehouse.

"I'm _fine_, Yamato's here with me, _go_…Kouji's much more important now." Nodding, Katsume turned tail and started running off the pier and into the maze that was the warehouse district.

"I love you…" Rei whispered, allowing Yamato to help her weary body off of the pier as they followed as quickly as they could behind the blonde detective.

Little did Rei know that Katsume heard her, as the wind blew her soft words directly into her ear, and she nodded at them but didn't dare take the time to turn around.

"Love you too, more than you know." She whispered, knowing that when this was all done and over with, that she'd be able to show Rei just how much.

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean by _that_ question, Minamoto?"

Kouji once more licked his dry, chapped lips and tried asking his question again.

"I mean, how did you get Hirotaka to help you? You must have some kind of hold over him, right?" The closer Sen's voice got to him, the farther Kouji tried to hide in the shadows, moving slowly as he tried not to trip over anything-least he give his position away.

He swore he could see Sen's evil, maniacal grin on his face as he answered Kouji's question. Kouji only prayed that he'd be able to get himself enough time so that hopefully Takuya would be able to find him, and rescue him before Sen managed to find out where he was hiding. Somehow, in his heart he knew his koi was nearby...he didn't know how to explain it, he just _knew._

"You _really_ want to know?" When Kouji didn't answer, Sen assumed it was a yes…so he started in on his explanation of 'how he did it'.

"It's all pure and simple actually. See, when you're stuck with someone for so _very_ long, it's kind of easy to find ways to…how do we say…get them to _do_ something for you." Kouji's breath hitched, and Sen let out a soft laugh.

"You can't play this hide and seek game with me forever, Kouji. Eventually I _will_ find you…and when I do…" Sen allowed his voice to trail off, giving Kouji _lots_ of time to figure out how he would have finished that sentence.

From his hiding spot, Kouji mentally cursed himself for having breathed so loudly, and moved a little more over to the right, into the darkest part of the shadows. He shivered when he heard the winds howling outside, and brought his hurt arm-which he was more than positive was broken-closer to him wishing that he had something warmer on than just his jeans.

"So you blackmailed him to work with you?" Kouji asked in a low voice, glad that his voice left an echo throughout the room, because then Sen couldn't pinpoint his exact location. He had the feeling that if he could keep this up just a _little_ longer…

A snort, followed by a small bark of laughter, as Kouji held back a gasp when he saw Sen's athletic frame come into view, his arms crossing over his chest in a look of defiance. He was starting to get closer...

"Of _course_, how else would I have been able to enlist _anyone's _help? I'm known as the 'crazy bastard' by far too many at the University."

"What kind of blackmail did you use to get him to do such hideous things?" Whispered Kouji, and Sen laughed again, throwing his head back as he did so, so that he really did look like a madman. Kouji shivered again…but this time, it wasn't from the cold. Or at least, he didn't think so.

"Many, many things…see Kouji, I know something about Hirotaka that _no_ one else knows…do you want to hear what that is?" When Kouji didn't answer, Sen smiled eerily.

"But of _course_ you do, and I can _tell_ you too because I plan to kill you anyway…so you won't be able to leave this place with my little secret. You'll die screaming out _my_ name." Again, Kouji shuddered, and silently prayed for help. He didn't want to think about what would happen if help came too late.

"I'll tell you how I was able to blackmail Hirotaka so easily…he's my _twin_." Kouji gasped, his eyes opening wide in disbelief, as he couldn't fathom how _anyone_ could blackmail their sibling as Sen had done. He knew he'd never be able to treat Kouichi like that…he was too much a part of him.

Sen grinned manically at Kouji's shocked silence.

"Surprised, aren't we? Yes…Hirotaka is my dear twin brother. We're much like you and Kouichi in that sense, right Kouji?" All Kouji could do was shake his head and move even further back into the darkness…he knew he was starting to run out of room and soon he'd have nowhere to go. And then, then, he'd be trapped.

"You're _nothing_ like Kouichi and myself…we treat each other with respect, and love-_brotherly love_!" Kouji spat out, fury sweeping through him as Sen_ dared_ to try and compare him and Hirotaka to himself and Kouichi...they were _nothing_ alike. Sen only shook his head though.

"Only because even though you two were separated for so long, you were both still brought up in loving environments. I wish very badly, that things could've been different between Hirotaka and myself…but we only had each other for the longest time…and then…then he had to go and fall in love with someone else. _You_." Kouji was breathing hard now, if only to prevent himself from being sick right then and there, as he heard Sen's confessions. He really was a mental psychopath.

Sen was coming after him because Hirotaka had fallen in love with _him_, whereas Hirotaka was supposed to love _Sen_? But…but…

"But he's your _twin_." Kouji muttered in disgust, and Sen only sighed dismally.

"I know. It's so hard though, when you're locked up with someone in a single bedroom for so long. I fell in love with him; I couldn't help it. So when Hirotaka came around one day, saying that he'd seen the most handsome guy, I knew I had to check it out. It took me awhile to find you Kouji, yes it did…you know when I found you?" Kouji shook his head, knowing that Sen couldn't see it, knowing that even if he didn't _want_ to know, that Sen would tell him anyway.

"When you were checked into the hospital, that night after you'd cut your wrists so deep that they thought for a little bit that you might not make it…I was envious that someone of your status could get the courage to do such a thing." Kouji licked his dry lips (knowing that it was starting to become a habit now), not quite sure how to respond.

"You don't know _anything_ about my 'status'…I'm not rich or anything, I'd lost the love of my life to his bastard of a father, who took him away to New York, I was depressed and didn't know how to admit it to anyone. That was a long time ago." Sen nodded in agreement, as he started to move forward…looking for him no doubt. Kouji bumped into a stack of crates, thankful that they didn't fall down when he did so, and moved quickly to hide behind them. Crouching down in his hiding place, he allowed himself to peer over the top of one so that he could still see Sen moving around in the shadows.

"You're right again. Five years is a long time. Now you have everything you want, hmmm Kouji? You have Takuya back, you've got great friends, and quite a feisty best friend I might add…one who I _do_ believe should have been taken care of by now." Again, Kouji's eyes widened.

"What did you do to Rei?" He demanded, and Sen chuckled.

"It's not what _I_ did to Rei, my dear Kouji, but what my _twin_ did to her. See, she and that blonde bitch of hers got a little _too_ close…they had to be taken _care_ of. Hirotaka took care of them for me." Biting hard down on his lower lip, Kouji managed to keep himself from cursing out loud. He didn't know whether or not to believe Sen, knowing that he could always be lying to get a rise out of him…to try to get him to blow his hiding spot.

"You're lying." Kouji whispered into the darkness, and saw Sen shaking his head.

"I don't think I am Kouji, see, by now Rei should be halfway down to the bottom of the ocean, I'd suspect…either that, or lying on the ground bleeding to death from a bullet…I wonder which way Hirotaka chose to go." Closing his eyes, Kouji took several deep breaths, as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't hyperventilate or retaliate…not _now_. He'd give himself away for sure; Sen was getting closer still...

"I know you're close…I can _smell_ you," Sen started to say, but Kouji didn't get to hear the end of it, as he got distracted, when a hand snaked out from behind him and clasped around his mouth so quickly, that he wasn't able to move…or breathe. He didn't dare struggle, and a part of him thought for sure that it was Hirotaka behind him. He was done for.

"Rei's okay, she's _fine_…Katsume's fine, trust me, _you're_ fine." The voice whispered, and Kouji's eyes opened wide again, but this time it was in relief as he pulled Takuya's hand away from his mouth, and turned around enough so that he was in the brunette's arms once more. As Takuya's strong arms wrapped around him, Kouji suddenly knew that Takuya was right…he _was_ fine. As long as Takuya was there with him, he was fine.

"Oh god…oh god, oh god, _oh gods…Takuya_…" Kouji murmured over and over again, enjoying the warmth that flowed off of Takuya, despite the fact that his leather trench coat was dampened a bit by the rain. 

"You're freezing…here." Whispering and moving quickly, Takuya had his trench coat off in seconds as he helped Kouji into it, leaving him in just his long sleeved shirt and jeans. Kouji didn't really pull away from Takuya's embrace as they did this, and Takuya frowned realizing what kind of a fragile state Kouji was in at the moment. He knew he had to get him out of there…

"How did you get in without Sen noticing you?" Kouji whispered frantically, feeling a bit warmer now that he had Takuya's coat on.

"There's a back way in, but it's above us…I managed to be pretty quiet, but I think that he was also distracted by you. I'm not sure if we can get out the same way but we can try." Nodding, Kouji knew that he'd try _anything_ to get out of Sen's clutches.

"You're awfully quiet now Kouji, haven't you heard a word that I've said? I wonder what's distracting you so? Maybe you've fallen asleep, and if that's the case then I'll be able to catch you a _lot_ easier…" More laughter followed this, and both boys winced at how much closer Sen's voice sounded than the last time.

"Sadistic bastard." Kouji muttered, loud enough he knew, for Sen to hear it, and Sen continued to laugh.

"Oh yes, so very true, I'll agree with you quite highly, Kouji! Now…let's _end_ this game!" Sen had reached the place where Kouji had just been hiding and crashed the pile of crates all off to one side…cursing furiously when he saw that Kouji was no longer there. And cursed even more when he saw Kouji dashing off with Takuya, their hands entwined together with Takuya only slightly ahead of the dark haired teen, as they dashed off to god only knew where. Sen knew that there was no way out from this warehouse; except for the front of the building…Hirotaka had checked it all out previously so that they both knew that there were no hidden hatches or anything…_right_?

Sen's eyes narrowed. Had his twin _lied_ to him?

"You're a dead twin Hirotaka, if Kouji escapes…now I'm not sure which one of you to kill first!" He whispered hoarsely as he dashed after the two teens in front of him, readying his gun that he had had in his back pocket. He raised it…aimed…and fired…

And missed. Barely.

Takuya cursed as he pulled Kouji close to protect him from the shot, thankful that Sen's aim had been slightly off…but the brunette was still nervous, it had been _way_ too close

Kouji sucked in a breath of air, fear flowing through his veins as he realized the predicament they were in.

"Only a little ways more to go to get to those stairs; come _on_…" Takuya shoved Kouji forward, and his weary body was ready to protest. They'd nearly made it to the stairs though, and the stairs led to an above entrance that Takuya had said he'd found, and that's how he'd gotten in…apparently, Sen wasn't as clever as he thought he was.

And _that_, would be Sen's downfall.

TBC


	20. End GAme

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic and any OC's you'll find here and there that were created for the sole purpose to write this fic. 

Author's Notes: Yayness, a new chapter! ((hears crickets chirping in background and laughs nervously)) Yes, I know…it's been…awhile…again…((slowly starts edging towards her infamous hiding rock)) BUT…I'm not to blame for this being as late as it is this time, no, I'm really not! ((grins mischievously)) My wonderful beta reader should be quite happy that I told her she might want to run in advance, because she took a bit longer to beta read this than normal, so of course, I got it back a bit later than normal…so technically I guess you could probably blame THAT part on her, but you could also still blame me because I took forever to write this chapter-I guess that means we'll both just have to run, ne? ((Edges a bit more closer to her hiding rock)) And yes, I know that the last chapter is a bit on the awful side with all the weird indenting going on-I promise a major revision of this fic with lots of pretty corrections once it's done no revisions in the plot, just minor revisions in previous chapters before I got a beta reader...LOL! Anyway, LOTS of stuff happens in this chapter, and it's one of those chapters that I had to get just right or I'd completely destroy the whole fic you know? I know that this is the chapter a whole bunch of you have been waiting for and I appreciate how patiently that all of you HAVE been waiting for it! So without further ado… ((Clambers underneath her rock and grins mischievously before disappearing to write another chapter))

Oh, and once again if anyone can help this authoress with how to fix the words getting squished together with the editing sequence on this site when you're updating fics, pass on the help…please? The squished words I'm finding all over the place in my fics are really starting to drive me nuts and I have yet to figure out how to stop it from happening. ((Rolls eyes)) It's starting to get to the point where for the ONE person who can help me out with that situation, I'll write a really kawaii one shotTakouji/Taitofic for them…please? ((Gives readers puppy dog eyes and hopes that bribing works…heh…))

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi. I suggest that if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or the goodness of Takouji then you might want to hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page there and run far, far away.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Kouichi/Izumi, Yamato/Taichi, Katsume/Rei, previous hints of Ruki/Juri…and maybe some others I might've forgotten but meh…they're listed in previous chapters.

Rating: PG13

Time Setting: Five years after Eternity-the prequel to this fic

**Forevermore**

**Author: Angel Spirit **

**Chapter 20: End Game **

Katsume was long gone by the time that Rei had managed to catch her breath, and stand fully upright. Yamato eyed her, and Rei nodded in the direction that lead off from the pier and back into the warehouse district.

"I'm _fine_…let's go get Kouji and help Katsume nail that son of a bitch." She sneered, dashing off the slippery planks and back onto more solid ground-Yamato quickly followed her, and the two of them were soon back into the maze that was the empty warehouses.

"Which way do you think they all are now?" Yamato murmured, having easily caught up with Rei as she'd stopped for a moment underneath a hanging tarp-to once more catch her breath and stay out of the rain, even if it was just for a few, scant seconds.

Rei only shook her head at the question, as Yamato came right up behind her, allowing her to lean up against him, so that her back was against his chest…the heat that radiated off from the blonde felt good, and Rei shivered for a second in Katsume's black leather trench coat. While it wasn't a type of coat that she would _normally_ wear, it was still warmer than the rest of her clothing-still wet from Hirotaka having thrown her into the ocean less than fifteen minutes ago. Brushing back some strands of wet hair that had fallen into her face, Rei chewed absentmindedly on her lower lip before she finally got an idea that would hopefully answer Yamato's question.

"We should go back to where we started from-I went left, and from what we've found, that _definitely_ wasn't correct…Katsume originally went straight, and Takuya went to the right. I have the strangest feeling, that Takuya went in the _right_ direction." Even though it was a _very_ bad time to make a horrible pun, she got Yamato to groan anyway, and she smiled a bit. Probably one of the first few smiles that she'd had all day…or for the past couple of days for that matter.

"Let's go." Yamato nodded in confirmation that he was right behind her as she took off running again, Rei's breath ragged from her recent escapade with Hirotaka and the water's current, and she knew that she was starting to tire. Yamato however, was the exact opposite…he knew he had the strength to carry her if it so came to that-he'd carried his friend before. The blonde teen shook his head…that was a memory for later.

They'd just reached a little past the starting point-as Rei had just hollered over her shoulder at Yamato, so that way he knew that they were back at their original point of entrance. Rei hadn't gotten very far in the direction that Yamato had assumed Takuya had taken off in, before she ran smack into someone…and was sent flying to the ground.

Rei lay gasping for air, in stunned silence on the wet cement, while Yamato caught up and clasped arms with Taichi.

"I think you successfully managed to scare her half to death, Taichi, especially when you come out of nowhere like that!" Yamato lightly scolded as Taichi brought the blonde into a hug, grinning sheepishly as he did so.

"I take it that you guys didn't have any luck?" Taichi asked, and Yamato shook his head as he glanced down at Rei-Taichi's eyes following suite as he took in her wet figure, and an eyebrow was raised.

"Rei had a run in with Hirotaka." Was all Yamato needed to say, as Taichi had released Yamato from their hug, so that they could help a still shaken Rei back onto her feet…she glared at him in the process.

"Sorry Rei, didn't think that I was going to bump into you like that!" Taichi declared, and Rei sighed as she brushed herself off, while she stood and shook her head.

"It's okay, Taichi, I really wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me either-we'll call it a draw, ne?" A smile played on Rei's lips as Taichi nodded at the question, before looking at her in concern, as she shivered again in the windy, rainy weather that seemed to never end.

"What happened between you and Hirotaka? Looks like you took a swim, Rei." Taichi's smile had faded now, especially since Rei couldn't seem to stop shivering.

"As Yamato stated, I had a run in with Hirotaka. He'd caught me off guard and grabbed me from behind, used a scarf, or something, to wrap it around my neck, and cut off my air supply just enough so that I'd pass out on him, and give him enough time to tie me up, and take me to the piers. I feel like such an _idiot_ for not having kept my guard up more. Hirotaka took my radio, and managed to contact Katsume with it-giving her the choice of either continuing to look for Kouji, or to come after me. Guess which one she chose?" In Taichi's mind, it was no doubt that the answer to Rei's question was that Katsume chose to go after her. And as he answered correctly, Rei nodded while she tried to lessen her shivers as her teeth were starting to chatter.

"Katsume didn't manage to get much information out of Hirotaka, before he threw me over the pier-giving her another choice-to either save my butt, or to arrest him and make him confess to Kouji's whereabouts. Katsume, of course, chose the first one…and once more making me feel like an idiot because if I hadn't have gotten caught, then Kouji would probably be out of this mess by now!" Both Yamato and Taichi shook their heads at this, and Rei groaned.

"You two just don't get it, do you? If I hadn't have gotten caught by Hirotaka, and forced Katsume off course, things would be _different_ now than they already were! I just have that feeling that Katsume would've helped Takuya find Kouji, and all would be well!" Yamato snorted at Rei's declaration-and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her focus her attention onto him, instead of her guilty feelings.

"Rei, no one could've seen what was coming-for all we know, Hirotaka was watching you guys from the moment you stepped out of Katsume's car, and _knew_ exactly what was going on! He _knew_ to follow you, since you guys all went in different directions, he _knew_ that if given the choice, that Katsume would choose you over anything else-that's just how love _goes_, Rei! Trust me, if Taichi and myself had been in the same position that you and Katsume had been in, I'm positive the same thing would've happened!" Taichi nodded in confirmation, and Rei sighed as she glanced at him.

"Did you have any luck?" She asked, murmuring the question as Taichi shook his head before replying.

"No…that is, if you're asking me if I had any luck in finding Kouji's whereabouts, I had _none_. However, I…I…" Taichi bit his lower lip, as he wondered if he should tell Rei and Yamato what he'd just heard several seconds ago. Almost right before he'd crashed into Rei. The dark brunette was positive that if Rei and Yamato had just been slightly earlier upon their arrival, then they would've heard what _he_ had heard, and he wouldn't have to explain it.

As it stood…

"You know something." Rei accused, finally having caught her breath, and Taichi nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Not something I _want_ to really know though…right before I met up with you guys…I'm pretty sure that I heard the sound of gunshots from somewhere close by. I was just heading up in the direction where I was positive I'd heard the shooting before I crashed into you, Rei. I'm sorry-" Rei however, only shook her head and cut off his quick apology.

"No big deal, I'm still in one piece. Which way did you think that you heard the shooting? Katsume went after Kouji…I'm hoping that the shooting you heard, was _her_ gun going off…and nothing more." She gestured before her.

"So lead the way, leader boy…though I have the feeling that we were already heading in the same direction." Taichi only smirked slightly before allowing another worried look to overcome his features, as he took off once more in a desperate run…the other two quickly following behind…

* * *

Katsume was glad for all the training that she had had before becoming a cop-it meant that she could run long distances, and not tire easily. But even with all the training that she had prior to all of this, it _still_ didn't help shield out the chill that she felt from having dived into the ocean to save Rei. That, and the still falling rain didn't help her much out either-_especially_ since she'd given her coat to Rei.

Silently, she cursed herself for having done it. But, she knew Rei probably needed it more than she did at the moment. Besides, after all of this was over, she planned on going home and taking a nice, _hot_ relaxing bath-_with_ Rei. It would give them some alone time-something that Katsume believed was long overdue.

When the shots thundered out in the distance, Katsume cursed out loud and put a bit more speed into her step, so that she was doing something more than just sprinting. For once, she wished that she had a hair tie with her as she quickly brushed out some hair that had fallen into her eyes, as she paused for a half of a second and just _listened._ All she could hear was the sound of the pouring rain-and her own heavy breathing.

Feeling a stitch coming onto her side from all the brutal exercise her body had been through so far, Katsume started running again…hoping that the stitch could hold off long enough for her to find the warehouse, where the shots had been coming from.

Luck was on her side though, as another round of shots were fired, this time-a lot closer-and Katsume thought that the second time around, she also heard a faint scream.

It was so close…so close that Katsume could actually _touch_ the closed double doors that lead into the dark warehouse. And within seconds, she _was_ touching the closed doors that she'd pictured in her mind…she was almost one hundred percent of the way _positive_, that this warehouse was the right one.

**_Time to find out if I'm right_.** The blonde thought grimly, as she pulled out her gun from it's holster and heard the satisfying click that told her the safety was off…giving her the freedom to shoot at any time.

Taking in a deep breath, Katsume grasped one of the door handles…and pulled…

She cursed her own stupidity when it swung out to greet her, nearly slamming into her, as she had thought that it would swing _inwards_ and not _outwards_. Quickly regaining her balance, Katsume noticed that she was also surprised that the doors hadn't been _locked_ either.

**_Someone's not paying attention to all the details…this could make things end a lot quicker here_.** Katsume smirked-call it arrogance on her own part, but she had the feeling that she could end this whole tirade in five minutes, and be in a hot bath with Rei accompanying her in fifteen more minutes.

As soon as she stepped into the darkness of the warehouse though, a strong wind decided to make itself known-and its strength blew the entry doors _shut_ again. Katsume winced at the loud noise and inwardly groaned when she realized that she was in almost complete darkness. The only light in the whole warehouse came from a window at the highest point of the ceiling…but that light was located a little more than halfway through the warehouse.

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, Katsume held her gun, so that her right hand was gripping the handle-her index finger around the trigger-gun close to her chest while her left hand stretched blindly forward to make sure that she didn't trip over anything-or worse, knock anything _over_. Not like that would make much of a difference, as she was pretty sure that if this _was_ the warehouse that Kouji's stalker had him in, they'd both definitely know that she was here by now.

**_Unless of course, if Kouji's stalker is really stupid and thinks that it was just the wind that blew the front door open and closed_.** Katsume smirked once more at this thought-but her smirk quickly disappeared, when Kouji's stalker took it upon himself to greet her, as his voice suddenly called out to her in the darkness.

Katsume nearly dropped her gun when she suddenly realized she _knew_ the voice.

"Well, well…looks like we have a new player in the game, boys!"

* * *

Little did Katsume know, that Yamato, Rei, and Taichi were right on her tail. Rei had tried shouting out Katsume's name before she'd entered the warehouse-but the wind had decided to rear its ugly head just then, and blew any chance of Katsume hearing their calls further away then what the trio would've wished for.

Rei had almost been to the doors-reaching out for the one that was being pushed around by the wind-when it suddenly slammed shut. Rei yanked her hand back in time; mentally cursing as she knew that if she had been a second faster, her hand would've been slammed from the closing of the heavy steel door. At the same time though, she would've prevented it from closing…she believed that she could live with a little pain if it meant catching up with Katsume in enough time to help.

"_Damn it_." Taichi muttered with strong emotion behind the words, voicing Rei's thoughts exactly as she reached forward and pulled the door open…

Only to find out that it wouldn't _budge_. Her dark brown eyes opened wide with panic as she looked quickly from Taichi, to Yamato, and then back at Taichi again. Taichi, seeing her reaction, frowned.

"What's wrong Rei, open the door so we can help them!" The brunette demanded, frustration getting the best of him. But Rei shook her head, not deterred by Taichi's frustration and determination-if only because she was feeling _exactly_ how he was feeling right then.

"No…it's not opening, it's not budging!" Taichi growled and gently pushed her out of the way, grabbing hold of the handle of the now shut door, and tried pulling it open…only to get the same response that Rei had. He groaned in annoyance and continued trying to open it-even Yamato and Rei pitched in to help, the three of them trying to open a heavy steel door. They must've looked like quite a sight doing so…if the situation hadn't been so urgent, Taichi would've found it rather amusing. And he had the feeling that Yamato and Rei probably would, as well.

"It's locked or something, it might be one of those doors that automatically locks from the inside when it closes…Taichi…Yamato…what're we going to do _now_?" Rei cried out, the wild look still in her eyes as the expression on her face showed nothing but horror, as the thoughts of what could be happening in the warehouse started to flash through her mind.

"You're all going to step _away_ from the doors and turn _around_…_now_." The chilling, all too familiar voice caused the three teens to tense, and obey its commands.

When the three of them had successfully turned around so that they were no longer facing the doors, Taichi growled in anger, and Rei's eyes had narrowed so that she was practically glaring daggers at Hirotaka-who was now standing in front of them. Yamato stayed silent-taking in the situation as his mind tried to figure a way out that wouldn't involve someone getting hurt, as Hirotaka held a gun in his right hand and was pointing it right at them. It was the same gun that he'd used before, when he'd been holding Rei captive on the pier. It never landed on one of them for very long though; first it was being pointed at Rei-and then at Taichi, finally Yamato himself…and back to Rei again before repeating the pattern. It was almost as though Hirotaka couldn't decide which one of them he'd shoot…if he was going to shoot at all.

Hirotaka seemed to be a bit on edge…and Yamato followed Taichi's frown as he suddenly thought of something.

"Wait…if you're out _here_…then who's…in…_there_?" The blonde teen whispered, gesturing with one hand in the direction of the warehouse that now stood _behind_ them, his dark blue, azure eyes opening wide as his mind tried to process who it was, before Hirotaka answered his question.

"Wow, I'm shocked…you've actually managed to figure out something here before Rei has, Yamato." If looks could kill, Hirotaka would be dead from the look that he was getting from Taichi from his smart-ass reply. But then again, if looks _could_ kill, Rei would've beaten Taichi to the job much earlier in the evening.

Rei glanced quickly at Yamato as she tried to figure out what it was Yamato had presumably already figured out…her own eyes opening wide once more, when she glanced from Hirotaka to the warehouse that Yamato was gesturing at, suddenly remembering the conversation that Katsume had had with Hirotaka before he'd flung her off the pier.

"Who's in there with Kouji, Hirotaka?" She demanded softly, and Hirotaka laughed-his laughter being thrown in their direction by the wind, and the three teens winced as they heard the madness it seemed to inflect.

"Put your hands on your heads-all three of you, do it, NOW!" Hirotaka barked out yet another command, and even Rei could tell how edgy and nervous he seemed. But since he _did_ have a gun that was being waved in each of their directions, the trio did as they were told.

"You want to know who's in there with Kouji and Katsume at the moment?" Silence, and then: "I'll tell you who…"

* * *

Takuya had managed to pull Kouji behind yet another pile of crates, that were stacked impossibly high towards the back of the warehouse, as Sen was distracted long enough so that he wouldn't quite know where they were hidden. Oh yes, Sen would know that they were close-but it would take him a few minutes to look for them. And Takuya hoped that within those extra few minutes, that he could think of some kind of masterful plan that would help get both him _and_ Kouji out of this mess.

In his arms, Kouji shivered…he hadn't stopped shivering since they'd found their new hiding spot, and Takuya was getting worried. He knew Kouji was hurt-his dark haired koi had at least managed to tell him _that_ much before Sen had started shooting at them. But just _how_ hurt Kouji was, that Takuya _didn't_ know.

But when Kouji practically slumped against his chest, Takuya got worried. More worried than he knew he _should_ be.

"Kouji?" He whispered, giving his koi a gentle enough shake, so he knew that it hadn't hurt him any further, but at the same time, he had gotten Kouji's attention without having to talk any louder than what he just had. There was no way in _hell_, that he was going to give away their position _now_.

"Hnnn…" Kouji murmured, allowing himself to rest against the brunette behind him.

Kouji was just so _tired_…all he wanted to be right at the moment, was _safe_…he couldn't seem to remember that feeling anymore. He didn't _want_ to be stuck in this warehouse anymore, running for his life…he wanted to be back at the dorm rooms with Takuya-cuddling on the couch in front of the fire in the den…

Kouji could picture it all so clearly in his mind, as he closed his dark blue-gray eyes for a moment and tried to steady his breathing…oh kami, it was even hurting to _breathe_ now. Something was wrong…so very, very wrong…

And then he felt Takuya shake him ever so gently once more, and he opened his dark blue-gray eyes again, to find a pair of dark brown ones staring right back at him-full of worry, anxiety clearly written all over Takuya's face. But Kouji didn't want Takuya to know how badly hurt he really was. No…he couldn't-it would throw Takuya in a panic, and that wouldn't help them out at _all_.

"I'm fine…I am…I just…need…sleep…" Kouji managed to whisper, trying hard not to grit his teeth against the pain. How many ribs had Sen broken or abused when he'd kicked him earlier? It felt like all of them to Kouji…he bit back a groan of pain as he hoped that wasn't so, as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well, well…looks like we have a new player in the game, boys!" Sen's announcement caused both teens to jump, nearly knocking over an empty stack of crates right next to them, if Takuya hadn't quickly reached out a hand to steady them. Kouji let out a sigh of relief, as the two shared another look-a questioning one as they wondered who it was that Sen was talking about…and both hoping that it was someone on _their_ side.

* * *

"Well, well…looks like we've got a new player in the game, boys!" As Sen's words echoed throughout the warehouse, Katsume's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure if she knew that Sen knew it was _her_ who had entered the warehouse, but he was going to know _now_.

"Sen! You dirty little bastard!" Katsume hollered, her emotions seething on the inside as she kept her gun pointed in front of her, while she continued her way through the darkness of the warehouse.

So it was Sen all along…Katsume shook her head, a part of her realizing that it all seemed to fit. Sen was the one who had managed to manipulate Hirotaka to help him. They _were_ always together whenever Katsume had seen the two of them, and Sen had always seemed to have a thing for Kouji. Too bad Katsume didn't know that it was really the other way around.

Sen chuckled, the low chuckle soon turning into a high pitch laughter that had Takuya and Kouji wincing in their hiding spot-it had _her_ wincing at the noise as well.

"Where is he?" She demanded, and the laughter slowed long enough for Sen to gasp out an answer to her question.

"He? I'm assuming you mean _Kouji_…? Oh, he's around here somewhere, Katsume-playing mouse to my cat. Of course he just _has_ to have help, and if he hadn't have _had_ that help, then I'm sure you would've been too late to save him. However, that just makes my job a bit easier…I'll just have to kill them both off. And maybe I'll add you to my list while I'm at it! Seeing Rei suffer so would just make my life _almost_ complete. Your little bitch of a girlfriend has been a thorn in my side since I met her." And the laughter continued after that answer-Katsume's jaw clenched.

"Son of a bitch. Takuya, are you in here?" Takuya was the only other person besides Taichi that she could think of who could be in here helping Kouji. There was a very small chance that it _was_ Taichi, as she knew that it wasn't Yamato that Sen was talking about, since she'd left Yamato with Rei back at the pier. But deep inside, she knew that it _was_ Takuya…and by the gods, he was _one_ very _lucky_ teenager to have found Kouji in time.

Of course, Takuya didn't answer her question and as soon as Sen allowed his maniacal laughter to die down, all was quiet.

But Katsume was trained enough so that even _in_ the quiet, she could _still_ hear breathing-and she heard three separate breathing patterns besides her own that seemed like thunder to her ears.

One of those breathing patterns was rather close, and Katsume's body tensed a bit more as she realized that it was a solo breath-meaning that it had to be Sen. She believed that Takuya was probably with Kouji…or at least, she prayed that he was with Kouji, wherever the two of them were in this warehouse.

"I know you're close, Sen. You want to play a game of cat and mouse, eh? Why don't you play with _me_…I'm sure you'll find me a _much_ better sport at it." Sen chuckled from somewhere in the nearby darkness and Katsume strained her hearing, as she tried to pinpoint an exact location. His laughter was really starting to grate on Katsume's nerves and she grimaced at the noise.

"Really? Is that an invitation, my dear detective? Shall we raise the stakes a bit, though? I think it'll make it more…_interesting_ that way." Katsume nodded without meaning too.

But, she wanted Sen to talk again-the blonde detective had the feeling that she was getting closer to Sen's location.

And as Sen spoke again, Katsume almost grinned-_almost_. She _was_ close…a lot closer to him than she had previously thought.

"Good. Stakes are this: if I find you first…Kouji's _mine_. Hands down…you and Takuya _both_ lose…so I hope that you're willing to be prepared to face Takuya's and Rei's wraths if I win this little game of ours. Takuya loses his boyfriend-and Rei loses her best friend. _Forever_." Katsume bit down on her lower lip, to keep from smiling as she knew that with the next turn around a pile of crates that she was going to take, she'd be right on top of Sen. He didn't know that…either he wasn't paying attention to her, or he was just tired, and being reckless. Probably both.

"I think I'm going to win those stakes…and I think by tonight, Kouji will be safely back at the dorms in Takuya's arms. I'll accept your freaky little challenge!" Sen growled at Katsume's reckoning, and the blonde allowed herself to finally smile this time.

So close…

Just a few more steps…

Apparently though, Sen _was_ paying attention to her-or, must've at some point in time or other, because the pile of crates that she just passed, started to wobble…and _tip_…before coming to slam down on top of her.

Katsume thanked the lucky stars that her instinct was so good, because she managed to dive and roll out of the way as the crates all smashed to the ground…all of them empty, thank goodness, and it made Katsume wonder briefly if that was all this warehouse was; full of-empty crates…left and abandoned by whoever had used to run this warehouse.

It made her never want to see another empty crate for the rest of her life after this.

Managing to stand after her neat tuck and roll that had allowed her to maneuver out of the way from the crates, she mentally cursed as she noticed that Sen was now gone from her sight once more-somewhere out in the darkness, no doubt getting closer to wherever it was Takuya and Kouji were hiding.

_Sneaky bastard…I hope you've got one hell of a plan to get Kouji out of here Takuya, because I'm not sure if I can reach Sen before **he** reaches **you**…but this game isn't over…not yet. Not by a long shot…_

* * *

"It's my dearest twin brother." As Sen answered her question Rei gasped, Yamato's eyes opened wide, and Taichi bit down on his lower lip in confusion. Hirotaka and Sen were _twins_?

"Wait…that…doesn't make sense," Taichi started to say, before Hirotaka's gun was waved in his direction once more, and he immediately stopped what he was saying as he moved a bit closer to Rei, who was standing in between himself and Yamato. Taichi knew from experience that Katsume would probably have both his _and_ Yamato's heads if they let anything happen to Rei-especially something like letting her get shot by Hirotaka. And in the wild state that Hirotaka was in, Taichi wouldn't put it past the spiky haired teen to do something _just_ like that. Seeing what Taichi was doing, Yamato also moved a bit closer to Rei-thinking along the same lines.

"What doesn't make sense, Taichi? The fact that I, like Kouji, have a twin? Except that _unlike_ Kouji-my twin loves me." This time, all three teenagers standing before Hirotaka (each with their hands on their heads) stared at him in bewilderment, and Hirotaka forced the insane laughter back. First, he knew he had to explain…at least then, Rei, Yamato, and Taichi wouldn't think he was as crazy as they probably thought he was.

"Not as in _brotherly_ love, like the kind of relationship that Kouji has with Kouichi. _Love, love_…like the way Taichi here loves Yamato, and Rei loves Katsume, and vice a versa. _That_ kind of love." If he could've, Hirotaka would've laughed at the looks on their faces as he told them this. Taichi's held a look of disgust, and Rei's eyebrows were no longer visible behind her long bangs that had fallen into her face, as they'd instantly raised at Hirotaka's news. He could tell that she was trying to decipher out exactly how she felt about the relationship that his own twin had with him. And Yamato…Yamato was clever, though how he did it, Hirotaka never knew. He only wished that he had the ability to do what the blonde was doing now…he kept his face completely free of any emotions once so ever. It was _really_ hard to tell what Yamato was thinking at that moment.

Not like Hirotaka really cared what _any_ of them were thinking at the moment, actually. He'd stopped caring about what people thought of the relationship that Sen had with him a long time ago, when he realized that he couldn't get _out_ of the relationship. Because what Sen wanted, Sen got. The irony of it all, was that Sen was the youngest twin-he'd been born a full five minutes _after_ Hirotaka had.

So Hirotaka had found out from his mother-_before_ Sen had killed her. Killing her right in front of Hirotaka, because their mother hadn't believed in the love that Sen had declared that he'd had for Hirotaka. And then, blaming it on his mother for having kept them locked up in their bedrooms, because she'd never wanted to have children, and she'd always thought of them as a disgrace…

The memories caused Hirotaka to gently shake his head. Too many of them were bad…

And Sen had promised to make it _all_ better.

But Hirotaka hadn't wanted it to be this way. He'd never wanted _anyone_ to get hurt…and when Sen had found out from their gang members that Hirotaka had taken an instant liking to a boy who had accidentally entered their territory late one night…

Hirotaka closed his eyes, his emotions wavering for a moment. He hadn't realized that he'd been actually talking while he was remembering all of this-he didn't know it until he heard Rei's voice penetrate through his thoughts.

"Hirotaka…there's…_help_ for people in situations like yours…you can still _get_ that help. You're just as much of a victim in this as Kouji is-if you help Taichi, Yamato, and myself get Kouji out _now_, you might not even get a sentence and if you do, it'll be a light one…and you'll get the _help_ that you _need_, Hirotaka. Think about it…help us get Kouji back, and out of the situation that your twin has put him-and yourself-in, and you really won't be the bad guy in this!" Rei's voice sounded desperate…as though she was silently praying that Hirotaka would accept her pity for the position he was in.

But Hirotaka wasn't _ready_ or _willing_ to accept anyone's pity. Especially Rei Ashia's. This time, he focused the gun directly on _her_, and she froze. Not moving, not speaking…and an evil plan formed in Hirotaka's mind right then and there.

He suddenly had an idea that would end all of this…

And in order to get that plan into motion, he needed to get _into _that warehouse. Hirotaka silently thanked his twin for making him do a double check of the warehouse that they'd chosen to put Kouji in when Hirotaka had taken him from the hospital earlier that day. He'd found the secret hatch that would be _perfect_ to put his plan into motion…Sen wouldn't even know what hit him. In fact, Sen didn't even _know_ about the hatch-Hirotaka had never told him. And he was glad he'd kept that one, little secret.

"Ashia-you're coming with me. _Now_." He demanded, and Rei didn't move. He mentally cursed himself into thinking that Rei would be more than willing and happy to come with him. Hirotaka _hated_ to use force, _but_…

Stepping forward and clicking the safety off of the gun he held, he motioned it in Rei's direction-using his free hand to motion ahead of him.

"I want you to move…_right now_. You're coming with me, and we're going to end this…and your two little friends are going to stay _right here_. Until we're out of sight…and then they can call the police…and tell them that there's been a murder. Two victims." As Hirotaka calmly explained this, he saw Rei's eyes grow wilder with each passing second…and Taichi looked like he was going to be sick. Yamato however, continued to keep his mask on.

"Now Ashia, before I _really_ decide to use this gun!" Snapping out of her trance, Rei nodded at Hirotaka's command and stepped forward-walking in front of him, as Hirotaka had the gun positioned directly in the small of her back. He could feel Rei shaking-and smirked. Rei was probably thinking that she was going to be one of the people Hirotaka was going to murder-he would've _loved_ to tell her that she was _wrong_, but then his whole plan would be destroyed.

If he was going to go down, then this was the only way to do it.

"We're going to walk around the warehouse, and follow around the side of it until you see a little ladder. You're going to start _climbing_ that ladder until you see a hatch. You're going to pull that hatch _open_, and then maneuver your way through that hatch-I'll be right behind you, Ashia, so don't even _try anything_." Again, he felt Rei shiver, and this time, Hirotaka chuckled.

"Don't worry Rei-this'll all be over soon, I promise." He murmured, as Rei managed to look over her shoulder right before Yamato and Taichi disappeared from their view completely.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rei whispered, and Hirotaka only nodded at her to continue moving forward.

**_This is the beginning of the end_. **Hirotaka thought grimly, as the ladder that he'd told Rei about a few seconds ago came into view…

* * *

Rei shuddered as she reached the hatch, lifting it open slowly enough so that she didn't cause it to squeak, or make any other loud noise that would've allowed Sen or any of the others in the warehouse to know of their presence.

She just couldn't believe that Hirotaka was the one behind her on the ladder-his gun tucked safely in the back of one of his Jean pockets. Rei knew that she didn't dare try anything now, even though Hirotaka no longer had the gun in his hand. Too much could happen between now and the time that she got through that hatch. All Rei could do, was pray that this would end…and soon. With a happy ending, and hopefully not one of the horrible multiple endings that were running through her head now, as she managed to wiggle through the hatch.

A part of her hoped that there was something there to catch her as she made it through the small, hidden opening…and that she wouldn't have a surprise fall of any kind. Lucky for her, that there was a scaffold waiting for her to drop onto it, and she cringed as it creaked ever so slightly as she quickly regained her balance, while Hirotaka came through the hatch only a couple of seconds later.

Once again, Hirotaka had the gun in his hand, as he'd regained his balance a lot quicker than Rei had-but Rei had the sneaky feeling that Hirotaka had been through that hatch once before.

Hirotaka motioned her away from the railing that she'd grabbed when she'd landed on the scaffold and together-with her still being in front of him-they made their way to a flight of rickety-looking stairs that led all the way down to the bottom floor. Rei had no doubt that that was where everything was taking place-and only hoped that she wasn't going to suddenly get involved in something that was already happening.

Taking a deep, shaky breath as Hirotaka poked her a couple of times in the back with his gun, she started her descent down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible…

* * *

A clinking noise could briefly be heard, before there was silence once more. Katsume held her breath, bringing her gun a bit more closer to her, so that now, she held it in both hands and had a bit more control over it. She had no idea where that noise had come from, and doubted that anyone else in the warehouse had even heard it, since she herself had barely heard it.

Muttering a couple of well-thought curses underneath her breath, Katsume moved stealthily from where Sen had caused the pile of crates to almost fall on top of her, and started making her way towards the back of the warehouse. Katsume hoped that eventually she'd meet up with Takuya and Kouji first, and help them find their way _out_ of here _before_ she found Sen. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she found Sen first…that thought was still playing itself heavily through her mind.

However, she _wasn't_ expecting to find someone else, before finding either of the other three, who were in the warehouse.

Katsume had been nearing a set of stairs, unaware of seeing someone in the shadows before they stepped out right in front of her. Katsume's jaw almost dropped as she saw who it was, and she instantly put up her gun.

"Rei? What in the hell…?" Her next question was answered instantly, as Hirotaka stepped out from behind her-a gun in his hand as well as he motioned Katsume to put hers completely away. Katsume hesitated-before she saw that Hirotaka was deadly serious, as he poked Rei in the back with the gun he had. Rei winced, and Katsume saw that the safety was off-freezing in place as she slowly put her hands down to her sides.

"Hirotaka…what's going on?" Hirotaka only shook his head at Katsume's question as he proceeded to make Rei move forward. Katsume had no choice, but to turn around so that she was facing the same direction that Rei was, and move forward with her…hoping that her girlfriend would answer the question that she'd asked Hirotaka.

**_I'm probably being the world's worst cop right now_. **Katsume thought, mentally scolding herself as she nudged Rei in the side with her elbow, doing it slowly enough so that Hirotaka didn't see the movement. Rei glanced at her, her emotions being as carefully hidden as Rei could make them…but Katsume knew her girlfriend well enough that she could detect the slightest bit of fear in Rei's dark brown eyes.

"What's going on Rei-Rei?" The blonde detective murmured, and Rei shook her head.

"Long story…_too_ long." Rei murmured back, before feeling the poke of the gun once again in her backside and she gritted her teeth. She was _really_ starting to get tired of that…and she tried to guess how many bruises that she'd have along her backside after this was all over.

"How about the shortened version, so that I'll know the reason why I might end up shooting him?" Katsume hissed, as her dark blue-green eyes flickered to where Hirotaka calmly held his gun as he walked behind them. It was kind of eerie to Katsume actually…Hirotaka looked a bit _too_ calm, and she wondered _exactly_ what was going on.

"Sen is…is-" Rei was cut off by Hirotaka though, who shook his head in disbelief.

"My twin, _and_ my lover? You know, Katsume, you could've just turned around and asked me instead of asking Rei-I would've been more than happy to answer." Raising an eyebrow, Katsume risked turning around so that she was now walking _backwards_, so that she could face Hirotaka as he talked.

"So why don't you continue to answer, so that way I know as much as Rei does?" Hirotaka chuckled.

"I thought that you'd have it all figured out now. Like I said, Sen's my twin _and_ my lover…I used to rebel about the second idea, and think that it was as disgusting as you think about it now, Katsume. But now that I think about it-_really_ think about it, I mean, Sen's got every right to think of me how he thinks of me. Our mother…our mother was…mean. I think, at one point, you could've called her downright evil. She kept me and Sen locked up, because she had never wanted to have children, and her own parents were against abortion. Sen and I have no idea who our father is-really, we don't. Then one day, Sen managed to escape-and he took me with him. That's a shorter version of the long version of the story, really…but being locked up with one another for so long, I kind of know where Sen is coming from when he says he _really_ loves me. But now…now, I have a way to end that love. I mean, if I can't love someone without Sen always being there to try and take them away from me in such a way that it hurts people-like how he's been hurting Kouji and all the rest of you, then _I_ am the only one who can take care of this." All Katsume could do was blink at Hirotaka's hastily explained story.

A part of Katsume-the detective part of her-was intrigued. She'd heard of the twins' case before…only bits and pieces of it, though. She remembered her father talking about it, when she'd been a bit younger and still going through High School…he had come in one night saying that there'd been a 9-1-1 call, that a neighbor had called in and said that they'd heard gun shots. When her father's squad had gone out to investigate, they found that the house where the gunshots had come from had a woman's body-dead-lying on the kitchen floor.

Further investigation found that the woman had shot herself-her own prints were all over the gun. Her father had told her that when they'd done a complete and total search of the house for a reason why the woman might've killed herself, he said that they'd found a room-a big room-with strong locks on one of the bedroom doors upstairs.

It made Katsume wonder if…just_ if_…

Katsume didn't have time to ask what she wanted to ask though, because they heard a scraping noise from nearby, and Hirotaka put his free hand on Rei's shoulder, forcing her to stop. Katsume stopped too-she wasn't going to be a fool.

She might've been an idiotic cop going into this, but her new mission was to get Rei, Kouji, and Takuya out of here alive. Whatever was going on between Hirotaka and Sen at the moment…well…at the moment, Katsume believed that it might be best to let Hirotaka do whatever it was he intended to do. And Katsume had a sneaky suspicion that she already _knew_ what it was that Hirotaka was going to do.

"I need to get Rei, Kouji, and Takuya out of here first, Hirotaka. Let me get them out of here, and I'll let you do…whatever it is that you want to do. I'll let you end this-as long as you let us get out of here as unharmed as possible, and safe…" Katsume almost didn't believe it, when Hirotaka nodded his head in consent.

"I agree. None of you should've ever been involved in this in the first place…five years ago…five years ago is a very, very long time. And I'm sorry that I ever laid eyes on Kouji five years ago, I'm sorry." For one second, Hirotaka looked…vulnerable. For just that one second…and then the look went away, and it was replaced with a hard look-one of determination. It meant that Hirotaka would go through with whatever he needed to go through in order to finally end this. And he knew now, that Katsume would let him.

"You're a cop…you're supposed to stop me from doing…what I'm planning on doing. And I think that you know what I'm planning on doing." Hirotaka whispered, and Katsume shrugged as she continued to walk slowly with him and Rei.

"I _used_ to be a cop…I resigned. So technically, whatever I make you do now, is not my fault and I won't get into any trouble for it once so ever. I'm just a normal citizen now." Rei snorted softly and shook her head as Katsume confessed this, and Hirotaka's eyes opened wide.

"You…resigned? That's kind of funny; I would've thought you had such a strong hold on being a detective, that you wouldn't have let it go for anything." Now, it was Katsume's turn to snort at what Hirotaka had just said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…learned to let go, Hirotaka. There are some things that you've got to learn how to let go, and there are some things that you have to learn to hold onto, and hold onto as tightly as you possibly can without letting go. Rei taught me that much." Katsume smirked slightly as she saw Rei blush a bit, and duck her head off to the side-no doubt trying to _hide_ the blush that Katsume saw. Katsume mentally reminded herself to tease Rei about it later on.

Hirotaka nodded at what Katsume said, and was quiet for a few minutes. When he spoke, Katsume-and Rei-were both surprised at what he said.

"I wish I had someone to teach me something like that. I wish that I'd had someone who loved me as much as you two love each other. I look at you two, and I look at Takuya and Kouji, and I _envy_ you all. I even envy Taichi and Yamato for being able to be together like they are. I wish I had the happiness that you all have…and I have the feeling, that Takuya and Kouji will be a _lot_ happier-especially after all of this is over and done with. And tell them-tell them I'm sorry." Both Katsume and Rei nodded, and Hirotaka took a few steps _backwards_, causing Rei to turn and eye him wearily.

"Find your friends…find your friends and get out." Grabbing Rei by the hand when Hirotaka demanded them to do this, Katsume pulled her aside and close.

"We need to find Takuya and Kouji, and we need to find them _now_." Katsume murmured, and Rei nodded as she glanced once more behind her…but Hirotaka was gone now, covered by the shadows that seemed to make up the inside of the warehouse.

* * *

"We're so close to the front of this place…the door is just barely out of our reach…hang on, Kouji." Takuya murmured; his jaw set in pure and total determination to get his koi out of the warehouse and to safety…and to someone who could help him take care of his medical needs.

Takuya had decided to carry Kouji, when Kouji's knees had buckled underneath him at one point, and his koi had suddenly whispered to him that it was hard to breathe.

They'd been halfway through the warehouse at that point in time, Takuya having stayed closer to the right wall as they'd slowly made their way to the front. They'd passed the shaft of light that Kouji had told Takuya that he'd woken up in-shivering slightly as he said that that was where he'd found out that Sen was the one who'd been after him this whole entire time.

Kouji's reply to what Takuya had just said, was to nuzzle his head a bit closer into his chest. Takuya was thankful that Kouji hadn't fallen asleep-or unconscious-yet, and that Kouji had also stopped shivering a few minutes ago. The brunette only hoped that it wasn't a bad thing, as he'd learned at one point while traveling with Kouji and the other Digi Destined in the Digital World nearly seven years ago, that when someone stopped shivering after they'd been shivering for awhile, that it meant they'd gone into shock.

But as Kouji was still conscious, Takuya was praying that it just meant that his own body heat was warming Kouji up.

A noise came from behind them, and Takuya's dark brown eyes opened wide as he started to turn around-but stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. That hand caused him to turn back, and urged him to continue forward.

"It's just me…don't ask me how in the hell I got in here and what I'm doing here, but we need to get out of here…_now_." Nodding at what Rei had just told him, Takuya continued to maneuver his way through the crates and boxes that loitered the warehouse, and Rei followed close behind.

They'd just reached the doorway, and Rei had let out a sigh of relief-when they heard the sound of a gun click. Mentally Takuya cursed their bad luck, and heard Rei quickly turn around as she let out a small cry of dismay.

"Nice try…you _almost_ won this game, Kanbara…Ashia…I'm pleasantly surprised. But…you lose. I've found you…and I do believe as Katsume bargained a bit earlier when she entered this game, that Kouji would be mine to do with as I please. So, Takuya…hand him over." Takuya never turned around-instead, he hunched his shoulders a bit, trying to protect his koi the best way he could. He had the feeling that Rei would fight Sen, and give him enough time to run with Kouji…he only hoped he'd be able to open the door with Kouji in his arms.

"Ashia, don't do anything stupid." Sen warned, waving his gun and Rei only shook her head.

"There is _no_ way, that I'm going to let you take my best friend and…and…do what you _want_ to with him. _Never_. Go ahead and kill me now, because that's what you're going to have to do, to get through me. And I have the feeling that Takuya would agree with me, when I say that if _anyone_ has lost here, it's _you_. You just don't know it yet." All Sen did was laugh at Rei's sudden sense of bravado. And Rei had to admit, that while she was acting brave on the outside, on the inside, she was quaking in her boots.

**_Where are you two? _**Rei thought, thinking about Katsume and Hirotaka as she stood there in front of Takuya and Kouji-squaring off with Sen, who just so happened to have a gun…thinking that Rei didn't have any weapon of her own.

Rei had a little surprise of her own, though.

She slowly brought out a gun from Katsume's trench coat that she was still wearing…and undid the safety lock that was on it. She'd felt Katsume slip the gun into the pocket before they'd split up to quickly search the warehouse…though a part of Rei had the feeling that Katsume was up to something else altogether-why else would she hand her the gun?

For Rei's part, she was just glad that Katsume had dragged her along to the shooting range a few different times…saying that it was for company more often then not. But when Rei had showed in interest, Katsume had taught her how to shoot.

But Sen didn't know that, and he chuckled when he saw Rei steadily and easily point the gun at him.

"You wouldn't shoot me Rei-Rei…you _couldn't_. I'd have thought that your cop of a girlfriend would've taught you by now not to play with guns." Rei only shook her head, realizing that all was quiet behind her. She knew that Takuya hadn't moved a single inch when she'd brought out the gun…and she knew that he wasn't going to move as long as she and Sen were squaring off.

While Rei thought that Takuya was being stupid for not taking the opportunity to flee out that front metal door _now_, she also knew that he was hell bent on protecting Kouji. And she'd let Takuya use his instincts on the best way as to how to do that. If Takuya believed that the best way to protect Kouji was to stay where he was, then who was she to argue?

"Put your gun down, Sen…the worst you can do, is to get a lifetime prison sentence if you just put the gun down. However, if you shoot and actually hit me, or Takuya-even Kouji-it could get a _lot_ worse then that." Rei suddenly thanked her lucky stars that she had a cop for a girlfriend…she had no idea that she'd absorbed so much information about law. In fact, many times she'd believed that she had tuned Katsume out whenever she was trying to memorize stuff-for Katsume could most often memorize stuff just by reading it out loud once-sometimes twice. Seemed to Rei, that she herself had picked up a few things as well without even knowing it. Sen snorted, as though he didn't believe her, and gently placed his finger on the trigger-Rei did the same.

"You're lying. I won this game fair and square…and my prize? Kouji. And I won't let you-or Kanbara here-stand in my way. Even if it _means_ that I have to shoot you. So goodnight, Rei-and goodnight, forever. Too bad you won't see your girlfriend before you die." Rei said nothing to Sen's few, last words, as the sound of a gun went off the moment Sen was prepared to shoot her.

She heard Takuya cry out a warning from behind, but Rei shook her head frantically at him-she hadn't fired her gun. And neither had Sen. But someone else altogether…

Both Takuya and Rei glanced up from where Sen was now kneeling on the floor, his hand on a shoulder wound as he sat there, stunned in disbelief.

Rei smiled weakly at Katsume, who stood behind Hirotaka-who held a smoking gun in his hands. He'd been the one to shoot Sen. But from the frightened look in Hirotaka's eyes, Rei had the feeling that this wasn't over yet.

She had no idea how right she was.

Hirotaka was about to become the hunted.

"I'm not the only one dying tonight!" Sen snarled, and before anyone could stop him, he'd managed to maneuver himself around enough so that he could shoot behind him-in the direction that Hirotaka was standing with Katsume. Katsume flinched at the noise when Sen's gun went off again and again, and managed to protect herself…but Hirotaka hadn't. In fact, from what Rei-and Takuya-had both seen (as Takuya had turned around when Sen's gun had gone off the first time to see what was going on) Hirotaka hadn't even _tried_ to protect himself.

One of Sen's bullets was dead on, and Hirotaka fell lifeless to the ground. Rei stifled a cry as Sen fell to the ground moments later, and Katsume came up and put her arms around her, taking the gun from her and, clicking the safety back on.

"I'm so glad that I didn't have to use that thing…" Rei whispered, as she buried her face in her hands while Katsume held her close, and nodded her head towards the front double steel doors.

"That's our way out-I suggest we take it, and we take it now." Takuya nodded at this, and stepped aside to let Katsume grab hold of the doors…they pushed away easily, and Takuya had never been happier to feel the rain as he dashed out of the warehouse, holding a quiet Kouji, as Rei and Katsume quickly followed…

Takuya continued to hold onto Kouji as he ran with Katsume and Rei, listening as Rei called out for Yamato and Taichi, who came to their aid moments later.

Out of breath, Yamato told Katsume that he and Taichi had managed to get a hold of the police, and they were on their way. Apparently Hirotaka and Sen had managed to somehow cut off Katsume's call at one point-and called back-giving Katsume's squad completely different directions altogether, so they ended up going to the wrong location.

Katsume only rolled her eyes at this, and Taichi shrugged as he said that was what the dispatcher had told him. Katsume then nodded, and continued to comfort a still shaken Rei in her arms as they made their way out to where the cars were parked.

"Where are Hirotaka and Sen?" Yamato asked, as he helped Takuya with Kouji, and Katsume shook her head.

"Gone. It's done, it's over with now…Hirotaka ended it as he saw fit. And I let him." Katsume whispered, and Yamato only nodded as he led Takuya, with Kouji in his arms, over to his car and held onto Kouji while Takuya got into the back seat. When Takuya nodded that he was ready, Yamato gently handed Kouji back over to Takuya, who held him close-as though he was never going to let go.

"So this is it, then. It's really over…no one else is going to get hurt-at least, not by those two-and Kouji's safe? Really, and truly safe?" Taichi asked, holding onto Rei as Katsume had passed her over to the brunette to grab her cell phone, that had started to suddenly ring, and she had to go look for it as she'd left it in her car. Katsume nodded.

"Yeah…it's over…end game. We won…and I have the feeling, that that's the way it'll stay for quite some time." But even as Katsume said this, she wasn't so sure about it. In fact, a part of her told her that this was only the beginning of a strange set of events that would only strengthen their friendships. She only hoped that that part of her was wrong…she had no idea why, though.

Mentally shaking herself, and telling herself that she was being stupid and paranoid, and needed a vacation, Katsume dove into the passenger seat of her car and started hunting down her cell phone…

It was all over.

For awhile anyway…

TBC


End file.
